Son of Harry Does Different
by joemjackson
Summary: After altering JKR's books [and assorted fanfics] 250 ways HDD hit retirement age. Never fear, his son picks right up. Anything may happen, be it canon or fanfic. Beloved character gets earful; villain redeemed; comic relief. Sequel 1shots are planned. Suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Does Different CCDI**

It Wasn't Hard

An impressively built black man in full Auror armor took the hastily built stage in the main Atrium of the Ministry of Magic "Good afternoon wizards and witches of the press. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I am—"

"Weren't you fired?" a voice interrupted

Kingsley shot back "by Voldemort's puppet; don't gasp, he's dead; Pius Thicknesse. My role at the time was interim Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement after the murder of Amelia Bones by Death Eaters. As I was opposed to the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, of course Thicknesse couldn't tolerate me. Today, I stand before you as the legally appointed temporary Minister for Magic."

"Who would do such a thing? A disgraced ex- employee?" heckled the same voice.

Frowning, but refusing the bait "Correct, ma'am. Now, two days ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the target of a massive all-out assault. The primary target of which was -"

"Public Enemy #1!" she was persistent.

Kingsley this time sneered at her "If that is, you support a power-mad dictator with delusions of godhood, who lied to his branded slaves about supporting a Pureblood agenda."

"HOW DARE YOU!" she raged, whipping out her wand. She was stunned and promptly jailed, at least for the night.

The Minister resumed after the ruckus subsided "So we're clear, she was removed for drawing a wand and NOT her beliefs, even if they were objectionable. Moving on, while it certainly would be appropriate for the Minister for Magic no matter how temporary, to report on the historic events at Hogwarts. However! This Minister is smart enough to recognize he is NOT the center of your attention. So Harry… why don't you tell things from your perspective?"

"There's about a hundred people I should thank." Said Harry as a start "A couple groups. The Order of the Phoenix, led by Alastair Moody after Professor Dumbledore's murder. Dumbledore's Army led by Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. My two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I couldn't've done what needed doing without them by my side this past year."

Rita interrupted "All very interesting, Harry, but cut to the chase. Details later, inquiring minds wanna know. How did a half-educated teenager manage to defeat the most feared Dark Lord of all time?"

"Let me tell you all a short story." Said Harry, a little pedantically "About a boy. Now this boy grew up in a Muggle orphanage being bullied and abused. See strange things kept happening around him and he could do weird things, by Muggle understanding. But eventually this boy fought back and actually started bullying the bullies."

It was only a pause to catch his breath, but Rita cut in "Come on Harry, no biography, we can learn about your life later."

"This boy was visited by one Albus Dumbledore." Harry went on as if she hadn't spoken "At the time, he was Transfiguration Professor, and I think, Deputy Headmaster. The boy's name was Tom and he told Tom he was a wizard and that a school existed to teach him to learn how to use his powers. He was sorted into Slytherin, and he learned. HOWWWW he learned. Tom was top of his class and Head Boy his Seventh Year."

Now the crowd of reporters was curious, Harry couldn't be talking about himself.

"Ok, ancient history is lovely Harry." Rita began.

He cut her off, heckling "Don't think Professor Dumbledore would appreciate you calling him ancient, Rita. His life wasn't even half over at the time."

"Be that as it may." Her Quick-Quotes-Quill last about violently "Defeating …HIM… was something impossible to top Aurors and Hit-Wizards for years. How COULD you do it."

The teen gave a self-depreciating shrug "In truth, it was rather easy. If I can get back to my story. Tom left Hogwarts, frustrated over not being awarded the post of DADA Professor, and learned all sorts of Dark Magic. The most important… to him… was a path to immortality. He was particularly afraid of death, so he began."

"What does all this have to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rita groused.

He grinned "You haven't cottoned on? Tom. The abused Muggle orphan. Became Voldemort. So, to continue, Tom used a dark ritual. Yes, I know it, no I will NOT disclose it. To split his soul not once, but multiple times, and store the parts in objects that became cursed. BUT, every time …Voldemort… for now he really wasn't the Tom everyone knew, performed this ritual, he split a finite soul."

"What ritual?" "How?" was on everyone's lips.

Harry shook his head "No. I'm the only one with the details and I'll…that knowledge goes to my grave. Back to the story, then. Tom split his soul a total of seven times, each act requiring a murder. Now, the first time, sent half his soul into a now-cursed object. When he did it a second time, he himself, only had half a soul. So a quarter of the soul went into the second object, leaving a quarter inhabiting a human body."

"That's awful." Commented one voice.

The teen nodded "By the time he went after me in 1981, he'd created five. Now simple math, so my friend Hermione tells me, he only had a thirty-second of a soul. Having performed the ritual to split his soul AGAIN with my murder, it misfired thanks to my Mum's spells, and put a sixty-fourth in baby me. When Voldemort got a body back, he made still ANOTHER soul container out of a snake with another murder. There was less than one percent of Tom's original soul in Voldemort's magical construct body. Me Ron and Hermione already destroyed all the other partial souls."

Another reported began "So you?"

"Never really fought a whole full-powered Voldemort" Harry concluded the thought "Thus, my conclusion, it was easy. Once we got rid of the cursed objects, which was over 99% of the job. The battle was made awful by all the stupid Pureblood supremacists who thought he was leading them to Pureblood heaven. Voldemort never had a chance. Thank you. Minister?"

Kingsley returned to the stagefront "More details can be added at a future time. I think that should be enough for now. NO! Harry doesn't need to answer questions at this time!"


	2. Chapter 2:Fire Snape

**[a/n0]**I award Jake Crepeau 10 points for being the 1st reviewer to this new collection.

**[a/n1]**So far I see about a quarter of the Alerts & Favs from HDD. And great to see regular reviewers from HDD alix33, Miriam1, StrongGuy159, Therio, Banner, magitech, Fallow56, Ryan Chessman aka Crys & Slytherin66. This in order. Cheers guys/girls!

**[a/n]**Sequel to **#214 of HDD. **This idea came from magitech's review of the chapter.

**Harry Does Different CCLII**

Fire Snape

"This year will see no inter-House Quidditch league." Announced Dumbledore to the resounding jeers of most, especially the team members, even Harry "Yes, yes, I'm sure. But in its place, we have chosen to revive a rather old custom that fell out of favor some time ago. That of the TriWizard Tournament. Be it noted, only those SEVENTEEN OR OLDER may enter."

Fred and George catcalled in stereo "Rubbish! What a crock! We want a recount!"

"That is the final decision of the Games Committee, Misters Weasley. Now regain your seats." He scolded them before resuming "Onto a decidedly happy note, though with a minor qualification. The Board, after a contentious meeting, decided to honor your populist campaign and invite Professor Lupin as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." After quelling the raucous applause "Due to Professor Lupin's lycanthropy, he will be on leave approximately three days pre- and post-Full Moon. We have brought aboard a fully qualified substitute, Professor Alastair Moody, to ensure your educations are unhindered. Please do both welcome Professor Alastair Moody and welcome back Professor Lupin."

Even the Sytherins, who'd actively opposed Professor Lupin returning, thought it politic to offer some applause. They didn't all stand by any means, nevertheless most clapped.

"Silence!" The Headmaster's voice didn't quite boom "To ease everyone's worries, Professor Lupin will regularly take wolfsbane brewed by our own Professor Snape. And I am certain we can rely on Professor Sinestra to inform us when a Full Moon is due."

The Astronomy teacher looked pleased with the attention. The Potion Master's face was full of wrath.

Abcij

It was a complete slaughter. Professor Lupin went crazy while teaching Second Year Defense Against the Dark Arts to Hufflepuff and Slytherin. There was blood, gore and body parts everywhere. Only the fact of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley skipping out early on History of Magic saved the lives of four students. Sneaking past, the Trio heard a disturbance and shoved the classroom door open. A completely animalistic, but physically unchanged, Remus Lupin was in the middle of devouring Astoria Greengrass' right leg. Harry looked at his friends, pulled his wand and yelled "_INCARCEROUS_!" Between the three teens, and multiple castings, he was subdued.

Abcij

"Ohhhhhhh! This has to be the worst transformation ever." Remus Lupin could only see a grey haze as he fought his way to consciousness. It was helped by a loud voice.

That voice belonged to Lord Greengrass, a leading member of the Neutral faction in the Wizengamot "WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS MONSTER IN HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER? IT SHOULD ALREADY BE DEAD!"

"Now, Cyrus, see reason." Dumbledore said in a placating tone "We know nothing of the circumstances under which-"

The infuriated father raged "CIRCUMSTANCES? CIRCUMSTANCES? IT'S COVERED IN CHILDREN'S BLOOD! TWENTY-THREE DEAD! **TWENTY-THREE**! I WANT ITS HEAD ON A CHOPPING BLOCK! **NOW**! AND I'VE A MIND TO DEMAND YOURS TOO! HIRING THAT **THING**!"

"Daddy." Came a soft whimper, ending the argument.

Remus had heard every word and put together the facts easily enough. He was no idiot. He'd somehow transformed during class and massacred his students. He stopped fighting the restraints and just sank into despair. Every stray word or sound only furthered the worst of his conclusions.

Abcij

"No! Remus has the right to hear this too!" Harry Potter burst into the Hospital Wing, followed closely by the rest of the Trio and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

And summarily cut off by Madam Pomfrey "I will have quiet in my Wing!"

"Sorry ma'am, really, but this is more important. Hermione, read what you found." Harry commanded as he pushed aside the privacy screen and sat near the confined werewolf.

He looked up, miserable "It's not worth it, Harry. I'm a murderer…plain and simple. I've got the blood of innocent children on my hands."

"This is out of our Third-Year text." Hermione spoke in lecture mode "Quote _A werewolf cannot resist the change during the full moon. But there are three ways a lycanthropic human can force an out-of-phase change. First is an injection of blood from a rabid dog. Second, an act of sheer will. Third, exposure to lunar essence. _Unquote."

"There're no wild dogs here or near Hogsmeade." Said Remus in a discouraged tone "But, there's no way to prove it beyond a doubt. "I would NOT deliberately force myself into Mooney, BUT you only have my word on that. Lunar essence is nearly as rare as basilisk venom or phoenix tears."

Ginevra Goyle Greengass was sitting with her daughter, who would …in a couple weeks… be good as new, but that did nothing to abate her fury. She was, however, calmer than her husband "Mr. Potter, I will be the first to recognize the debt both my Houses owe you and your friends. That said, a mad dog must be put down, it is a matter of public safety."

"And what if it wasn't his fault?" Hermione asked in a reasonable tone, while using the textbook to restrain Ron and an empty arm for Harry.

Utter skepticism in every line, the prime spokeswoman of the injured countered "Young lady, a Muggle zoo does not look for cause when one of its animals happens to maul a child, they simply shoot it."

"But that doesn't apply to Professor Lupin. He is a man." Complained Hermione "Besides I still see werewolves like Greyback terrorizing the world. And HE purposely bites victims."

Unsympathetic, Lady Greengrass countered "If he gets caught, I'll gladly see him put down …too. And as my husband pointed out, the administration of this school bears responsibility for yesterday's carnage."

"There is no evidence to support your claim, Miss Granger." Dumbledore pointed out, his face seemed to have aged twenty years in as many hours.

Harry stood from beside Remus and all but yelled "It wasn't a Full Moon yet! And it wasn't even night! We checked with Sinestra, and it's six days away."

"An interesting point." Dumbledore offered, hoping to at least dampen any fallout he might suffer "Certainly worth pursuing. Have you a theory, Harry?"

The raven-haired wizard nodded, and addressed the werewolf "Do you have the wolfsbane on you?"

"There are doses in my robes, my desk and my quarters, Harry. What are you suggesting?" replied Remus.

Harry shrugged "Nothing yet. Just taking a look at all angles."

"I shall have Professor Snape assay the potency of the potions." Dumbledore promised.

Harry cut in "Beg pardon. But, Madam Greengrass, if people are questioning Hogwarts…well…shouldn't someone OUTSIDE Hogwarts check things?"

"Alright, Mr. Potter" said Madam Greengrass "In the interest of compensating you for the service of saving my daughter's life, my families will support this endeavor. Professor Dumbledore, I insist all samples of wolfsbane be turned over to the DMLE for testing."

The Headmaster attempted to dismiss the matter "Ginevra, Harry, I assure you Professor Snape has my complete confidence in all things."

"Really?" Ron gave a snort "Same as my sister."

Madam Greengrass raised an eyebrow "Interesting. Unacceptable, Headmaster, no result by Professor Snape will be considered. I am fully prepared to take this to the full Wizengamot."

"By no means." Albus finally surrendered, appearing friendly "I merely wished to offer the convenience of having the work done onsite. No sense overworking our fine Aurors."

With a fine sense of timing, Harry went to the worse for wear robes Remus had been wearing and retrieved a phial, handing it to the woman. What he was doing, he didn't know, he was grasping at straws knowing one of his father's friends would likely die and possibly very soon. He offered in a rush "Thank you ma'am. I'm really glad Astoria will recover. C'mon…Ron, Hermione, let's go get the rest of the wolfsbane."

"Let me assure you." Said Madam Greengrass in a deadly tone "I am doing this for the debt I owe Mr. Potter. Nothing will give me greater pleasure than to see …frankly… the ideal would be both of you executed. But we can't have everything."

Remus offered a defeated "Madam Greengrass, I am truly sorry for your daughter's injury. My only joy is that at least four students survived."

She simply spat and disappeared behind her daughter's screen.

Abcij

Little was said about any investigation in the papers or on the Wireless. The trial of a werewolf obviously guilty of murder was a mere formality, the sentence inevitable. Behind a grim façade Cornelius Fudge was delighted, he could order an execution that EVERYONE would support. The privileged of the Wizengamot were seated in their places while common people crowded the high balcony, all had blood in their eyes. The Minister for Magic brought down his gavel and commanded "BRING IN THE ACCUSED!"

It was hateful for Harry to witness, one of his father's chosen brothers carted in strapped to a crossbeam and forced to kneel. People cursed him as he passed and spit. Worst was the resigned look on the man's face. He grumbled "Just why do people bring lettuce and tomatoes to trials?"

_[a/n]Picture the execution scene in Braveheart_

"We come together to witness the terrible justice done to werewolf murderers!" Minister Fudge announced, redfaced. The crowd roared its approval.

Hermione leaned against her friend "This is like one of those Nazi show trials. Oh! I should be comforting you! But I'm soooo worried!"

"The accused may speak." Minister Fudge held up a hand for silence.

Remus now had a welt on his cheek and spat out bits of lettuce. He spoke thickly "Minister Fudge, I freely admit my responsibility. Children entrusted to my care died horribly at my hands. If by my death their families my know some satisfaction and peace, so be it."

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has been conducting a high security investigation regarding what has become known as The DADA Massacre." Said Amelia Bones "I have a question for the accused."

Minister Fudge faltered for just an instant "Proceed Madam Director."

"Mr. Lupin, I understand you were regularly taking doses of wolfsbane. Is that correct?" she asked.

The bedraggled prisoner nodded "Yes ma'am."

"I now call Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to testify." She said. And after the impressive black man came forward and was sworn asked "Auror explain, please, your relevant qualifications in this case."

He nodded curtly "Aye, ma'am. I am a Senior Auror with 27 years experience in criminal and Dark wizard Dark creature investigations. I hold NEWT certifications from Hogwarts in both Defense and Potions."

"Sufficient for now, thank you." Replied Madam Bones "I handed you some things several days ago. What? And what were my instructions?"

He answered succinctly "Numerous phials you stated you obtained from Ginevra Greengrass. You declined to tell me the contents and ordered thorough testing of every phial, empty or full. I had carte blanche of Department resources and my regular duties were suspended. I was to report to you, and only you, the results."

Harry could swear he saw a nervous twitch from his hated Potion Master, but then they were across the room.

"Auror Shacklebolt, what were the results of your tests?" asked Madam Bones.

He replied "All contained Wolfsbane Potion. The empty phials tested positive for the same. Of the twenty-two you provided nine were contaminated with Lunar Essence also called Liquid Moonbeam."

"What is that?" asked Madam Bones "By whichever name you used."

He testified "It is literally what it sounds like. Moonlight. Concentrated and spelled into a liquid form by a necromancer. It is highly useful in many Potions and certain rites."

"Necromancy?" She queried "Sounds evil to most people."

He shook his head "A misconception. Like most magic it's in the intent."

Remus sneered at Severus, few people noticed.

"Is there a relevance to the trial, Madam Bones?" Minister Fudge demanded impatiently "We do have an execution to get to."

She gave a half-bow "Apologies, Minister. To the point then, Auror, what does Lunar Essence do to Wolfsbane?"

"Of all the things to add to Wolfsbane, nothing could be worse." Shacklebolt explained "Wolfsbane calms a lycanthrope during a Full Moon, makes him or her docile and even leaves the human in control. This would turn a werewolf into a total killing machine, mindless."

Amelia gave the audience a moment to absorb that, shivering herself "Any other findings?"

"The phials contained varying concentrations of Lunar Essence." Answered Kingsley.

She nodded "And what conclusion do you draw from that?"

"The most likely answer is that the saboteur added an increasing dose of Lunar Essence to the Wolfsbane." He answered.

She looked surprised "Saboteur? How did you determine that?"

"Remus Lupin is well known as one of the most responsible members of our Werewolf community." Answered Kingsley confidently "And based on the differing concentrations found, the only conclusion is this was an increasing dosage, which would…for a time… make the buildup unnoticeable, build to the explosion of violence that day at Hogwarts."

A few suspicious eyes had begun locking on the sallow Potions Professor.

Amelia nodded to him "No further questions, Auror, thank you. A couple last questions to the accused. One, who supplied you with Wolfsbane the last six weeks? Two, whom did you have an unpleasant schoolboy relationship with?"

"The answer to both those questions" Remus was looking murderous, the crossbar holding his arms seemed to be straining, he snarled "is SEVERUS SNAPE!"

The courtroom erupted in a chorus of questions and counter-questions, demands and counter-demands. A trio pf pre-placed Aurors acted to rapidly disarm and restrain the rather shocked professor, who looked, askance, to his boss for aid. He bellowed "LIES ALL LIES!"

"Mr. Minister, if I may speak?" Cyrus Greengrass rose from his place in one of the prime power seats, no one would dare refuse him "My daughter was one of those grievously wounded in the DADA Massacre. My House has always stood between the darkness and the light. I find myself also indebted to Harry Potter for having saved Astoria's life. But I BURN for revenge!"

The Lady of the House took over "My husband is rightly furious, me no less so…let me assure you. In this case, having spoken to some of the victims' families. We see it like this. This particular werewolf was the instrument of the crime, and not the criminal. In much the same way a wand is used to commit a murder. I don't imagine I speak for all victims' families, merely my family and in particular, my daughter, in arguing clemency for this werewolf."

"Afraid of a little blood?" one heckler shouted.

She gave the man a sad look "No, sir, I merely propose to serve justice where it is due. And…perhaps… we can both satisfy your bloodlust and create an opportunity with the werewolf community?"

"What are you suggesting, Ginevra?" Dumbledore spoke tensely, concerned at this turn in the proceedings. From his point of view he was right.

She merely smirked "We can all agree that none of us would be able to look at Remus Lupin without remembering the DADA massacre." To which there were roars. "His disposition I leave to Harry Potter, in recognition of his service in saving my daughter's life."

"Potter!? What can he do?" demanded the Minister for Magic. And all eyes shot to the teen.

Harry wilted briefly under the attention, starting hesitantly "I have access to…a…place where Remus may never be seen by another British magical. He may stay there the rest of his life… if he wishes. Or, he may leave and make a new life for himself… elsewhere."

"Why would you do this, Potter?" a voice demanded.

This was not an unexpected question "Perhaps some of you know of The Marauders? From Hogwarts of the 70s? My father was one and so was Remus. I won't say more, this isn't the proper place, but any link to James Potter is important to me."

"Hear hear!" several voices cheered. Remus was openly sobbing.

Dumbledore nodded approvingly "A noble and forgiving gesture, Harry, something I wholeheartedly endorse. I hope you can see your way clear to be as forgiving to Professor Snape."

"But this isn't about anything Professor Snape did to me, sir. To me, he's just a petty, bitter man who couldn't let a childish grudge go." The younger wizard pointed out "I suggest he take that up with the Greengrasses and the other families."

The Headmaster's jaw dropped and his hat fell off his head. Snape fought against his captors…futilely.

"I, personally, will never forgive him. Nor will I expect it of anyone who lost a child. An act of kindness to Lupin would benefit wizard-werewolf relations and better our society." Lord Greengrass had regained his composure enough to handle this part, as befitting his House's stature. His eyes speared Snape maliciously as he added "A wizard whose acts so violated basic werewolf nature, should be turned over to the packs to face their justice."

If Harry's requests for Remus were met with skepticism and silence, this was met with a roar of approval.

"If that is the sense of the people?" Minister Fudge hammered his gavel "We will summon a werewolf representative. Mr. Harry Potter when can you assume custody of Lupin?"

Harry didn't dare smile…yet…he answered "Sir, on the hope of this outcome, Junior Auror Tonks has a portkey in her possession that will take us there immediately. With your permission?"

Abcij

"They sent him here still in chains!" Sirius ranted the instant he saw the arrivals "I'll deal with that! _Bombarda_!" the massive beam holding the prisoner exploded "Well, maybe that wasn't so good. Sorry old friend. I take it the scheme worked?"

Harry nodded "Fudge wasn't inclined to release the bonds, and I figured get out before anyone had a chance to change their minds."

"Probably a good choice." Said Tonks with a nod "Ugly crowd. About as bloodthirsty as any pack of werewolves."

Remus sagged, dusty and bloody, in his friend's embrace "I can't believe Severus would do that. I mean…I know he hated us… but -"

"NOT another word, mate." Sirius admonished him "The first thing you are going to do, under the care of kindly Healer Black, is take a bath. To be administered by the able and VERY willing Nymphadora." He cackled briefly "Then you will sleep. When you wake you will eat. This will continue as long as your Mediwitch deems necessary. Harry, you should leave quickly as you are entirely too young. But, seriously, thank you. James would've been proud."

The young wizard blushed at the obvious inuendo and nodded "It was the right thing to do. And I don't mind telling you I enjoyed seeing Snape get his."

"Ginny Goyle was Head Girl during our Second Year and believe you me you did not want to get caught by her." Sirius grunted, eschewing the use of magic to carry his unconscious friend upstairs, he quipped "Sorry Nymphie, looks like the first bath won't be THAT much fun."

She waved a clenched fist at him "Just wait'll you put him down Sirius Orion Black!"

"I'll …ahh…leave you to it…uhm…then." Harry made himself scarce.


	3. Chapter 3:Talking Ferret

**[a/n]**Reviews from last time were concerned about Snape's punishment. I borrow the words of VashonBeader "Somehow, I don't think they will be serving tea"

**Harry Does Different CCLIII**

Talking Ferret

The Ministry Six, as _The Daily Prophet _dubbed them, chatted easily in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry found his current situation more than pleasant, fortune had it he was sharing a bench with Ron on the window and Ginny sandwiched between the boys. Now, he couldn't say he had feelings for the only Weasley girl, but the constant contact of their legs did something to tighten the confines of his underwear. It was rather enjoyable. It would likely be MORE enjoyable if Hermione wasn't across from them.

"Oh! Hey Ginny!" it was Seamus Finnegan in the company of Susan Bones. He called over her shoulder "Oy! Dean! Found her! Gonna join us? He couldn't shut up about THE Ginny Weasley all summer. Bit disgustin really."

Harry frowned but really didn't have anything to say on the matter. It occurred to him…watching her departing rear… Mmmm…that Weasleys not having money wasn't a completely bad thing. Wasn't she wearing that same skirt two years ago? Hermione was shooting him a curious, possibly disapproving look, but he was saved from answering it.

Three forms blocked the entire compartment doorway "Well well well, look what we have here boys. A carful of blood traitors and, unsurprisingly, the Mudblood. I note the little blood traitor is missing."

"Why Draco!" Harry greeted them faux-friendly "How is my buddy Lucius? Enjoying his vacation? Actually your timing is impeccable. I was just discussing you with Luna, here." To which the Ravenclaw owlishly peered over her upside-down _Quibbler_.

The Slytherin gloated "Hear that, lads? They can't stop talking about me." He nudged his guards getting them to grunt in agreement.

"Yeah, I was discussing a contribution to Mr. Lovegood's magizoology column." He explained, seriously, drawing even more interest from the blonde girl "I keep encountering this unusual species of ferret."

Luna smiled eagerly "Oh tell me about it, Harry. Daddy might even run a special. It might be a new species you could name it."

"Really?" he replied, infected by her cheeriness "I'd have to call it Draconus Malferretus. Has this tendency to butt in where he's not invited and jump around in his friend's pants. Right Goyle?"

Ron burst out laughing, while Hermione tried to hide a smile.

"Can it do tricks, Harry?" asked Luna, sounding sincerely interested "Is it very clever?"

Not knowing, or caring, if she knew it was the perfect setup and gleeful behind a serious mask he replied "Unfortunately I don't think so. And it tends to talk just to hear its own voice."

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron through uncontrolled sniggers that quickly devolved into belly laughs.


	4. Chapter 4:Change Fudge

**[a/n]**Don't worry MeinGimli I figure on naming the next collection Daughter of HDD, then Niece, Nephew *giggle*

**Harry Does Different CCLIV**

Change Fudge

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as the quill seemed to draw his blood, putting his words to paper **I MUST NO **He closed his fist on it and declared "I'm NOT writing with that!"

Professor Umbridge's smile vanished "I prefer keeping my hands clean, regrettably you… Mr. Potter …require the **teehee** direct approach. _Crucio_!"

"_Expelliarmus_! _Bombarda_! _Incarcerous_!" Harry's spellcasting and dodging was faster and more accurate. He rushed up to the bound witch and stomped on her hand before she could recover her wand and smiled down "Looks like a broken leg too. Seen that on the pitch, looks painful. Well, I'll get Madam Pomfrey in a minute. Tell your boss I want a word with him about a few things I've noticed. And if I don't have a meeting with him before Friday, I'll tell Moody about your attempted Unforgivable on me. Clear? Good." He tossed her wand across the office and walked out.

Delores was very wary around that particular student for the next couple of days.

"Good afternoon, Cornelius, what can Hogwarts do for The Minister for Magic?" the Headmaster greeted him from across the Great Hall just three days later.

The visitor's eyes flickered, first to Gryffindor, then to his Undersecretary before settling on the throne "In fact, little, Albus. Delores informed me that young Mr. Potter had some useful information to share that would be valuable in our ongoing oversight."

"Well, by all means." Said Dumbledore expansively "Shall we retire to my office, then."

Harry had been smarting over the several times he'd been snubbed when approaching the Headmaster, some of them public "Actually, _sir_, since my concerns involve Hogwarts …and how its run… I believe a private meeting between me and Minister Fudge is best."

Not a single witness mistook the rebuke, or the boy's tone, for what they were. Hermione looked appalled.

"Perhaps a walk outside the castle." Fudge more ordered than suggested.

This pleased Harry no end for Potions was his next class "It would be my honor, Minister. Do you think you can prevail upon Professor Snape to excuse me for the day?"

"Oh I'm certain." Fudge promised grandly "Come along then, Harry. I am rather fond of the lake." And the two departed together. "My Senior Undersecretary was most insistent that I meet with you. This surprised me when her initial reports seemed very negative of you."

To which, Harry smiled enigmatically "I'm sure she was just affected by the recent bad press. I blame _The Daily Prophet. _And…to be honest…Dumbledore. He's been unpleasant lately. Likewise, I notice you have an unpleasant associate, that maybe you can't shed?"

"I don't know who you mean, Potter." The Minister began to distance himself.

Harry quickened his pace and changed direction to almost run into the politician "I've had four years exposure to Draco Malfoy, and based on my limited contact, the tree is as rotten as the apple. Get my meaning? Now, I know Lucius was involved with Voldemort … so do you … I know he STILL is. Now, we can help each other. Me, and an Ancient and Noble House which i'm not at liberty to name, will get you out from under Malfoy. If you'll give this slip to Gringotts, you'll find a vault open in your name which has a GENEROUS …err… campaign contribution."

"Lucius does have some unsavory associates." Fudge acknowledged "And truthfully, this is potentially a danger to me."

Harry nodded seriously "Ahh…but you have the secret service protecting you. Feel free to subtly redirect some of that threat my way. People love to underestimate me. I'm just a boy. But The-Boy-Who-Lived. I can take care of myself, and I'll certainly let Professor Umbridge know if I hear anything you should be concerned about, Minister."

"In return, I help you out from under Dumbledore's thumb." Fudge confirmed his understanding "And call me Cornelius."

Harry bowed obsequiously "That wouldn't be appropriate to your office, sir. At least not in public. I'm so glad we had this chance to talk."

Abcij

"Harry! What happened between you and Minister Fudge?" Hermione demanded, almost as soon as they encountered him in Transfiguration an hour later.

Ron was curious too "And Snape was just pissy over you missing Potions."

"Well, let's just say you were right at the Opening Feast, Hermione." Replied Harry "But now that Ministry interference will have some positive direction. Let's just see how it goes."


	5. Chapter 5:Draco v Dragon

**[a/n]**sequel to #**249**

**Harry Does Different CCLV**

Draco v Dragon

"Harry mate" began Fred

George went on "we note"

F "you haven't"

G "bet on"

F "the Tournament"

G "you so"

F "successfully avoided." Both twins put an arm around him and guided/dragged him away from the direct path to Black Lake.

"Okay okay I'll bite." Harry cheerily complained, shoving the twins off him "What's your latest get-rich scheme?"

George clutched his heart while Fred groaned "You wound us oh Chosen One."

"Fine whatever." Sighed Harry, pushing between them, he started off.

Fred grabbed his shoulder while Fred gave a grin "He got us. Very well, we are running a Tournament Pool. Bet on anything you like."

"Who wins." George suggested

Fred countered "Who loses."

"Who lives." Offered George.

Fred concluded ominously "Who dies."

"What the lovely Miss Delacour wears." George waggled his eyebrows.

Fred smirked "Or doesn't."

"Now now Potter." George cast a look below Harry's belt "Lil Harry can't come out to play."

Harry blushed.

Fred seemed all business "Seriously Harry what can we put you down for?"

"Does anyone even KNOW what the task is?" asked Harry.

They both shrugged "We have some theories….guesses…hunches…."

"Available for a small fee, I'm sure." Harry completed dryly "I know a goblin you'd love to meet. What're the odds on Malfoy winning?"

Both jaws dropped and they had to slap each other "Come again?"

"What? are? the? odds? on? Malfoy? winning?" repeated Harry, pretending to be talking to slow children.

Fred looked at his brother "I do believe the lad is serious."

"That's a first." George responded "Very well Mr. Potter, as a first bidder, we offer this longshot at 29.7:1"

Harry fished into his pocket and brought out "Two Galleons, ummm… sixteen Knuts… Nine Sickles. See boys, I figure I should support my Champion. After all I got him into it." Then he burst out in giggles "Oh that's bullshit! No, the way I figure it, Malfoy cheated. Whatever this task is, he knows EXACTLY what he has to do. More likely he figured out a way to get one of the twin towers to do it for him."

"Hmmm….never" George frowned.

Fred concluded "thought of it that way."

"Oh no, you can't back out now." Warned Harry "A bet's a bet."

Abcij

The stands erupted in cheers as Cedric Diggory was helped into the Champions' Tent by his father. It was a glorious performance. Out came Draco. Looking nervous. Very. He hadn't known in advance.

"L-look l-l-let's be reasona—ble bout th-th-is." He stammered up at the fearsome creature.

All the Hungarian Horntail saw was something approaching her nest, threatening her eggs. She lashed out with a fireball.

Draco's ego overwhelmed his sense of self-preservation "Look here you stupid beast!" he screamed "Just hand over that gold egg and don't be threatening a Malfoy! _Bombarda_!"

The powerful spell did little more than anger the nesting dragon. She roared in fury and lumbered forward. Her massive foot came down on the offensive bug, the sword-sharp nails sliced like a knife through warm butter. Before the three slabs could hit the ground, she unleashed another fireball, flicked the pieces into her paw thence in her mouth. She chewed contentedly, but briefly, after all they were tiny morsels.

"Bloody hell." Was the only thing a shocked Ron could think to say.

Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder "I know, it's a tragedy."

"Got that right." Harry wiped away a tear "Lost near a hundred Galleons in the twins' pool."


	6. Chapter 6:Dudley's Letter

**[a/n0]**I chuckled at alix33 being sad for Harry's lost bet. chainreader Harry was considering his payout had he won, given the odds the twins offered.

**[a/n1]**Like the pic I found of Dan? I was looking for an icon for the collection and somehow the completely different from Harry look struck me.

**[a/n]**Looking back, the first five of **SoHDD** seemed to abuse the Malfoys. I need to change targets.

**Harry Does Different CCLVI**

Dudley's Letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry pointed to a store "Mr. Hagrid? Can we stop in there? Zonko's Joke Shop looks interesting."

"Didna they had a place in Diagon." The giant scratched his beard "Well go on then, just a coupla minutes okay."

The boy nodded "Oh yessir. Just browsing."

"Nah need ta sir me 'Arry." There was a blush in Hagrid's face if you could see through the beard.

A redhaired boy held the door for him "Blimey! You're Harry Potter! Fred Weasley."

"Yeah I'm him…err…yeah. Nice to meet ya." Said a flustered Harry, shaking the offered hand. He walked straight to the counter, not realizing the older boy was watching.

The cashier greeted him effusively "Well a newbie! What can Zonko's do for you, young wizard?"

"Nothing too complicated, I think." Replied Harry "Can you copy my Hogwarts letter? But change my name to read Dudley Dursley? And the address on the envelope from Cupboard Under the Stairs #4 to Second Largest Bedroom #4?"

The middle-age wizard was greatly amused "Ahh… I see… a Muggleborn whose brother didn't get a letter. And a self-starter at that. Better warn Mum you might be competition someday. Well, that'll be 4 Sickles, plus 9 Knuts tax. Here you go, young prankster! Heehee!"

In addition to his own he had a letter that read

DUDLEY DURSLEY

THE SECOND LARGEST BEDROOM

#4 PRIVET DR, LITTLE WHINING, SURREY, ENGLAND

Dear Mr Dudley Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Later, back in his bedroom on Privet, Harry was petting his owl "I have a little mission for you, Hedwig. I'd like you to deliver this to my cousin later tonight. In his bedroom. Can you do that?"

SQUAWK! She looked greatly offended.

"I don't mean it THAT way girl." He yanked his hand away before she could get a beak into a finger "I mean, not deliver it NOW. Fly around for a couple hours before coming back. Hunt or whatever it is owls do when they're not delivering mail.

Hedwig looked mollified and regally held out her leg.

"You're the best. Thanks." Harry smiled.

Hedwig nodded, indicating of course she was, and flew off into the afternoon Sun.

Abcij

"Where's that bloody pigeon of yours, boy?" asked Vernon as he carelessly flicked a dirty napkin at his nephew.

With reflexes that would later bring him to Quidditch glory, he deftly caught it on the end of his fork and flicked it into the trash answering "She seems to know when a letter needs delivering. Flew off earlier today. Real smart she is, sure she'll be back soon."

"If it tries to come in after midnight, it'll find all the windows shut." Uncle Vernon warned, annoyed.

Harry just sighed "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

But this conversation heralded the return of a particular snowy owl. Hedwig squawked to announce her arrival and settled perfectly on the dining room table. She, then, deliberately walked to Dudley.

"Well…do something Potter!" Dudley gave a panicky squeak "Why's it coming to me?"

Harry reached for his owl and got nipped for his trouble "OUCH! Hed! The envelope is addressed to you."

"Freak mail for my son!" Vernon blustered.

And Dudley, half-stunned, read "Dear Mr Dudley Dursley, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of -HOLY SHIT! I'M A WITCH!"

"Actually wizard, Dud." Harry had carefully planned how he'd react, he snatched it from his cousin and immediately complained "Great. Thought I was quit of you." He then tossed the letter aside, disgruntled.

Vernon looked ready to explode, but Petunia clapped and giggled happily "OH! Sooooooooo wonderful! How's that POTTER? MY son is as good as yours! I can FINALLY tell off that STUPID old man! Now you listen here, boy, you're going to show us all through that alley place of yours and make sure my Duddikins gets off to a good start." She was so proud she finally got back at her sister.

"ME!?" exclaimed a shocked Harry "Thanks to you I barely know anything magic. Nice job that." However he was secretly thrilled at getting a second visit to Diagon Alley. He did make sure to avoid the small Zonko's outlet. His surprise came when Mr. Ollivander, after only a handful of tries, sold Dudley a wand. Admittedly not a great outpouring of sparks.

Abcij

September 1 was ominous for Harry. He'd begun to wonder if, somehow, he'd made his cousin magical and would now have to put up with him in Hogwarts for the next seven years. Nor did things get any better when Dudley walked through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾ as easily as he. Harry began to relax after Professor McGonagall began calling E names during the Sorting and only really sighed in relief after Zabini, Blaise went to Slytherin.

"Did I not call your name, child?" asked McGonagall, confused by the unprecedented situation "What is your name?"

Glancing at the Gryffindor table the boy answered "Dudley Dursley."

The leading administrators exchanged sharp looks expressing disbelief.

"Well, there is only one way, Minerva" said Dumbledore "Place the Sorting Hat on the lad."

Dudley eagerly jumped onto the stool wondering which House he would goto.

"In all the years, no Muggle has tried to attend Hogwarts!" the Sorting Hat echoed its ruling "I must regrettably decline to Sort!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the Head Table became a site of argument. Dudley eyed him with great disfavor.

"Students, faculty" the Headmaster finally announced "Professor Flitwick, as the next most senior member, will have to proctor the remainder of the meal. Professor McGonagall and I must return Mr. Dursley to his home and explain the matter to his parents, please excuse us."

Dudley just glared at Harry as he was escorted from the Great Hall.

"Harry Harry Harry" one of Ron's twin brothers whispered in his ear "Fred Weasley at your service. I commend your joking efforts. Inspired for a firstie. Utterly brilliant for a preemie, truly. But he'd never got here if I hadn't slipped a Zonko wand into Olllivander's. You can thank me later."

Harry gave a shocked look, only to have his lips pinched together.


	7. Chapter 7:Lone Traveler V

**[a/n0]**Jake **"**Dan was a cute kid; as an adult...not so much." *snort*

**[a/n1]**I was mildly surprised by the sympathy for Dudley expressed about #**6**. I see the points and truthfully have mixed feelings.

**[a/n]**Continuing my occasional forays into Dunuleos' character. Also to be found in **HDD** #**119**, #**193**, #**195**, #**225**

**Harry Does Different CCLVII**

Lone Traveler V

"I can speak to snakes. They come to me." 10-year old Tom Riddle was telling Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore "I can hurt people, when they hurt me. They don't hurt me anymore."

The old wizard stroked his beard disapprovingly "Fighting a bully is one thing, Tom, but there is a very VERY fine line before one becomes what one is fighting. And stealing is frowned upon at Hogwarts."

"Oy!" exclaimed the boy when his wardrobe was engulfed in flames.

They disappeared as instantaneously as they appeared and he was scolded "I'll expect you to return other people's property, Tom, and I'll know if it isn't done."

"Will I be able to do that?" the boy demanded, without acknowledging …or agreeing… to the order.

Albus answered, knowing the boy would comply "At Hogwarts you would learn to control your abilities. Use them for both your betterment and that of the world at large. You would also be expected to learn…and abide by…the rules under which you may use your abilities. One of the most important is that, even among our kind, people have different powers, and learn to appreciate those differences."

"I want to learn all I can." Tom's tone was that of giving an order.

The old wizard didn't miss it either "At Hogwarts you will address myself, and other professors, as sir or ma'am."

"Yes sir." Tom inclined his head and offered a disarming smile.

Abcij

Harry Potter was still fairly new to this whole time-travel thing. He wasn't noticeably older than he was when it started but he still thought of himself as Harry Potter. The appellation given him by the Lovegood girls hadn't yet sunk in even if he rather liked it. He sparkled into existence in a rather dilapidated hallway and focused his ears on the voices. Harry cringed as the memory unfolded in reality. While donning the Invisibility Cloak, he thought 'Sorry, Dumbledore, it's not going that way this time.'

"I shall return next week, Tom." The bearded wizard promised as he exited. Dumbledore didn't repeat his instruction, certain it would be obeyed. With no reason to suspect, he did not even look in the direction of the concealed man who'd heard most of the conversation.

Only moments after Tom was gloating "I knew I was special. And I'll be ten times the wizard of that old fool. But, for now, we'll do things his way." He would return his trophies to those rotten kids. The boy headed out his room and walked into a fleshy wall, and rebounded violently. "I…who!"

"Some call me The Lone Traveler." The man's green eyes were pitiless "I could kill you with a word, Tom, but that would raise questions among the Muggles. So I'll have to do it their way." He pulled his wand, said a few Latin words the boy wouldn't know, simultaneously seizing him by the throat and lifting him off the floor explaining "A Silencing Spell and a Locking Spell, that'll be the only things they don't understand. You're evil, Tom."

"Let me go!" growled the boy, clawing at the hands and kicking as best he could "If you don't, I will get you!"

Harry allowed the scratching he could easily prevent and snarled back as he tightened his vice grip on the throat "Remember these names you murderer! James Potter, Lily Evans, Myrtle Henderson, Morphin Gaunt, Hepzibah Smith, Bertha Jorkins, even Quirinus Quirrell and Severus Snape. I don't even know how many you murdered, but I want you to take their names to hell!" by the time he wasn't even half done with names, the struggle was over. Tom's limp form crumpled to the floor and for surety, he aimed his wand and fired "_Avada Kedavra!" _

The Lone Traveler vanished from 1937 London leaving no evidence of his presence. At least none police of that era could recognize. And Dumbledore, a week later, found no magical traces. The other orphans had long since reclaimed their belongings and divided Tom's. The investigation was brief, a thin file existed, it became an unsolved case. There was a brief obituary for Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr in _The London Times_.


	8. Chapter 8:Thestrals

**[a/n0**WasTom irredeemable when Albus visited? Interesting question for the LT. And pretty much why he did what he did. Tom was a bully at this point.

**[a/n]**Maybe Harry saw more than he admitted.

**Harry Does Different CCLVIII**

Thestrals

After his first ride on the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter with cabinmates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, walked the short distance to a line of carriages.

"They are enchanted." An older redhead boy announced, eagerly showing his knowledge to the gathering of new students "They will take you First Years to the dock where you will board boats. The rest of us will be taken directly to the castle."

Ron explained as an aside "My brother, Percy. Mum's sure he'll make prefect next year."

"Enchanted?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded explaining "They move all by themselves and they seem to know exactly where they're going. I didn't believe it when Fred and George told me about them, but seeing is believing."

"Dunno wha'cha mean." Said Harry in a confused tone. He walked a little past an empty carriage, and as far as anyone else within sight could tell, began running a hand over…well, nothing…"Never saw creatures like this before. Horses, but like bats."

Hermione paused briefly, then stepped into the carriage and called "There's nothing there, Harry! Come on! Get on!"

"I'm telling you I see what I see." Harry insisted, still staring "They're horsebats …maybe dragons…dunno what you call them but they're as real as anything. Skin feels like snakes, I guess."

Ron thought his new acquaintance was nutters, but didn't voice it. Hermione was rather argumentative, more than once during the ride saying "Seriously, Harry, there is nothing there. I cannot see anything, neither can Ronald-"

"That's Ron." The redhead cut in, ears turning red.

She flashed him a look and reiterated "Really Harry, it cannot be good seeing things that are not there. Not even in the Wizarding World. I think you should mention it to the school nurse when we get settled, or at least to a professor."

"You don't have to believe me." Harry was just a little irritated. As the carriages came to a stop, he hopped off and again walked to the front. The boy scratched vigorously behind the ears of the horselike creature then stroked its neck whispering "I don't care what they think and thank you for the ride."

The thestral made a silent snort and nudged the human.

Abcij

Harry raised his hand after Professor McGonagall's introductory speech in Transfiguration and was called on "Sorry, ma'am, if this is a little off, but I'm curious. The carriages that brought us from the station to the lake. How is it they knew where to go?" He'd thought of just how to ask that. In case he WAS seeing things, Harry didn't want to publicly embarrass himself.

"A fair question, if not exactly for this class, Mr. Potter." The teacher allowed, walking down the aisle "Very well, even to those of you raised in our world, there are a vast array of creatures you could know nothing about at your age. The carriages you traveled in may seem charmed, but they are not. They are, in fact, pulled by magical animals known as thestrals."

Malfoy sniggered, copied dutifully by his guards and Pansy Parkinson.

"A point each from Slytherin." McGonagall snapped "For disrupting my lecture. Misters Goyle, Malfoy and Crabbe and Miss Parkinson. To continue, the thestral is horselike animal, however it has wings. The species originated from a dragon-centaur crossbreeding some 500 years ago. The details of the incident are not for children's ears."

There was more sniggering.

This, because it was so universal, the teacher merely glared until it ended and continued "Thestrals are the shyest most retiring of creatures. They can fly at speeds only to be matched by top-of-the-line racing brooms. But, perhaps, their most interesting feature is they are invisible -"

"But, Professor" Hermione interrupted with her hand in the air "if they are invisible, how do we know what they look like? Or even that they exist?"

The student received a minor glare as McGonagall continued "If you would permit me to finish, Miss Granger, there are two groups of magicals that CAN see them. Giants and people who have either closely witnessed a death, or experienced near-death themselves. One of the reasons Rubeus Hagrid is uniquely qualified for his job is his ability to see thestrals. And NO, it would be the height of rudeness to discuss the whys with our groundskeeper."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry flashed Hermione and Ron a smug look "That explains it. And your description matched exactly what I saw."

Minerva was staggered by the casual sentence. No 11-year old would have-! Then it penetrated EXACTLY who made the remark. Only decades of teaching kept her expression neutral. "Potter, I would like to see you after class. Now, back to Transfiguration, in this first term we will-"


	9. Chapter 9:Peter's Death

**[a/n0]HDD **scored its 2 millionth hit **YIPEE!**

**[a/n1]**SlickRCBDNope, the idea occurred to me while watching** HPOoTP, **but might pluck an idea in the future

**[a/n]**A short scene

**Harry Does Different CCLIX**

Peter's Death

"Dobby will always help Harry Potter." The elf weezed.

Harry smiled at his small friend "Thank you Dobby. Take Mr. Ollivander and Luna first, then come back for us."

"Thank you sir." Said Luna to the elf.

Dobby smiled up in awe "Siiir! Dobby likes miss." He took both hands and vanished from the dungeon with them.

"We want a word with the wandmaker. Everyone away from the door." It was Peter Pettigrew coming down the stairs.

Ron and Harry scampered to hide right at the cell door and waited for it to open. It didn't…exactly…Dobby had popped in halfway up the flight of stairs and stunned the former Marauder from behind. The unconscious body slumped against the bars and the door opened.

"I got his wand." Said Ron as he scooped it up.

Harry nodded rather absently, looking down at his parents' betrayer. It was only a matter of seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime. He kicked the man's side, then head and spat on him. Snarling hatefully, he whipped out his wand and fired "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Harry mate!" gasped Ron in shock "Wha-!"

Spitting again, he turned a contemptuous look and shrugged "Why not? He's of no use to me now that Sirius is dead. Besides, no proof I did it. Mighta been Malfoy or Voldie. Everyone already thinks he's dead anyway. C'mon. Dobby, we're ready."

"Yessir Harry Potter sir." The elf offered his hands to the teens.


	10. Chapter 10:Recnac Transfaerso byCelebony

**[a/n]**Another fanfic altered "In this fanfic a rash act of self-sacrifice, Harry saves a dying Muggle by magically transferring the man's cancer to himself."

**Harry Does Different CCLX**

Recnac Transfaerso by Celebony

"Idiot Gryffindor." Severus Snape stood in Madam Pomfrey's office grumbling.

The Mediwitch bustled in from another close call with the cancer- ridden boy and gave a cold look "You provide all these medications yet continue to treat Harry like dirt. Even HE knows you're working overtime to keep him alive. He insists on seeing you, apparently he knows you're here…even across the Ward."

"And what could I possibly have to say to the brat?" asked the Potion Master with a sneer.

Poppy shrugged "He told me you don't need to talk, you need only listen… and I quote… Obey. It seems his fourth brush with death has addled his scare senses."

Abcij

"I have little time for your purile prattling, Potter." Severus swept aside the privacy curtain.

Harry snorted weakly "Severus Snape speaks softly. I can alliterate too. Haha. I want you to goto Voldemort with this potion and tell him you found a way to transfer my Mum's protection from me to him. All he has to do is drink it, then you need to force it into me immediately after."

"What's in it?" asked Snape.

After a coughing fit Harry replied "Eye of newt, bat and dog shit."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your foul mouth, boy." He snapped.

The student shrugged "Better'n Vernon. Remind me why I should care about points? He is to focus, only, and with every ounce of magic, on accepting what is coming from me."

"And what will it really do?" Snape demanded.

The teen shrugged "You're the spy. Just focus on what I told you. My blood is in the phial labeled H, you'll need to add some of his to the other. He needs to say the words Anackarinina demienne hemeness. Medetatu hatlaeh. Detutame recnac. And make sure he knows to wait until I've drunk mine."

"This sounds horribly complicated." Snape complained.

Harry almost smiled at him "Why don't we pretend I _Crucio_ed into doing as ordered and move on with our day?"

Abcij

"And what have you to report on the olde fool, Severus?" asked the being formerly known as Tom Riddle.

Hogwarts' Potion Master had a guess as to what the boy had in mind, but he sternly locked it in a deep corner and barely acknowledged its existence. He knelt in supplication and opened his robe "My Lord, I have here a pair of potion phials. I found it the restricted section. All my research indicates this will not only negate the Potter brat's immunity to the Avada, but will give you the same protection."

"Interesting, if true." Said Voldemort "Has it been tested?"

Snape shook his head "Regrettably, that is not possible. It will only work between you and Potter, due to your unique connection. At best, my potion will do as I stated. At worst, nothing at all. This one contains his blood, which you drink. Then you chant a spell I have. But before you can say the spell, and after you drink, I must return to Hogwarts and force Potter to drink this phial, which must contain some of your blood."

"You may lose your cover as my spy, Severus." The Dark Lord cogitated "However, such an immunity would be of immeasurable value. I will participate in your experiment. As soon as I drink you will return to Hogwarts. I will wait precisely five minutes before reciting your spell. If this succeeds, you will find Lord Voldemort most generous."

Snape offered a smirk, bowed and kissed the hem of his robe "To be in your service is reward enough, my master." He disapparated the instant the potion was swallowed.

Abcij

"Course, Mione brought your homework, mate." Ron strolled in ahead of the bushy-haired girl, and with his usual tact "You look like shit."

Harry just smiled "Don't hold back, tell it like it is. Glad I don't have Potions til tomorrow."

"You, Mr. Potter, are not getting out of that bed until and unless I approve." Declared the Mediwitch.

Harry grinned "See, no Snape after all….Oh nooo…he's here anyway."

"Get out of the way Granger, Weasley." Snape ordered gruffly, actually pushing them aside "This phial is ready including your special ingredient, Potter. Drink."

Ron intercepted the potion "What're you giving'im?" he demanded distrustfully.

"Ron! Hand it over!" commanded Harry, tersely. He snatched and gulped it down and repeated the spell from what seemed a lifetime ago but really wasn't "Anackarinina demienne hemeness. Medetatu hatlaeh. Detutame recnac." Nothing happened.

Hermione wanted to know "Well? What was that all about?"

"He should be saying the words…now." Announced Snape.

Harry suddenly looked feverish and began shaking. Before anyone could call Madam Pomfrey, he broke out in a cold sweat and cried in pain. A blue glow surrounded him, brightened, concentrated on his chest, gathered itself into a ball and shot off through the wall leaving a hole.

"Tha bloody hell was that?" exclaimed Ron.

Harry smirked "Professor, I expect Voldemort will be calling for you shortly. I really recommend you NOT go. Y'know Madam Pomfrey? I'm feeling a bit better. Think I might play against Ravenclaw Saturday? I think I'd love for Dakota and the Stensons to attend."

"Most certainly not." The Mediwitch scolded "You are a very sick boy."

Severus sneered "If my suspicions are correct, Poppy, you will find that no longer true. Run your diagnostic spell on him. Potter a hundred points to Gryffindor."

"Really!" Ron was stunned.

Snape smirked at him "And a hundred fifty-five FROM Gryffindor, Weasley. For assaulting a professor. And a week's detention with me….personally."


	11. Chapter 11:Rita v Severus

**[a/n]**Rita using her powers for good

**Harry Does Different CCLXI**

Rita v Severus

"I-it was an accident, Professor Sn-" stammered Harry.

The Potion Master seized the boy by his lapels and literally threw him through his door "_Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!_"

Harry struggled with the brainful of stuff he got. Overlapping and conflicting images and emotions. By the time he settled into his bed in the Fifth-Year Gryffindor dorm he had a throbbing headache. Violent even by comparison to his previous Occlumency lessons.

Abcij

"You look terrible Harry." Hermione lamented "Don't drink pumpkin juice. Milk or water would be better for you."

Ron agreed "You look like you been kicked by Buckbeak."

"No, Snape'd be more like it." Harry held his head. But in that moment of saying the man's name and happening to lock eyes with him, all he'd seen suddenly became orderly. Companionable moments with a redheaded-green eyed girl, pranks and counter pranks exchanged with a raven-haired bespectacled boy and his friends. The redhead crying after being called a Mudblood. Then later, much, overhearing a certain prophecy.

Hermione put a glass to his lips "Here Harry drink." She ordered.

He robotically complied then focused "I want you to do something. Something big. Give me your word you won't betray Rita's secret. And tell her, I have a story that'll guarantee front page around the world. Tell her this is from The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Harry! You can't trust her!" exclaimed Ron.

Desperately controlling a violent response, he replied "In this, I can trust Rita to do what is best for Rita. Tell her to fly to my bed in the Tower. Tonight. And this story is better than the one her Quik-Quotes-Quill could write, so don't bring it." And thank Merlin, thought Harry, he didn't have Potions today. He'd've murdered Snape.

Abcij

"Bzzzzzzzzz a while since I been in these rooms Harry." Said the scandal-witch as she pushed an antenna down into her head "Not planning on seducing me, are ya?"

The wizard smirked "You're too old for my Dad, dear. But never mind that. Let me tell you of the sordid love triangle of Lily Evans, James Potter and Severus Snape. A teacher's history of abuse of his former flame's child. And how he betrayed her to Voldemort on a dark day in 1981."

"I assume you have proof?" she asked, completely ignoring the remark about her age.

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh "When has that stopped you before? But, seriously, yes. I'll tell you how at the end, because THAT's where the story begins. But, to begin at the beginning, we start…I guess…around 1970 with a little redhaired girl in a town called Spinner's End…"

As the boy talked, Rita realized he was completely correct, sometimes the truth was better than a lie. This tale won't even need embellishment. Now a title? Hmmmmm

Abcij

Harry cut Potions the next day, much to the ire of his female best friend and at the cost of 25 points and a lengthy lecture from his Head of House. His owl arrived with a letter, at which he smiled and ruffled her breast feathers "Hiya Hed, did the beetle feed ya well?"

_Dear Harry,_

_I've taken the liberty of ensuring every student and professor at Hogwarts receives a copy of tomorrow's edition. A bill has been forwarded to your Gringotts account._

_Thank you so much_

_R.S._

Hermione had been glancing over his shoulder "Are you going to tell us what all the mystery is about?"

"Hey Colin?" he called over the resident photographer, who scampered over eagerly "Listen, mate, tomorrow I want you to make sure you bring your camera to breakfast. And I don't care what you're doing, if you're scooping up the best slice of bacon EVER…hush Hedwig….the instant Snape starts reading, you'll get a prize for photo of the year."

The younger wizard gave the owl a friendly pat and commented "Don't mess with my bacon, Harry." But he left the Great Hall to give his equipment the once over. Hedwig gave a squawk of support.

Abcij

The following morning, Harry was taking no chances. His wand was in his hand the instant he entered the Great Hall and it stayed there. He stopped eating as the news-owls arrived. The headline smote everyone's eyes.

**JILTED EX LOVER BETRAYED POTTERS**

About half of page 1 began the story. It was continued on page 2.

**SUPPOSED FORMER DEATH EATER ABUSES BOY-WHO-LIVED**

This second headline graced the lower half with the first part of its story. It was continued on page 3.

A roar without words came from the Head Table.

Harry didn't hesitate, he wasn't faster than Snape, but then he was already armed "_Expelliarmus! Incarcerus!"_

"Harry, we will need to discuss this." Said Dumbledore, not looking at all please. His face fell when Aurors entered. As calmly as he could he asked "Why Amelia, whatever can we do for you? Would you like to join Susan for breakfast?"

The redhead Hufflepuff looked aghast at even peripheral involvement in a major scene. She hid her face in her friend's shoulder. Colin's camera was still flashing.


	12. Chapter 12:IRD Rewards

**[a/n]**Sequel to **HDD **#219

**Harry Does Different CCLXII**

IRD Rewards

January 23 1998

It was a typical day at Gringotts. Well, typical for a society in a state of civil war. Not a Muggleborn was to be seen. The customers were furtive and sly, minding their own business. The owners of the bank actually looked happy. Particularly the guards, who were far more numerous than even a year ago. And wearing full armor with large ominous axes at the ready.

"NEXT!" shouted the goblin behind the Large Accounts desk.

A steel-grey haired witch smoking a cigar in a fancy cigarette holder approached. She subtly presented an identification card and all but whispered "Doris Crockford, Inland Revenue, I have a large and complex case. Per Section 8 of the Goblin-Wizengamot Treaty of 1818 I am authorized to access certain accounts and, after presenting reasonable cause, access those my investigation uncovers. I request a confidential office to conduct my work and the occasional help of a goblin who knows his or her way around your files."

"This seems in order." Said the goblin, handing back the card. He tapped the door which opened "See Head Teller Lugknut." Even a goblin was glad to get rid of the purple and red.

Lugknut confirmed the witch's identity, put out the In Conference sign and darkened his office window "Follow me, Mrs. Crockford….. I trust this will suit?"

"Excellent." She said with a nod "A second table, please, with credenza ….. and a goblin-sized desk. Here is my Ministry letter authorizing access and a spell list I may use in performance of my duties on Gringotts territory."

The goblin sneered "Such a pleasure working with someone so prepared. The Ministry will, of course, be billed for any time our employee works for you. What account are you investigating?"

"Five to start." Replied Doris authoritatively "Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair, Malfoy and Riddle. From there, I will be seeking associated business accounts and any aliases. My subpoena allows me to examine any account that has received payments from OR made payments to the initial five."

Lugknut blinked "I am not even authorized to know the vault numbers of those accounts. I will need to bring in my superior."

"Certainly, Master goblin." Replied Doris, she was looking forward to this project. A true challenge to her investigative skills. It took her two months of work for which Inland Revenue ended up paying the wages of three full-time goblin associates.

April 29 1998

Doris was back in Gringotts requesting a meeting with Nilbog. She followed custom and bowed to the king, who humans hardly ever saw "My Lord, IRD has simply the largest case of fraud and evasion in our history. Per the Inland Revenue Code, I have waited 30 days and now seek to seize these accounts." She drew a thick scroll from her robe and offered it.

"How much are we talking about, and why does it …in your belief… warrant my attention?" the Goblin king was dressed in a seemingly unassuming yellow 3-piece suit. Until you realized it wasn't merely yellow cloth, but woven gold. He gave the appearance of mild disinterest.

She smiled in almost goblin fashion and replied "That contains a list of over two thousand vaults owned by 443 individuals and sixteen of our top hundred companies. While a trial must be held to approve confiscation, a vault freeze is in order at this time. The Goblin Nation stands to profit assisting us in this matter to the tune of millions of Galleons."

Abcij

A self-important owl swooped over a large forested area. It was well aware of its status wearing red and purple. No human would dare harm a bird so uniformed. And, as it happened, this letter was actually good news for the recipient.

**HARRY POTTER**

**THE MIDDLE BEDROOM, COLLAPSABLE TENT**

**FOREST OF DEAN**

"Harry who could possibly trace us?" Hermione wanted to know.

Ron backed away from the bird, twitching fearfully "I-it's th-th-them. The pur-pur-ple a-a-a-nd r-r-r-red. *gulp*"

The owl squawked, enjoying its ability to intimidate. He imperiously looked over the young humans and pointed a wing at the bespectacled one. He was mildly annoyed at the lack of abject terror as the human approached, ultimately concluding a lack of intelligence.

"Thank you." Said Harry to the owl "Would you like water? Our food supply isn't great, but you're welcome. And here's a Sickle."

The owl simply noted he had delivered his package and took off.

**May 1 1998**

**Dear Mr. Potter**

The Inland Revenue Department wishes to thank you formally for your information. Your information enabled our investigators to unlock an epic conspiracy of fraud and tax evasion. Our accountants are still examining financial records, but we have unlocked thousands of accounts controlled by hundreds of individuals who will be charged.

Ministry Tax Code authorizes, indeed instructs, the Department to thank an informer with more than words. The Code grants payouts of at least 1.5% of the amount recovered in Tax Court. Trials usually take months or even years. Assuming all cases result in a maximum verdict your minimum payout will be **GG**7,000,000.

The Department recognizes loyal citizens hope to see their efforts rewarded timely. Therefore, as of the date of this letter, we have deposited **GG**1,000,000 in your Gringotts vault. Further payouts will happen as the cases progress.

In a not unrelated matter, Inland Revenue has received your RHIP Form and agree with it, in full. Please note, however, an informer reward as defined on Page 47 of The Code is not eligible for RHIP Exemption. Thus subject to ordinary tax rates.

In Appreciation

Doris Crockford, Director Lvl 1

Harry whooped in triumph. Not only had he broken the financial back of the Death Eaters, he'd been paid a fortune to do it.


	13. Chapter 13:Psycotic Harry

**[a/n0]Oh Great Merlin **Kairan1979! Inheritance Tax is a whole different can of blast-end skrewts!

**[a/n]**This particular horror got its inspiration from _The People Under the Stairs_ which was rated R, by Wes Craven. Reader discretion STRONGLY ADVISED!

**Harry Does Different CCLXIII**

Psycotic Harry

"Get in that room! And you're lucky we gave it to you!" Vernon snarled as he bodily tossed Harry in and pushed the latches into place "Now see if you can get outta there! Bloody miserable freak!"

Days passed. Harry got an OCCASIONAL bowl of cold soup or a few crusts of stale bread. He had no idea what happened to Hedwig as he'd sent her to Hermione before Uncle Vernon installed the bars on his window. More days passed. Food at the catflap became sporadic and less frequent. The boy's mind began to focus only on his hunger and ways to satisfy it. His sheets, clothes and textbooks were quickly devoured in the effort.

"Harry Potter sir must not return to Hogwarts." Said a voice seemingly out of thin air. And in popped a small creature in a stained tea cozy.

Wearing even less than the intruder, a half-starved, crazed boy pounced off the bed and seized a scrawny arm. He bit into the fleshiest part and ripped.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Dobby in agony. He popped away from Privet Dr. minus some of his left arm, never to return.

As summer progressed the feedings of any kind stopped completely. Especially after Petunia one day reached through the catflap only to put her hand in excrement. Though had she not pulled it back so quickly, she might at the very least have lost a finger or two.

"What the bloody hell is that freak doing?" growled Vernon as he rolled out of bed and lumbered to the bedroom, he began fumbling with the bolts and locks "I'll teach you to make noise at 3AM! BRAT!"

Harry had mindlessly shattered the bedroom window days ago. He had taken up trying to rip the metal bars from the outside brick, and was making some little progress. He instinctively spun at the sounds and charged. The scrawny boy collided with the overweight man, catching his throat in his jaws like a lion with prey.

"Potter! What're you doing?!" shrieked Petunia as she rushed into the hall.

Harry looked up, blood running down his chin. He howled animalistically and leapt like a cat onto his Aunt. He ignored the thrown alarm clock that bounced off his shoulder and began gnawing at her stomach. After satisfying his immediate hunger, he dragged his half-eaten Aunt and unconscious Uncle down the steps and packed them in the Cupboard. He curled up in front of the door and slept.

"Mum! Dad! I'm late for tea at Piers' house." Dudley yelled from his room, noting his alarm clock read 9:44. He didn't take any special notice of the blood on the upstairs floor or walls. He didn't have to pass his second bedroom on his way downstairs.

Vernon was awoken by the shout, the Dudley stomping down the steps and the horrible stench of being in a small space with a decaying Petunia. He struggled in the dim light to get out of the impossibly cramped cupboard.

"Hungry!" snarled Harry, his brain still only functioning at an animal level. He threw himself at the intruder into his lair.

Dudley was horrified at the sight of his emaciated cousin. Immediately running for the stairs. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't fast enough, he barely made it up the landing before his head impacted the wall. When next he woke, it was to excruciating pain and a gory stump of a right leg. He passed out again.

Abcij

Hedwig was an exceedingly intelligent owl, and very sensitive to her human's moods. After a solid week back and forth between the redheads and the luxury of the female's home she was returning to the unpleasant dwelling Harry had the misfortune to inhabit. Even before she saw the house with her sharp eyes, her nose told her something was amiss. Flying through bars on the bedroom window only raised her anxiety. The house reeked of blood. Hedwig fled back to the human female, letter undelivered.

Abcij

"Hedwig? You didn't deliver my letter?" Hermione greeted the snowy owl with bafflement.

She replied with a spate of furious squawks

Going to her parents "Mum Dad, this isn't normal owl behavior. Can we goto Harry's? I think something's wrong."

"We were spending the night on practice paperwork." Michelle Granger pointed out.

Ian had a different take "All work no play makes us a dull bunch. You can work on the laptop. I'll drive."

"Daddy? Can you bring your gun, just in case?" asked Hermione, concerned for her friend "The Dursleys aren't very nice to Harry."

Ian Granger never could've afforded dental school without the money earned in the Royal Navy. And his training and continued service in the Reserves kept up his weapon qualification "You understand the seriousness of what you're asking, sweetie?" he asked as he complied with the request.

Abcij

It was well past dark when the Granger car arrived on Privet Dr. And immediately, they knew something was wrong. The sound of a running car could be heard but none could be seen. Also an odd light from the back yard, but no lights on in the house. The Dursley car was sitting unoccupied in the driveway.

"You two stay here. Much is not right." Ian took his gun from the glove compartment, checked it, and removed the safety. He approached the house on alert.

Hermione, disobeying her father, pulled her wand and headed for the back. She was quite stunned to see a car floating by a window that had bars hanging from it. Just then a redhead jumped from the car and she yelled "RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Mione!" he called back, not nearly as loud "Harry didn't answer our letters. Me Fred and George came to check on him."

She replied "Tell them to be careful! My Dad is armed!"

"_Lumos maxima_!" the twins lit their wands and started exploring from Harry's bedroom while this was going on.

Ian encountered them at the stairs and commanded "Drop your weapons! Identify yourselves."

"Fred and George Weasley" the twins answered "just wands. Helping us see. Who're you?"

He lowered his gun and replied "You must be wizards. Hermione Granger is my daughter. Looks like we all had the same idea - AHHHHHHH!" he spun as he fell under the weight of an attacker, failing to bring his gun to bear.

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" both twins fired at the same time.

Ron came running down the stairs just then, followed closely by Hermione. Taking in the scene he swore "Bloody hell!"

"That's Harry!" exclaimed Hermione "Whatever happened? _Finite Incantatum!" _

Ian Granger immediately scolded his daughter "What did I tell you Hermione? Stay in the car! Let's skip whatever you did to me for now. Who is that?"

"Our friend Harry." The teens said almost as one.

He nodded in acceptance "Right. Now ALL of you stay here while I check the rest of the house. I mean that. I know the smell of blood and something is VERY wrong here."

"My God!" exclaimed Hermione "Look at him. He's all battered and skinny like I never saw him before. And this blood? Do you think it's what Dad smelled?"

Her father was back momentarily "None of you are to leave here." He commanded "Hermione, go to your Mother. Tell her to call the police."

"Why? What did you find?" she wanted to know.

Being both a dentist and a military man, he was used to blood but even this sickened him. It came out in his next tone "Don't question me, girl! Do as you're told! NOW!"

Abcij

"Ohhhhhhh!" Harry groaned, half sitting up. He found the luxury of a comfortable bed and pillow glorious "Wow. I'm at Hogwarts. How did I get here?"

Within seconds Madam Pomfrey, Headmaster Dumbledore and a redhaired witch whose demeanor reminded him of Professor McGonagall appeared at Harry's bed. The Headmaster spoke "Welcome back to the land of the living Harry. You have been a sick boy…..Yes, forgive me…This is Amelia Bones. She leads the Aurors, wizard police you might say."

"What's going on?" the boy wanted to know.

Amelia took over "That is exactly why I am here. Why don't you tell us?"

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle." Replied Harry "About the last thing I remember is being locked in Dudley's…that's my cousin…. Second bedroom. They didn't feed me and I was terribly hungry. I don't remember anything except being dirty and … err… how's Hedwig?"

The adults looked at each other, Dumbledore explained "That would be Harry's owl. Smart bird she is too. Went to your friends when they did not hear from you. You have any concern for your relatives?"

"This is an official investigation, Albus." Amelia cut him off "I will ask the questions. Mr. Potter, your family were assaulted. Your Aunt is dead, your Uncle and Cousin both grievously wounded. Can you tell us what happened?"

Harry looked shocked, but not particularly upset. He shook his head "Err…no, not really. I was locked in that bedroom. Was it burglars? Or was it something to do with me? I mean all that Boy-Who-Lived tripe?"

"I have investigated all of those possibilities and largely dismissed them." She answered neutrally and continued vaguely "A much more likely theory has made itself known. However, I do not think I am prepared to discuss it at this time. Professor Dumbledore, please come with me."

Abcij

Out of the Ward and Harry's hearing Albus spoke first "You cannot think to put him on trial, Amelia."

"You think I don't grasp the implications?" she snapped back "You saw the reports. What other conclusions could there possibly be? At best, this could set us back to the Dark Ages. At best! And either he's the smoothest liar since the Dark Lord, or he genuinely has no memory. And frankly, if my niece's letters are any standard, I doubt he's a sadistic cannibal. If anyone should be on trial, I suspect it's you, for leaving him with people who would drive him to THAT."

Abcij

Word had gotten out anyway. The district captain for where Privet was located gave an interview to _The London Times _and from there it easily spread to the Wizarding World. There had to be a trial. And nothing could keep Harry from knowing the exact details of what happened that summer.

"All rise in the name of Her Most Gracious Majesty." Announced the crier "The Honorable Joachim Malfoy presiding."

Stepping out was an elderly man with long white hair. He sat and hammered his gavel "For the magical record, I am the grandson of a squib who was the brother of Draco Malfoy, whose descendant, also Draco Malfoy, attends Hogwarts with Mr. Harry Potter. My line has had no significant interaction with the Wizarding Malfoys. Aurors, please obliviate Muggles not in the know and now we go on the record both Muggle and Magical."

Vernon had changed considerably in the months that passed. He was deeply depressed and had lost considerable weight. Dudley struggled to sit as he was still learning to use his prosthetic leg. Both surviving Dursleys were optimistic this would result in the freak monster getting his just desserts.

"Harry James Potter, the evidence in this matter is conclusive and comprehensive, the court has no choice but to find you guilty on the charges of assault, murder and cannibalism." Judge Malfoy ruled.

The courtroom erupted, cheers from some attendees, boos from others.

He gaveled "Silence! In determining sentence, the law allows both mitigating and aggravating factors. Mr. Potter had a particularly bad reputation in his neighborhood. Among the claims was that he was a criminally insane child and that his parents were killed in a drunken auto accident. These rumors, promulgated by his guardians, are utterly false. In fact, James and Lily Potter were murdered by a terrorist whom they fought on multiple prior occasions. The court has seen ample evidence of abuse, and lastly deliberate starvation."

"LIES LIES!" Vernon protested loudly.

The judge gaveled "Officers, restrain that man. The court cannot ignore the seriousness of the crimes, but also must do justice to the events leading up to them. Mr. Potter is sentenced to ten years incarceration. That sentence, suspended, and he is ….One, remanded to the custody of Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore …..Two, barred for life from coming within one mile of #4 Privet Dr, or any future residence of Dudley or Vernon Dursley. You may not attend the same school or accept employment where either works."

Harry, at first terrified of prison, nodded his acceptance of the sentence and sat heavily…relieved.

"Dudley Dursley." Judge Malfoy eyed the crippled boy "You did actively participate in the abuse of your cousin, a younger and smaller boy. Had your parents appropriately disciplined you and corrected your behavior sooner…..well, be that as it may….The law is particularly harsh on those who even indirectly participate in torture. And I do find you guilty of conspiracy, there is no physical evidence you actually participated. However, it is the opinion of the court you have suffered enough with the loss of your leg. Personally, I hope you learn the correct lesson."

Dudley glared hatefully across the courtroom at Harry, who returned the hatred.

"Vernon Dursley I find you a contemptable man." Judge Malfoy spoke harshly "An innocent baby entrusted to your care. Everyone would have been better off if you'd taken him to an orphanage that morning you found him. Starving a child to insanity is an atrocity. Mr. Potter is fortunate to have recovered as much as he has. If anyone is to blame for the death of Mrs. Dursley and your and your son's grievous injuries, it is you. I find you guilty on all counts and sentence you to twenty years in prison. Court adjourned." He gaveled a last time, stood and departed.

Dumbledore, looking out of place wearing a decades out of date suit, touched the teen's shoulder "Harry, for my part in putting you at the Dursleys' I can only apologize. It was the best-"

"Sod off." Harry contemptuously shrugged and turned his back "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for letting me stay with you the last couple months."

Hermione's parents smiled kindly, Michelle spoke for them "You've been a model visitor. Never had so many letters from Hermione while she's at school. I trust we can impose on you to carry a few gifts?"


	14. Chapter 14:Potion Giggles

**[a/n0]**Actually alix33, on the subject of "gettting his just deserts" vs "gettting his just desserts" I looked it up and there's a split of opinion that I didn't even know about. I always used desserts on the premise that it's the after dinner treat. Whereas most people wouldn't want to be stuck in the hot dry wasteland. I declare both right. As for Albus getting off easy at the end? Well you couldn't have bloodshed in the courtroom.

**[a/n1]**I do think the Grangers could host Harry for the months between a period of recovery and the final court day. He is their daughter's favorite person and they're medical professionals.

**[a/n2]**I found the lack of worry over fanfave Dobby surprising.

**[a/n3]**In the process of moving, which is a real chore. Lucky I have a bit of reserve writing built up so I should maintain my 3-4 day posting rate over the next couple weeks. The biggest likely glitch will come when Comcast transfers service to the new address. They've already fouled up somewhat with where i'm moving from. You'd think with millions of customers they'd have it worked out by now.

**[a/n]**That 1st day in Potions

**Harry Does Different CCLXIV**

Potion Giggles

"You are here to learn the subtle art and exact science that is Potion Making." Professor Snape barged in violently.

Harry started, then giggled slightly at his own silliness.

"Ahh…Mr. Potter…our new celebrity. Tell me Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a beazor?" he suddenly demanded.

Reminded of his cousin, Harry quipped "Tell me what a beazor is and I might know."

Giggles rippled through the class.

"Amusing Potter." The teacher sneered "What would I get if I added powdered asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked "A who of what, into a what of who?"

"Didn't think to open a book, or even remotely prepare yourself for class?" Snape sneered.

The class chuckled.

Harry chuckled along "Homework even before you meet a teacher? How does that work? Mindreading? Well, if you tell me where in my book they are, I'll be glad to write about them."

Hermione gave him a nudge indicating he should stop while he was behind. Ron and the redheaded Hufflepuff next to him shared a behind-the-hands giggle.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. Same for Hufflepuff, Miss Bones." He said coldly "And as for you, Potter, I'll expect three feet on the subject. Due next class."

Abcij

Harry was hard put to fulfil his personal Potion assignment. See, neither topic was anywhere in his First-Year text. He did find the answers, and was quite irritated when he discovered where the answers could be found. So he fulfilled the assignment in a not-quite-as-intended manner. In exceptionally large writing was : A BEAZOR WILL SAVE MOST POISON VICTIMS FROM DEATH. IT GROWS IN A GOAT'S STOMACH, LIKE A KIDNEY STONE I GATHER. THIS INFORMATION IS ON PAGE 73 OF THE THIRD-YEAR POTION TEXT. ASPHODEL AND WORMWOOD ARE INGREDIENTS IN THE POTION OF LIVING DEATH. THIS INFORMATION IS ON PAGE 186 OF THE NEWT TEXT.

"This, Potter, is not the essay I assigned you on Tuesday." Professor Snape rolled out the scroll for all to see.

Hermione looked distressed at exactly what her housemate had done. She rolled her eyes through his explanation.

"Beg pardon, Professor." Said Harry not bothering to repress his giggles "I measured it most carefully. I was expecting extra credit as it came out at 3 feet 4 inches. An O+ I assume."

Even the Slytherins were amused.

"Get out! Class canceled!" the Potion Professor's face turned even pastier white and his eyebrow twitched.


	15. Chapter 15:Letter to the Grangers

**[a/n0]**Guest review of chapter 14 "Wait, why was Susan in the Griffindor/Syltherin potions class?" …. She was in the movie. Check with Chris Columbus, he wanted his daughter there. _***Coming attraction*** #21 will explain it all._ If you're following the Romans that's CCLXXI

**[a/n1]**The move was a success. Just ask our new garage which is full of boxes. Whatamess. And Happy Birthday to me! Damn I'm old.

**Harry Does Different CCLXV**

Letter to the Grangers

"Hermione's immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted."

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and cast a concerned look in the direction of the overworked witch, then stopped her roommate "Hey Lavender, is Hermione sleeping?"

"Haven't really noticed." the pink-accessorized girl replied as she smiled at Ron "Y'know, almost Hogsmeade weekend?"

Ron nodded absently "Yeah, gotta look in Quality Quidditch for stuff. C'mon Harry, how about some chess?"

"Nah thanks" Harry demurred "going to get a start on Snape's essay. Join me in the library?"

Ron gaped at his friend's departing back "Barkin mad yah are!"

Abcij

"Madam Pince, I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for." Harry went straight to the librarian, not revealing his suspicions "But I wonder if there's something that would help someone maybe read faster or somehow have more time in a day." Just for the record, he actually did his Potions homework, but he was there until near curfew looking up possibilities, eventually finding the answer.

Knowing the answer and knowing what to do were two different things. There were changes in Hermione that worried him, but he knew she had to have gotten approval from someone to do it. The class schedule proved that, as some quiet nosing about showed. Ultimately, he did something against his normal mode of thought, he trusted adults.

**IAN & MICHELLE GRANGER**

**5287 GEORGE BLVD, LONDON**

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger

I'm one of Hermione's closest friends. And if truth be known, the major cause of most of her …adventures… would be the well one way to say it. Not much has happened this year…so far…nothing bad anyway. Except this only seems to involve her. I noticed she seemed all tired. Snappy. Tense. Like it was already cram time for OWLs.

Something else when she came back after the Yule break. She was taller than she was, and more…ummm…womanly. Sorry. Don't know if anyone else noticed. Maybe Ron. But well, she's our best friend. Anyway, to make a long story short, I spent a lot of time in the library. Hermione would love that. I worked out she's using a Time Tuner. Think Dr. Who without a TARDIS.

She's doing it to take more classes and get better grades. I get that. But what I read said there's problems. The class schedule she's got means basically she's in two classes that the same time most of the time. Ron pointed it out when we got our rosters, but she blew it off and no one said anything again, but he was right. And maybe it would be alright if she was using it to catch sleep, but I can tell she isn't. She's got bags under her eyes.

I read about the witch who invented the Time Tuner and I have to tell you, she used it all the rest of her life. She died of old age at 71. I know that sounds good, but Professor Dumbledore is over 100, so it's normal for magicals. She wasn't just 71 when she died, that's just what was on her grave by the dates.

Please understand, I'm not doing this because I'm jealous she's getting better grades. I'm her friend and I like it she's the top of our year. I saw you when The Express dropped us off and you seemed to really care. I don't think anyone intended to hurt Hermione. I just don't think this is good for her. And I don't think she'd listen to me about it. Hopefully she'll understand why I did this. Someday. Whatever you decide thanks.

Harry Potter

Six days later, Ron was watching a fairly even chess game between Harry and Ginny, occasionally rolling his eyes when either made a bad move. Hermione stomped into the Common Room, livid. She ignored everyone else in the room, slapped the table furiously, scattering the pieces to the four winds and exclaimed "HARRY POTTER! How DARE you interfere in MY education?"

"Tha bloody hell!" this from Ginny. A similar protest from Dean, the black boy was nursing a welt over his left eye, inflicted by a Rook.

Hermione didn't so much as spare them a look "Where do you come off writing MY parents, Harry Potter? Just revenge for the stupid broom?" she accused.

"You don't believe that." He countered, coolly, somewhat prepared for the accusation "And don't you think your parents had the right to know just what a Time Tuner would do? The way you been using it, they should push your birthday back to 1977. And you STILL don't sleep. Me and Ron can tell."

The other Gryffindors listened in shock, barely able to keep up with the argument.

Hermione only just held back from slapping him, stomping off to her dorm declaring "I will NEVER forgive you for this!"

"I think she means it, mate." Ron commiserated.

Harry sighed, appreciating Ginny patting his hand [even if she was as confused as the rest of Gryffindor] "Quoting from TV I hope it's a long healthy hate." **[a/n]M*A*S*H episode**


	16. Chapter 16:Suicide By Dragon

**[a/n]**Now a couple where Harry reacts REALLY bad to the Triwizard abuse.

**Harry Does Different CCDXVI**

Suicide By Dragon

Harry deeply appreciated the hug from basically his only remaining friend. But all three of his co-Champions had come back wounded to one degree or another. Fleur limping, Cedric and Viktor burned to varying degrees. Really, what chance did a half-educated wizard have? The abuse and contempt with which everyone had treated him, even his fellow Gryffindors, had worked their magic. The-Boy-Who-Lived showed no outward sign, but internally he was broken.

"One word for your adoring fans Harry!" demanded Rita, at the tent door.

Suddenly focused on Auror Moody's lesson, he summoned up every memory of every sneer or insult and whipping out his wand yelled "_Crucio_!" He smiled as the scandalwitch suffered and stomped out. He remembered Fudge's trick of addressing that huge stadium "_Sonorous_!" And walked right into the arena "THE LOT OF YOU SUCK! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED! FROM MY EX FRIEND RON AND HIS BROTHERS! HOW MUCH MONEY YOU MAKING TODAY? HUH? ANYONE BET I'D DIE? I SPIT ON THAT OVERGROWN FRENCH BITCH, THAT NASTY PRICK FROM ROMANIA! AND MOST OF ALL THE OLD IDIOT THAT COULDN'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO GET ME OUTTA THIS! _CRUCIO_!"

The audience all flinched at hearing the Unforgivable. But the Fourth Champion's wand was aimed at the Hungarian Horntail which reacted in a rage. When the fireball dissipated all that remained was a Harry Potter shaped statue of ash, which only lasted until the first gust of breath from the dragon. A palpable silence fell over the arena.

"All students, including our international guests" it was Headmaster Dumbledore's duty as host to speak "please return to your dormitories. Any other visitors, obviously, the remainder of today's activities are cancelled. The Tournament Committee will decide what - that's all."

Ron was furious "Bloody bastard! Embarrass me like that! OWW! Ginny!" He was rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice smack Weaslette." Said Draco Malfoy as he and his posse sauntered up "A family affair so we won't tell the professors, right?" He glanced around.

Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all yucked appreciatively.

"Wha'd'ya" Fred began.

George concluded "want ferret?"

"Not much just now." Draco smirked, not even commenting on the insult "Only to remind you two not to WEASEL out of your pool. Based on the terms, you owe me 45 Galleons 9 Knuts."

Behind the Slytherins, Hermione snarled "_Glacius_!" freezing the muddy ground underfoot causing them all to lose their balance.

"Nicely done" G

F "Granger."

She shoved both of them and elbowed her way through.

Abcij

"We are here today to mourn the loss of a great Champion and a good friend." Albus Dumbledore spoke in a somber tone. The Great Hall flew Gryffindor flags that were all black and grey. Students were in their dress robes. Draco's cohort plus some others didn't bother showing up.

Hermione cut him off angrily "The lot of you have no business doing crocodile tears! All of you drove him to do it! Ronald! You WERE his friend! Don't even fake it Finnegan! I heard every word you said Brown! Patil! You should be ashamed of yourse-"

"Calm yourself Miss Granger!" commanded Professor McGonagall.

The student turned on the teacher "I am perfectly calm for someone whose best friend just committed suicide. It is bad enough with these bunch of phonies." She waved a disgusted slash of her arm at the Head Table "You did nothing to stop all the abuse! The cheater badges and all that rot. You said our House is like our family, well I'm sure if Harry were here he'd say how Gryffindor reminds him of the Dursleys."

"I think, Miss Granger" said Dumbledore "we have heard enough from you. Kindly goto your room and we will discuss your punishment later."

She sneered at the Headmaster "That will be unnecessary, _sir_, as all I will require is a portkey home. You may deduct whatever points you wish. I no longer care." With that, she turned on her heel and left.


	17. Chapter 17:Dragon Payback

**[a/n]**My 2nd take on how Harry might've reacted badly.

**Harry Does Different CCLXVII**

Dragon Payback

Harry Potter was one angry young wizard. Krum, Diggory, Delacour…they'd all called him a liar and a cheat. The Headmasters were no better. At least Dumbledore SAID he believed him. The saving grace of the tent was Hermione's desperate hug and best wishes. He sneered at his opponents as each came in, Cedric limping on a broken ankle, Viktor and Fleur both singed.

"HIISSSSSSS! BOOOOOOOOOO!" the arena was most definitely _**not**_ full of Harryphiles.

The Beauxbaton's contingent was the first to be treated to a paired middle-finger salute by the Fourth Champion, followed quickly by Draco Malfoy's posse. Harry didn't really care if the bulk of Slytherin took offense. Hufflepuff got theirs followed by the visiting Durmstrangs. He turned his back on the judges stand and rubbed his middle fingers across his ass then turned back and spat their way. He then drew his wand, yelled "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" as soon as it came he took off. He fired a "REDUCTO!" at the chain holding the dragon and took off in flight.

The crowd suddenly shifted to wild cheering as the Gryffindor champion spun, ducked and weaved through the air over the castle and the arena. A tower suffered some damage when the dragon passed too close.

"Teach you bastards a lesson." Snarled Harry as he paused. He yelled "HEY STUPID! COME AND GET ME!" then swept down in a nosedive at the arena stands. At the absolute last second he pulled out of a wild corkscrew and back into the air.

Neither the dragon, nor the spectators below, were so fortunate. A roughly even mix of Romanian and French spectators were flattened. As it righted itself and launched after its tormentor, the dragon barely noticed its wingtips slicing through several Slytherin students.

"OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN FUCKER!" screamed Harry as he orbited the judges' tower.

The dragon roared in a rage and plowed right into it.

Harry took advantage, landing in the nest and snatching up the golden egg.

The Handlers belatedly took control of the dragon. They were all furious, Charlie being the only Brit spoke for them "You BLOODY IDIOT! After what you made her do we'll have no choice but to put her down! YOU should be put down Potter!"

"Take it up with your fucking brother whose treated me like shit ever since this stupid tournament started!" Harry fired back, catching the older Weasley on the chin with a smooth right cross. He stormed off not to be seen until the next morning at breakfast.

Abcij

Ron was the first to confront him near the Great Hall "You'd better watch your back, Potter. My brother is gunning for you."

"Same claim Malfoy's been making for years. Dragons and Voldemort are just warmups for Charlie bleedin Weasley." Harry was beginning to think of him as an EX friend, he locked eyes with Ginny and sneered "What's on YOUR mind, princess?"

She blinked in shock "You'd best listen to the HEADMISTRESS' speech before getting all high and mighty."

"There will be a formal ceremony tonight." McGonagall was speaking sadly "Among the dead are all three schools' top officials, two from the British Games Department, five from the ICW Games. Hogwarts lost three Slytherins, four Gryffindors and ten Hufflepuffs. Nine of our visitors from Durmstrang and fourteen from Beauxbatons were also lost. This is a tragic day for the entire Wizarding World."

A furious voice among the Durmstrangs shouted "E numai vina lui!"

"Kiss my ass!" Harry countered, not knowing exactly what was said, but the accusation was pretty clear "You want someone to blame? Start with Karkaroff! Maxime! And Dumbledore!"

Before a riot could get going McGonagall's voice shook the concrete roof "SIIIIIIIILENNNNCE! The Tournament…. By unanimous agreement…. Is suspended until further notice. There will be a full investigation BEFORE it continues, if it does. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, report to your quarters immediately. I will be speaking to my students. A warning to ALL of you! Aurors will be on hand tonight!"

**[a/n]**Fill in the casualty list as you like. I just had McGonagall offer a quick summary.


	18. Chapter 18:Inferi Trick

**[a/n]**Don't even remember when I read this story where Voldemort got James' & Lily's bodies and inferied them. It's only a vague memory. Thought I'd turn it on its head.

**Harry Does Different CCLXVIII**

Inferi Trick

"One of the books we have from Sirius' library has the ritual to create inferi." Said Harry, late one night. He was holding a tome that was in an ominous shade of red.

Activity in the tent came to an absolute stop. Ron was horrified "You CANT mate! That book should be BURNED!"

"Ronald!" snapped Hermione. But just as fast her attention turned to her other friend "Harry, while NO book should be burned, you certainly should NOT use some magic. Inferus is some of the darkest imaginable. Up there with the Unforgivables and Horcruxes."

He shrugged and pointed out "Levitation is considered light. First Year. You could still kill someone with it. Especially a muggle."

"No you can't Harry!" she complained "You're arguing in circles."

He shook his head "Stand near a cliff. Cast _Wingardium_. Direct them out over the cliff. Cast _finite_. SPLAT. Well ten or so seconds later."

"Fine. I concede your point." Hermione looked highly reluctant "But that STILL does not justify using something with so little redeeming qualities."

Harry looked thoughtful "I've been spinning that damned prophecy round and round in my head ever since Professor Dumbledore told me. One line stuck on me '_the power he knows not' _Dumbledore insisted it was simply the power of love. So, right, let's go with that. Dumbledore went on to explain how it was my mother's love that did the trick that killed Tom last time."

"What're you suggesting, mate?" asked Ron

Harry told them "Not an army of inferi, just one. The one Tom never met."

"Almost like a prank." Ron observed.

Hermione was less than pleased "A rather mean one."

Abcij

It took some weeks of searching for exactly what body they were seeking. Helped along by Dumbledore's memories of his interactions with young Tom Riddle, the trio eventually found who they were looking for. Luckily, the era did not go in for cremation. There was just several decades of decay to address. The ritual of creating an inferus and making one as convincingly human as possible exacted a price in years from the lifespans of the trio, but it was done.

"What do you want woman?" demanded a Death Eater guard at the entrance to Malfoy Castle.

The visitor struck like lightning. Only removing her arm from the belly of the guard was slow, clearly savoring the act. She smiled benignly at the second guard and politely requested "Kindly tell your master that his dear old mummy has come to pay him a visit."

"M-m-mum-me?" the witch stammered in shock.

The visitor created a throne with her wand and sat, snapping imperiously "Come come girl! Do you think God just created your leader out of dust and wind? Horse hockey! I am Merope Gaunt, through whom the blood of the mighty Salazar Slytherin flows. Now, would you like to take me to my son? Or would you wish to …ahh…"

"N-no. N-n-n-not at all…M-m-m-mistress." Stammered the woman, especially fearful after her partner trembled a last time and died.

Death Eaters of increasing numbers and importance at first looked upon this woman with scorn, but noting her blood-soaked arm, allowed her passage. Bellatrix herself ultimately admitted the visitor to the throneroom. Bowing in supplication she said "My Master, I knew that you would wish to address this personally and know the truth of the matter. This…has the temerity to claim not just kinship-"

"Be silent woman!" snarled Merope as she offhandedly slapped her "Honestly Tom! You barely have your sycophants trained. But you are a lord…and son… to be proud of."

Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, stared at the woman in complete shock. He hadn't been struck speechless since Severus presented him with the partial prophecy. He finally managed an air of regal non-interest "I should kill you for slaying my followers, however the ability to do so might make you useful. Now, woman, who are you really?"

"Oh Tommy, you have been so deprived, and I know it is my fault." She practically fawned upon him "I truly am Merope Gaunt, Pureblood descendant of the noble Salazar Slytherin and your mother. I can't explain how or why. Could've been time travel or maybe just the will of magic that reunited us."

Bellatrix Lestrange was highly skeptical "Surely, My Lord, you do not believe this nonsense. I would have killed her mys-AUGGGGH!"

"_Crucio_!" the Dark Lord fired almost negligently "No one dies in this house without MY order. Woman? Lord Voldemort is not prepared to believe such an extraordinary claim without the proof to back it up."

Merope didn't quite bow "I would expect no less from my own heir. A simple inheritance ritual will accomplish that. A few drops of blood, then I will be glad to help establish yourself as the ruler of Britain. I'll be more than happy as the Queen Mum." She did something no Death Eater would dare, closing the distance and affectionately palming The Master's cheek.

"You assume too much." He said coldly, pulling a knife and in the same movement slashed his palm commanding "A bowl Lucius."

Merope smiled beatifically as she accepted the bloody blade and bowl. She opened her own palm without a flinch promising "We'll be together forever, my son." But in a flash, before anyone, even Voldemort, could react, she spun the weapon in her bloody hand and drove it into his throat.

With a gasp of surprise, Voldemort fell to his knees, yanked the knife from his throat and tried to speak. Failing, he collapsed into a growing puddle of blood. Death Eaters were totally caught off guard as The Master's slayer suddenly went berserk killing everyone in reach.

Abcij

Not wanting to expose even his will to the reaction of angry Death Eaters, Harry snapped out of his trance and smiled "Worked like a charm. Couldn't resist his own mother."

"Possession…raising the dead… and Harry, really" Hermione was listing her concerns "Are you sure you weren't just acting out some revenge for him killing your parents?" The ritual had exacted a price, leaving her with a streak of grey in her hair.

Ron backed the whole affair fully "So what? Even if it WAS his sole reason, it bloody worked!" he did add the obvious "Y'know, with horcruxes still out there, we've at best bought some time." He, like Hermione, had grey lightening his bright red thatch.

"I saw some show from across the pond once." Said Harry tiredly "A grown guy, about twice his mother's size, got told _I brought you into this world I can take you out._" He gave a weak laugh and slipped into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19:Granger Crucio

**[a/n0]**...….Horrible, but brilliant!, I think I like that.

**[a/n]**If you've ever had dental work, you can relate. And alix33, if you liked Inferus Merope smacking Bella

**Harry Does Different CCLXIX**

Granger Crucio

"You have to really mean it. Unforgivables don't work…Harry…unless you REALLY want to cause pain. And enjoy it." The voice of the Dark Lord echoed in the vast atrium of The Ministry of Magic before he was corporeal. Then, he was present in the flesh. He smiled like a professor offering words of wisdom to a pupil. But then he could only gasp at the appearance of "Dumbledore."

The venerable headmaster held his wand loosely "Indeed Tom, you should not have come. Aurors are on the way."

"By the time they arrive" Voldemort gloated "I'll be gone, olde man, and you'll be dead."

The two titans of magic began to clash. All sorts of destruction spread far and wide, just as collateral damage of their duel. Bellatrix used the distraction to throw herself into a floo conduit, green flame began to envelop her. Seeing that the witch who'd murdered his Godfather was escaping, Harry simply charged at the already dissolving Death Eater.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the horrified screams were literally torn from the throats of Luna and Hermione as they watched the battling pair flash away. They knew not where.

Magic, however, is affect by intent. In this case the floo destination was altered when Harry caught the sound of his female best friend's scream. He found himself on the roof of a Muggle strip mall in a ritzy suburb of London. He had just long enough to take note of a decorative, if nonfunctional, chimney before the murdering witch also appeared.

Bellatrix came up fighting, she was as effective with teeth and feet as she was with spells. And it being the middle of the night, no one was around to interrupt the battle. In an act of supreme desperation, Bella launched herself at the surprisingly competent Blood Traitor and they both fell between the massive blades of an air conditioning unit.

"Fucking bitch!" cursed Harry, he was first to recover from the violent fall. He felt cuts and bruises everywhere. He kicked the still unmoving witch in the stomach and contemplated his wand, considering another try with the Cruciatus. A sign on the wall caught his eye "GRANGER AND GRANGER DDS PLC."

abcij

When Bellatrix Lestange awoke her first thought was that she was fairly comfortable, but as full awareness returned, she struggled "No one ties me down! Potter! Where are you? Free me at once! Give me my wand back or I'll summon your heart and feed it to you!"

"Welcome…Bella…to your favorite mudblood's little corner of the world." Harry appeared wearing full surgical garb, blue cap, clear plastic guard against blood splatters over his glasses, white protective mask over his mouth and just adjusting his latex gloves. He spoke in imitation of Madam Pomfrey's professional tones "Careful examination has shown the patient has a wide variety of dental problems. Several molars require radical extraction, incisors I think they're called, all have cavities that need filling. A few others need root canal. The time is 1:17AM. The entire procedure is estimated to take til approximately 3AM."

Bellatrix fought violently against the restraints, lashing out with furious streams of curses. She was utterly out of breath as she declared "The Dark Lord will reward me greatly when I present your head!"

"That tooth will simply have to come out." Harry spoke unemotionally as he seized her jaw. "OUCH!" he yelped as he was bit attempting to lock a wrenchlike instrument on a front tooth.

Bella giggled manically as she spit blood all over the faceplate.

"Good thing there are tools to address uncooperative patients." He growled through the throbbing pain in his thumb. "These are usually used on sleeping patients." He jammed a tool into the helpless witch's mouth that simultaneously forced her mouth open, keeping it that way and pulled her lips away from her teeth. Then, quite inexpertly, he successfully clamped the tool on her left front tooth and yanked on it with all his might. Remembering his kiddy teeth coming out, he used the back and forth twisting motion to loosen it.

Bella screamed wordlessly as the roots finally pulled free of her skull. Her eyes showed nothing but rage. What she said was garbled by the dirty Muggle device on her mouth.

"It is for the greater good." Said Harry, panting a bit from the effort. He discarded the ivory white jem in a bin and found a molar next. He shook his head and lamented "All this pain could have been avoided if you just brush and floss regularly." It took ten minutes of pulling and twisting to free it.

Bella was in tears after the fourth extraction "No more, please! No more!" she whimpered.

"There there dear." Harry gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze while he wiped his brow of sweat and drank some water. "Just a few more to pull. The rest are salvageable with some work. I promise to do my best."

Bella blacked out. Oblivion was preferable to what she was going through. When she came to, she was still in Muggle hell.

"Excellent, you're awake." Said Harry with a smile "You'll be pleased to know my examination shows no more extractions are needed. I know I am. It's really hard work. My arms are quite stiff. A half a dozen fillings and about the same root canals and you'll be all done. I hope I got the process right. Anyway, practice makes perfect."

Bella looked at the rather innocuous Muggle device her tormentor was holding without much fear. Even the odd whine it emitted was little cause for concern. But once it was in her mouth she learned an exquisite form of new torture. Just when the tooth being drilled seemed to stop sending pain signals and the witch began to relax, Harry simply changed teeth.

"Oh my, time has got away from us!" Harry exclaimed as a ray of sunlight landed on his patient's restrained hand. He gave an air of carelessness, but he was actually greatly alarmed. It was simply too late to get her out of there with the magic he knew. He might understand apparation, but learning it was still more than a year away. He tossed off all the medical garb, hastily wrote a brief note, left it taped to the inside glass of the receptionist's desk and ran into the gathering dawn.

Abcij

It was Michelle Granger who had the first appointments of the morning, so she and a Hygienist arrived as usual at 8:45. She greeted him "Morning Danny." She looked very little like her daughter, but was still quite attractive. Putting the key in the door she was shocked "Ian couldn't've forgot to lock up! He NEVER does!"

"Doctor?" the Hygienist was the first to see it. He was a small slight man, who could almost be mistaken for a boy if not for his mustache of Indian descent. He plucked the taped envelope off the window "It's addressed to you. Well, both of you."

She took and opened it.

**Dear Drs. Granger**

**I borrowed your Exam #1 for some work. Please forgive the lack of cleanup. There just wasn't time. She is a very bad witch, who killed someone very important last night. And more than once tortured your daughter. You'll find her wand in pieces in your desk. She's very dangerous but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I'll send Aurors as soon as I can.**

**A Wizard Friend**

Danny opened the door and feinted at the sight.


	20. Chapter 20:Surplus Student

**[a/n0]**I don't think he knew how to handle the dentist's tools all that well, and I figure that'd make Bella suffer all the more. He did have a few hours to work out the basics.

**[a/n1]**Had to look up Marathon Man and ooh that's a nasty scene. Don't remember seeing it, but right idea, except Harry wasn't trying to get information from Bella. Just remembering some of my time in the dentist's chair. And most definitely _Vixen Uchiha_ I have had SEVERAL pulled, if you got the impression of easy, that was just a lack of gory detail. And regarding the issue of the phony Moody, I'm pleased to say I covered that in **HDD**#**70**. Happy reading!

**[a/n]**Why is Susan in Potions with Harry & Co? The REAL answer is Chris Columbus was the director of HPSS and he so cast his daughter. HP purists nag this ALL THE TIME. Book vs Movie. Most recently, for me, a guest review of #**14**.

**Harry Does Different CCLXX**

Surplus Student

"Come in, come in. Sit sit." Albus Dumbledore was delighted to welcome his Heads to his office. "Our traditional post-Sorting meeting will come to order. There are two topics I wish to open the discussion with, then I will yield the floor to your concerns. First, as young Mr. Malfoy so eloquently put it, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

A snort from one corner "Irrelevant. The pampered prince will get no special treatment from me."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Severus?" the Head of Gryffindor asked with more than a trace of superiority "Or concern over the Cup?"

The other Heads chortled briefly. The near-decade-long domination of Slytherin in the House Cup competition caused some little jealousy.

Albus frowned "Now now, ladies and gentleman."

"Some insignificant First-Year will have a negligible impact on the year-long battle." Predicted Severus confidently.

Albus flicked an eyebrow his way and quipped "I wonder at Sybil's thoughts on the matter. Be that as it may. Minerva do let me know, from time to time, what your new lion gets into. There is the matter of imbalance among the Houses, Pomona has a couple excess Badgers."

"More opportunity for points." The rotund Head offered gleefully, shrugging off the expressions of her rivals.

Albus grinned "Indeed, and good luck to all Houses this year. It is our classrooms that concern me. This is one of our largest incoming classes since Voldemort….Honestly! I would think my Heads could handle a word!...Moving on. While larger than typical, the board has not seen fit to authorize me to hire additional staff. So we will have to pack our First-Years a bit more tightly."

"We could just drop a few of the untalented." Suggested Severus with a sneer.

Pomona glared "Perhaps they should come out of the House with the youngest Head?"

"We will do nothing of the sort." Declared Albus with finality "However, we must look to the source of the concern for the solution. We traditionally pair Houses for a particular class and I am not inclined to change policy, but we will have to sprinkle a Hufflepuff or two among different classes. Pomona, I leave the details to you, please stress to any student or students you select this is not a punishment. Indeed you may point out the benefits of such variety."

Not really looking happy at being singled out, the Head of Hufflepuff merely acknowledged "As you say, Headmaster."

Abcij

"Dismissed, except for the First-Years, please." Professor Sprout concluded her opening speech in her Common Room "Now I want to repeat how proud I am to have the largest contingent of you new students this year. It does our House proud. But, it requires a sacrifice. You see, we will simply overcrowd the classes if all of you sit together. So I must put one or two of you into other classes. This means that, unfortunately, you won't sit with your other Housemates all day, as usual. I'd like to ask for volunteers."

The youngsters with Badger logos newly embroidered in their robes all looked at each other nervously and a few raised their hands.

The cheery Head was immensely pleased "Oh excellent! Whoever said Gryffindor has all the courage never met my Firsties. Thank you. Now let me see. Miss Bell, you will sit in the Ravenclaw/Slytherin Herbology class. Miss Jones and Mr. MacMillan will join the Slytherin/Gryffindor Defense class. Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Mr. MacMillan, please sit in on Ravenclaw/Slytherin Charms. Miss Abbott and Miss Bones take Ravenclaw/Slytherin Astronomy. Potions Potions…hmmmm… Mr. MacMillan and Miss Bones please sit with Slytherin/Gryffindor. Your schedules will be adjusted accordingly and as a thank you, take five points each. Dismissed."

The rewarded students squealed and clapped in delight. They were congratulated by their classmates.

Pomona chuckled as they vanished "Such enthusiasm."

Abcij

"Blood traitor took a wrong turn, boys." Commented Draco Malfoy with a sneer at Susan across the Potions classroom.

Vince Crabbe's eloquent response was "Yick, Yeah." It was echoed by Greg Goyle. Pansy Parkinson waved coquettishly at the blonde Slytherin.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy." Snarled Ron almost as a reflex, defending the girl next to him.

Draco gave an amused eyebrow rise and retorted "Oooh not very friendly."

"Still pointing out the wrong sort, Malfoy?" asked Harry, sarcastically. He slipped behind his fellow Gryffindor and offered a hand to the Hufflepuff "Hi. Harry Potter. Dunno what he called you, but if Malfoy don't like you it's saying something. Hope we can be friends."

The redhaired girl flashed a brilliant smile "Thanks. I'm Susan Bones. And-" The moment was ended by the classroom door slamming open.


	21. Chapter 21:Bewitched

**[a/n]**Got this one from reading Clell65619's Elder Sect story but I took a different twist here like my Transylvania 6-5000 idea

**Harry Does Different CCLXXI**

Bewitched

Dudley Dursley was fascinated with television, in particular American 60s & 70s television, he just couldn't get enough of it. Adam12, Emergency, Gilligan's Island, Little House on the Prairie, My Favorite Martian, Get Smart, The Partridge Family, and when his father wasn't around a rather perverse fascination with Bewitched and I Dream of Jeannie.

"You know that's magic, right Dudders?" Harry taunted as he plopped down in Vernon's chair.

Dudley stopped laughing and sneered "Better get out of that if you know what's good for you, Potter. And I know you can't do magic out of that freak school of yours. I remember that letter from that Kickass woman."

"Kickass?" wondered Harry, scratching at his chin, but making no effort to leave Vernon's chair. Then grinning "Oh you mean Hopkirk! Yeah, seems there's this term… it's the REASONABLE Restriction of Underage Sorcery. See an underage witch of wizard isn't supposed to do magic in the presence of Muggles, that's you Dudders. But there's a few exceptions, like a life-threatening situation, Dementor's for instance. Wasn't for me your soul and that lump of blubber you call a body wouldn't be together now. Another exception is for Muggles who already know about magic."

Dudley paled at the memory, but blustered "You still got in trouble!"

"Cleared of all charges." Gloated Harry "And before the full Wizengamot…sorry, that's our Parliament, and presided over by our Prime Minister. Why else do you think I still have this?" he idly twirled his wand between his fingers.

On the TV a middle-aged woman was ranting at her son-in-law "Mortal see-mortal do! It's always the same with you creatures, Durwood."

"Again, with the sloppy quotes, Endorra." A lanky dark-haired man taunted "It's MONKEY see- MONKEY do."

She sneered back "Do not presume to correct me. However, on the other hand, perhaps you do have a point." Endorra looked downright sinister as she waved her hand at the man, who popped out of existence to be instantly replaced by an angrily chattering chimpanzee.

"Mother! How could you!?" a blonde woman, clad in apron, came rushing from the kitchen "Change him back at once!"

Endorra smiled beatifically "Maybe in a day or two, Samantha." She offered magnanimously, then grunted slightly when the chimpanzee scratched her leg "Just for that, Durwin, it'll be a month." She made a grand sweep gesture with her arms and vanished with a pinging noise. The show went to commercial.

"Sort of a cross between Mrs. Weasley and Snivilus." Harry observed with a chortle.

Suddenly slightly intimidated Dudley wanted to know "Can you d-do th-that?"

"Which part?" asked Harry, somewhat distracted.

Dudley just waved at the television "Any of it?"

"Well my Godfather, remember? The mass-murderer? He could change himself into a dog, the tall man you saw at King's Cross is a werewolf. Haven't tried myself, but it's possible." Harry wasn't looking at his cousin, he was actively thinking of possibilities "As for just winkling my nose to do magic … that's got potential … no trace."

Abcij

Vernon Dursley left work feeling quite good about life. He was close to closing a major deal for Grunnings that could secure him not just a promotion, but a full-blown partnership. One stray thought about The Freak, however, and by the time he was off the highway approaching Wisteria he was puce with fury. He stomped his way from his car to the door and bruised his shoulder slamming it open. If possible he was even angrier. Thundering toward the kitchen he roared "WHERE IS THAT BLOODY LAZY BRAT!?"

"Shhh Dad!" Dudley was waving his hands nervously, meanwhile Petunia peaked through the kitchen door.

Vernon burst into the living room to lecture his son and froze "Where the bloody hell did THAT come from!?" he demanded. "And where are the bloody police!?"

RAWWLLLLLLLL! A massive lion stretched and yawned, showing its teeth and tongue. Its back leg lifted up lazily, displaying the phone cord …disconnected, then lightning fast pounced, pinning the master of the house to the floor. Then to Petunia and Dudley's horror its teeth clamped down on his throat.

"Help! Help!" whimpered Vernon as his life flashed before his eyes. His struggles weakened quickly as oxygen starvation shut the brain. His least feeble words were "I don't wanna die."

Harry could tell the moment his uncle was about to pass out, exactly then the massive lion leapt into the air and vanished. Completely gone. In its place a moment later was a smirking sneering dark haired teen who declared "I'm quite a bit smarter than I was last year, or the year before that. Remember my fangs on your throat, Vernon."

"Now see here, boy!" blustered the heavy-set man as he lurched to his feet.

Harry vanished to be replaced by a green-eyed octopus, which only made a squelching noise. But two of its tentacles lashed out leaving a trace of blood across one heavy cheek and snapping the straining belt. Harry reappeared declaring "Care to try again?"

Vernon snarled in rage and charged. But at the last possible instant his nephew vanished into thin air. The massive man crashed into the television, which sparked briefly as it crashed to the floor. He panted "…your freak … school … you're expelled."

"I changed into a lion almost a half hour ago, Vernon." Harry pointed out "No owls." He concentrated on the broken television, which vanished, along with the damaged stand. After an Endorra-inspired wave of his hand, both pieces reappeared in immaculate condition. He stalked about the living room, combining the movements of a predator with those of his favorite Potion Professor, then finally sat in Vernon's chair. After another full minute he spoke "Now, there's gonna be some changes round here. A, chores, I've done my share. So you lot can handle them from now on. Well, except for the gardening, I rather enjoy that. Second, rooms, Dudley's second bedroom is way too small. We're renaming the 'Guest Bedroom' to 'Harry's Bedroom'. Don't worry I can just magic all my stuff to it. And 3, food, I will be allowed to eat to my stomach's content. Otherwise Leo might have to find OTHER food, get my meaning?"

Aunt Petunia fainted. Uncle Vernon could only silently nod, vividly remembering the fangs that compressed his windpipe. Dudley …well… he had an ever-growing stain develop on his pants.

"Feel free to go change, cuz." Harry offered magnanimously "You smell." He smiled, picked up the TV remote and switched it from the soccer game to Bewitched commenting "Silly game, not near enough scoring. Wonder what other animals I can do."


	22. Chapter 22:No Cho

**[a/n]**A few reviews pointed out #**21** here is the same as **HDD**#**221.** OOPS! Good thing I cant plagiarize myself. And that this one was all ready. Don't feel like fouling my filing system, so let's just press on.

**Harry Does Different CCLXXII**

No Cho

"Harry's been drooling all over whenever Cho Chang is anywhere in sight." The bushy-haired Gryffindor observed with great amusement.

All the Weasleys' except Ginny, that is, found this comment intensely interesting. They seemed to swoop down like an owl on an unsuspecting rodent. But that's another story. Fred and George eagerly sought details "Have you snogged her yet?" "Felt her up?" "Down her shirt?"

"How very crude!" complained Hermione "I think it is so romantic. A first crush can be -"

Ron cut in with a cough that sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"

"Shut up Ronald!" she snapped at him.

The twins looked delighted "But back to Harrikins."

"Indeed oh ugly one." George went on.

Fred added "Silence dumber one. This relationship"

"is obvious." G

F "After all, young Mr. Potter"

G "Has been chasing Miss Chang"

F "for years"

"Quidditch doesn't count." Complained Harry with a blush.

In one voice the twins retorted "Got to see lovely assets!"

"How crass!" Hermione scolded, then turned her attention to her friend "Harry, look, you both have something in common. Talk to her about Quidditch, but don't sound all competitive, talk about trouncing Slytherin."

Ron eagerly nodded "Yeah any girl will like that. Well maybe not that pug Pansy, but imagine dancing with her!" **shudder**

"There ARE other girls in Slytherin!" Hermione forsook House loyalty for gender.

George lit up "True! Ronald! Imagine Mum's delight if you dated the Ice Queen!" He was promptly pounced on. Fred took to refereeing.

"Thanks for the advice Hermione." Harry chuckled as he stepped over the wrestling brothers.

Abcij

"What're you doing here Potter?" a senior Ravenclaw confronted him "You're not well liked."

Harry shrugged, unimpressed "Nothing new and I don't need to get into your Common Room, even if I've already been."

"Huh? HOW!" she snapped.

He grinned and gave a snarky laugh "I'll tell you if you get me Cho."

"Fine come with me." The Ravenclaw offered and headed for the entrance. It was just a coincidence that the pretty Chinese girl came out.

Harry, blushing a bit, "Hiya Cho, I was hoping -"

"Hey! You promised to tell me how you knew where our Common Room was." The older girl demanded.

Smirking, the Gryffindor retorted "I didn't, that is til you led me to it. Thanks for that."

"Clever Harry." Cho said with a giggle.

Feeling pleased with himself and emboldened by the girl's responses he began "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?"

"I'd love to." Replied the pretty Ravenclaw. She might have been blushing but her complexion really didn't allow it to show. Unfortunately her acceptance was drowned out by a commotion. A group of bigger kids were laughing raucously surrounding someone who couldn't quite be seen and they were apparently tossing something about. "Harry did you hear me?"

He frowned at her, demanded "What is this?"

"Oh nothing" she waved a dismissive hand "they're just having a little fun with the House freak. Everyone calls her Loony, don't even know her name. Come on, let's talk about our date."

That was what the scene reminded Harry of! Dudley tormenting him! Sure enough, there was a smallish girl in the center of a circle of older kids being mocked. They were tossing something about, too high for her to reach. And it was obviously important to her. Ignoring his Ball date's protests, Harry whipped out his wand and fired a pair of "_Petrificus_ _Totalis_!" dropping two tormentors like fallen trees. In the same motion, he snatched the object out of the air using his Seeker skills managed to do it gently in consideration of the girl's distress.

"This is Ravenclaw business." Said a particularly large boy, probably a Seventh "What's a bitty Gryffy doing here anyway?"

Cho objected for her own reasons "We were talking about our date. Harry, ignore them. This happens all the time. She deserves it for talking about her freak creatures and other tripe."

"I think Potter needs to learn how to respect his elders." A rather beastly girl commented going for her wand.

Harry dropped her using the same spell for the third time in as many minutes "From you lot? I doubt it." He sneered "Way to go copying Malfoy. And as my friend Hermione put it, respect isn't a verb in the Queen's English. Now why don't you lot …ahhmm… bugger off!"

"Big words for a shrimp." challenged the large boy.

The Gryffindor countered "A shrimp who dropped three of you with a spell I learned in First Year? A shrimp who beat Voldemort with a sloppy diaper for all we know? Wanna go a round?"

"DON'T SAY THE BLOODY NAME!" they all wailed.

He just gave a snort, dismissing the remaining group from his mind. Approaching the bullied girl and offering the treasure said "Here you go. I hope they didn't damage it."

"Oh no not even flibbering whizzbies could do that." Replied the girl with protuberant eyes and an expressionless smile.

Allowing her to reclaim her possession, his brow furrowed slightly in curiosity "Never heard of those, but I'm still pretty new at this wizard stuff. I'm Harry Potter, maybe you could tell me about them at the Yule Ball?"

"Thank you for your kindness, Harry Potter." The girl answered "I'm Luna Lovegood, but everyone calls me Loony. And I can't goto the Ball, I'm only a Third Year."

He shook his head "Not true my friend. A younger can go if invited by someone old enough. And I'll NEVER call you Loony. So? Would you go with me, Luna Lovegood?"

"But the Nargles say you already have a date." Said Luna with a glance toward Cho "And I suspect it is her based on the current heliopath infestation she has."

Cho was angry, deeply so, looking at the pair with complete disfavor "You got that right, freak. Now Harry, enough of this nonsense. Let's discuss what we're wearing to the Ball, we must match."

"I could care less if you show up naked, Cho." He declared "I'm going with Luna here, if she'll have me that is. I wouldn't go with you if Malfoy was the only other girl on Earth."

Every Ravenclaw in range gasped at the declaration, Cho emitted a screech of fury and ran. Luna gave a curious look and offered "I believe Draco is a boy. Are the Nargles infesting you Harry Potter?"

"I don't think so." He chortled "Malfoy pays more attention to his hair than Lavender Brown. Come on, shall we take a walk? I need to know what you'll wear so we match. Someone said it was important."

Luna took the offered hand.


	23. Chapter 23:No Detention

**Harry Does Different CCLXXIII**

No Detention 

Harry raised his hand, waiting until she called on him. "Isn't simply learning the theory going to drag us further behind?" he inquired. "There is a practical portion on our OWLs, and we have yet to learn many of the spells we'll need."

"If you study the theory hard enough, you will find no problem when it comes time to use the spells," she snapped.

"That is not true," Hermione protested. "I can tell you the entire theory behind the Patronus Charm, but I only know of one person who can cast it well enough to defend himself."

"You clearly have not studied the theory hard enough," she said, and the students gaped at the implication that Hermione of all people hadn't studied hard enough. "I doubt that there is a single person in this room able to conjure that spell correctly, and in the right circumstances."

"I used that spell to protect myself, Professor, and my godfather when I was thirteen!" Harry exclaimed. "Even fully trained professionals are unable to cast some spells correctly the first time!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," she yelled. "There is no reason to tell such lies in my classroom. This theory based class is meant to protect you, having you learn in a secure environment."

"If we are attacked, that it certainly won't be risk free!" Ron called.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class," she told him stiffly. "Besides, who would want to attack children as young as yourselves?"

"Lord Voldemort, perhaps?" Harry asked sarcastically, his temper rising dangerously fast.

Umbridge glared hard at him. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is NOT back!. I repeat, there is nothing wanting to attack you! Now, return to your texts," she commanded, voice getting higher in her anger.

Harry stood, rage coursing through him. "Defense professor can't even say a name? Coward! I can accept that you don't want to believe the truth about Voldemort. However, what about his followers, the Death Eaters? They are a very dangerous lot, and have no problem with attempting to harm students!"

"Harry!" Hermione whisper yelled.

Umbridge was frozen for a moment. "Detention, Mr. Potter. I will not allow you to continue your lies in my classroom. Fully trained Aurors will handle the Death Eaters, and they would never allow a student to be harmed."

"Wouldn't we need to know these spells if any of us wanted to become Aurors?" Susan Bones asked. The class was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and though she didn't want to get in the middle of this argument, she was upset as well. "Auntie has commented that fewer of the new recruits know what they are doing, and it's taking longer to train them, regardless of how much theory they know!"

Umbridge seemed flabbergasted as the fifteen year old girl had the gall to say that to her, then she scowled. "Madam Bones should not be discussing these things with mere children, I must have a word with her about that later. However, that is not the current topic we are discussing. I will not be told what to do by children, and you shall do as I say, because…"

"Because clearly you want us to fail all of our OWLs," Harry muttered, but clearly not quietly enough, as she heard him.

Susan gave a snort "Yeah. I'd love to see THAT talk.

"Enough!" She yelled. Then she calmed down again, and spoke in a girlish voice. "Come here, Mr. Potter," she ordered, writing something on a parchment. "Take this to Professor McGonagall. Miss Bones, report to Professor Sprout!"

Harry grabbed his belongings, and stormed from the room. Once outside, he practiced his Occlumency meditation to help him relax slightly. He needed to be collected when he spoke with his head, or it could make it even worse. Once he was sure he was calmer, he walked to McGonagall's office, knocking lightly.

"Mr. Potter? Aren't you supposed to be in Defense right now?" she asked.

"My _professor_ sent me to see you, ma'am," he said politely, handing her the note.

She ushered him inside as she read the note. "Have a seat," she told him stiffly. "It says here that you have been trying to spread lies to the rest of the class in an effort to incite a panic among your classmates," she read to him.

Harry counted to twenty in French. "That is how she views it, yes."

McGonagall stared at him. "Why don't you tell me what happened," she suggested.

Harry told her what was said, even admitting losing his temper with her. "Nothing I said was untrue."

Minerva was frustrated. She knew that Harry really hadn't done anything wrong except lose his temper, but she couldn't override another professor's punishments. "Mr. Potter, she has assigned you detention for the next five evenings, starting at seven beginning tonight."

Harry fought to keep his expression from showing his anger. "I see," he said.

"Indeed," she said back. She handed him a tin of cookies. When he took one, she continued. "I cannot reverse the detentions. All I can do is to warn you to watch yourself around her, as you know why she is here."

abcij

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked. "Throwing you out of class for calling her on her teaching?"

Harry nodded. "And giving me detention for the entire week," he said blandly.

Hermione gasped. "That's a bit excessive," she said loudly.

"When even you disagree Hermione, something needs to be done." Said Ron "Ideas?"

"I've got one." Harry answered "But I doubt Hermione will like it. Tonight, at dinner." And went on to outline his thoughts, decidedly much to his female best friend's reluctance. Ultimately, he chose what's known as the nuclear option.

Abcij

The Great Hall was the usual bustle of the evening meal coming to an end. At precisely 6:50 Professor Umbridge was seen to depart. She was wearing an all too pleased expression as she passed where the Trio were at Gryffindor. Harry had just opened his Potions textbook, he pretended not to notice her. A few in the know looked somewhat uneasy and this tension rose as time went on. Harry ignored it all, seeming to study for Professor Snape's next class.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge stormed back in a rage "It is 7:08! Apparently you FORGOT your detention!"

Much of Ravenclaw had departed to study, and varying percentages of the other Houses were either likewise in the library or Common Rooms. So the Hall was less than half-full to see the explosion. But of those there, every head snapped to attention and eyes had a difficult time choosing whom to focus on. Ron was all for it, even having warned his brothers of a major event they didn't want to miss and having Colin Creevey and his camera on hand. Hermione was generally supportive of an objection, but through channels. She cringed as it came.

Harry slapped the table hard enough to rattle everything within a few seats and shouted "I didn't FORGET your STUPID detention **UMBITCH**! I PURPOSELY **REFUSED** TO GO! AND I **NEVER** WILL GOTO YOURS! YOU'RE NOT A **BLOODY** TEACHER! I COULD TEACH DEFENSE BETTER'n you in my **SLEEP**!"

"Whooooooooooooooooo!" Fred whistled, while George applauded.

The Headmaster, who was just one of the staff onhand to witness the incident shouted "OOOOOOOORDERRR!" then more moderate "Harry, Delores, you will both follow me to my office."

"With all due respect" Harry began very politely "No sir. Umbitch -"

Delores coughed sugary, but was cut off by the Headmaster "To anticipate, Harry, we do not make insulting derivations of professors' names in this school."

"Good thing I don't acknowledge her as one then." Answered Harry "And back to what I was saying … I simply refuse to do any detentions for telling the flat truth. And I'll repeat it now Voldemort is back. He has a body. And he has lowlife murdering followers licking his boots. He named several, Crabbe, McNair, Malfoy and Goyle. Umbitch-"

Dumbledore interrupted "Cursing Harry?"

"Called me a liar" he continued as if nothing had been said "In class. In public. I'll make Umbitch-"

Delores finally got in "Headmaster if you cannot silence the brat I will."

"Well, why shouldn't I insult her?" Harry observed "No one's stopping her from doing it to me. That and she apologizes for slander. Both what she's said to me AND what the _Daily Phoney _has been writing on orders from incompetent Fudge."

As far as Delores was concerned this was too far "I WILL HAVE AURORS HERE TO ARREST YOU FOR TREASON!"

"Tell you what, UmBITCH" Harry made free use of the insult "Make you a deal. If you can swear a Witch's Oath that Voldemort…Oh stop flinching!... isn't back I'll walk out of this school, never to return. If not, you leave, same condition."

She blustered "The Minister has made statement on the matter. That is sufficient for ANY loyal witch of wizard. No such oath is required. And you will serve detention as I have assigned. There will be additional punishment which will come directly from Minister Fudge himself."

"I think not, Delores." Said Dumbledore after stroking his beard "Young Harry, as much as anyone of us, has the right to free speech. That he disagrees with Cornelius is NOT a crime under our Charter. I should know, having written many of our laws. Slander however, is a crime. You are suspended until I have the opportunity to fully investigate your actions in this matter. Please be off campus within the hour."

She screeched "TREASON! You cannot DO this Dumbledore. Cornelius will have your head for this!"

"My dear woman" countered the Headmaster "you may take it on the very best authority that I CAN and HAVE done exactly as I said. Though, if you care to test my ability, by all means, please draw your wand."

If students were shocked by the Harry-Umbridge confrontation, this moment was Earth-shattering. Even the boy who caused the scene stopped breathing. Eventually Delores turned her back and left, this allowed her to hide her fear.


	24. Chapter 24:Hamlet v Hermione

**[a/n]**HAPPY THANXGIVING 2019

**Harry Does Different CCLXXIV**

Hamlet v Hermione

"A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around in here." —Luna Lovegood to Harry and Neville while on-board the Hogwarts Express in 1996

A bushy-haired Gryffindor frowned at the blonde Ravenclaw sitting across from her "There is no such thing."

"Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny introduced her "She lives near the Burrow. Her Dad owns _The Quibbler, _competition for _The Daily Prophet. _She's always been a bit different."

Luna nodded "Why thank you, Ginevra, for that lovely introduction. I rejoice in differences."

"Ginevra?" asked Harry with an eyebrow raised.

To which the youngest Weasley frowned far more deeply than Hermione a moment earlier "Yes, Got a problem with that?"

"So, Luna" Harry shifted the subject from something he didn't know why it had irritated "I'm kind of new, still, to things wizard. What else do you know about these…err…what do you call them?"

Hermione shook her head in complete denial and scolded "You shouldn't encourage her, Harry. As senior students we have a responsibility to -"

"What's that quote I learned in Literature class?" he cut her off "It's in Hamlet. He's telling another guy that he doesn't know everything."

She, of course, knew it "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy. - Hamlet Act I Scene V."

"That'd be it." Replied Harry, not meanly, just matter-of-fact "And to prove it without even any book, before you got your Hogwarts letter, did you believe in basilisks, acromantulas or trolls?"

Hermione looked somewhat thoughtful "But they're all in Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure" he drawled out "But what does Oxford's have to say on the subject?"

Luna looked suddenly more dreamy "Mr. Scamander is an absolutely brilliant magizoologist. He's my hero! And his grandson…Ooooh!...positively lovely!"

"Gross! Ack!" Ron gagged "Just like how you and Bones cooed over Lockhart."

Ginny offered "Well, I wasn't impressed."

"No." Ron acknowledged with a wicked smirk "You had your crush sleeping two floors above you at the Burr-OWWWWWW! Dammit woman!" He was tenderly rubbing his shin.

Harry was equally embarrassed by the comment, and eagerly returned to the original topic "SO! Luna? Please enlighten us on the evil… I assume it's evil? … wrackspurt."

"Not truly, Harry Potter" she assured them "No more than the acromantula or gryphon hunting a meal….." Luna went on for quite some time, pleased she wasn't being made fun of.


	25. Chapter 25:Illogical

**[a/n]**With apologies to Gene Roddenberry ST:TOS s2 ep8-I Mudd

**Harry Does Different CCDXXV**

Illogical 

The time? Dinner. A few days after Professor McGonagall announced the grand event of the Yule Ball. Place? The Great Hall.

"How do you even bloody ask one?" Ron Weasley complained "They all travel in packs."

His brother Fred crumpled up a sheet of paper, bouncing it off Angelina Johnson's forehead "Watch and learn little brother." He made assorted gestures indicating his Quidditch teammate should attend with him. This rather unorthodox method apparently impressed the girl, because she smiled and nodded. At the conclusion he pompously declared "See! Piece of cake!"

"I know who I want as MY date." Said Harry, quite suddenly. All of the Gryffindor girls primped and looked attentively as he stood and walked slowly about, pausing behind Fred and declaring "I HATE you."

The table looked confused, and frankly shocked.

He slid smoothly into the seat between Lee Jordan and George Weasley, ran fingers fleetingly across the twin's chest and confessed "But I LOVE you!"

"Huh? Wha? Stammered the older boy.

Harry cooed as he rubbed his head into George's arm "Please be my date Georgie. I don't know much about this dating thing, but we gotta give it a try." He blatantly stuck his tongue out at Fred. "Nyuh!"

"Buh-but I am exactly the same as George. In every way!" Complained the other twin. No one was quite sure if he was offended, or merely confused by the bespectacled wizard's actions.

Harry nodded at this, giving an affectionate squeeze and replied "I know. And that is exactly why I hate you."

"Huh?" grunted the twins, both passing out, unable to handle the whole situation any further. The surrounding students were likewise flabbergasted.

Ron in particular had to voice "Mate? You alright there?"

"Oh Ronald!" complained Hermione "I think it's beautiful that Harry can embrace his true self and express his feelings so readily."

Harry looked at the paired bodies sprawled on the stone floor, merely raised an eyebrow at her, then requested "Hey, Dean, can I have the toast? …Thanx….Lavender? Bacon please?" He proceeded to, very efficiently, make himself a triple-decker BLT.


	26. Chapter 26:Evile Moste Secrete

**[a/n0]**Just for Polydicta's and anyone else's clarity, #25 was a little bit of Spockishness :)

**Harry Does Different CCLXXVI**

Evile Moste Secrete 

Albus Dumbledore believed everyone deserved a second chance. Most especially himself. He had wronged the Wizarding World greatly by both his actions and inactions when it came to how Tom Riddle was raised. He would not repeat those mistakes with Harry Potter. The boy was well humbled and uninformed to his real place in the world and deeply indebted to the Headmaster of Hogwarts for rescuing him from a lifetime of abuse.

Deep in his subconscious, so deep that even the Sorting Hat didn't find it, was Harry Potter's true self. Not even the boy everyone knew was aware of his existence. This Harry watched from the shadows, seeing things the fool boy missed. For example, he'd quietly nudged him in the direction of stopping Quirrell from obtaining the Resurrection Stone. Can't have a competing Dark Wizard on the block. Most recently, however, was the matter of the werewolf essay set by the substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. His unknowing minion, Granger, clued him in by her treatment of Lupin. Combined with his own observations it was obvious.

"Yes, Harry, I knew your father quite well." Remus replied to the lad's eager questioning. He never did notice the faint glow in the student's eyes. Not even his werewolf senses would detect anything, because there was nothing, in fact, to detect. "He was a remarkable friend, a brilliant student, especially at Charms. Your mother would have made Potions Mistress in another year or so had she not…well-"

Harry finished darkly "Trusted bastard Black. Can I ask something else? Snape seems to not like you much and I know he doesn't like me."

"I'm sure you're imagining things, Harry." Professor Lupin assured him "Sure, we teachers all have our favorites. Perhaps it merely seems that way to you in comparison to how he treats….say…Mr. Malfoy. Who might be having a similar conversation with PROFESSOR Snape about you and I."

The boy smiled at the man. Taking a liberty any youngster might in such a situation, he sat at the professor's desk and childishly spun around in the luxurious leather chair. A desk drawer was left open, inside were glass phials with a bluish liquid inside. Harry had hit paydirt! And on his first try! His smile of triumph could easily be dismissed as delight on hearing a pleasant story about his parents. The past week or so he'd had the powdered remnants of a few Sickles in his pocket looking for an opportunity.

"It is true, we were all in school together." Professor Lupin acknowledged. He wasn't in a position to see what Harry was doing, and certainly had no reason to be even slightly suspicious of his best friend's son. He went on "Now -James- your father, was enamored with Lily almost from day one. She and Severus were close, especially at first. I believe they were acquainted even prior to Hogwarts, but never really asked."

Harry listened raptly, pulling himself to the edge of the seat and leaning on the desk. All the while, his fingers unconsciously worked open one of the phials and added the silver to the potion. His wicked task complete, Harry withdrew into his deep hiding place and allowed things to unfold as they may.

Abcij

It wasn't the October full Moon as expected, but November when the plot unfolded. Professor Dumbledore stood as everyone was assembled for breakfast "I have an announcement. Those of you with exceptional deductive skills may have realized Professor Lupin is a werewolf. He was NEVER a danger to anyone here as he was being supplied by Wolfsbane Potion by our own Professor Snape. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be cancelled today and Friday while the professor recovers from what we believe is an allergic reaction to his dose of wolfsbane. He is confined to Madam Pomfrey's expert care through the weekend."

"Golly! I hope he's alright." Harry exclaimed "You know? He told me he was friends with my parents. He's told me a couple stories." Many other students were voicing well-wishes for the popular teacher. The true Harry was concerned for his scheme, it wasn't quite going off as he'd envisioned. He needn't have worried.

Abcij

That Saturday, well after breakfast, Professor Dumbledore was supervising study time in the Great Hall with Professors Trelawney, Sinestra, and Snape proctoring to ensure order. The instant the doors swung open, even before their faces were really revealed, the Headmaster greeted "Why Amelia? Alastair? Welcome to Hogwarts. What might the school do for our top Aurors?"

"Auror?" wondered Dean.

Neville answered, with a hint of pride "Dark wizard catchers. My parents were ones."

The pair didn't answer, but instead produced wands and all but simultaneously, she fired "_Expelliarmus_!" he fired "_Incarcerous_!" In the blink of an eye the resident Potion Master was de-wanded and all but mummified.

"Kindly explain why you have assaulted my Potions professor." Albus demanded.

While the rather scary looking man clop-thumped to the man on the floor, the woman answered "For those who do not know me, I am Amelia Bones. Head of the DMLE, police for you who may be Muggleborn. Headmaster? Severus Snape is under arrest for the attempted murder of Remus Lupin."

Everyone gasped, even Dumbledore. Hidden Harry cackled in delight, while Harry jumped up and yelled "HANG HIM!"

"I assure you, Amelia, Severus has my full confidence." Said the Headmaster as if that would settle the whole issue

"Not without a trial, young man." Amelia gave a cool glare, first to the boy, then at Dumbledore "Now, before I was interrupted, I was going to say that Professor Lupin…who has been acknowledged as a werewolf…has NOT been suffering from an allergy to wolfsbane. He was…in fact…poisoned. Both Madam Pomfrey and our DMLE labs have confirmed his potion was tainted with silver. More than enough to be lethal. I would assume only luck has kept him alive. As Mr. Snape was the brewer, he obviously had the means and opportunity."

Harry wasn't really sure where the thought came from, but he loudly declared "I know the motive Madam Bones! Professor Lupin and my Dad were friends. And Snape hated him."

"Indeed?" said Amelia, gazing now in mild surprise as she took real notice of who was speaking "Perhaps, Mr. Potter, I could have some of your Saturday to discuss the matter?"

That was when Albus interrupted "Harry does have studying to do Amelia. That should not be interfered with. And, my boy, I am certain you do not have all the facts involved. Please do not put Professor Snape in a false light."

"It is MY job as an investigator, Professor" said Amelia with great authority. She motioned with an arm for Harry to join her "I will determine how much of Mr. Potter's information is true, false or hearsay. You can be certain we will not adversely affect his GPA with a little chat."

Deep inside the clearly worried teenage wizard who was being led away by a rather intimidating high official, something smiled.

Abcij

"In conclusion, Professor Snape has assured me he did not and would not even consider the possibility of thinking of poisoning someone." Albus Dumbledore was wrapping up the case before the full Wizengamot just after Valentine's Day. "Further, I would point out Hogwarts NEEDS a fully qualified Potion Master teaching one of our core subjects. I am thoroughly adequate for most everything through NEWTs on the subject, however I know some of the material there is above me as I do not regularly brew. Beside which, I do have other duties that are being neglected. I urge you to return Professor Snape to his role forthwith."

_Hem-hem _came from one corner "Just a minor point, Headmaster. You were clearly using school resources, potion supplies AND a professor, to conceal the fact you had employed a Class XXXXX creature as Defense Professor?"

"A subject for another time, if you do not mind Delores." Minister for Magic Fudge advised. He would later compliment his loyal subordinate for getting the point on the record.

Remus Lupin was still suffering. He was in a wheelchair, blind in his left eye and having difficulty talking. He was, however, alive...speaking weakly "I'd ask my son in ***cough*** all but name ***gagh******gagh*** read my statement."

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot" Harry stood and put a hand on the man's shoulder, gave a watery smile "I acknowledge being part of a group of boys that was not kind to young Severus. I even deeply regret the incident provoked by Sirius Black, which only the heroic actions of Harry's father, James, prevented Severus' death while I was a werewolf. That said, the evidence you have seen in this trial PROVES Severus abused both my, and Professor Dumbledore's, trust. No matter the schoolboy grudge, justifies attempted murder. I ask that he be punished to the fullest extent of the law."

After a brief recess Speaker Augusta Longbottom announced the result "Severus Tobias Snape, The Wizengamot finds you guilty of attempted murder of one Remus Lupin. You are sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. It goes without saying you will never teach again. We stand adjourned."

"Got the bastard!" Harry celebrated. If anyone even knew the truth, they wouldn't know if it was the visible Harry or the secret Harry speaking.


	27. Chapter 27:Prongs' Mate

**[a/n0]**Evil Harry will be back, he was a hit

**Harry Does Different CCLXXVII**

Prongs' Mate

Harry Potter arrived late in the confrontation going on between Dumbledore and Snape. The first thing he heard was the end of the Headmaster's question "…the boy?"

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Snape fired. A glowing white doe leapt from his wand and pranced around the office.

The Headmaster didn't really need to ask "Lily?"

"Always." Whispered Severus watching his Patronus in a rapture of awe.

A part of Harry said _Go away, forget you saw it. _And it may have been wiser to choose that option. While brave to a fault, Harry frequently left wisdom to others. This was one such example, a notable one. He whipped out his wand and yelled "_Expecto Patronum!"_

The massive, powerful, buck deer ran round and round the petite doe displaying its…well…prongs. The doe briefly turned a bright shade of pink, then pranced up to nuzzle the buck. The pair took to playing together.

"Wha-" exclaimed Dumbledore. Both older wizards spun to confront the source. Snape growled angrily "Potter!"

Lily vanished in an explosion of light. Prongs gave an angry snort before also exploding. And that, basically, was because Harry was furious "YOU BLOODY GREASY HAIRED GIT! YOU TREAT ME LIKE DIRT ALL THE TIME BECAUSE MY MUM CHOSE - YOU JEALOUS PRICK!"

"_Sectum-_" Severus began, his wand glowing with a dark light.

Dumbledore, faster, fired "_Expelliarmus_!" disarming his Defense Professor.

"_Incarcerous_!" Harry's reaction was slower than the older wizards, but his spell was quite effective. Then he followed with a physical attack of a kick in the stomach.

The Headmaster pushed the student away and fired "_Finite Incantatum_" at the imprisoned teacher.

"That will be 618 points from Gryffindor" Snape sneered, knowing that was the entire current total the House had accumulated "And I will see you expelled by the end of the day, Potter."

The student shrugged "Do your worst, Snivilus, and I'll do mine."

"Harry, do not do anything foolish, I may not be able to support you." Warned Dumbledore, he deliberately ignored the seething wrath of the dark professor.

In his anger, he wrenched the office door from its hinges "SUPPORT ME? SINCE WHEN?" and he headed for his Common Room.

Abcij

"What can I do for you Potter?" Professor McGonagall was in her Head of House office just inside the Gryffindor Common Room.

Somewhat nervous, but determined, Harry answered "Gryffindor just lost all House Points and everyone is rather upset. I want to explain why, but I think you should be there."

"What could POSSIBLY cause that?" she demanded, pushing away from her desk "And why do you know? No, I'll take that back. I assume you were somehow involved."

His response was to quietly leave the office and then speak quite loudly to some angry Gryffindors "Right! Everyone, yes I'm the excuse for Snape…or Snivilus if you will…taking points."

"Mr. Potter! That is no way to refer to a Hogwarts professor!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Harry shrugged "Why not? I'm just copying my 'arrogant' father. At least that's what Snivilus always calls him in class."

"Be that as it may-" she started

But Harry interrupted, this shocking his fellow Gryffindors "A brief lesson if I may. Many of my friends can do this _Expecto Patronum! _A terribly useful spell, especially when someone is targeted by Dementors. If you can manage a corporeal form, it takes the form of something symbolic to the caster."

"What has this to do with Professor Snape and yourself?" asked McGonagall.

Prongs gave an angry snort, briefly flashing red. Harry gave a slight giggle and explained "Just for education purposes, the Patronus Charm is powered by emotions, so naturally Prongs doesn't like Snivilus any more than I do."

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall scolded.

He shrugged "Moving on. Tonight I found out EXACTLY why Snivilus-"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed.

This time he sighed "Professor, I have ENDLESSLY listened to SNIVILUS insult my father in class. If he doesn't like it, he can apologize to me. So. Why does he hate me? Answer, I look like my father. Why does that matter? In a word James Potter stole his girlfriend. One Lily Evans."

"You do not know that." She argued "You were not there."

He shot her a stony glare "And whose fault is that? Tonight, I saw Snivilus' Patronus. It was a doe. Dumbledore asked Lily and Snape answered always. You should've seen how pissed he looked when the doe snuggled up with my stag. So, Professor, that's why Gryffindor has no House Points now. That's why Snivilus wants me expelled. Oh, that and for defending myself why he tried to curse me."

"That is a remarkable accusation, Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall, looking shellshocked "I would assume you have proof?"

Satisfied that he might actually be heard, Harry nodded "Yes ma'am. Professor Dumbledore was a witness and if he won't, perhaps a pensieve memory of him starting a spell. No matter what, I want two things understood. I'll never set foot in his class and he'll never get me in detention."

"I cannot make any promises, Mr. Potter, but I will see what can be done." She promised.

Harry considered that a bit vague, but he'd see where it went.

"Snivilus? That's great!" Ron was laughing.

Hermione, voice of logic and reason as always offered "Maybe you have the right to be mad, Harry. But he IS still a professor. You'll get in trouble for cutting classes and you CANNOT refuse to goto detention."

"I've been thinking about that. Well, first I can run up a nice high detention total." Harry looked more than a little mischievous, but more seriously "If I don't get backing from Dumbledore, maybe I'll see if Viktor's or Fleur's school take transfers. And I bet our favorite beetle would love a story."

Both his friends blinked "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." He declared "I'm done with Snivilus."


	28. Chapter 28:Vernon Dursley Terrorist

**[a/n0]**Sextant**-**I had occasion to address Harry reacting to Snape's pensieve memories in **HDD**#**6 **& #**8**

**[a/n1]**A notable review alix33. Oliver Wood was first Boris Johnson, then by way of msg, Dinner.

**[a/n]**Was watching Superman 2 and saw a familiar face. And yes, he's really in the cast list per imdb. I dedicate this to Hands Off MY Wolfie who reviewing chapter 20 said "You can explain anything." Also, Hedwigphiles.

**Harry Does Different CCLXXVII**

Vernon Dursley Terrorist

During the early summer of 1993 Harry Potter had little to do but read his textbooks and watch TV. Thus, while all the Dursleys were out of Privet Dr. the sometime hero of the Wizarding World was half-trying to do his Potions essay while not-especially paying attention to an English subtitled episode of the French version of an American show called Cops. He was quite enjoying being in Vernon's recliner.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ANY OF THESE MEN?" The white letters screamed at the watcher. "THEY SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! DO NOT CONFRONT THEM! CALL YOUR LOCAL POLICE OR THE PRODUCERS OF THIS SHOW AT 88-242-66629! Four of the terrorists who threatened Paris from the Eiffel Tower with nuclear annihilation are still unaccounted for. Their names are unknown. All we have is footage from the security cameras of the incident in 1979, which was thwarted only by the intervention of Superman."

"Wait! What?" Harry was sure he recognized one of the men. "As Ron would say No Bloody Way! HEY! Show that third guy again!" He accidently apparated from the recliner to inches from the TV screen. Despite the missing mass of an extra man, there was no doubt in the young wizard's mind "THAT'S Uncle Vernon! Sure as basilisk venom burns!"

Upstairs in Dudley's Second Bedroom, a very intelligent owl squawked and took flight. Momentarily, she was parked on her pet's shoulder. He was mostly well-trained.

"In the mood for a bit of bacon, Hedwig?" asked Harry as he stroked her breast feathers. He walked into the kitchen, looked in the refrigerator, found a pack of microwavable bacon and set it cooking.

Hedwig squawked several times which would be interpreted to be ~~Yes, thank you. But you know you're about to write a letter.~~

"Here, enjoy." Harry retrieved the steaming treats and pulled a sheet of paper from the notepad Aunt Petunia always kept near the wall-mounted rotary telephone. He actually decided to go straight to the top on this.

**Dear Superman,**

**Wow! Imagine me writing to you. I imagine you get tons of fanmail. Kind of why I never did. But, anyway, this isn't a fan letter. I was just watching the tube and a show about wanted criminals was on. I'm sure you remember those guys that tried to destroy Paris. Well I'm as positive as can be that my uncle, Vernon Dursley, is the guy the show called Terrorist #3. He is rather abusive, but I don't think I'm in any more danger than usual sending this. I just don't want to put anyone else in danger by involving regular bobbies. Please come asap.**

**Thanx**

**Harry Potter, #4 Privet Dr. Little Whining, Surrey, UK**

**Ps: This is my friend, Hedwig. I don't know how long she'll need to fly to find you, but please give her some water and bacon before sending her back.**

And, after rolling the lined yellow paper into a scroll, he addressed his owl "How do you feel about a possibly long flight, girl? I think it's very important."

~~It's what I live for, silly boy~~ squawked Hedwig, sticking out a leg. With a last swig of water she was off.

Abcij

**Very Tall Building, Metropolis, USA**

Ace reporter Clark Kent had just been chewed out by Perry White for not getting the scoop on a scandal involving the mayor. Never mind he'd just that night put out a major fire threatening thousands of homes in California. He was more than a little surprised to see an owl at his office window with an envelope addressed to Superman. He opened it, allowing the snowy to hop onto his desk and asked "Exactly how do you know who I am?"

~~Honestly!~~ squawked Hedwig, importantly ~~Glasses, no glasses; Glasses, no glasses! You might fool half-blind humans. But I am a Wizarding Post Owl.~~

Clark chuckled at the reply which, of course, he understood "Haven't had much to do with wizards in my time here. Why would they contact me now?"

~~Read the letter.~~ commanded Hedwig with an air of self-importance.

Clark merely quirked an eyebrow "Bit bossy ain't we?" He unrolled the yellow paper and with his superpowers read the whole thing in the blink of an eye. Then "Yes, if true, I see young Harry's point. I can't exactly drop everything and get away just now. Would you like to fly back with me tonight? If you can find my apartment, I tend to leave the window open."

~~Not much brighter than most humans.~~ Hedwig complained as she took flight again. She was, of course, waiting when Clark arrived that evening.

Superman began to follow the snowy owl on her route back to her human, but soon pointed out "I can get us to England in about two minutes. Yes, of course, you are an excellent flyer. But _The Daily Planet _doesn't usually give me two days in a row off. How about this? Once over Surrey you can lead?"

~~Very well.~~ And Hedwig allowed the Kryptonian to fold her into his cape. The speed was awe-inspiring.

Superman held back quite a bit to actually meet his estimate. Mid evening in Metropolis was just before dawn in London. He was greatly amused by the outraged attitude of the owl as he unfolded his cape from around her "No harm done, little lady. Take me to your human."

Not having flown herself, it took Hedwig a moment to get her bearings then dove for Privet Dr. A matter of five more minutes by bird power and Hedwig was on Harry's window. The Kryptonian floated down and tapped on it.

"Hedwig!" the young wizard thrust the window open and gave a brief stroke to his owl's head.

Superman laughed amusedly "You'd think people float outside your bedroom every day, kid."

"People, cars, giant spiders." Harry tried to sound casual "I'm not impressed. Except I need a broom to fly. Come on in Superman. I must admit I didn't really expect to see you same day. Good job Hedwig. She doesn't look overtired and is well fed, thank you."

Superman smiled "Must admit, I was curious. You wizards are nearly as secretive as I am about my identity. That and I was concerned how you found me."

"Oh I had no idea where you were." Explained Harry "I just address an envelope and let her do the hard part. Which, by the way, you thirsty or hungry Hed?"

She just squawked, nipped his ear and hopped to her perch. Soon to be snoring.

Superman scratched her head briefly "Well I suppose I can trust her. Talk to me, Harry Potter."

"I saw the Eiffel Tower video on television from …what? 80? … Believe me, I DON'T like Vernon at all and he doesn't like me. But I froze the picture using magic and stared at it. I wouldn't waste your time sir. He's a good hundred pounds heavier… I take that back, more… but I'm sure."

Just then, the door burst open and Harry's uncle barged in "What did I warn you Freak! None of your freakish nonsense in my nice normal - Who the bloody hell are you?" he swung on the shadowy figure that was difficult to see in the predawn light. Connecting most satisfyingly with a jaw, then howling in pain.

"So sorry sir." Said Superman politely, he winked at Harry and lied outrageously about his abilities "I didn't see you or act fast enough. You'll need to get that looked at…in prison. Seems you're right, young man, I do indeed recognize him from the Paris incident."

Vernon was long out of the terrorist business, but he'd kept up his violent ways. He roared and attacked "You're the criminal here, freak!"

"We'll let the courts determine your innocence or guilt, sir." Superman put all the effort of a grown man restraining a three-year old. He wrapped an arm around the large waist and bellowed "Up Up and Awaaaaaayyyyy!"

Harry bent over his window sill and looking up in awe "Wow! He must be REAL strong."

**The London Times**

**July 4 1994**

**LOCAL BOY REWARDED**

Reminding everyone of the terrorist attempt to extort **NF**1 billion, or roughly **GBP**96 million. On March 25, 1979 a group of five terrorists seized the Eiffel Tower in Paris and threatened to detonate a fusion bomb unless their demands were met. The bomb actually did explode, but thanks to Superman, THAT happened near the Moon and no one was harmed. In the confusion, all but one terrorist escaped.

Last year Harry Potter, an orphan who, sadly, lost HIS parents to a terrorist attack before his second birthday saw an episode of Poliţie which featured the incident. The boy, putting justice over family ties, reported his concerns. Eventually reaching the ears of our extraterrestrial superhero. Superman then personally came to England and brought the suspect to the Surrey Headquarters of MI5.

Here is where the story gets complicated. Richard Griffiths, a dual citizen of England and Egypt, graduated from Smeltings Academy. He enlisted in the Royal Army in 1971, serving honorably for four years. In early 1975 he disappeared and was ruled a deserter. At the time he was serving with peacekeeping forces in the Sinai Peninsula. He participated, as a mercenary, in several PLO terrorist attacks, then dropped out of sight. His major payday seemed to have come with the Paris Nuclear Bomb incident.

Wanted for desertion, he could not return to England openly, so he manufactured the identity of Vernon Dursley. Also a graduate of Smeltings Academy. He offered a bribe to one Fiona Clarkson, secretary to Smeltings' Headmaster, but then killed her to cover his tracks. That murder had gone unsolved until the brave boy came forward. Griffiths aka Vernon then obtained employment as a salesman with Grunnings Drills, serving quite successfully. He lived an unremarkable life in Little Whinging.

Whether Griffiths or Dursley, he has been sentenced to 25 years in prison for murder. In 2019, Her Majesty's Army will gain custody and try him for desertion. After THAT sentence, if found guilty, is served, the French Government has filed for extradition, in relation to the Eiffel Tower terror attack. The United States Government has also filed for extradition in relation to the Kryptonian Invasion of Metropolis, accusing him as an accomplice after the fact.

Several reporters reaching out to Mrs. Petunia Dursley were screamed at; either personally or on the telephone. The number is now changed and unlisted. One reporter has filed assault charges against the Dursley minor son, his name withheld due to his age.

At the French Embassy, Cultural Attache Mr. Pierre Delacour presented Harry Potter, nephew to Mrs. Dursley, a check for **NF**10 million as reward for supplying the information. An old reward of **BP**10,000 for information leading to the conviction of the murderer has sit in escrow and grown to **BP**44,000 with interest. And, not to be outdone, the Americans have paid Harry **USD**100,000 for his information. The Times would like to say a hearty well done, young man!

**[a/n]**ffnet doesn't like money symbols so Francs, Pounds, Dollars


	29. Chapter 29:Harry Hunting A

**[a/n0]**Got caught with the difficulty of Marge's involvement with the terrorist. Truth is, didn't consider her in writing. A plot hole I'll just have to deux-ex-machina, she really is his sister and in on his whole cover.

**[a/n]**Not a sequel to HDD#**95\. **And as i wrote this i realized i was borrowing from another film series that is connected to the HP series. Who knows how? Worth 25 points.

**Harry Does Different CCLXXIX**

Harry Hunting A 

Mr. Nunes' Fifth Grade class in Little Whinging Primary was wrapping up for the day. The last subject had been History "I want everyone to read Chapter 20 on the subject of The Crusades. Answer the questions on page 441. With that, looks like you can pack up a little early. Granted, perhaps two minutes."

"Potter Potter Potter Potter." Members of Dudley's gang were chanting and slapping their fists into their palms. Malcolm Macklin had made it known earlier that he was greatly offended by Harry outrunning him in the hundred-yard dash in gym class. Of all his cousin's friends, Harry was most afraid of him. Dudley actually hit hardest, but wasn't hard to get away from. Malcolm was both big and fast. Harry had only won by setting a new school record, and that by a fraction of a second.

But this day Harry was done with fear, over the weekend he pre-positioned several weapons to defend himself with; today was about payback. Much as it griped him, he showed his usual scared face and as soon as the second hand clicked on the **12** he flung his half-torn schoolbag over his shoulder and bolted from the classroom. As usual yelling "HELP! HELP!" though not actually expecting any.

"Get him mates!" Dudley took command "Piers, Dennis cover the main exit. Malcolm, run around the back and meet us at Wisteria. Gordon with me." The five boys gleefully pursued their game of Harry Hunting.

Years of being the prey meant Harry knew their every plot. His first target was his worst threat. A toolbox rigged over the back door. Harry got there almost two minutes before the predator and was fully ready. As Malcolm turned the corner he taunted "Hey jerk! Here I am!" At just the right instant he yanked on the trip-string.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the few other eyewitnesses laughed as assorted wrenches, hammers and nuts and bolts rained down on the hapless boy. Malcolm screamed in pain with each impact. Something caught his temple and he rolled down the steps, senseless.

Harry didn't hang around long enough to know how serious it might be. His next trap was set between the school and Wisteria. He got there just in time to dive into the bed of a pickup truck. He wrapped several turns of string around his fist and waited. Two of the gang, he heard, were approaching in hot pursuit. Just barely peaking out, he pulled it taut. The other end of string was tied to a nearby railing. He caught one across the throat, the other sprawled having been tripped at the knees.

"Gonna get you Potter!" the tangle of arms and legs yelled in two voices.

Harry didn't pause to laugh at the laughable pair. Instead he kicked one viciously in the head and planted a knee in the other's privates. He was gone before either could recover enough to scream.

Abcij

"If the others didn't get him, he'll never get past us." Gordon puffed. He was almost always with Dudley because, though not fat, he lacked stamina.

Dudley glanced around then said "You duck behind that bush and I'll stay by the car."

"Shite!" cursed Harry, they were here early, or it had taken him longer than he thought to deal with the others "Oh well HEY DUDDERS! MELLING! OVER HERE!" and he scrambled up the ladder leaning on #1 Privet.

Dudley lumbered over and began climbing after his cousin. Gordon shouted "We're gonna get you Potter!"

"Suck brick Melling!" Harry countered, flinging down the heavy red object. Unfortunately, it missed. Dudley wasn't so fortunate with the next missile. He was four steps up and it impacted square on the top of his head. He fell off the ladder and lay still. Harry was all too pleased "AH! Bullseye!"

Gordon fled yelling "I didn't like him anyway!"

"Ooh! That's going to leave a mark." Observed Harry after he climbed down, looking at his unconscious cousin.

When the Surrey Police were called in to investigate several assaults, they immediately dismissed the possibility one attacker could have committed these three crimes. They happened at practically the same time and certainly the boy who was fingered by his aunt and uncle was just too small to have assaulted much larger boys.


	30. Chapter 30:Turnabout is Fair Play

**[a/n0]**Last time, any of Home Alone Eleanor or Chris Columbus won points :)

**[a/n1]**_Kairan1979_Covered that in **HDD**#**168**

**[a/n]**Got this idea off _magitech's_ & others' reviews of **SoHDD**#**20 **Needed a sequel

**Harry Does Different CCLXXX**

Turnabout is Fair Play

"Potter! That will be five points from Gryffindor for tardiness!" Professor Snape snapped "And, Mr. Malfoy, come see me after class to discuss YOUR timeliness."

Susan Bones objected "But Professor! That's unfair! Why should Gryffindor lose points but not Slytherin? Draco came in after Harry!"

"When you are a professor, Miss Bones, you may handle YOUR class as you choose." Professor Snape gritted out between clenched teeth. "In the meantime, that will be TEN points from Hufflepuff for questioning how I maintain order in MINE…..AH!...Another word and I'll have another twenty."

Susan looked rebellious for a moment, but muttered "Yes sir."

"Today's lesson is a simple athlete's foot topical rub." He announced "Ingredients on the board. You have until 11:55. Begin!"

Abcij

The Hufflepuffs assigned to the Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class were grumbling down the corridor "Can you believe that big nosed git?"

"Watch it Ernie!" Susan ordered curtly "We'll end up reported again!"

Harry tapped him on the shoulder "No worries McMillan, just us Gryffs behind you. Ron keep an eye out. Guess we have something in common. Snape don't like me either."

"That's putting it mildly." Offered the redhaired Hufflepuff almost amused "He's totally nasty to you.

He shrugged "Not like it's never happened to me before. But thanks for your support. Sorry you lost points."

"I plan on telling Professor Sprout about it." Said Susan "I only questioned why he didn't take points from Draco Malfoy, who DID come in after you."

Hermione put in "But that's exactly why he deducted points. You challenged his authority."

"And you don't think it's unfair, Hermione?" asked Ron, rather surprised to find himself in agreement with a member of another House. "Bloody git."

Susan shot him a look "Not helpful, nor were you Ernie. I would rather do something productive."

"What did you have in mind, Susan?" asked Harry.

She gave a shrug "Not sure yet. I do know Slytherin has dominated the House Cup for the past decade."

"My brother, Charlie, said only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw won one during his time in school." Ron pointed out.

Harry paused, seeing an older Slytherin girl ahead of them. He asked of the group "Do you think Snape's been …err… cheating, somehow?"

"Harry! No way! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!" Hermione was vehement in her objection.

Susan looked at her askance "My auntie is high up in The Ministry and there aren't many people in it she trusts. I got this Muggle quote drilled in almost before I could talk. It goes Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Harry Potter, you're just the man to look into this! Seems your father was the second highest detention getter in Hogwarts history. Why don't you look up some facts and figures related to points and such?"

"Eww" Ron grumbled "Sounds too much like homework to me. Don't do it mate."

But Harry was interested "Blimey! That's like the first thing I know about him other than everyone telling me I look like him, except for Mum's eyes."

Abcij

"Bloody Bones. Not even in our Common Room and it's like she still stole my best friend!" Ron complained rather loudly one night in the lions' den "Come on Harry! Give it a rest won't ya? You're bad enough at chess without all these ruddy books distractin ya!"

Percy was there to point out "It is not advisable, Ronald, to be derogatory to such a high official as Madam Bones."

"Huh?" Ron ejaculated with a blank look at his older brother.

Hermione tried a different approach "I think she has been a positive effect on our friend. Even his Potions grade has gone up almost a full letter grade. And it's only been a month. But, Harry, can't you at least tell us what you're doing?"

"Sorry guys, it's got kinda personal." Harry replied, a little distracted. He tipped over his king in acknowledgement of his tenth straight loss since learning the game. Even Ron didn't count the times he'd only been teaching his friend the moves and basic strategies of chess as REAL wins. Harry simply wasn't as disappointed by the loss as Ron thought he should be "Hafta admit, in her own way, Susan is as sneaky as some other redheads I know. Just about done, though."

Abcij

Professor Snape approached the pair of First Years with a feeling of intense loathing. Even if not the correct shade, the mere fact of red hair sported by the girl combined with Potter's looks made him feel the need for a dose of Ulcer Cure Potion. He snarled at them "Just what are a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff doing in a corner away from your respective housemates?"

"Sorry sir" replied Susan, politely. She squeezed Harry's knee under the table in warning, and went on smoothly without missing a beat "Harry and I teamed up on this project for History of Magic. Hermione and Ron were already in a group for theirs and I think Justin has a crush on Hannah so-"

As the Potion Master stalked off Harry gave a chuckle and playfully slapped her shoulder.

Blushing a bit, Susan leaned over and rolled her forehead over his "Another of Auntie's sayings If you can't bedazzle them with your brilliance, baffle them with bullshit."

"Ron's brothers will LOVE that one." Harry struggled almost in vain to keep that laugh from exploding. "And speaking of Auntie, you really think she'll be able to do something?"

Susan gave a shrug "Well, she's not on the Board of Governors or anything. But she's too important to be ignored, and if we have real proof that convinces her…"

"I'm pretty sure I do." Said Harry "I made these charts like something I once saw in Vernon's work papers.

**[a/n]**ffnet isn't Excel friendly, so Gryff + means _Points added to Gyffindor _while Sly - means Points taken from Slytherin. *-* is a spacesaver to line up the columns. So in 1987 McGonagall awarded Hufflepuff 309 points and in 1990 Flitwick took 509 points from Gryffindor. I think the totals are believable given how 5 & 10 points are taken/awarded regularly. And no, these charts won't add to any actual year-end totals from any canon, it's ONLY 4 teachers.**[]**

**McGonagall**

Year Huffle + Huffle - Gryff + Gryff - Raven + Raven - Sly + Sly -

1986 204 *-* 350 *-*400 *- 279 *-* 366 *-* 218 *- 250*-*255

1987 309*-* 188 *-*444*-*226*-* 227 *-* 300*-* 306*-*192

1988 333*-* 261*-* 307*-*203*-* 356 *-* 280*-* 199*-*309

1989 262*-* 304*-*425*-* 510*-* 339 *-* 112*-* 286*-*207

1990 225*-* 226*-* 429*-* 605*-* 222 *-* 144*-* 233*-*158

**Flitwick**

Year Huffle + Huffle - Gryff + Gryff - Raven + Raven - Sly + Sly -

1986 292*-* 277*-* 301 *-* 199 *-* 376 *-* 235*-*217*-* 95

1987 308*-* 414*-* 277 *-* 244 *-* 444 *-* 266*-*118*-* 232

1988 339*-* 204*-* 199 *-* 201 *-* 307 *-* 199*-*313*-* 254

1989 300*-* 288*-* 303 *-* 287 *-* 451 *-* 352*-*182*-* 96

1990 520*-* 391*-* 311 *-* 509 *-* 354 *-* 217*-*244*-* 200

**Snape**

Year Huffle + Huffle - Gryff + Gryff - Raven + Raven - Sly + Sly -

1986 026 *-* 273 *-* 009 *-* 414 *-* 100*-*204*-*354*-*035

1987 063 *-* 244 *-* 031 *-* 397 *-* 122*-*212*-*409*-*021

1988 064 *-* 219 *-* 012 *-* 338 *-* 094*-*199*-*447*-*047

1989 051 *-* 186 *-* 007 *-* 508 *-* 074*-*236*-*314*-*009

1990 076 *-* 288 *-* 000 *-* 676 *-* 058*-*301*-*244*-*090

**Sprout**

Year Huffle + Huffle - Gryff + Gryff - Raven + Raven - Sly + Sly -

1986 355 *-* 082 *-* 313 *-* 144*-*282*-* 142*-* 290*-*131

1987 356 *-* 144 *-* 297 *-* 190*-*380*-* 188*-* 253*-*097

1988 404 *-* 097 *-* 266 *-* 140*-*270*-* 159*-* 316*-*154

1989 375 *-* 118 *-* 288 *-* 270*-*288*-* 135*-* 280*-*137

1990 400 *-* 158*-* 318 *-* 359*-* 319*-* 177*-* 284*-* 191

"_Xeroxius_!" Susan cast over the scroll, creating a copy "Keep the original Harry. But tell me, what did you learn from this?"

He blinked "Neat spell. That to quote Ron, Snape's a foul git."

"Eloquent." The young witch quipped, dryly "But, in terms Amelia Bones can take to Hogwarts' Board of Directors? I'll tell you, while ALL Heads seem to favor their House, Professor Snape's history is so completely lopsided it virtually guarantees Slytherin the House Cup. A couple other things to note, Professor Sprout seems the most generous. I like that about my Head. And did you see how Gryffindor's losses skyrocketed in 89 & 90? What gives?"

To this, the young wizard could only giggle "Two words…. Fred & George… Weasley that is. Some guy named Sirius Black was number one, ahead of my Dad, in the detention race. They seem determined to beat their seven year totals before their fifth. They're Thirds. Interesting, Snape has been giving EVERYONE fewer points and taking more since they started."

Abcij

"Never seen Snape so mad." Hannah Abbott whispered to her best friend "Something you did?"

Susan shrugged innocently "No idea what you're talking about."

The entire student body, minus the few under Madam Pomfrey's care, watched the Potions Professor slap a scroll down in front of the Headmaster and the two marched out. Headmaster Dumbledore was carrying one just like it. Word sped through the Great Hall that a Sixth-Year saw the official Hogwarts seal on both.

Abcij

"Before breakfast, I have an announcement to make." The Headmaster began, the very next morning. It was rather unusual for the entire staff to be present and the students knew it "The Board of Directors has expressed some concern about the discipline process in the school. A subcommittee of the Board has been instituted."

The Heads had been briefed, but the rest of the teachers were just as curious as the student body. Percy hushed a Hufflepuff sitting behind him.

"It consists of Lucius Malfoy, Millicent Bagnold, Diego Caplan and Patricia Rakepick." Dumbledore ignored any such whispers "Each of these were members of one of our Houses as students. Their task will be to evaluate detentions and House point deductions. You may correspond with your advocate if you consider a deduction or detention unfair."

Almost every pupil cheered at this.

Dumbledore allowed the moment then went on "I want it made clear frivolous appeals will NOT be tolerated. In the case of detentions, a student MUST still serve an assigned detention as an appeal will not be processed quickly enough. If overturned, the student will be excused from a future detention. IF UPHELD, the previous service credit will be cancelled and you WILL serve again."

"That's harsh!" an unidentified voice declared. There was a faint drone of agreement.

The Headmaster ordered "**SILENCE**!" and continued "Likewise with House points. They will be returned if the deduction is ruled unjust, but the penalty will double if the appeal is rejected. A chronic complainer will have his or her appeal privileges revoked. With that, I turn you over to your bacon and eggs."

Abcij

"I think this is gonna be bloody brilliant!" Harry enthused, he slapped hands with his chief co-conspirator in the corridor "Madam Bones is awesome!"

She grinned at him "Well on behalf of Auntie, I thank you. Not to burst your bubble, but what class are we heading to? I for one, would've preferred this come out tomorrow…or better yet…Saturday morning."


	31. Chapter 31:The Falkland Defence Force

**[a/n]**Dedicated toPixel and Stephanie Forever's review of **HDD**#**222 **_Cue the Falkland Defence Force engaging Aunt Marge as she drifts over Stanley... Actually, PLEASE let that be a sequel to this._ Amazingly, no Harry. But LOTS of interesting faces.

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXI**

The Falkland Defence Force

A decade had passed since those rotten Argentinians tried to steal an eternal piece of the Queen's realm. A permanent force remained on the islands that, for the first few years, equaled the civilian population. By the mid 90s, ground forces had dwindled quite a bit, but they relied on first-rate RAF defenses to even prevent invaders from landing.

"Overnight log; Falklands radar station 2; time 0003 hours; date 24 July 1993" the commanding officer spoke into her recorder "Assumed operational control of system effective 0000 hours. Prior shift reported no unauthorized intrusion of Falklands airspace. HMS York remains in port. Overnight staff consists of TSGT Brendon Gleason and TSGT Gary Oldman. Ensign Myrtle Henderson, RN, reporting."

Both enlisted men, years older than their superior officer chuckled. Oldman offered, with a hint of irony "Nicely done, ma'am."

"Shouldn't you be watching your screen, Private?" countered Ensign Henderson.

Gleason leaned back in his chair and saluted with excess punctiliousness "YASSSUH Admiral!" And the trio settled in for a dull evening.

The crew was well settled and busily counting the crickets to be heard out the window when Oldman snapped out of his lazy pose "Ensign! Got something coming in from the northeast. It's big."

"Bet it's those bloody Argentinians." Gleeson immediately assumed.

The junior officer rolled her eyes "Need I remind you? South America is WEST of here."

"Exactly my point!" countered Gleeson forcefully "Only an idiot would come from exactly where you expect them."

Ensign Henderson giggled in a way that showed how young she was "I really don't think there's anything dangerous. BUT Sergeant Gleeson has expressed a concern that I will report."

"HMS York, Lt. Commander Gambon duty officer. Go ahead Ensign." Came from the docked destroyer, and he listened intently "Good enough for me. Tennant, bring the ship to yellow alert. Arm SAMs and close-in weapons. Watson, summon the captain. Isaacs, alert the RAF base."

abcij

Radar officer Fiennes reported "Coming in. No sign it's complying with your orders, sir."

"Exocet locked on?" queried Gambon and upon receiving confirmation, ordered "Fire!"

The missile leapt off the ship in a cloud of exhaust and raced to its target. In two minutes, Fiennes reported "Missile impact, target destroyed. Captain on the bridge."

"Calm cool and professional." Captain Spall praised his crew "Commander Gambon, locate the debris and get an analysis. The Admiralty will want a full engagement report. End red alert, maintain yellow until further notice."

Communication officer Watson announced "Sir, Johnson Harbour reports an explosion and a fire about two miles north. It's all forest, no casualties."

"Very good." Spall acknowledged "Helm, set course and sail as soon as ready. Security will prepare an away team, armed, to investigate. Gambon, you'll lead."

Helm acknowledged and announced "We'll be there by 0730 sir."

Abcij

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it, sir." Lt. Commander Gambon was giving his report in the captain's quarters "But I swear to God and Her Majesty. We recovered about nine pounds of human flesh, scorched grey-red hair a single pearl and the torn remnants of a rather unpleasant looking brown and grey dark plaid woman's suit."

Captain Spall looked highly skeptical, to say the least "And what conclusion does this lead you to, Commander?" he demanded.

"We shot down an exceptionally large woman who was inflated to three times her normal size, who was bobbing around like a hot-air balloon….err….sir." the unfortunate subordinate replied "Oh, and based on forensics, she must've been British…sir."

Spall sighed "You, Mr. Gambon, will give that report to the Admiralty …in London… in person… just as soon as you can get there. I wonder whether either of us will have a career AFTER that. Dismissed."


	32. Chapter 32:Testimony

**[a/n0]**#31 was well received. Think I'll work out a way to satisfy everyone's thoughts with a followup

**[a/n]**Postwar moment

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXII**

Testimony 

"Next up, the prosecution calls Mr. Harry James Potter." Said the Ministry spokeswizard.

The Malfoy defender protested "Objection Your Honor! The boy's fame would prejudice the Wizengamot."

"I am a legal adult." Harry sneered at the witch "Refer to me as such, girl."

This generated a ripple of amusement through the court as she was easily four times his age. From the bench, interim Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt gaveled "Silence! All of you will refer to each other in formal address. For example, Mr. Borgin, Mrs. Fudge, Mr. Potter. Fame, Mrs. Fudge, is not a disqualifier for testimony. A prior hearing included testimony from a famous musician. You, yourself, have two Quidditch players on your witness list. Mr. Potter may certainly give testimony. It will be the job of The Wizengamot to decide what weight to give it. Proceed.

"Thank you, Minister." Borgin gave a polite bow "Now Mr. Potter, what crimes are you aware of the Malfoys committing?"

Harry began with "Well, I'd have to split that up since I've had different experiences with each. Draco, to start, was a bully who assaulted numerous Hogwarts students and made frequent use of the word Mudblood to refer to people he considered inferior."

"That is a matter of opinion and protected free speech." The defender pointed out.

This, he'd been coached by Hermione for, retorting "True, Mrs. Fudge, and in some parts of the world our Minister is just a dirty kaffir. No offense, sir. And while Draco is entitled to his opinion, it does not give him the right to use foul words. Nor does it give him the right to use a tooth expansion spell on an unarmed witch."

"Unpleasant as some of these incidents might be," Shacklebolt interjected "they are matters for school discipline. Perhaps the witness can move on to something that might fall under Wizengamot jurisdiction."

Harry nodded "Of course. Well this did occur in Hogwarts, but Draco was directly responsible for the Death Eater invasion of June 1996. He repaired a cabinet that was used by Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback in. He disarmed Professor Dumbledore, enabling Snape to murder him."

"There is no proof of that!" the defender complained.

Harry countered "Would you like veratiserum or my memory of the event? However, I am aware that Voldemort threatened to murder Narcissa if Draco failed. But, when I was all but at his mercy, Draco lied to the snatchers who caught us about recognizing us. This gave me, Ron and Hermione a chance to escape, which eventually we did. If not for that lie, Voldemort would have won."

"I was really going for the crimes, Mr. Potter." Borgin complained, unhappy with that piece of fact.

Harry shrugged "Sorry sir, just telling the truth. Now Lucius is another matter. In my Second Year, he slipped a cursed book into a little girl's school supplies that went on to cause all the near deaths that weren't only by sheer dumb luck. And at the end of that year he very nearly murdered me."

"Too bad about that little thing called The Statute of Limitations, ain't it?" Mrs. Fudge commented sneeringly.

Kingsley gaveled her down "Proceed, Mr. Potter."

"Professor Dumbledore said Lucius threatened to curse the families of Hogwarts' Board if they didn't agree to fire him that year. Is that illegal?"

Mrs. Fudge complained "Hearsay Minister?"

"You didn't object when I said something nice about Draco." Harry pointed out snidely "And while I can't exactly testify to how many people he might've killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, I know Voldemort used Lucius' wand against me since we had brother wands."

Mr. Borgin was finished "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"I notice your testimony did not include any interaction with Mrs. Malfoy." Mrs. Fudge pointed out.

Harry shrugged and explained "Well, Mr. Borgin didn't like that I had nothing really on her. My first encounter was a tad nasty. Let's say Draco comes by his personality honestly. She told me Professor Dumbledore wouldn't always be around to protect me, I pointed out she might move in to her husband's cell and she suggested I get together with my Godfather. That is…after her sister murdered him."

"BITCH!" came from the audience. This led to an outburst that had to be gaveled down by the judge.

Harry only smiled in the witness seat "Well, it wasn't attempted murder like her husband did. But, again, she lied to Voldemort's face after I got hit with the Avada again. Telling him I was dead saved my life and gave me the chance to recover. If I was really permanently dead, who knows how that last bit might've ended?"

Abcij

"Madam Speaker? Has the Wizengamot reached a consensus?" Minister Shacklebolt asked formally.

Augusta Longbottom stood and bowed "Yes sir. Draco Malfoy, we find guilty of conspiracy in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. However, he was under coercion, with the death threat on his family. We sentence him to ten years in Azkaban. Nine years, six months suspended and credit given for time served. He is to be released forthwith."

"So recorded." Minister Shacklebolt replied formally, ignoring the outburst. "Mrs. Malfoy?"

Speaker Longbottom didn't look happy "Guilty on all counts. Sentence, time served. I wish the record to show my STRENUOUS objection to the lightness."

"Scribe Weasley, record the Speaker's statement and protest." The Minister ordered "And finally, Lucius Malfoy?"

This, clearly delighted the Speaker "Guilty on all counts. Rape. Torture. Assault. Murder. Treason. The Wizengamot sentences you to the choice between life in Azkaban without the possibility of parole and The Veil. Before deciding, hear the rest. The Noble House of Malfoy is hereby seized. A quarter will be reserved for the benefit of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. The balance will be paid to claimants victimized by Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Should the convict choose life imprisonment, an additional GG500,000 will be deducted from the reserved funds to cover prison expenses."

"Well done Auror Lynch." Kingsley praised. The instant Neville's grandmother pronounced the verdict, she'd stunned Lucius with a wand-touch to his neck "Take the prisoner to a holding cell. He is granted 100 hours to choose his fate. Court adjourned."

Harry had already suffered the disapproval of the Weasleys resulting from his testimony. Now he got the flipside from Narcissa "This is how Potters repay life-debts?"

"I never promised I'd lie for you." He retorted coldly "I kept you and your son from sharing his fate. And my family isn't very happy with me just now. So if that's not good enough, tough shit. See ya round Draco."


	33. 33:Not Just Pooroldcrow req

**HAPPY HANUKKAH חנוכה שמח MERRY CHRISTMAS **felicem natalem Christi

**[a/n]**Old-Crow "_Immediately after second year, Dobby goes off on the Malfoys. Within a hour, the Malfoy vaults are emptied and the manor is torched. The moral of the story is never piss off a newly freed elf. Without any money, the Malfoys are friendless and without protection from the box of dark contraband and ledger of bribes that found its way to Amelia's office_."

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXIII**

Not Just Poor

-OCOCOCOCOC—

The old scribe presented his latest work and McGonagall received it with her usual critical eye "I shall give it the attention it deserves, Mr. Crow. I have, at the moment, another assignment to issue."

"Professor." Another author entered the office and gave a respectful bow, then irreverently quipped at his fellow author "How ya doin' Oldee?"

Crow frowned in mock-outrage "You got more grey on your head than I do!"

"Boys boys!" the stern professor scolded "None of that in MY office! Now shake hands or I'll dock points."

The pair complied, except the new arrival had palmed a hand buzzer. He let it go after about 10 seconds.

"Not at all amusing Mr. Jackson!" came a sharp tongue lashing "That will be 10 points from Ravenclaw! Mr. Crow, please accept my apologies. But I do note you are not entirely blameless. Now, if you'll excuse us, despite his behavior, Mr. Jackson is best suited to this project."

Joe backed considerably from the door, exaggerating his movements comically as Crow departed. He just smiled "Your wish is my command, Professor."

"Indeed." Said McGonagall, eyeing him with some disfavor "At least Mr. Crow has the wisdom to SEEM innocent. Very well, Mr. Jackson. I am sure you must have noticed Mr. Malfoy seems a very different personality so far this year. I admit, the changes are largely positive BUT Mr. Malfoy rarely does something without reason. I would appreciate a report on the whys and wherefores."

The author nodded acceptance "I promise one that will be both complete and conclusive." Prior to exiting, he peeked out, glancing down both directions of the corridor. As he headed away, about 5 gallons of water landed on his head "CROWWWWWWWWW!"

Even alone in her office McGonagall would not even smile at even a well executed prank. However, the lucky student whose essay she just finished reading, received an E instead of an A.

-OCOCOCOCOC—

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too Potter!" Lucius Malfoy blustered from the other end of the corridor through which he'd just been blasted "One day, you'll meet the same sticky end!"

After the adult wizard stormed off, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" the abused creature looked up at the boy worshipfully "Dobby will do ANYTHING great Harry Potter sir asks! ANYTHING!"

The young wizard's initial thought was '_Never try to save my life_' but the response died somewhere between his brain and his tongue. Instead "Tell me, my little friend, would you like to help Harry Potter sir get back at bad old master?"

"Dobby want! Dobby want!" was the enthusiastic answer, then more subdued "Dobby may not harm a witch or wizard."

Harry gave a look of confusion "But you just blasted Malfoy about twenty yards."

"Elf magic very demanding Harry Potter sir." Replied Dobby, seemingly irrelevant at first "Dobby not really hurt bad old master. Harry Potter sir's LIFE was in danger. Dobby would STILL have to prevent Harry Potter sir from killing bad old master."

Harry stood there thinking, it sounded vague familiar somehow, then asked "Does this mean harm in ANY way? Or just physically? With magic?"

"There is other types of harm, sir?" asked Dobby, rather unsure.

Harry lit up like a Christmas tree "OH! That's perfect!" he all but squealed "Tell me, did you ever go shopping for Mr. Malfoy? How about Gringotts?"

"Dobby would." He replied "All the time. First goto Gobbies get Galleons then store."

Harry was giddy with the possibility "We should act on this FAST! Mr. Malfoy will tell Gringotts not to let you in. How much can you take?"

"Dobby does not know sir." The elf replied, completely innocently "Dobby would only take what was needed for shopping."

Harry's mind raced, he pulled his wand and conjured a scroll and quill, wrote out "Tell the Goblins that Mr. Malfoy is worried about a tax audit. He wants all the contents of all his vaults moved to a new vault. He will pay ALL moving expenses, naturally. The vault will be in your name so Inland Revenue can't find it. Can you do that?"

"Oh yessir Harry Potter sir!" Dobby was bouncing with eagerness "Not the first time bad old master tricksie stupid Minister."

Harry thought that might be interesting to explore another time "Great! Wonderful! We'll figure what to do with the money later. Off you go. Oh, by the way, Draco is a little git, but he shouldn't suffer. Before the move is done, have Gringotts pay for all the rest of his Hogwarts schooling."

"Harry Potter is the mostest generousest wizard ever!" squealed Dobby "Even good to bad little master!"

To which he had to repress the urge to box the little guy's ears "Fine fine let's just NOT tell anyone, alright? Don't want anyone knowing how kind I am to Draco." And he was almost relieved when the puff of smoke announced the elf's departure.

Abcij

"Hello!" exclaimed Dobby as he popped into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express "Harry Potter sir's mission is done. Dobby has all bad old master's Galleons."

Harry clamped a hand, too late, across the elf's mouth "You weren't supposed to announce it to the world!"

"What did you do Harry? Who is this?" Hermione demanded.

Ron already knew "He looks like pictures I seen of Cubby. From back when House Weasley was rich and owned elves."

"Owned? Wizards OWN people? Like slaves?" she did not look happy.

Dobby clapped delightedly "Oh yes! Cubby was Dobby's father! He was the first with bad old master. Cubby so sad to leave Master Septimus."

"Harry you should be careful." Warned Ron "If he's still with Malf-"

Dobby shook his head vehemently "No sir! Master Weasley! Harry Potter sir freed Dobby. Now Dobby works for Harry Potter sir!"

"And how is Harry working you?" Hermione cast a reproachful look at her friend.

Elf ears flapped wildly "Oh Harry Potter sir has many tasks. Harry Potter sir helped Dobby get back at-"

"Hush!" commanded Harry "Let's not say anything too loudly. Suffice it to say, Dobby and I have had a most profitable relationship after he stopped Lucius from murdering me."

Ron and Hermione screeched "WHAT!?"

Almost simultaneously, the little elf vanished in a puff of smoke and the compartment door slammed open "Well. Another year where blood-traitors and Mudbloods triumph over their betters."

"Quite so, Draco." Harry gave his friends a look, while speaking in a pleasant tone "I gave ole Tom another thrashing. Don't seem to do that well against Potters, does he? But yeah, we're lower than Malfoys. Never know when that might change."

The Slytherin glared "Tom? What are you talking about."

"You never knew?" he was almost gleeful "Don't get nervous. I'm not going to curse you or anything, but I'm going to bring out my wand. Watch this." He spelled out **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**.

Draco grunted, unimpressed "So? Not a Pureblood name." his bodyguards yucked in agreement.

"You know more about that than me, I imagine." Harry shrugged, unconcerned, then flicked his wand as the teenage specter had "Watch the magic letters reveal the name of Lord Jumble hisself." And when the fiery display finished rearranging itself **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Everyone in the compartment, except Harry, gasped at the sight. Draco recovered well "You lie Potter! Wait'll my father hears of this!"

"Enjoy your summer, Draco." Said Harry pleasantly and after pushing the door shut he chuckled "That was fun. Dobby! Bad little master won't be back … I think."

A faint **pop** and he hugged the young wizard's legs "Harry Potter sir is bestest ever! What orders does Harry Potter sir have now?" Dobby bounced eagerly.

"Off you go for now. I'll call you when I get to the Dursleys' and we can start phase two." Commanded Harry, but kindly "We just can't be sure of not being overheard. Just look out for some interesting stories and rumors this summer."

Hermione looked displeased "Oh come on Harry! Rumors are only as good as the source. You should know that after what's been said about you. And what are you doing with a slave?"

"Dobby is an EX slave." He clarified "Ron? You'll make sure anything interesting in the Wizarding World comes through to us poor Mudbloods? Right mate? Especially if it happens to be about those noble Malfoys. Now, sorry, we still got a long ride. Think I'll zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Hermione nudged him, rather forcefully, to nil effect.

Abcij

**pop** "Harry Potter sir calls his Dobby?" and he appeared in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Dr. "Dobby not like this place before. Dobby STILL not like this place."

Chuckling, the imprisoned wizard replied "One thing at a time my friend. You have the ability to monitor us, I mean humans, don't you?"

"Yessir, Harry Potter sir." Was the excited reply.

Nodding, he'd had time to work through his thoughts "Figured as much. A side question, can we take my name down a notch? I DON'T need Harry Potter sir every sentence." At the worried look he added "Well, you think about it and we'll talk again. Now, phase 2. You said you can't hurt humans, got that. Does that apply to a building?"

"No sir, Harry Potter sir." Was the less compliant answer.

Holding up a cautioning hand "I understand and if you need it, I'll say DO NOT let anyone get hurt. Not humans not other elves. If they have a pet get them out too. When the Malfoys go out…and I bet they will once they discover what happened in Gringotts…Is your magic strong enough to destroy the house?"

"Not all of it Harry Potter sir." looking despondent "Dobby might knock down part. Malfoy castle be big. Or Dobby could make fire inside. Castle still be standing though."

Blinking in surprise, but finally realizing "Figures Malfoy would have one, don't it? Whatever you can do is good enough. Any chance they have some other stashes of money or jewels in the castle? If you could sneak that into your vault before…well as much as you can."

"Dobby knows Dobby knows!" he acknowledged.

Harry grinned at the return of enthusiasm "Well, hop to it then. And don't worry about me. Just watch them until they're all out. Then trash the place good. OH! One more thing! YOUR safety come first. Right Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir is the kindest of all wizards!" declared Dobby with all the surety of saying water is wet.

**DAILY PROPHET**

**JULY 3 1993**

**Malfoys Destitute**

A thoroughly fascinating week in the financial world. Last week we reported on the devastation of the ancestral Malfoy home. While the garden and productive land are undamaged, the magnificent castle was gutted by fire on June 30. The structure is centuries old, far older than the clan itself, but acquired from Muggle nobility in the mid 1700s. The interior has graced the cover of many magazines over the ensuing centuries as the epitome of Slytherin-themed décor. Many wonderful works of art; paintings, statues; were lost. A small number managed to escape unscathed, others have varying degree of damage.

This publication mourns the loss of so many precious historical artifacts.

The disastrous fire led to uncovering another catastrophe. Horribly distressed over the loss, Duke Malfoy immediately went to Gringotts to fund the rebuilding of his home and restoration of his fine collection. This was not to be. It seems the noble lord was too trusting with his vault key. An unidentified employee who was dismissed from his service completely emptied every known Malfoy vault, and a few previously NOT known.

"The employee had access, with no restriction, at the time of the transaction." Senior Manager Grit, Gringotts Spokegoblin, issued a brief statement that Lord Malfoy denounced as callous "The bank would have denied access had we been notified in a timely manner. While regrettable, our internal investigation confirms no law was broken, no Gringotts procedure was violated. The former lord may appeal, if he can pay the fee. And, no, the bank has no further comment on the transaction."

Malfoy troubles continue from that. The Wizengamot has suspended House Malfoy's voting rights. The minimum requirement for Ancient or Noble status is proven wealth of **GG**5,000,000. A House gains representation and one vote at this level. House Malfoy holds seven, plus proxy for 21 others. It would still be another two generations before the Malfoys could be nominated for Ancient and Noble status. A future session will have to determine the case.

Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and wife Narcissa nee Black, are currently staying with the Goyle family. A fine example of friends helping friends, we commend His Grace Goyle for assisting a friend in need. This publication wishes the Malfoy family well in its effort to restore its status. The only saving grace at the moment, we can confirm that Draco's full tuition for Hogwarts was paid recently, through graduation. If the worst comes to pass, the young man will still benefit from a solid education.

**by:Justa Ru Moor**

Molly Weasley's summer lessons to her children were interrupted by the arrival of a news-owl. George let out a howl of joy "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHHHHHHHH!"

"You're hurting my ears." Ginny complained grumpily. Her first year was far from the fun time she'd been told of Hogwarts. And it still carried over. The Weasleys were unable to help much.

The front page was passed from one male to another "Try reading more than the comics, Ronald." Percy chastised his youngest brother.

"We really shouldn't celebrate someone else's misery." Mr. Weasley tried to scold his children, but it rather lacked authority.

The whole event was interrupted by a **pop** And Ron, around a mouthful of biscuit, explained "This is Dobby. He's Cubby's kid."

"Mr. and Missus Wheazey?" the elf acknowledged "I is Dobby. I be ordered to ask Gi-nev-ey Wheazey see mind doctor. Master says those who did hurt should fix. Here Galleons from Dobby vault. Help Gi-nev-ey Wheazey. When more needed call Dobby."

As the puff of smoke announcing his departure dissipated, the Weasleys gasped in awe at the treasure bag that was straining the center of their kitchen table.

abcij

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were feeling very adult, floating around in the redhead's pool in the nude. Each floatie was equipped with a drink holder, pumpkin juice only, they weren't that adult.

"HELLO!" exclaimed a high-pitched voice emanating from a cloud of smoke "Madamey Bonesey here?"

Both young witches squealed in outraged surprise at the intrusion to their sanctuary and overturned themselves in a vain effort to protect their modesty. Shooting furious looks they both demanded of the intruder "What d'you want? Who sent you?"

"Ise Dobby." declared the house-elf, oblivious to any wrong he might've committed "Master Harry Potter sent Dobby with two books from bad old Master. Book one made bad things happen to Hoggies. Great Harry Potter defeated big snake killed bad book. Book two from bad old Master secret place all bad old Master secrets."

Susan managed to swim to the edge of her pool, pressing her body against the side, and stammered "We-well th-th-thank y-you D-di-Dobby. I'll muh-make sure Auntie guh-gets it."

"Dobby thanks missy Bonesey. BYE!" he bowed and disappeared in the same cloud.

The blonde witch slapped the water and declared "I am so going to hex Harry Potter for this!"


	34. Chapter 34:Dark Luna's Advice

**[a/n0]**I must admit the notion of a House-Elf help desk tickled greatly

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXIV**

Dark Luna's Advice

"I'm glad you're alright Luna." Harry gave the Ravenclaw's shoulder a gentle squeeze "And I thank you for following me. Any one of you could have died tonight. Like Sirius. How can I keep this from happening again?"

She looks sinister, not her usual rather spacy self "Fewest possible murders?"

"Huh? Whah?" Harry ejaculated, his jaw about bounced off the floor.

Luna looked around the Hospital Wing shiftily and lowered her voice to a bare whisper "There is a saying, Harry Potter. Sounds like something Mrs. Weasley might say while making breakfast You can't make an omlette without breaking a few eggs."

"You're serious?" he gaped at the girl.

She took his hand, pressed it on her cheek "While I have hair as long as his, I doubt your Godfather would do this. Be that as it may, we are at war, I will no longer throw tickle jinxes in response to Killing Curses."

"And what if they have a wrackspurt infection?" asked Harry.

She replied with a stony glare and "I believe Professor Dumbledore wants to give you one of his chats. Please stay with him until something happens."

"Why? What's going to happen?" he wanted to know.

Abcij

Severus Snape stormed up the Gryffindor Tower and practically exploded into the Fifth Year boys' room roaring "POTTTTTTTTTTTER!"

"Something troubling you, Severus?" asked Dumbledore mildly.

The Potion Professor pulled in his horns, at least momentarily, and almost smiled "Ahh excellent, Headmaster, already here. I trust you've expelled the brat and snapped his wand. May I have the pleasure of throwing him out? May I break a bone or two?"

"What're you on about, git?" demanded Harry, at the moment uncaring of usual school rules.

The Headmaster got between student and teacher "What, precisely, has happened, Severus?"

"Draco Malfoy has been found in his bed." The Head of Slytherin snarled "In two pieces. He was LITERALLY torn in half. When I saw you here I assumed you were dealing with the murderer."

Harry's mind flashed to his conversation with Luna, he covered with a stock smartass remark "You know what happens, don't you? When you assume? Makes an ASS of U and ME!"

"Silence Potter!" Snape snapped, drawing his wand.

The Headmaster acted well before Harry could "_Expelliarmus_! Harry, hold. Has Poppy determined when poor Draco died?"

"I fail to -" the Potion Master began in anger, then noted the Headmaster's expression and answered "in under two hours."

Dumbledore levitated the wand to its owner "Then, Professor Snape, I believe your suspicion of Harry is without foundation. I have been with him discussing events of last evening for at least that long."

"I think I'm owed an apology…Snivilus." Said Harry with a smirk.

Losing his patience and radiating a burst of magic, Dumbledore roared "ENOUGH! Severus, go! I will be along presently. And Harry, were school still in session, THAT would be a lengthy detention."

"Isn't a dead Godfather enough for one day,_ sir?" _Harry sneered "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing."

Aabcij

Harry approached Luna in The Great Hall and squeezed her hand "Some tragedy, huh?"

"Quite." She replied with her traditional airiness "I understand your snowy is most loyal and punctual. I have a few ideas for the summer."

He nodded "Join us for the Express ride?"

"Thank you Harry Potter, that would be lovely."

Those around the pair were a little shocked by the seeming sudden friendship between The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Ravenclaw weirdo.


	35. Chapter 35:Hagrid's Lament

**[a/n]**Vixen ..._thankyou for this, keeping me on my toes… I know you sometimes take prompts. a dark one where Harry dies due to being made to go back to his so called home after Hagrid takes him shopping_.

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXV**

Hagrid's Lament

The Great Hall was full of grumbling returning students who just wanted to eat and Firsties who looked all around in awe. A bushy haired girl commented to the redhaired girl beside her "The ceiling is charmed to look like the sky outside. I read ALL about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Hannah Abbott!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Susan Bones!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting began in earnest with Deputy Headmistress McGonagall calling names and the Sorting Hat processing preteen brains. "Mandy Brocklehurst!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Kevin Entwhistle!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Daphne Greengass!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Theodore Nott!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Padma Patil!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Parvati Patil!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Zacharias Smith!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Quite unnoticed by the excited children, a name was missed. The Headmaster flashed a look at his deputy, both locked eyes with the groundskeeper, who almost knocked the half-goblin Charms Professor from his chair.

"Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak!" announced the bearded Headmaster as he offered a cup in toast to the student body. Then returning his voice to normal, he allowed apprehension to creep in "Hagrid? You DID take young Mr. Potter shopping? Did you not?"

The half-giant almost knocked the whole Head Table over "Course I did 'Fessor!"

"Hundreds of other students and we're supposed to panic over Potter's snot-nosed spawn?" Severus looked down at his plate and commanded "Roast beef, boiled potatoes, cornbread."

Minerva shot a cold look "I thought you learned if you cannot say something nice, don't speak. Albus, if you have no better idea, I intend to appropriate a broom and retrace the Express route." She stood, drawing the attention of the eating students.

"Before that" said the Headmaster, also standing, he touched his throat with his wand "Everyone, your attention please. It has come to my attention one of your classmates is missing. Did anyone happen to encounter a Mr. Harry Potter on the train?"

There was much confused head shaking and general gasps of surprise. The obvious conclusion was The famous Boy-Who-Lived did not make the trip.

"I think we can work on the assumption Harry never left Surrey and start there." Said Albus "Fortunately I have had a friend keeping an eye on the lad for some time."

Minerva looked disturbed "I will come with you."

"Me too 'Fessor!" exclaimed Hagrid, this time knocking over the Head Table, Flitwick and two other Professors besides.

Abcij

Appearing some minutes later in the fireplace of #11 Privet, the unusual trio were greeted by a disturbed resident "Albus! I'm so relieved you're here! The police have been here for hours! The Dursley residence is surrounded! No one in or out since early this morning! Even that busybody Paula Polkiss can't get any information!"

"Troubling indeed, Arabella, most troubling." Said Albus in his usual calm tone "We are perhaps better equipped to learn what is going on. Hagrid, Minerva. I think the appearance of … I believe the muggles call them bannisters… would be best. And to learn the most, the Dursleys should believe Vernon's employer sent us."

Figg nodded "He works for Grunnings Drills PLC." She looked at the giant with an appraising eye and found him wanting. But who was she to argue with the man who paid the bills?

Abcij

"Good evening…err…captain, I believe?" a man with an overlong white beard and a garish purple business suit from out of the Victorian era approached #4 Privet "May I and my associates inquire as to the situation here?"

The officer frowned "Sir, I am a sergeant who doubts his superior would appreciate that misunderstanding. This is a police matter and civilians will keep back."

"Oh I apologize for my manager sir." Minerva slipped in smoothly "He always claimed a bit of seer blood. Perhaps looking into your prosperous future. Forgive me, but Grunnings sent us after word came that one of its valued employees might have an issue. You see, we're attorneys."

The police sergeant's face went through a range of emotions at the compliment then the mildly annoying revelation that might suddenly disrupt a quick result. But he had no choice under the law. His face went still "But, of course, lady gentlemen, this way please."

"I gave you orders, sergeant, no civilians." A plainclothesman, or in this instance woman, spoke rather crossly. She was most displeased at the interruption. She looked mildly alarmed at the huge man, but snapped "Well? Wha'd'ya want?"

Albus smiled grandfatherly "My team is here to represent the Dursley family, surely any misunderstanding can be rectified with little trouble. Before we speak to them, can you please explain what they might be charged with? Oh! My card." He handed over a business-card-sized piece of paper that was blank, but a little twinkle filled in all that was necessary.

"Very well, I'm Maggie Smith, 15th District Surrey Special Victims." The woman introduced herself "We don't have any solid evidence of a crime, however, what we have is a string of odd occurrences. Starting July 20, flocks of owls seemed to inundate this residence. On July 25, the family vacates, neighbors were told they were going on vacation. Almost unheard of is the nephew…a Harry Potter…went along. Almost every prior occasion, the boy stayed with one Arabella Figg of #11 Privet. August 29, neighbors reported an alleged gunshot that seemed to come from here. Everyone in the house denies the presence of a gun, yet there is an Enfield 303 registered here. The nephew is unaccounted for as well. And explanations of his absence fall FAR short of believable."

Nodding thoughtfully and stroking his beard Albus muttered briefly then "Did you get all that down, Minerva? Now, Miss Smith might we have a word with the Dursleys? And, not to seem too pushy about it, their right to representation IS guaranteed under the law."

"Oh very well." Smith allowed reluctantly "In the living room. We will be continuing our AUTHORIZED search. Here is a copy of the properly executed warrant."

Abcij

"YOU!" exclaimed Vernon as soon as the magical trio entered, only to be shoved back into his recliner by Hagrid "Get out of my house!"

Minerva snapped "Where is Potter?"

"Ran off! Quiet Diddums!" Petunia snapped, waving a silencing gesture at her son "Threatened us with that stupid stick of his and disappeared. Well rid of him as far as I'm concerned."

Albus sighed impatiently "We have little time for dissembling Petunia." He pulled his wand, swept it at Dursleys and cast "_Legilimens_!"

**Memories**

"I won't have it in my house!" blustered Vernon the moment his good-for-nothing nephew appeared "That FREAK trunk is staying in the cupboard under lock and key!"

Dudley complained "NO DAD! I'm NOT giving up my second bedroom!"

"Stupid fat Muggle!" Harry whipped out his wand. A little of the way that arrogant blonde boy he met crept into his thoughts. He slashed it inexpertly and declared "Going to be some changes around this stinking hole, or I might get mad. We clear?"

The Dursleys fell into a resentful, intimidated, silence. But in the middle of the night, Dudley slammed the bedroom door open and yanked his sleeping cousin out of bed. Slamming him against the wall, he shoved a metal tube into Harry's mouth and snarled "No one threatens me in MY house FREAK! And it's MY room!"

**BOOOOOOOOM! **There was blood and brains all over the wall. Harry's dead body simply dropped.

"Well this is a right mess." Vernon burst in, followed by Petunia. He ordered "You two get the Lysol and start scrubbing. I'm going to take the brat someplace they'll never find him. And Dudley, no allowance until you paid me back for my rifle!"

There were memories of Petunia and Dudley working with mop, vacuum cleaner and brillo pads on wall, rug and bed. Dudley whining about wanting to goto bed. Petunia berating him for his protests. Burning of sheet, blanket, pillow cases in the basement.

Vernon unceremoniously dumped the Freak into the trunk of his BMW and drove off into the night. He got on the highway going opposite to his drive to work and drove for an hour or more. He exited in a fairly wooded area, then turned onto a dirt road complaining all the time how the Freak caused this whole mess. He dragged the body out, into the woods and tossed it in a ditch overgrown with weeds. Back to his beloved car, he ripped out the trunk lining and disposed of it as well. Rather clever, Vernon thought, he dumped a pound of sugar on the Freak to draw any wild creatures.

**Done **

"What did you see, Albus?" asked Minerva at the horribly paled expression on her mentor's face.

He replied in a raspy harsh tone "These creatures are a disgrace to everyone who calls himself human. Professor, call in the police please. They have a confession to make."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

He commanded, gathering his power "Do as you're told, Professor! Hagrid? Can I trust you not to repeat what you're about to see?"

"Corse sir. I'm loyal to you." The bearded giant answered, unquestioningly.

As soon as the Head of Gryffindor left the room, he fired three "_Imperio!" _spells in rapid succession and ordered "Vernon Dursley Petunia Dursley Dudley Dursley as soon as my colleague returns with the officers you will, in turn, admit to precisely everything you did to Harry Potter. Vernon, you will guide them to Mr. Potter's body. None of you will offer any excuse or defense for your crimes. Either now, during trial, or at any time in the future. Verbally acknowledge your orders."

"Yessir." They replied dully.

A worried looking Detective Smith reentered with McGonagall "What, Mr. Dumbledore, have you and your clients decided?"

"On my recommendation, dear girl" the faux-attorney began with a touch of condescension "Petunia Vernon and Dudley are throwing themselves on the mercy of the law. They will answer, of their own free will, any questions you have. To get started, might I suggest starting with Where is Harry Potter?"

Abcij

Despite his immense and intimidating size, Rubeus Hagrid was an impossibly soft touch. Barely was the first question answered that he ran out of #4. He yanked up the WELCOME mat and used it like a hanky. The surrounding officers watched the spectacle of the massive man sob for a solid hour. Sitting on the stoop, he was still nearly as tall as most of them.

"There there Hagrid." Albus consoled his groundskeeper.

*snort**sob* "All my fault!" he wailed "Poor lil tyke! Left'im with them evil muggles!"

Minerva scolded him "The statute Hagrid!" while squeezing his arm.

"I am just as much to blame." Declared Dumbledore as they stepped around the yellow CRIME SCENE tape. "Perhaps if I had gone I would have prevented young Harry from returning."

Hagrid jumped to his defense "Oh NO sir! This'll my fault. I was the one you trusted."

"The only thing surprising me, Albus" said Minerva with a suspicious tone "is the way the muggles confessed so readily after going through all that work to cover up killing the boy."

Dumbledore merely offered "Ah…Professor McGonagall… ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies." By then they were in Arabella Figg's home and soon to vanish forever from Privet Dr.

**LITTLE WHINGING POST**

**January 7, 1992**

**Mysterious Prison Canine Attacks**

The local prison system was rocked over the past week by three deaths. A brief history about the victims. In August 1991 a young boy named Harry Potter, an orphan himself, was murdered. Convicted of the crime was his relatives Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Vernon and Petunia were sentenced to 25 to life for conspiracy after the fact. Dudley, a minor, was to be held until his 18th birthday whereupon his case would be reevaluated.

Highdown, the local men's prison reported the death of Vernon Dursley on January 4. Downview, a nearby women's facility, reported Petunia Dursley's death on January 5. And just last night, St. Brutus' Home for Criminally Insane Boys revealed young Dudley's death.

The obvious connection here is all three inmates were convicted of the same crime. The murder of Harry Potter. Someone connected to the murdered boy is assumed to be suspect. What investigators cannot explain is the other coincidence, all three were apparently killed by a dog. All had clear canine bite marks and dog hair in their cells. Sparing our gentle readers the details, all three scenes were quite gory. No video exists of the attacks and no dogs are on staff at the prisons, further, visitors are not allowed to bring pets.

We at _The Post_ wish authorities luck in solving this odd riddle.


	36. Chapter 36:Evile Moste Secrete II

**!HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

So did everyone get perfect eyesight? Get it? 2020? Ain't i punny!

**[a/n0]**Sad but all too possible was the main theme of #**35 **Interesting was magitech's view being Harry as much to blame, and not approving of the Dursleys' ends.

**[a/n]**Luiz4200 #**26**. _I believe it was both Harrys. Was it just to frame Snape or did Harry have an issue with Remus? Also, what would this Harry do with Sirius?_

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXVI**

Evile Moste Secrete II

Weeks had passed since Professor Snape had been sent to Azkaban for poisoning Professor Lupin. DADA was getting great as its teacher recovered. He was still in a wheelchair, but his voice and vision were back to normal. Potions was initially rocky, as no one really taught it well. Slytherins were utterly unhappy. Both issues improved immensely with the arrival of reinstated Professor Horace Slughorn who claimed both rolls vacated by the convicted poisoner. Harry found him a good teacher, but something about the man called to mind Gilderoy Lockhart. And, though still thrilled with the hated professor's incarceration, he'd not been sleeping too well for the past few days.

"Fool boy." Harry grumbled at his alter ego. He sat up in the luxurious 4-poster and grinned at the feeling of freedom of full control "Leaving that Marauders' Map to languish in a trunk." He felt the Weasley Twins were fools to waste such a powerful tome. Then again, in his hands. Scanning through, his eyes fell on a not entirely unexpected name.

Padfoot barked urgently at the portrait guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Seeking entrance.

"Not the correct password" the sadly nicknamed woman declared in a voice meant for opera. She was rather surprised at getting pushed aside.

Padfoot yipped in surprise. And again when a flash came from the short corridor. Even moreso when _Imperio_ struck him.

"Move it, mutt." Harry Potter ordered coldly, still pointing his wand at the dog "Get in the broom closet around the corner. That way. Go."

Under the Unforgivable and at the wrong end of a wand, Padfoot complied.

Harry followed, entered the closet, sealed the door with a locking spell, lifted the _Imperius_ and commanded "Right, Black, let's see the real you before I kill you."

"You know, Harry" a gaunt scraggly man replaced the animal "casting Unforgivables at people can get you locked up."

The boy snorted "Go on, tell Mad-Eye all about it. I'll probably get an OOM for catching Voldemort's number two."

"You do have me at a disadvantage." Sirius held up his hands, but couldn't help smiling "You look just like James except for Lily's eyes. I'm impressed you got the drop on me."

Harry flipped open his Map "I had an advantage."

"Remarkable!" the escapee was delighted "Can't believe it! Lost it to Filch early Seventh-!"

Harry cut him off "Ahh! Ahh! Stay back. So you're one of the creators? That means my Dad was another. So it really does belong to me. Lupin's another. Then the guy you blew up in the street, Pettigrew."

"Padfoot at your service." Sirius gave a half-bow without moving his hands "Harry, I did not betray your parents to Voldemort. We were all tricked by Pettigrew, who is a Death Eater."

The boy raised an eyebrow "Is? You mean was. You killed him."

"Open the Map to the Third Year Gryffindor boys' dorm." Instructed the haggard man "Look at your friend Ron's dot. What do you see?"

Wand and one eye on his prisoner, Harry scanned through the paper. Disbelief flashed "The Map is lying? Does it show dead people too?"

"The Map NEVER lies!" Sirius almost dropped his hands in his urgency, but shot them high at the youngster's gesture observing "You might LOOK like James, but you act so like Lils."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he threatened "Don't try to work my sympathy. Moody also showed us Crucio. Now explain and keep it short or I'll just find a Dementor."

"You have quite the mean streak." Sirius offered with a nervous laugh and a shudder "Right. That night, I handed you off to Hagrid who took you to Dumbledore. Then I went after Pettigrew…Wormtail if you like…don't know what your friend calls him. We exchanged a couple of spells then the street exploded. He'd cut off his own finger, transformed to his rat and got away. Next thing I know I'm facing Crouch for a hearing, only he sent me straight to Azkaban. It was only Padfoot and actually being innocent …at least of betrayal… kept me sane. Saw Peter with your friend in _The Prophet."_

Harry nodded "It tracks. Even logical. Well as far as this insane world gets. If …and I mean IF… I really buy this, what would you want to do?"

"Walk into your dorm and Avada that backstabbing rat." The escapee answered.

Harry's face twisted in annoyance "I'm guessing you were the fartbag member of your group. Pettigrew is more useful alive, at least for now. And a living godfather is more useful to me than a dead one. Here's what we'll do, I'll take you up there, you yank Ron out of bed and I'll stun Scabbers. Assuming he's really Pettigrew, you're cleared. If you're lying… well… you'll live just long enough for someone to get a Dementor. No, I take that back. **I'll **Avada you myself."

"What someone did to make you so harsh is a sin." Said Sirius sadly "And I'd rather catch him myself."

Harry gestured him out the broom closet and made a disgusted sound "Wouldn't trust you with a wand and have you ever met my loving auntie? Well her lardass husband is a million times worse, besides a million pounds fatter."

"Petunia raised you!" he was scandalized "I'm so sorry Harry. And no, can't say I know the husband. But yeah, that's the first thing we'll make right."

The boy sneered "Apology doesn't help. Revenge is sweeter. Especially if you can get the system to give it to you."

"We'll talk all this through later." Sirius promised earnestly "Including me righting my failures as your Godfather."

Abcij

Harry woke in a haze of dull pain "Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Anyone get the number of that Hippogryff?"

"Wazzat mate?" asked Ron.

Hermione smothered him in tears and a stifling hug "Are you crazy! Going after Black like that?"

"Black?" Harry asked in confusion "No. Sirius? Wait. I had the strangest dream. I caught him, then me and a grim attacked you, Ron. And then killed Scabbers."

While Madam Pomfrey shoved a potion down his throat, Remus…shakily on his feet…explained "Just a bit of shock I assume. Your facts are basically right, Harry. You DID capture Sirius. Quite ruthlessly in fact, he was impressed. I can't thank you enough for that. He's an animagus. So was another friend of ours. Peter hid as your friend's rat for a dozen years. You and Sirius did indeed storm the tower, he yanked Mr. Weasley out of bed-"

Ron glared "Right rude there, mate. Couldn't think of an easier way to wake a man?"

"You stunned Scabbers before he could do anything." Remus was grinning "And I suppose the whole experience was too much for you. You fainted."

Harry batted himself on the temple a couple times "Like it was all a dream. Nightmare. I really did all that? Guess I'm better'n I thought. So, if Sirius really is innocent where is he now."

"Well, yes, not that he wouldn't want to be here to see you awake." Offered Remus rather sheepishly "There is the matter of the courts. Your friendly pup is in an unused classroom that has been secured with every spell known. To both satisfy the powers that be and frankly for his own safety. You have righted a great wrong and gave me back my friend. Thank you Harry."

Only half-heard during the summary, Ron complained "Pup? Bloody monster is what it was."

"Ronald!" Hermione had nudged him in the ribs.

Abcij

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was speaking from his podium before the entire Wizengamot, assembled press and over the Wireless "Peter Pettigrew, I hereby revoke your Order of Merlin and sentence you to be thrown through The Veil, this very day. You are a coward, liar and traitor. Sirius Black, on behalf of The Ministry, I wish to apologize for the actions …and inactions… of my predecessor which led to your unjust incarceration. You are fully restored to your title as Duke of House Black, membership in the Wizengamot and offered **GG**1,000,000 as compensation. Wizards and witches, this session is concluded."

"My sincerest congratulations my boy." The Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump offered heartily "And, please forgive me, there is one important matter I must address. What are your intentions toward young Harry?"

The boy's enthusiasm and celebratory mood seemed to vanish in an instant, but the pair of Marauders squeezed each shoulder as Sirius answered "Well, after final exams, we'll spend a day or two inspecting the refurbished Black estate in London. Then maybe a month or more just lazing all around Europe, America too maybe. Make up for the dozen birthdays I missed."

Dumbledore sighed "Would that it were that simple. Harry simply MUST spend time with his family. It is VITAL for his safety."

"I am." declared Harry, surprising himself "Since my Mum and Dad are dead, he's my Father. And maybe you didn't know, but I'm near as much Black as him."

With a disappointed look Dumbledore argued "I cannot stress enough the importance of spending time with your aunt, Harry."

"Well, _Albus_" countered Harry with undisguised hostility "_Petunia_ may be my Mother's sister, but she's been a right horsefaced bitch to me all my life. If I never see her again it'll be 27 minutes too soon."

Remus nudged him a bit and scolded "Shouldn't speak disrespectfully, Harry."

"You are Harry's Headmaster." Sirius acknowledged, a little begrudgingly "BUT in non-school matters **I** will determine what is best for Harry until he comes of age. Good day sir. Come on Harry, let's go gather some friends and have a well-earned blowout."

Deep in that tiny corner the real Harry grinned wickedly. His takeover of the fool boy hadn't even been suspected, and increased his power enormously. One of his enemies was solidly dead. While Black held power, it was in name only. Harry had the levers to manipulate the man. A James smile or a Lily fit of righteousness. And, through him, well… there was time to learn just how much influence he had. Lupin? Well, might've been better dead of silver poisoning. Let them celebrate, soon everyone would pay.


	37. Chapter 37:Lone Traveler VI

**[a/n0]**1st mail day after New Years, got ads with Valentine's Day sales. OY VEY!

**[a/n]**Thx Dunuleos

**Harry Does Different CCDXXXVII**

Lone Traveler VI

Less and less did the immortal think of himself as Harry. Whenever he happened upon a mirror, his face was unchanging, but sometimes he felt OLD. He sighed as yet another world materialized around him. *sigh* "When am I THIS time?"

"Bou two peemma guv'ner." An unkempt, shaggy woman said helpfully.

He took pity on her and flipped the first coin that came from his pocket "Thank you, ma'am."

"A sickle!" she exclaimed "Worth at least a week in the hay!"

THAT made the Lone Traveler a little queasy, but a long lifetime kept his face neutral. He replied "Not at all ma'am. Consider it a birthday present, or maybe Christmas. Though you might tell me the date?"

"Tis August 12 1918." She replied and offered herself again "Sure you don't want at least one go?"

Making his sigh more impatient than disgusted he answered "My tastes are for young boys. Have a pleasant day, madam." The date had no particular significance so he strolled away, knowing that the currents of time would direct him. Quickly enough, he located himself in Diagon Alley at the entrance to Knockturn.

"Useless squib!" a subadult taunted a young girl with an older man looking on in approval.

The Lone Traveler had a major grudge against bullies of any kind. More for appearance sake, he drew his wand and fired a couple of Banishing Charms. Actually, he wordlessly fired two more at each male, each denting the nearby brick wall. He walked over to the abused child and asked "Chu doin in Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place."

"My brother and father." She answered warily, not accepting the offered hand.

This only served to deepen his rage "I know the type…all too well…Would you like to walk with me a while?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" the girl asked.

He offered his wand "You can hold this as long as we're together, and any time you wish to part company I will take you wherever you wish to go. My name is Harry. What's yours?" The Lone Traveler knew, even without the child's name, this was why he was here.

"Merope Gaunt." She answered, with an unpleasant expression "But one day I'll be Merope Riddle. And I am NOT a filthy squib."

This was quite a moment for The Lone Traveler. A little change here could alter the entire course of the next century. Kindly, but firmly, he chastised "I didn't say you were, child. But use language like that in my company again, and I'll Scougify your tongue. Do we understand each other?"

"I have your wand!" Merope countered.

The Lone Traveler waggled his fingers in front of the girl's face and whispered harshly "_Scourgify!"_ Then grinned wickedly as her mouth filled with soap bubbles.

"Yuck!" she cried "How did you do that if I have your wand?!"

He didn't answer her question, instead "For someone who professes to love a Muggle, you have some strong opinions of people without magic."

"How do you know Tom?" she demanded, still rubbing the taste from her tongue.

The cryptic response was "I know many things, Meri. And I've decided how best to complete my mission. You know of Gringotts?"

"Of course, my family runs the place." she retorted arrogantly, then bashfully "Well…we used to." She recovered strongly "My name is Mer-ROPE!"

He had a gentle but unbreakable grip on the girl's hand and cheerily responded "Of course it is, Meri. Now come along. When we're done here, you'll never have to see Morphin or Marvolo unless it's by your choice."

Abcij

"Teller Ragnok, how goes your scheme to take over?" The Lone Traveler asked blithely as he brought the little girl up to the counter.

The goblin growled "Silence fool human! Wha'd'u want?"

"The gold from my enemies' vaults flowing over their bones." He answered "And I have the means to make it happen. We can start it all with a modest withdrawal from the Potter emergency account."

This got the young goblin's attention "You realize the price you'll pay should you prove false?"

"Blood gore guts on the floor." The Lone Traveler answered flippantly as he sat Merope on the counter right in front of the goblin's face.

Respect, and truthfully, a bit of fear showed on the goblin's expression "You must be very brave. Or very foolish."

"Likely a bit of both, oh future director." The Lone Traveler retorted, unconcernedly "Now please. Your inheritance test?"

Ragnok frowned, a most unattractive expression on a goblin and growled "Your compliments could be considered bribery. Matthew James is the current Head of House Potter. There is a high price for false claims."

"I do not make that claim." Said The Lone Traveler "Again, the test. Your dagger? Or mine?"

Ragnok slapped a wicked weapon on the desk, point to the human and sneered "Proceed."

"Blood rituals are very serious, Meri." He addressed the girl kindly "Never and I mean NEVER willingly give your blood to an enemy." He picked up the weapon by the blade and squeezed, soon red was seeping between his fingers. He didn't so much as flinch.

Ragnok looked disappointed "You actually COULD make a head claim."

"I do not wish to. I shall not be here that long." Replied the human "Just two questions, teller. How much is available in the emergency vault? And how much does a Hogwarts education cost today?"

The goblin was most displeased with this interaction, for many reasons "**GG**10,000 and refillable twice a year. The full seven years currently costs **GG**1,000, with a twenty percent discount if paid in full before Second Year."

"Excellent. Withdraw **GG**2,000." The Lone Traveler ordered "Pay the tuition, in full. Now. And give me a receipt. Split the balance. Invest half in these companies, the other under your personal control at DOUBLE the usual maintenance rate as long as you exceed average market return. Cash withdrawals are authorized for upkeep of Meri here. Legally Merope Gaunt. Yourself and Meri's school Head of House will be trustees and must both agree to any other withdrawals until her majority, whereupon she takes control."

Ragnok was immensely pleased, but wouldn't show it, continuing to snarl "Any additional instructions?"

"Merely a quill and some parchment please." The Lone Traveler requested "Include this with your next correspondence to Lord Potter."

**MATTHEW JAMES POTTER**

My Lord

Greetings and salutations

An emergency presented itself making it necessary for me to access the account. My bloodline was verified by Gringotts. This was used to assist a child in desperate need. I, personally, took no financial benefit from this and apologize for not asking prior permission.

Success to you and our clan

HARRY JAMES POTTER

"Headmaster Dippet" the visitor offered a courteous bow "may I present Miss Merope Gaunt?"

The ancient wizard in magnificent robes smiled at the child, but gave the young looking wizard a suspicious glare "But you have not identified yourself, young man."

"By blood, a Potter" the visitor answered "I am most frequently addressed as The Lone Traveler. And my youth is only skin deep. And my secrets are mine, you'll find my Occlumency more than sufficient. You should know my ward is the last blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin, her abilities include parseltongue."

The Headmaster looked unhappy, but smiled at the girl "And how did you come to be her guardian?"

"See, all you need is ask." The visitor was a touch flippant "I apologize sir, a minor ache from your probe. I prevented young Meri being abused by her father and brother. The scene was quite public. I strongly suspect Meri's magical talents have been suppressed as a result of longterm abuse. She needs encouragement and a nurturing environment. Here is a receipt for all seven years tuition. There is a vault in her name at Gringotts that a goblin and her Head of House will jointly administer."

Dippet puffed on his ornate pipe and ran fingers through his white hair "Most irregular. Something my professors do not undertake. Why not you yourself? She is your ward, by your own words."

"You and your Heads act in loco parentis for all muggleborn children." The Lone Traveler pointed out "Would you do less for a certified pureblood descendant of one of the Founders? I can tell my time draws nigh. Please allow me a final word with my ward."

Dippet was quite shocked when he could no longer hear what was said between the visitors. And greatly dismayed at his inability to even read their lips.

"You're leaving me too!" the mostly quiet girl protested.

To which The Lone Traveler squeezed her shoulders and knelt down "Not by choice Meri. It is simply the way of my life. I have spent more time in this place than is usual for me. I suppose more needed to be done. Some last advice. I chose two people to manage your affairs so that neither has absolute power. If one gives you reason to mistrust them, goto the other. It's your life… as much as possible for an 11-year old… make it a good one."

"Thank you Harry." She replied "And I AM Mer-ROPE … to everyone… but you."

The Headmaster was all but blinded, and when his vision returned he was alone with the young witch.


	38. Chapter 38:Harry's Trial

**[a/n0]**Lone Traveler is quite a character. I'm sure he'll pop up again

**[a/n]** Sequel to **HDD**#**224**, goes before ICW. Includes **HDD**#**169** & **HDD**#**202** & **HDD**#**203\. **It started with Harry being framed for the murders of Hagrid and Ginny. He used his time in Azkaban to superpower himself. Proven innocent,he singlehandedly wipes out Voldemort and his Death Eaters. All Magical Britain would have cheered, except they were suddenly magicless. And under foreign occupation. Harry let the Canadians in on what was to happen. He left his birthplace and settled in Niagara. Why? 'cause the author likes it there.

Bit of a bashing of my favorite witch. But somehow, not quite :)

All 4 prior installments had reviews that asked questions that needed answering. I felt a War Crimes Trial would be a good setting.

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXVIII**

Harry's Trial

Christmas 2004 was a joyous time for the most powerful wizard on Earth. This a factual statement, even if he made little impact on the world. The family had jokingly called his wedding a shotgun one. He had, after all, got her pregnant. Her father MOST DEFINITELY DID NOT want to hear how his daughter seduced him.

For months Harry wandered both sides of the border at Niagara Falls. More powerful than any hundred wizards: In many things, he behaved utterly muggle. He owned homes at each end of the tourist area. A citizen of Canada and a legal resident of USA. Harry also owned a room at the casino resort that provided one of the best views of the falls. Harry radiated an aura that made people avoid him, but slowly … thanks to gambling … he got past his pain. He was seen most everywhere in the hotel-casino. Sometimes the dollar machines, others the high-stakes rooms. Sure, if he asked, he could find out how up or down he was. If he ever ran too deep the manager would approach, hadn't yet come up.

There was a place. Tourists got to it by elevator. You could actually see the falls from behind. Whenever Harry felt especially depressed he would go; of course he would pay admission. But then he would cast Notice-Me-Not and Muggle Repulsion Charms and slip past the official safety marker, sitting there for hours or even days.

abcij

One day Harry was standing on the Maid of the Mist as it got close to the Horseshoe Falls "Take me and my sister's picture please." And a camera was pressed into his hand. The ship was rather empty that day, he smiled and nodded.

A pair of redheads posed in the camera lens, arms around each other. Neither young woman wore the almost ubiquitous yellow or blue plastic raincoat, content to get wet.

"Say I'M SOAKED." He told the sisters playfully, rather enjoying the moment. And after the shot handed back the camera with a smile.

One took the camera with a friendly smile, the other was more than friendly. She squeezed his upper arm and purred "Don't mind getting wet, either, huh? Looks good on you."

"Kind of forward, aren't we?" he joked, then a memory intruded "Susan Bones?"

The sisters giggled and the aggressive one introduced them "No E and V, or formally Eleanor and Violet, remind you of an old girlfriend, do i?"

"Schoolmate? Yes. Girlfriend? No." he answered concealing a frown.

This only encouraged Eleanor "Gooooood. Now you look like a man who knows his way around. Care to have a couple beauties on your arms for the day?"

Harry married her. He had little to say about his past, but a near disaster occurred when the wedding planner queried "How many from your family?"

Abcij

"Welcome home, Mr. Potter." A man in a business suit was at the door to his casino-hotel room "John Windsor, Canadian MBI. Congratulations on your wedding. You have a lovely wife."

Harry nodded curtly "Mr. Windsor. I'm surprised you didn't make contact sooner."

"We didn't know how long our conversation might take." He replied, a little nervous but hiding behind a professional demeanor "We know the new Mrs. Potter is a nomag. The heart wants what it wants, but my superiors were a bit discomfited to learn your father-in-law is a movie exec."

Harry grinned "We discussed book and movie rights." The man's horrified expression only broadened the grin. "The closest know I'm a wizard, including my father-in-law. Naturally, Eleanor knows more. I'm still getting up the courage to discuss the worst of it."

"I come with both an offer" the agent became all business "The government will assist you if the situation becomes somehow untenable. And a warning that our first concern is The Statutes."

Harry's eyes hardened "Mr. Windsor, remind your superiors of our agreement… and caution them… they have never seen even a noteworthy fraction of my power."

"You are but one wizard." The visitor didn't like having his authority challenged. It overrode his briefing instructions.

Harry made a completely unnecessary dramatic sweep of his arm and the agent vanished. From INSIDE the room that is. He was, in fact three feet on the wrong side of Harry's window, being smiled at. Harry then made a slicing gesture across his throat and he fell. No real concern…Wrong! He couldn't disapparate! And it was twenty stories to the parking lot below! His feet hit the blacktop with a jarring, but not damaging, jolt. It took an elderly woman screaming to make him aware he was absolutely naked. Windsor applied for reassignment forthwith.

Abcij

Eleanor Potter led the good life. Her father was certainly well off, but her husband commanded more wealth than some countries. And what he showed her of his magic was breathtaking, sometimes a little frightening. But, then, she was a typical adrenaline junkie. Pregnancy brought, at least temporarily, a slowdown.

"Mrs. Potter! MBI! I intend no threat, but we need to speak with your husband!" came a female voice after ringing the doorbell.

Her hand flashed to the jewel in her earlobe and she opened the front door a crack "Harry is out as he sometimes is. But he will be here momentarily."

"I have no doubt," the woman about her age replied as she offered her wand, handle first "Take this, please. I have no desire to experience a 20 story fall."

Mrs. Potter opened the door to her Canadian home and invited "Come in then, the night air is a trifle chilly."

"E?" Harry's voice was terse the instant he appeared "And you are?"

She held up her hands in an almost submissive gesture "Your wife has my wand sir. It was thought we should watch at a distance after Mr. Windsor's faux pas."

"Faux pas?" snorted Harry "Well, never mind him. What's changed?"

The agent was plainly afraid "Helluva thing to put on a rookie. But here's the situation. The former British Ministry has pressed war crimes charges against you with the ICW. Canada, in itself, does not have veto power and while it does control the British vote in the General Assembly-"

"Your bosses thought sending a young girl to give us the news…" Eleanor gave a cynical smile "Harry doesn't believe in shooting the messenger."

There wasn't much difference in age, if any really, but the agent suddenly looked like she was 12 "Thank you, Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter I'm very sorry, but I must arrest you."

"I'm coming as well." Insisted the Mrs. And before any objection could be voiced Harry told her bluntly "I COULD blast out a crater from here to Toronto."

Abcij

There was a slew of preliminaries to work through. To give a sense, Mrs. Potter was barely showing when her husband was arrested. James Christopher Potter was born three weeks before the trial began. Jurisdiction, location, judges, charges, witnesses were all argued. Britain could not try him, nor could it take place on British soil, conflict of interest. Canada or USMA, same problem. Brazil was finally chosen.

The charges were straight out of Nuremburg.

1\. Participation in a common plan or conspiracy for the accomplishment of a crime against peace

2\. Planning, initiating and waging wars of aggression and other crimes against peace

3\. Participating in War crimes

4\. Crimes against humanity

5\. Genocide

6\. Treason

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Eleanor Potter as the British prosecutors entered and two women locked eyes across the courtroom "A goddamned doppleganger!"

Judge Parana, in Portuguese, commanded "All be seated. Supreme Mugwump?"

"This trial has the sanction of International Law." Declared the world's highest ranking wizard. He was Indian.

The audience was buzzing, it had to be addressed "There is a remarkable…err…similarity between two of the participants."

"Susan Amelia Wood, British Ministry in exile, associate prosecutor." One redhead introduced herself.

The opposite side "Eleanor Potter. I am an American citizen and a nomaj."

"Most importantly…my wife." Harry put in. "And the resemblance was a conversation starter when we met."

Judge Parana's eyes flicked from one to the other "Remarkable indeed. Perhaps some modest appearance change."

"Let the Muggle do it." Sneered the other Brit.

Mrs. Potter shot back "I heard I got as much chance casting a spell as you do."

"I love you E!" Harry leaned over in his seat to kiss his wife "Tough luck Perce, outsmarted by the Muggle."

BOTH lead wizards were shouting for order and they eventually were obeyed. "The charges are most extensive. Mr. Potter? A plea?"

"Canada protests this entire affair, Supreme Mugwump." That nation's representative objected "We are the sole authority over Britain."

That high official gaveled for silence, then ruled "Your protest is logged for the record, however Mr. Diefenbaker, this matter has already been before the full ICW. As Minister for Magic at the time, Arthur Weasley was the recognized Head of Government, thus International Law favors him in this matter. Again? Mr. Potter?"

"Not guilty on all counts." Harry finally answered, his tone cold.

Percy gave a formal bow to his father, the mugwump and the Brazilian judge in order "To begin our case, I start with something perhaps the least impactful to world affairs. It is just one family's suffering at the hands of mass murderer Harry Potter. My brother called Harry Potter his best friend…at one time. Ronald?"

"First, the bastard gets convicted of murdering my sister." Ron shot a hateful glare, the past couple years had done little to improve his view of his former friend "Then after Dad sets him free, the first thing he does is make us destroy OUR HOME. Then, poor Charlie, I watched his arm burn from the inside out. Never saw such agony."

Harry's defender was Canadian, naturally, her first remark was a minor quip "There are quite a few Weasleys, to avoid confusion, let us save time by using your first name. Ronald, who ACTUALLY killed Ginny Weasley?"

"Draco Malfoy." He admitted sullenly, after a solid minute and a judge's command "Don't excuse him burning The Burrow."

The defender nodded "I heartily agree. Being falsely imprisoned for six years for your girlfriend's murder does NOT justify burning her family home. However you, meaning Weasleys as a whole, did not stop there. What, sir, is a familiar?"

"A pet." Answered Ron minimally.

The defender held up a thick book "Newton Scamander, O.M. (Second Class), famed Magizoologist and author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ defines them as quote _animals (some say animal-shaped spirits) that serve a witch in various ways, whether as servants, messengers or even spies. Historical accounts of witchcraft make mention of familiars; such animals have been credited with supernatural gifts_ unquote. It goes on to say quote _the animal and the human form a link on magical and emotional levels that rival marriage_ unquote. Who, Ronald, was Hedwig?"

"Murderer's stupid pet." Snapped Ron with a hateful look Harry's way, which was returned.

She gave her client a look before continuing "Your honor, the record should be amended to replace the witness' use of the word _murderer_ with Harry Potter. And stupid is a subjective term that should be deleted. Moving on, Ronald, what happened to Hedwig?"

"Why ask me?" sneered Ron "You'll just change my answer like you just did."

Judge Parana ruled "The witness is directed to answer the question as asked."

"Dunno" Ron shrugged "Don't care."

She replied "Your callousness is noted. From _The Quibbler _the day of Mr. Potter's conviction Molly Weasley reached into Hedwig's cage and strangled Mr. Potter's familiar in a particularly slow and agonizing death. An innocent animal belonging to an innocent man. I remind you of two items, known to a small group as The Cloak and The Album. What were they? And where are they today?"

"Why don't you tell us?" the witness slouched in the chair.

Judge Parana declared "That will be a **GG**20 fine for contempt of the ICW."

"The Album was assorted pictures, assembled by Gameskeeper Hagrid, of Mr. Potter's family and now former friends." Harry's defender went on to explain "The Cloak was an invisibility cloak handed down through the generations by successive Potters. Both belonged to my client and were of great value. The former Hermione Granger…now Mrs. Weasley… destroyed both."

Percy Weasley put in "A couple things and a post owl justifies the deaths of my siblings and destruction of my ancestral home?"

"My name is Mrs. Bismarck" said the defender "kindly use it. Your sister's murder was not Harry Potter's responsibility. Your brother is a separate topic, but, by his very manner of death...a terrorist. The Invisibility Cloak was an heirloom of inestimable value. If you care to demand reimbursement, first repay my client for his losses."

The female redhead took over "Let us move on. Treason is punishable by death." She looked most bitter. "And can anyone deny Mr. Potter sold out his country for personal gain?"

"The same country, Mrs. Wood, that locked him up and threw away the key for a crime he didn't commit?" argued Mrs. Bismarck "And I note examples from history. George Washington should have been executed, and would have if the American Colonies lost. From your own country, William Wallace WAS executed for treason. How is he regarded today?"

Susan snorted in disgust "You compare Harry Potter to William Wallace?"

"And cast you as Longshanks perhaps?" Mrs. Bismarck countered "History is written by the winners."

Mrs. Potter whispered to her husband "I really hate her, Harry."

"Pretty though." He joked "Just not quite as pretty as you."

The trial was concluded for the day.

"We shall now address crime against peace and War crimes." said Percy after they were called into session "It is our contention Harry Potter engaged in a conspiracy to destroy the peace of our nation and, even if by some stretch of the imagination, it is not considered Treason. Potter did conspire with the Government of Canada to bring about the fall of The Ministry."

Here, Harry spoke for himself "As a technicality, not true. For two reasons."

"Well this should be good." Molly Weasley's voice was at first quite loud, but muffled by the end of her rhetorical remark.

Judge Parana gaveled "You may be the wife of Britain's former Minister, Madam, but you are not a party to this trial. Please, enlighten us Mr. Potter."

"Well, one besides my actually being innocent, the reason I was freed was as much because Voldemort was days away from toppling the government." Said Harry "What's more, Dumbledore and all the top officials knew it. Many of them were Death Eaters."

Percy frowned "You do not know that, Potter."

"In fact, I do, Weasley." Harry used the same officious tone "The Occupation authorities gave me a list of everyone who happened to die of a barbequed forearm that auspicious day."

Susan protested "That information would be an official state secret."

"Of a state that officially doesn't exist." Mrs. Potter pointed out sarcastically. She too was muted and chastised.

Harry brushed a finger across his wife's neck, restoring her full voice. Every single magical was awed that he did this while talking "Eleanor's comment is exactly my second point. A country without witches and wizards does not NEED a Ministry of Magic."

"I think that is enough for today." Announced the Supreme Mugwump.

Day three was a dull submission of paper evidence.

"By far the most serious crimes of all are genocide and crimes against humanity." Susan Wood began the day's presentation "Further…all magical beings."

Mrs. Bismarck melodramatically raised a hand "Beg pardon of my learned colleague. A little clarification, to which nonhumans is she referring?"

"Dragons, trolls, goblins, unicorns to name a few." Percy countered in a lecturing tone.

Harry smiled "Some I sent off Britain before April 1. Others took refuge with in the mines with the goblins."

"And you did not consider doing the same for innocent witches and wizards?" Susan's tone was bitter.

Harry sneered at her "Remember the Harry Stinks badges? And Auntie Ami was in charge of Azkaban.

"What am I here for, Mr. Potter?" his attorney complained "That said, my client has a point. Since we are using Nuremburg as a precedent. Let's take a look at who died on April 1 2002 … your Voldemort."

Percy inserted "My brother Charlie."

"Second, everyone with Voldemort's mark." Mrs. Bismarck acknowledged "Terrorists, murderers and torturers all."

Arthur Weasley pointed out, angry at the blatant targeting of one of his sons "Albus Dumbledore! my wife's grandfather Gideon Prewitt!"

"Neville." Harry pointed out a spectator.

Susan was adding "Anyone over the typical Muggle lifespan."

"Mr. Longbottom, how is your grandmother Augusta?" she asked.

The second most powerful wizard on Earth stood and his voice filled the large room "Her ankle's in a cast. Quite annoyed she can't just drink some skele-grow."

"Nevertheless" both prosecutors were displeased "The entire way of life of Magical Britain has been destroyed."

Mrs. Bismarck again resumed her previous point "Back to Nuremburg. There were more innocent victims of bombings and army movement…the term was Military Necessity… and no front line soldier was charged with a war crime if a bomb happened to hit a house instead of a bridge. Or if a factory fire destroyed the village beside it."

"To be honest" Harry added "I was as surprised as any of them when Dumbledore died."

Mr. Weasley was angry "And you did not think to test your reckless theory?"

"Another WW2 moment" Mrs. Potter cut in with "one of the scientists, just before the first atomic test, wondered about the possibility of burning the entire atmosphere. They still went ahead."

The entire assemblage gasped. No one thought to silence her.

Abcij

"Well, this is it." The trial had gone for ten days, dozens of witnesses.

Eleanor smiled at her husband "You could just destroy the whole place."

"We'd be on the run the rest of our lives, luv." He pointed out gently "I want more for you and Jimmy."

She hugged him and kept right on through the verdict.

"The High Council of the International Confederation of Wizards finds Harry Potter guilty on the sole count of Conspiracy to Commit War Crimes." a disembodied voice boomed throughout the massive dome "The sentence is to time served."

There was a profusion of well wishers, but Harry only had eyes for his approaching mother-in-law who was carrying a giggling toddler. He embraced her and rubbed his face on the boy's chest.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, on the outcome." It was the former Susan Bones, speaking professionally, but looking at her twin with some disfavor "You always were a bit my hero."

Eleanor frowned back "Then why did you sign up for this?"

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin." The prosecutor answered, nodding at the free man "He understands. Plus, that day, my home was under attack. Wards kept help from coming by apparation or floo, My Aunt Amelia and a dozen Aurors came in by broom. She was only twenty feet up when that wave of light came, taking our powers. At least it was quick."

Harry was still smiling in his son's embrace, his words were understanding if not warm "I'm past much of the hate I felt then. Don't suppose we'll see each other much, but good luck Bones."

"Bye Harry." She flashed a look of hurt at the impersonal handshake before departing.

There were a few more well-wishers. His sister-in-law was quite taken with the amazing building, and at least for this week, one teenage wizard.

"He looks like a fine boy, Harry." It was Hermione "Same hair as your mother. Eyes too."

Little James began to fuss as he felt the change in his father. The boy willingly went to his aunt.

Even his wife seemed to not be there. All he said was "Granger."

"Hermione." She corrected softly "Or even that silly Mione."

Harry shook his head "As if six years of Azkaban never happened?"

"Sirius and Remus were best friends again at once." She pointed out "And it's been almost that long now. Ron wouldn't come. He's just not ready. I'm sorry."

There wasn't so much as a twitch "You may tell him his _forgiveness _is not wanted any more than his friendship is."

"Dad is amenable. Mum, not so much." Said Hermione, she was looking dejected.

Harry shrugged "I only use those words to two living people. If you mean Grangers, I might like a chat with them. Gimme their cell numbers. Weasleys? Not interested."

"I have a daughter." She changed subjects "We named her Rose. She'll be learning the truth, I promise you that. But it's so sad watching her grow up without her powers. The Book...she was down to goto Hogwarts."

This elicited a disgusted noise "Books, cleverness." He threw her long ago words back at her "Maybe you'll teach History better than Binns."

"He's gone you know." She failed to repress a flinch "Ever since that day. You know, the Canadian Occupation authorities declared it Harry Potter Day."

He didn't budge a bit "I keep up. I'd be a fool not to. Neville! Luna!" he looked away into the space that had opened for them.

"It's like I'm-" she broke off

Eleanor sneered at her "I believe the adjective you're looking for is irrelevant." Then taunted her angry look "Want to curse me? Can you? You forgot all those adventures, everything you he and your husband -"

"You don't know the first thing about us!" Hermione choked back a tear.

Watching her husband warmly embrace a lovely blonde woman rose her hackles, but Mrs. Potter wouldn't show it to this particular woman. She kept focus "Harry's answered anything I ever asked. I've seen some in a pensieve."

"They don't work without magic. I know, I've tried." Hermione protested.

This led to an enigmatic smile "My husband has his ways. Harry's curse for instance _You'll remember magic but never use it."_

"The very reason he was tried today." Hermione pointed out "But I suppose …part of it… he was forgiven because it did rid the world of Voldemort."

Eleanor took her son from her mother and briefly played with the infant, then returned her attention "Harry would say that is closer to the truth than you've been in a LONG time. The major flaw there is that he doesn't have a need for your forgiveness…And these are the people I've heard so much about."

"Indeed my love." Enthused Harry arms entwined with the magical pair. He made a silly face at James, who smiled "This bundle of joy is James Christopher Potter. My better half, Eleanor, E for short. Yes her remarkable resemblance to Susan HAS been covered. E … best friends from the old days… Neville Longbottom and Luna Scamander."

Mrs. Potter's face relaxed a bit "Pleasure. Nice to finally meet you both."

"I assure you I'm not here to steal your husband." Said Luna as she shook hands. She grunted when Neville poked her in the ribs "Oh! Sorry Rolf tells me I have diarrhea of the mouth. Worry not, Eleanor Potter, I believe you and Harry will be together into the next century. Rolf is my husband. I'll be joining him in the rain forest for the remainder of my pregnancy. He will be quite a wizard."

"My children don't have their powers." Hermione was a touch bitter, both at being sidelined and at the particular circumstance she just referred to.

Neville mentioned in response "Enid and Giffard are both showing accidental magic."

"You haven't noticed yet, Granger?" asked Harry off-handedly "I didn't completely do away with magic in Britain forever. The Canadians did not have any troubles and kids conceived AFTER I did my spell will develop normally. My sources tell me Dean Thomas and Astoria Greengrass twins are both magical."

Hermione grasped her throat and gasped "That's wonderful!"

"Eleanor's parents reserved a hall in Iguazu as celebration." Said Harry, offering the pair a couple shoestrings "Portkeys there, gather your families and join us please."

A saddened Hermione observed "He didn't invite me."

"You are one of the book-smartest magicals of all time." Luna gave a protuberant look. Neville took over smoothly "And you're STILL my friend. But you're an idiot. Mrs. Scamander, see you in a bit?" They both disapparated.

Despite the precious bit of news she now had, Hermione Weasley was deeply sad.

Abcij

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter" a man in full military uniform, chest full of ribbons, and a thick yellow stripe on the end of both sleeves was waiting in a lawn chair on their Canadian property upon their return he introduced himself as he stood "Commodore Mathew White, Canadian Royal Navy. Welcome home."

Harry nodded, impressed "My wife, Eleanor. Son James." The baby didn't stir as he was passed from father to mother "Thank you. Rather unusual for a flag officer to welcome a citizen home."

"You are a unique citizen, Mr. Potter." He replied politely "The Gouvernment did want you to be sure to know international politics being what they are, we couldn't stop the ICW from acting as it did."

Eleanor offered "Would you like a drink Commodore?"

"Ice tea would be appreciated, Mrs. Potter, thank you." Replied White "I must say, great job at that trial. Not sure I could've kept my cool. Thank you again ma'am."

Eleanor sat at the table, only then did Harry followed by the officer "Jimmy will probably sleep until dinner. So, to use a favorite Americanism, what's up doc?"

"You've been aware we keep an eye on you?" asked White.

Harry only smiled "I could give you the names of every man and woman watching all three of my properties in the area ever since I moved here."

"The powers that be are withdrawing surveillance." The Commodore said "Magical and nomaj alike. You haven't violated any part of our agreement in any way. Longbottom and Lovegood have been a great help with our ensuring the Statute of Secrecy. The next generation will be raised under Canadian governance. We'll be glad to continue protection against outsiders, just please keep us informed of your plans."

The couple smiled sultry smiles at each other and Mrs. Potter answered "You have a wonderful country, Commodore White. Stay for dinner?"

"I'd be delighted ma'am. A question, Mr. Potter… is it true you threw one of our people out your casino room window?" he asked, with a hint of worry.

Harry just smiled "That's silly. Did the hotel have to replace broken glass? Come inside, I'll introduce you to butterbeer and maybe a firewhiskey."

Abcij

"You, Harry Potter, are insatiable." Eleanor panted her way up her husband's body.

He smiled as he rolled on top of her "I'm home, I'm free…legally…and in bed with the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Magic these stupid sheets into some order." She commanded lazily, and when she was obeyed "Are we REALLY out from under the microscope?"

He teased one of her nipples "The commodore told us exactly what he was told was the truth."

"Meaning?" she nibbled at his earlobe. Mrs. Potter was no dummy.

Harry sighed "They'll never stop watching. They're just backing away to what they think is invisibility, but I'll always know. Now, don't you think James needs a brother or sister?"

"Again!?" she pretended outrage.


	39. 39:The Almost Remarkable Susan Hopkins

**Harry Does Different CCLXXXIX**

The Almost Remarkable Susan Hopkins

Like all Wizarding children born during the First Blood War, Susan Amelia Bones was a wonderful bit of joy in very dark times. No one knew who to trust and betrayal seemed an everyday event. Born to the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Bones the little gurgling mass of happiness Neil Bones cooed over his heiress in the arms of his sister Amelia while his wife slept.

July 20 1981

"And Dumbledore trusts this babble from a fraud?" scoffed the newly minted Head of Bones. He was talking to his only slightly longer fellow Head and generations-long ally.

James nodded at the redhaired man "Yean, Neil. But in the final analysis it don't matter a wisp whether Albus believes it or not. Voldemort does. Won't tell me who his source is, but he promises it's absolutely reliable. Guess it's a spy among the Death Eaters. I HATE seeming to slink off like a bleedin coward!"

"A charm over a shack in that hovel Godric's Hollow?" Neil scoffed at the scheme "I'd lock down Potter Manor and slap on some truly violent wards. I plan that next month for our place. Look at the two little lovebirds."

Jo Bones curled an arm in her husband's and smiled down into the playpen "They're practically married now. We should write a betrothal."

Little Susan bounced a rubber ball off little Harry's forehead causing both toddlers to giggle and fall into each other. Harry got a mischievous look then seized her foot and began sucking on its toes in turn. Susan thrashed about unable to escape the torture.

"Great, a foot fetish." James Potter grumbled "He'll forever be known as The-Boy-With-Athlete's-Mouth. You know how it is, Neil, Jo might've wholly signed up with our world but Lily is just a little too muggle for such things. If the worst … well, I left a mention in our will … non-binding, but something Harry will see."

Neil reached down "Com'ere princess. Daddy will save you from the evil footsie monster."

"Haa..ieee birdday Ha…ieee." Susan waved cutely as her father lifted her.

The little boy smacked his lips and declared "See ya morrow Su-bee."

Within weeks both couples would be dead and their children wouldn't encounter each other again for a decade.

September 1 1991

"He's entirely too scrawny for my tastes." Hannah Abbott declared forcefully, but blushing "Now Justin is an entirely different matter. OR maybe I'll go older that Cedric Diggory looks tasty."

Megan Jones scoffed "Oh pul-lease! You wouldn't know what to do with either. Harry Potter needs a woman to train him up."

"Auntie told me the male has the responsibility to make the first move." Said Susan with just the proper air of noble blaisee, causing giggles to fill the room.

December 1 1994

Reluctant participant Harry Potter was in a state of panic. His Head of House had just dumped the frightful duty of DANCING in front of about a thousand people on him. The young wizard looked ridiculously small compared to his opponents and didn't believe he would make an impressive figure regardless. Cho Chang had his eye for quite a bit, but she'd been snatched up early. The family of redheads that surrounded him drew his attention to Ginny, but his misunderstanding of the rules of who could attend disqualified her.

"I'm asking Susan Bones." Harry declared, bouncing down the stairs from his dorm. He was making much effort with the correct position of his tie and ensuring there was not one speck of dandruff on his class robes.

Seamus Finnegan bounced his hands in front of his chest "Ahhhhhhh…. Bones of the garbonzoes… just love to bury ma face in there!"

"That is THE most sexist comment I have ever heard!" Hermione growled up at the Irish boy "And coming from you that is REALLY saying something. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Dean offered "Turned me down flat."

"Even us older lads have met defeat" said Lee "gel's holding out for someone. Won't say who. Luck there, mate, but I wouldn't expect much." Fred, George and even a Seventh [what's his name] had sympathetic expressions.

Harry felt his self-confidence fade as the group of Gryffindors entered the Great Hall, but a deep swig of pumpkin juice steeled his determination. Approaching a gauntlet of surly Hufflepuffs might have intimidated most, but not the man on a mission, Harry had tunnel vision for the lovely redhead. That she was laughing with her friends was only a momentary impediment. Tapping her on the shoulder "Hey? Susan can I talk to you?"

"I guess" she sighed a bit irritated, but then brightened and tugged on her hair as she turned "Hi Harry! Sure."

The transformation in Harry as Susan turned was startling. Every hint of a smile was wiped away and with a disgusted slash of his hand declared "Forget it!" And pushed back through the assembled Hufflepuffs.

December 24 1994

"Lavender," Hermione Granger was trying to make herself heard over the Weird Sisters' music "just why is it witches have to stand in line to use the loo? Why has no one in this world invented a bladder emptying spell?"

The Pureblood Gryffindor was pondering an answer when Susan, who had better than excellent hearing, explained "There is one. Unfortunately a lot of people mess up the wand motion and end up emptying the heart of blood, or their lungs of air."

"Your opinion, Bones, was neither asked for nor desired." Hermione invaded the Hufflepuff's personal space and flicked a lock of red hair. A remarkable comment on how angry the girl who constantly sought knowledge was.

Susan shoved the offending hand away and demanded "What's up your arse Granger?"

"These." She countered coldly.

To say the least, that raised the Hufflepuff's ire "Last time **I** checked House loyalty was a good thing!"

"And YOU **USED** TO BE Harry's friend!" Hermione snarled.

Susan blinked, her hostility vanished in a trice "Hold on a second. This must have something to do with why he didn't ask me to this. I really wanted to. I thought he was, then he walked away."

"I COULD just tell you." Hermione's anger abated some "BUT seeing is believing. Take your badge within about ten feet of Harry and see what happens." It was her turn to go.

Susan took a circular route back to her date, which conveniently, did pass where Harry and Ron were doing their best to ignore the Patil twins. But she was only interested in her badge, which wasn't so much the distance, but rather as soon as her dreamboy happened to notice her SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY changed to POTTER STINKS. Of course he hated her! The Ball was an unmitigated disaster from which she fled in tears.

1995 was a decent year for Susan. Well, that one date with Vince Crabbe wasn't one of her best moments. Her evaluation of Harry as a teacher, in his role with Dumbledore's Army, was stellar. When comparing the obvious hate with which he was treated in Potions. There wasn't a student in Hogwarts who didn't know about Snape's hate for the Gryffindor. During meetings he treated EVERYONE fairly. Was she a teacher's pet? By no means. But not even Hannah tried to claim he was being mean, either criticism or praise. Not that things between her and Harry personally got any better.

**HARRY & GINNY POTTER**

**You are cordially invited to the nuptuals of Carl Hopkins IV, our son, to Susan Amelia Bones, daughter of Neil and Joanne Bones [both regrettably passed]**

**Dress is formal for the wedding, business for the celebratory feast.**

**The joyous day begins with the wedding at 12:00 noon December 8, 2000. Please RSVP by November 1, 2000. We look forward to seeing you.**

**Carl III & Eleanor Hopkins**

"Harry! It would be beyond rude to refuse to dance with the bride on her wedding day!" Ron whispered behind a friendly smile. Hermione looked a little confused, but Ginny was nodding with her brother "I mean it. You could start a kanly war and I don't think your Man-Who-Won title would help."

Luckily Harry had some real knowledge of the Wizarding World now, and more than enough time to process his best friend's statement before Susan Bones Hopkins made her way to their table "Mr. Weasley" she began addressing Ron formally "I hope to dance with you next, with Mrs. Weasley's permission of course. First, however, might I borrow Mr. Potter?"

"He is honored" Said Ginny, tapping his shin with her foot under the table "Mrs. Hopkins."

Harry stood and smiled, took her hand and bowed over it per custom "Honored indeed. It was a lovely ceremony. Hopefully symbolic of a successful marriage."

"You said all the right platitudes, Harry" said Susan, bitterly, once they were on the dance floor "But why did it take six years and the threat of a blood feud to be able to have a real conversation?"

His smile was plastered on "I believe I have always been polite to you, Mrs. Hopkins."

"Yes, of course." Her tone unhappy "And so you are with Draco or Astoria Malfoy when addressing the Wizengamot. I suppose I should be grateful you support so much of my proposed legislation." She tried to pull him closer.

Harry was skillful enough at dancing to resist her attempt without missing a step. He replied "And when Malfoy offers something I think is good for us I support that too. I believe custom allows a guest to offer a gift to the happy bride?"

"I am truly sorry about the badge Harry." Her happy mask slipped "I never knew until Hermione told me at the ball."

He shrugged "You could have told me."

"You haven't exactly been approachable." She pointed out.

The distance between the dancing pair increased to allow a child through. A second shrug "You could've tried harder. Anyway, after I made peace with the goblins after the war, they gave me a copy of my parents' will. You and your parents were mentioned. Potential guardians for me, apparently. Must've been close, huh?"

"Aunt Amelia didn't tell me." She snapped at the obvious accusation, almost walking off the dance floor: only the same custom that brought Harry here, kept her in place "You've known this for YEARS and not felt I deserved to know?"

The music ended and Harry led her back for the promised dance with Ron. He reached into his robes, producing a thin scroll "A gift, Mrs. Hopkins. My best to your husband. And may I present Mr. Weasley."

"You may indeed, Mr. Potter." Susan replied formally "Thank you for the dance, conversation and your gift. Mr. Weasley?"

On the dance floor, Ron gave the bride a hesitant smile "Well, you two managed to avoid kanly at least."

"Not by much." Grumbled Susan, she leaned a bit on her partner, needing to contain her emotions "Do you happen to know what's on this scroll he gave me?"

Ron shook his head "I know Gin knows and I know they…that is…she tried to do the gift. Harry wouldn't have it. We DID get him to promise it wasn't a WWW product."

"Harry's not generally the pranking type anyway." She lamented "Thanks for the dance. Would you mind terribly escorting me to Carl?"

Abcij

Susan started using the master office immediately after graduating Hogwarts. It was the appropriate place to make her governmental and family decisions. This night, however, was the first time in twenty years the master bed was used. She was not a virgin before tonight, but the lovemaking with Carl had been especially enthusiastic. Susan limped slightly to the loo in need of a painkiller. Quite unbidden, the dance with Harry Potter intruded into the early morning dimness. The unopened scroll sat on HER desk, beckoning her.

As soon as she untied the cord, a picture fell out. Typical Wizarding, it moved through a short sequence and repeated. Two babies laughing and falling all over each other. It was so sweet you couldn't help grinning. After a few repeats, Susan knew who the babies were and choked back a sob. A beautiful gift, but ultimately cruel, a joy full of broken promises. Eyes leaking, she read. It was a paragraph from the Potter will.

**Sirius Remus and Pete are my best childhood friends. But there's something only parents can share. Jo and Neil Bones filled that place for us. They're not Harry's Godparents, but I hereby appoint them Guardians should anything happen to both Sirius and Alice. Praying that is unnecessary. A caveat agreed to by Lily is Harry MUST NOT goto Petunia Dursley nee Evans, her sister. Lily vetoed the Pureblood notion of arranged marriage, as is her right as Duchess of House Potter. Nevertheless, as Duke Potter, I offer my blessing…should it come to pass…the closeness our children have shared from infancy, matures into an adult relationship.**

This, Susan Hopkins thought, had to be one of the saddest wedding nights ever. She cried until she fell asleep in her chair. When she woke she sought the comfort of her husband.

"Com'ere darlin" Carl Hopkins mumbled as he drew her close "Wazzamattah?"

She answered "Later. Just hold me now."


	40. Chapter 40:That's For Leaving

**[a/n]**Now here's a minor surprise to me. KANLY did not turn up in any dictionary lookup. Hm! Just became a natural part of my lexicon. It's Dune-ish [Frank Herbert] for "Blood Feud"

The requested 'light ideas' not to worry it's on the calendar.

**Harry Does Different CCXC**

That's For Leaving

It was over. Harry howled at the smoke-obscured Sun and collapsed in the rubble. Some time later he struggled to consciousness to a rather surprising sight. That of Susan Bones, a shy quiet girl, yanking on a glowing blue length of magic that was around the neck of a wizard in Death Eater robes; which was then attached to a similarly attired witch, and another, and still another. She was loudly berating them. A couple Aurors were obeying her orders. Her red hair reminded him of the Weasleys. And, especially, of his desire to make things right with Ginny.

"My poor Georgie." Mrs. Weasley was smothering her surviving twin's face in her breast and rocking.

Ron, with only a slight nudge from Hermione, understood Harry-think "Come on mate, no one blames you. Family belongs together."

"DAMN YOU HARRY POTTER!" Ginny, who had been drowsing against a pillar, in a burst of magic apparated to within inches of his nose and slapped, hard "THAT was for breaking up with me!"

Harry just blinked, he was shocked. Bystanders looked on not knowing how to react.

* **SMACK** * "AND THAT WAS FOR DYING!" the impact of flesh on flesh echoed through the battle-scarred Great Hall.

He began "But Ginny I - -"

* **SMACK** * "A whole BLOODY **YEAR**!" her hair flared up and glowed "THIS is for - - -"

Forearms clashed as he blocked the incoming fist. Anger filled him as pain lanced. He saw red. One of Mad-Eye's sayings … well, not his invention… _the best defense is a good offense _applied to the moment. Harry delivered a paralyzing punch that sent the young woman through the air "No one hits me!" he declared harshly then whimpered "Madam Pomfrey,if you're not too busy, my hand REALLY hurts."

Abcij

"Well at least that fool Lockhart wasn't here to vanish your bones." The Mediwitch was fussing over repairing his hand "And, Mr. Potter…Harry…despite some being rather angry, I frankly think that punch was a work of art. I would have healed you sooner, but Miss Weasley was both unconscious and a broken jaw is very serious."

The young wizard's head tilted "Well thank you …Poppy…I didn't exactly enjoy doing it, but then, I been through enough to not - - - well"

"I completely see your point, and I say if she was man enough to swing a punch she's man enough to take one." Replied Poppy with a flourish of her wand "There! Now that's how HE should have healed you."

Harry offered a smirk "But Healer Lockhart wrote a book on his medical skills."

abcij

Ginny was kept under Dreamless Sleep and her jaw immobilized for a full day. Harry's encounters with Weasleys were oddly unconcerned with the subject. It was as if it didn't happen. Late that afternoon, he was replanting a hedge that had been destroyed in the fighting. He tensed when he felt her, but kept working until he'd pressed down soil and added water.

"Neville's the only one I've seen better with plants." Said Ginny quietly.

He stood without looking at her "One of my few pleasures at the Dursleys. You wanted something?"

"You hit me." There was surprise in her tone of voice, she moved a little closer but not much.

He turned enough to see her, stance defensive, and countered emotionlessly "You hit me FIRST. Three times.

"But I was upset." She tried to explain "And so relieved and happy you were alive. I about died- - -"

He cut her off "I DID die. Hitting is just abuse, that's no way to show you care."

"My brothers do it all the time." She almost whined.

"I didn't hit you much harder than you hit me, Ginny." he growled, annoyance climbing "Never seen your parents hit each other. Hell, I never saw the Malfoys trade blows."

That, she did not like "Low blow Harry."

"Maybe." There was a flash of repentance "Doesn't take away from my point. I didn't hope for more than a well done. I'd like to pick up where we left off."

Ginny showed delight, she couldn't help it "I would too. I was very happy last year."

"Never swing on me again." It was an order, a command.

She looked shell-shocked.

He pushed back, hard "I mean it, Ginny. I'll break your jaw again and even if we're married with six kids, I'll divorce you and we'll only talk through lawyers."

"Divorce?" she had to ask "Muggle thing Hermione explained once." She shook her head "Doesn't happen in our world."

He shrugged impatiently "Then we'd have a pretty miserable marriage and I'll take up with Elouise Midgen or Millicent Bulstrode on the side, maybe both."

"I understand." Said Ginny, after quashing some of her pride "And I won't do it again. I promise."

It was the first time Harry smiled, and just the start of a slow process.


	41. Chapter 41:Snape's My Dad

**[a/n0]**Bragging rights passed 500 reviews! Miriam gets the credit.

**[a/n]**More than once I've read a summary 'Severus is really Harry's father' and everyone in the story falls in love with the concept.

**Harry Does Different CCXCI**

Snape's My Dad

"I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions." —Professor Snape regarding the Potions OWL. He marched menacingly through the aisles of students, looking forward to attrition that would rid him of some of the dunderheads. "Potter! Ingredients for an Ageing Potion?"

Harry grinned and easily fired back "Newt spleens and Bananas."

"Almost remarkable." The Slytherin grumbled "Reading ahead?"

The teen wizard quipped "I owe it to Ron's brothers. Remember? They wore long grey beards for two weeks."

"Five points from Gryffindor." This brought amusement from the Slytherin side of the room "This year we will follow an alphabetical sequence. So we start with Befuddlement Draught. The ingredients Miss Parkinson?"

The girl might be one of the least attractive, but no one questioned her competence in the subject "Scurvy grass, Lovage and Sneezewort.

"Correct." The professor didn't smile of course, but "Five points to Slytherin, each answer. This potion must brew for six hours, but class is only two. How do we resolve this conundrum?" Hermione's hand flew up "No you silly girl! Time tuners are NOT applicable."

Neville spoke up "I bet she was going to say a stasis charm between classes."

"Ten points for your cheek Longbottom!" Snape sneered "Mr. Malfoy?"

With a grin Draco answered "I would use a stasis charm."

"Five points to Slytherin." Snape gave a nod of acknowledgement "A rudimentary charm, EACH of you must perform your own." The class was barely at the halfway point, the Professor was stalking about "POTTER YOU FOOL! SHRIVELFIG CAUSES SNEEZEWORT TO EXPLODE!"

It was too late the incoming missile bounced off the lip of Harry's cauldron and slid in. Ron's attempt to prevent disaster only worsened it as his push toppled the burner causing a bigger fireball. Harry took it full in the face. He was spared any pain due to instant unconsciousness. A solid week passed before he was allowed to waken.

"Do not panic Potter." Madam Pomfrey was alerted and on the scene before Harry could react to apparent blindness "Nothing is wrong with your eyes, you are merely bandaged. And will come off tomorrow without the slightest scarring."

His first thought was for his friends "Is Hermione alright? What about Ron?"

"You were the only one injured, Mr. Potter." She assured him "And as class ended about ten minutes ago, I expect their arrival momently. You should also be aware the accident burned off some of your hair. Treatments do exist for that, but are not deemed medically necessary."

This, Harry shrugged off "Hah, Petunia would like that. Can't see it anyway, it can wait. Is that Ron or Hermione? Everything's just shapes."

"Oh Harry! We have been so worried!"

He grunted a bit from the impact "Right. The hugger is Hermione."

"We know it was Malfoy, mate." Ron growled "All that's happened is I lost 25 points for making a false accusation."

She sighed "And unfortunately, we cannot PROVE it, Ronald. You KNOW I wish we could."

"I'm sorry guys." Harry yawned weakly "Not gonna be much company, real tired."

Madam Pomfrey hustled them out "Quite enough you two. I did warn you not too much excitement."

Abcij

"Right Potter here we go." The Mediwitch spoke soothingly "All your friends are here. One layer at a time. Look a bit to your left so it's not at the window. Sun's kind of bright. Very good. Two more layers to go. Keep your eyes open. You can shade with a hand if the light is too bright. That's fine. Herrrrrreeee we commmmmmmme."

Hermione gasped at the sight, bit down on her fist. Ron wasn't as restrained "Merlin's bloody nutsack!"

"Ronald!" she slapped his stomach "Well, there are no scars. That's a good thing."

Harry snapped "But what?"

"You look …well… different." Said Hermione in a hesitant tone.

Quirking an eyebrow that hadn't grown back yet, Harry demanded of his male friend "Different how, Ron?"

"You look like Snape, mate." Was out the redhead's mouth before he was jabbed in the ribs "Bloody! Mione!"

She could only sigh "I cannot deny the similarity."

"What is this absurdity!" the Potions Master stormed into the Hospital "What did you do now Potter!?"

Only a stride behind was the Headmaster "This is something that was never to be known. Some apparent interaction I did not foresee. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger if you would excuse us?"

"No." Harry contradicted instantly "They stay."

Snape sneered "Obey the Headmaster, arrogant brat."

"Stuff yourself." Harry shot coldly.

Snape paled "Just like that toerag father of yours."

"I'll tell them whatever you tell me anyway." The teen wizard upped the clash of wills "And, just maybe, Hermione would keep quiet, but we all know Ron couldn't keep a secret. Right Ron?"

At first the redhead looked offended, but then "Oh yeah diarrhea of the mouth. Straight to Parvati and Lavender to tell all."

"Ronald!" the teen witch complained "Image we did NOT need."

Dumbledore sighed and sat "May as well be comfortable. Harry to begin, you …that is… the man you have known as your father all your life simply is not. Evidence does exist if one knew where to look. James Potter was riding a hippogriff as a young boy."

"Need I listen to the arrogant twit's childhood?" the Potion Master complained.

Harry angrily shot back "Leave greaseball!"

"Enough!" and a sharp blast of light and sound emphasized the Headmaster's command "7-year old James fell and suffered a groin injury, leaving him incapable of fathering children, though that would not be confirmed until he experienced puberty."

Hermione had to cut in "But sir, Harry looks…well looked… like Mr. Potter. Everyone says so."

"Do not jump ahead, Miss Granger." Dumbledore chastised her with a faint smile "However, in mid-1979, James was away on a task related to fighting Voldemort. Lily was working in The Department of Mysteries. A group of Voldemort's followers seized it one night. Among the Death Eaters was Severus Snape."

The Potion Master frowned "I have no such memory."

"No I personally obliviated you." Said the Headmaster "It was not a memory a redeemable man should have. All of you should understand it was the only thing that prevented Lily's death. Severus had to –"

Snape looked sick, Harry tried to lunge out of bed, but was forced back.

"I remind you, my boy, Professor Snape is a teacher." There was an edge in the Headmaster's tone "And yes, young Mrs. Potter was pregnant as a result. Informed of this, upon his return, James agreed to help hide the matter. After all, his family needed an heir. One he could not provide. There was little doubt of your paternity, Harry, when you were born. However, with the help of a potioneer of my acquaintance, there is a brief period where a baby may be blood adopted."

If anything, Snape looked even sicker, he covered it with an observation "I know that particular regimen. It cannot be reversed."

"The potion must be taken weekly for a period of two years." Explained Dumbledore "By BOTH the child and the adoptive parent for the magic to be locked."

Harry still wore a hateful expression, but his brain was working "Mum and Dad were killed when I was fifteen months old. But I guess that fire burned through the disguise."

"It is much more than a disguise, Harry." Dumbledore assured him "What was done was much more than a polyjuice or metamorph transfiguration. It is as near to being conceived twice as is possible. And it must be a true act of love. James had to, and did, truly love you. At first, perhaps, because you were certainly Lily's…but ultimately as his own son."

Harry smiled and blushed. His pleasure was shortlived.

Dumbledore seemed to emerge from a trance "Harry, now that this has come out… and we cannot deny it, because your assumed appearance cannot possibly be restored… it can be of enormous use. Not least of which, a positive relationship with your true biological father will heal some old wounds."

"It's a lot" mumbled Harry, lost in thought "I need to think about things."

Albus had to haze Severus away from the Hospital. Hermione embraced him rather awkwardly because of how his was laying in bed "Your friends love you, Harry. No matter what your name or what you look like."

"What she said." Ron asserted, though somewhat less surely and he seemed rather eager to depart.

Abcij

Harry had fallen silent. With his hair starting to grow back, his appearance began, ever more, to become blatantly Snapeish. Just as much as he had formerly been Potterish. Never one to be verbose with his feelings, he spoke to his friends about anything BUT his situation, and no other student was permitted near. During the next week, Dumbledore visited several times evolving his plan to explain it to the school. Severus never once appeared. Hedwig arrived with the most important letter to him.

**Harry**

I so wish I could actually be there. First, no Lily and James never told a soul. Me included. None of them gave even the slightest hint that you were not both their son. I'd take that as how much they loved you. What that olde man proposes is a complete perversion of the truth.

That you look like Snivilus is a matter of complete indifference to me. There is Black magic that can address that IF YOU WANT and we can see to that over the summer. Regardless of who fathered you, James was your Dad. NEVER doubt that. More to the point, I AM your Godfather and will ALWAYS support you.

**Love**

**Sirius**

Ps. Here is what I would do to yank the rug out from under them - - - -

**Seriously**

Harry gave the pun much more of a laugh than it really deserved, but agreed in full with the idea. Two very clearly related men stood on the stage beside the Headmaster's podium as he wove a tale vastly more convoluted than the truth had been. And most importantly, avoiding the negative role of the Potion teacher.

He sent out a pair of letters. One through Susan Bones to her aunt, the other to an Animagus of his acquaintance.

"I have something to add, sir? About my Dad?" was his polite, almost plaintive request and on receiving permission began a contemptuous speech "He may be my biological father. Nothing I can do about that. My appearance obviously proves it. But the bearded idiot is a complete liar. Snivilus here raped my mother. Had some sick obsession with her in school. I never have been, am not now, and NEVER will be Harry Snape. I'll hex anyone calling me that. James Potter was my Dad by choice and love of me and my mother. Oh! And while I clearly look like him, I'll be shampooing enough to not turn into a greaseball."

The entire Great Hall echoed with silence that only the Headmaster disrupted "That, Harry, will make going forward VERY difficult.

"That will be more or less true than you think, Albus." Amelia Bones tossed off her invisibility cloak, as did two Aurors.

Additionally, an insect suddenly grew to human size simultaneously transforming. Sound changing from a clicking to cackling "OH! You can count on it!"

"Surely we can handle this quietly." Said Dumbledore.

Magical Britain's top cop ordered "Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape you are both under arrest. The charges are rape and conspiracy to commit rape. Professor McGonagall, as Deputy you are in charge until The Board takes up the matter."

Abcij

"Take Mr. Snape to a holding cell." Amelia ordered of a Auror who seemed rather eager for the duty "Albus, join me in my office…Take a seat, please? Tea? Jellybaby?"

Dumbledore relaxed some "Can I assume Severus will join us as soon as the petty ritual is completed?"

"To be blunt, I am more inclined to have you join him." She sat at behind her desk and drank some tea before speaking "Your status and positions unfortunately preclude that. Long term, I suspect, whether you maintain your posts will depend on your choices with regard to Mr. Snape."

Albus frowned "I have complete trust in Professor Snape."

"I can guarantee that title is only good until trial." Amelia promised "Your choices boil down to how far down you go with him. A full confession MAY keep him on this side of The Veil."

Albus sighed, stroked his beard for a time, a relatively long time, and finally nodded.

With a smirk she concluded "And I strongly suggest bowing and scraping before particular student. You and EX Professor both. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a busy schedule, including a meeting with Mr. Potter."


	42. Chapter 42:Lone Traveler VII

**[a/n]**Only plot here is to make everyone grin.

**Harry Does Different CCXCII**

Lone Traveler VII

Harry had begun to feel his age, well whatever that was. At any rate sleep done him a world of good. Obviously though, he still had more to do. The last few worlds had been quite unpleasant, so seeing the fields around his alma mater green and blooming was welcome. As usual he'd have to get a local to determine WHEN he was. Smiling at the sound of cheering he saw "Quidditch!"

"That's **G**5 sir." The girl at the ticket booth said "Of course it goes to benefit Hogwarts. For only another Galleon you can have a pair of Game Glasses**."**

He handed over two coins and took two pair, passing one to a little boy behind him and walked into the stadium. Feeling quite nostalgic, he paid the **Kn**7 for a butterbeer. Sought a seat in the general audience area.

"Welcome to the last game before Yule break!" yelled the announcer "Hufflepuff vs Slytherin!"

Some of the family names, the Lone Traveler recognized, but none of the faces. Looking around the stands, he settled on the Gryffindor box and blinked in surprise "Percy? No. That's Charlie. Hmmmm got the Head Boy badge. And looook there! Young and innocent Jr. Marauders themselves. Hahahah."

Just before the game was to start a salvo of fireworks went off and little Fred and George were slapping hands gleefully. They clearly had yet to learn the fine art of deniability. In seconds, Mr. Filch made his way through the Gryffindor stands to drag the twins off by the ears.

"Can't let that stand." Commented the Lone Traveler as he left his seat. As soon as no witnesses were around he whipped out his Invisibility Cloak and chased after the trio.

By the time he caught up the Caretaker was castigating the boys "I miss the old punishments. Thumbscrews in the cellar. If you were real bad, they'd give the Blood Quill treatment. Over and over writing _Rotten Children _OOOH the screams! Now you two sit there and - - -"

"_Somnius!"_ a flash of red entered the slightly-more-than-a-closet office, followed by a half-visible man, who caught the falling Filch and settled him into a chair. And began a slight chastisement "Well done on the display. Bit lackluster… truth be told… but not bad for ickle Firsties."

The twins glared "And you" "coulda done" "better?"

"Misters Weasley, in my school days I managed to rescue a princess from an evil king who commanded a dragon. Granted….I was a Second Year." The Lone Traveler grinned at their disbelieving expressions and began rifling through the desk "Don't have time to tell tales, probably. AH! There we are!"

Fred looked at the package that had been tossed in his lap. George demanded "Big deal! Bit of parchment! So?"

"Put your wand to it and say _Reveal your secrets." _Harry ordered, chuckling at the memory evoked.

*YAWN* HEY WORMTAIL SOMEONE'S KNOCKING ON THE DOOR

MR. WORMTAIL REQUESTS MR. MOONEY CHECK IT OUT

WAND FEELS LIKE A NEWBIE, CERTAINLY NOT READY FOR FULL ACCESS

MR. PRONGS SUGGESTS A FEW SIMPLE PRANKS TO TEST WILLINGNESS AND POTENTIAL

MR. PADFOOT DECLINES, TELL THEM COME BACK WITH THE PASSWORD

MR. WORMTAIL AGREES WITH MR. MOONEY AND MR. PRONGS. LET'S SEE WHAT THE FIRSTIE HAS, BUT MR. PADFOOT IS CORRECT, KNOWLEDGE MUST BE EARNED.

MR. MOONEY WILL OFFER SOME FIRST-YEAR ASSIGNMENTS

"What else can this do?" asked Fred.

Harry answered somewhat blandly "A map of the school, secret passages too. Other stuff."

"Are you one of these guys?" asked George.

Harry shook his head "No. They call me The Lone Traveler. My job today was to get this into the hand of people up to no good."

"That's us!" the redheads high-fived each other.

George went on "This Padfoot guy mentioned a password. You know it, don't you?"

"I shall defer to Messrs. Padfoot and Wormtail." Answered the Lone Traveler "If you're just handed the answer, you won't benefit from earning the knowledge."

Fred complained "You sound like McGonagall."

"High praise indeed, Mr. Weasley." Harry gave a minimal bow of his head and disappeared from the small office in a flash of light.

George wondered "How'd he do that? You're not supposed to dissaparate in Hogwarts!"

MR. MOONEY REMINDS MR. WEASLEY KNOWLEDGE MUST BE EARNED

AND MR. PRONGS POINTS OUT FILCH WON'T SLEEP FOREVER

The Weasley twins looked up from the fascinating paper, to each other, grabbed a half-dozen other things of interest and fled the Caretaker's office


	43. Chapter 43:One of yours, I take it?

**[a/n0]**The twins would never admit the truth of the LT. For one thing, it's a good prank, but maybe it's better for the timeline and they worked out Harry is LT.

**[a/n]**It started with **HDD**#**222**, Pixel inspired **SoHDD**#**31**, title credit Jake Crepeau

**Harry Does Different CCXCIII**

One of yours, I take it?

Lt. Commander Gambon was under orders to report to HQ Offices, Whitehall, London in the most rapid manner possible. Based on his last briefing with his CO, he figured he'd go out in style. So he was approaching the Admiralty in a US-built F16 Eagle, quite enjoying the experience. Upon landing, he saluted the pilot "Lt. Radcliffe, nothing beats travel by fighter. Thank you for that little detour."

"A pleasure sir. Logging my hours." Replied the raven-haired pilot returning the salute. He lovingly patted his wingtip.

After the ritual of getting through security, with a full report under his arm, the unfortunate destroyer XO was escorted to an unmarked conference room. He did not presume to sit and only snapped to stiffer attention when the door opened "Admiral Wright!"

"Correct, Gambon." A woman with red hair and wearing a dress uniform that had a thick gold braid and two matching the junior officer's sleeves. She pushed the door shut and extended a hand peremptorily "Your report?"

Gambon stood ramrod straight while the Second Sea Lord sat, and read through the engagement report. He was far too junior to sit in her presence without explicit permission.

"You and Captain Spall stand by the accuracy of this report?" she asked, coldly.

He nodded stiffly "Aye sir. Though the captain has only my report from the away team investigation to go on."

"Yes Gambon, you and Spall do seem to have a mutual admiration society." Wright offered, venom in her tone.

The Commander flinched but maintained a dignified pose "Sir, all of my actions were by the book based on the information available to me at the time."

"Did I give you permission to speak?" the Second Sea Lord snarled "Your own report says you killed a British citizen. We are still working on identifying, by the way. And you used a **GBP**1,000,000 missile and enough explosives to sink your ship to do it?"

Gambon knew full well the missile did not carry a large enough warhead to sink the HMS York, unless by lucky hit, but didn't dare argue that. Instead "Sir, a massive object in restricted airspace, refusing to obey orders and supporting sighting from Ens. Henderson and her crew.

"I've half a mind to relieve the lot of you and place Ens. Henderson in command." Wright stood, she was noticeably smaller than her subordinate, but her personality made up for it "You ARE restricted to this building until the investigation is concluded. You are not to discuss this incident outside this room. I am not inhumane, however, family visits are authorized. Dismissed."

Gambon saluted stiffly "Aye sir!" and left the room. He let out the breath he'd been holding that the intimidating woman hadn't torn his two-and-half stripes off his shoulders. He didn't need to be told to requisition temporary quarters on base. Nor would he waste his time.

Abcij

A greying man stalked into a small room incongruously equipped with a fireplace and decorated with a single painting. It would surprise all of his associates when he spoke to it "Tell Minister for Magic Fudge the Prime Minister requests his presence. Code word Thatcher."

"Yes sir." That the woman in the painting nodded her head and vanished from the painting would have panicked almost everyone in #10 Downing.

In minutes the fireplace flashed green and a portly man stepped through. The instant the light faded he demanded "You need something Major?"

"My title, Minister, is **Prime **Minister." John Major pointed out "A subtle, but important difference in title. Do you not agree? Now, one of yours, I take it?" he handed the visitor a thick sheaf of notes.

Fudge pushed his glasses around on his nose as he read, finally pulling them off and tucking them away "Not directly, no." he admitted, trying to gain time "A boy, yes one of us, living with one of you had a little outburst of accidental magic."

"Little accident?" Major scowled "Eight thousand miles is NOT my idea of little! And I have a dead woman's family to eventually notify … well, when we identify her."

Fudge gave a nervous laugh, something no competent politician would do, replied "Well I can help with that. The name of the young wizard involved is Harry Potter, age 12 I believe. He is a nephew …by marriage… to the …ahhhhh…. unfortunate woman."

"A preteen did this!?" the PrimeMinister was appalled "What could POSSIBLY cause a little boy to do something like this to a family member?"

Cornelius' anxiety rose visibly "NOnonono what you have to understand is it was entirely accidental. An argument, or too severe a chastisement, such things happen all the time. Hogwarts teaches children to control and channel their abilities. But of course, a boy -"

"Is the cause of his aunt being killed?" John interrupted incredulous.

Cornelius didn't like the tone "Actually, Major, I believe it was your miskites that killed her. That is in the report I just read."

"They are called MISS—I-LES, Fudge." John corrected with irritation "Clearly your school is lacking in proper education techniques. And exactly how did this boy send this woman eight thousand miles away? And where was your Ministry on this?"

Cornelius' harsh stance collapsed at the accusation "Ahh…well…you see, I admit to a little administrative slip there. Which I will address I assure you. Our DMLE has a division that reverses accidental magic and prevents disclosure to the Muggle world. Looks like they came up a little short."

"There it is again quote LITTLE unquote" the PrimeMinister complained harshly "There is the LITTLE matter of a DEAD woman. And yes, there is some responsibility on our part. HOWEVER the Falklands are a sensitive military region, as I am sure you are aware."

The Minister for Magic waved that off "Not especially, no. Be that as it may, I find a little money, call it reparation if you like, would settle most any issue."

"Highly callous." Major was most disapproving "But your people WILL accompany MY people to explain FULLY the truth about what happened."

Again, that set the Minister for Magic on the defensive "I expect you will acknowledge your portion in this matter."

Abcij

"The least pleasant duty we have to perform. Particularly when a civilian is involved in a military incident." Admiral Bonnie Wright complained as the party marched up the walk of #4 Privet Dr.

Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was equally mournful, he was attired as a police captain in dress uniform to blend in "I feel a great weight. Accidents of this kind are one of the main reasons I have a job. This must have been preventable."

"VERNON! Some highly important people! Looks like!" and the door opened before the visitors could even ring the doorbell. "Please come in. Dudley!"

The large teen thundered into the hall and obsequiously bowed "Ma'am, sir, may I take your coats."

"Such a …solicitous …young man, wouldn't you agree, captain?" Wright offered a smile.

Kingsley nodded, but made no move to remove any of the uniform "Not at this time." He said solemnly "I wonder if we can all assemble in your-"

"But of course." Replied the woman, eager to please "This way ….. I'm Petunia Dursley, Dudley my son….. and husband, Vernon."

The admiral gave a slight bow "Mr. Mrs. Dursley, Dudley. Thank you for your courtesy. I am sorry to say we are here with news concerning Marge Dursley. Your sister, correct, sir?"

"You found her!" Vernon exploded in relief "OH! Thank God! She's been missing for a month! Ever since that freak-"

Kingsley blanched and stiffened "Freak?"

"I am Admiral Bonnie Wright Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy." The female visitor steered attention her way "I am afraid the news is not good. Mr. Shacklebolt is actually a wizard policeman and we are both here to explain just what happened in-"

Vernon colored angrily "ENOUGH OF YOU FREAKS IN MY HOUSE! WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

"With respect, sir. _Incarcerous!_" ropes lashed out from the black man's wand, binding the homeowner before he was halfway out of his chair "I understand more fully what happened. To put it politely, the argument of a month ago here caused your nephew Harry to blow off some tension. The cause of that, unfortunately, being your sister. A bout of accidental magic caused by undue stress, inflated your sister, a Miss Marge Dursley to float away from here."

The admiral took over "Please Auror, release Mr. Dursley…..And sir, please control yourself, this is painful I do understand. Here is where the Royal Navy became involved. About three days ago there was an encounter between a warship operating in The Falklands and an unidentified flying object that refused to respond to communications. Under the circumstances, the crew had to fire. Evidence and with the help of the Ministry of Magic, we confirmed your sister's identity."

"YOU FREAK MURDERERS!" yelled Dudley in a rage, he attacked the woman. He was smart enough not to charge the muscular man.

Bonnie instantly dropped into a defensive crouch, and as soon as a bare contact occurred, she spun and stuck out her foot in an elementary move. She straightened as the teen fell over the coffee table and spoke tightly "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, doing our duty does not cover assault. Both the Royal Navy and the Ministry of Magic apologize for your loss. And are willing to discuss redress. This folder includes my office number. Mr. Shacklebolt I think we should leave."

"Smooth." He commented with a grin, once they were outside.

She looked displeased "You, Mr. Shacklebolt, go back to your Ministry and I must go back to the Prime Minister with this cock up."

Abcij

"Good afternoon, Lt. Commander Gambon." the Second Sea Lord approached the man and his wife in the park a short distance from the headquarters building "Would you excuse us, Mrs. Gambon?" It might have been worded as a question, but it wasn't.

He fell in beside her and they almost marched in lockstep "Do I still have … has a decision been made, sir?"

"You and Captain Spall are to forfeit one year's pay." She declared "Other than that, nothing happened."

He almost fell over a nonexistent crack in the cement and exclaimed "Beg pardon ma'am!"

"Militarily, I am properly addressed as **sir**." She chastised as if to a child "Mr. Gambon, this is so classified you do not have the security clearance to know its classification. And you never will. You can still have a full career. Go back to your ship, tell your captain and crew forget it. Rewrite the ship's logs. Delete any computer records."

It was the first time he even considered disagreeing with her "Begging the admiral's pardon, that is a violation-"

"I believe you hold a C7 computer rating, second highest in the fleet. You would also need to obtain any records from that radar station." She interrupted his protest "Say goodbye to your lovely wife, you leave at 0500. I envy you Lt. Commander, supersonic travel is something I haven't experienced."

There was no mistaking that for anything but an order, Gambon stopped, faced her, saluted and acknowledged "Yes sir."

Abcij

"Now can someone tell me about the cereb-" Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite enjoyable for Harry and his friends this year.

The classroom door opened and McGonagall entered "Excuse me Professor Lupin, may I borrow Potter? He likely will not be back for the period."

"Of course. I am sure his friends will inform him as to the assignments." Said the teacher, offering a friendly smile.

As Harry gathered his robe and books Malfoy and Parkinson blew sneering kisses at him. He purposely fell into Pansy as he passed, jamming his textbook into her nose. He apologized profusely the while flashing Ron an amused smirk.

"I am afraid, Harry, we have some very unfortunate news." Professor Dumbledore was also there, but hadn't entered the classroom "Your Aunt Marge-"

Harry cut in "I don't really think of the hag that way. Just my aunt's husband's sister."

"Potter! This is serious!" McGonagall scolded without any real heat.

Dumbledore waved it off "Irregardless, Marge Dursley regrettably died a few days ago. On behalf of the school we are deeply sorry for your loss."

"How did it happen?" asked Harry, not sad just curious.

Dumbledore stoked his beard as if contemplating what to say, seeming to come to a decision, said "Magic was indirectly involved. It seems your accidental inflation charm over the summer was never truly corrected."

"But Minister Fudge said-" Harry cut in.

The Headmaster chuckled briefly "Ahh yes …the curse of governments everywhere… the left hand never seems to know what the right hand did. Back to the matter at hand, apparently Miss Dursley floated out of Surrey and quite some distance away. Cornelius related to me the Falkland Islands, I am not familiar with that place."

"Really!" Harry burst into laughter, instantly remembering his words to his uncle as Marge bounced out of the dining room that evening. "OH! Too funny!"

McGonagall suppressed an urge to give a detention "Mr. Potter! Please! This is NO laughing matter!"

"Yes, a most unfortunate incident." Dumbledore went on unperturbed "Seems a British warship decided it was under attack and fired on her. Apparently some new-fangled cannonball. She was killed."

Harry's response was decidedly inappropriate in the educators' opinion. Still smiling he wanted to know "Did they get Ripper too? Her nasty mutt?"

"This is most unsettling, the woman is dead Harry." Dumbledore lamented "And at least indirectly, some responsibility does fall on you."

Harry shrugged, still smiling "She might not be as bad as Voldemort, but that's only because she wasn't a witch. Believe me, the world's a better place."

"Well then, I suppose you need no time to mourn." McGonagall did not look pleased "You may as well return to Defense."

As Harry, still smiling, turned to go the Headmaster said "Another concern, my boy, it seems however incorrectly your Aunt …and most loudly… your Uncle have laid sole blame for her loss at your feet. There was nothing I could say or offer. Even some trust money didn't-"

"Wait? You offered THEM some of MY money?" the boy wizard's mood changed in a flash "Well! You could just bloody forget that! I wouldn't give them a rusty Knut!"

This was too much for the Head of Gryffindor "Mind your language, Potter!"

"A matter of little importance, Minerva." Dumbledore waved her off "As I was saying, my boy, your family was MOST insistent on the matter. I must find alternative arrangements for your summers in future as they do not Quote _Want him to darken our doorstep_."

This made Harry forget his previous anger. He ran back to the classroom cheering all the way, and skipping "WHOOOOPPIEEEEE NO MORE DURSLEYS! WHOOOOPPIEEEEE NO MORE DURSLEYS! WHOOOOPPIEEEEE NO MORE DURSLEYS! WHOOOOPPIEEEEE NO MORE DURSLEYS! WHOOOOPPIEEEEE NO MORE DURSLEYS! WHOOOOPPIEEEEE NO MORE DURSLEYS!"

"I seem to remember, Albus, mentioning they were the worst sort of Muggles imaginable." Minerva reminded him of that long ago conversation.


	44. Chapter 44:Dark Luna Strikes Again

**[a/n]**Reviews of **SoHDD**#**34** wanted, quite loudly, Snape dealt with by Dark Luna

**Harry Does Different CCXCIV**

Dark Luna Strikes Again

HARRY POTTER #4 PRIVET DR THE SMALLEST BEDROOM

**Dear Harry**

The story of your Second Year …

oh! I apologize for not putting first things first… Hedwig arrived four days ago and immediately went to sleep. She woke 6 hours 29 minutes 44.6 seconds [approximately] later. Once awake she consumed water, this volume unmeasurable as she also cleaned. She next consumed roughly 9.876 ounces of Enirehtac's Owl Treats. Upon completion, drank and cleaned again. Hedwig returns well refreshed.

Back to my purpose, it is understandable you never returned to the Chamber of Secrets, but fortunately all great magizoologists writings agree there should be minimal degradation of the Basilisk or its bodily fluids. All of which are believed to be of great use, but impossible to identify because of lack of research.

The Noble House of Malfoy is currently teetering due to the unfortunate loss of its sole heir. Please see the attached copy of The-Publication-That-Should-Not-Be-Named by She-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. The matter should be encouraged, do you not agree?

Pursuant to my suggestion, take the Knight Bus here after which we will Floo to Hogsmeade. Some rudimentary potion equipment is advisable. Knife. Phial[s] Measuring Spoons. See you soon.

Your minion

Luna

OTTERY ST CATCHPOLE THE ROOKERY PENTAGRAM ROOM

The trip had cost Harry six Galleons and quite a dizzy spell, but he was finally there. Greeted by a man so tall he was just naturally intimidating "Apparently my Luna is your minion." He sneered.

"More like the other way round." Countered Harry, feeling like he'd just swallowed his fist.

He swung open the misshapen door and called up "Moon-child! Your minion is here! Good luck stormin the castle! Do I expect you home for dinner?"

"Salutations My Lord!" Luna swept into the disfunctionally decorated living room and kowtowed to Harry, who just sighed "Daddy we do have a great deal to do."

The long-haired man offered a hand "Xenophilis Lovegood. I expect my daughter back at a reasonable hour."

"Shan't be later than noonish Daddy." Declared Luna as she simultaneously grabbed a handful of floo, pulled Harry into the fireplace and called out "Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop!"

Upon arrival Harry immediately frowned at the Ravenclaw "Why do girls drag me in here?"

"You should hear how Cho describes it." Said Luna with a semi-suppressed snort, then approached the hostess "Madam? How much for a room for the evening? And a special privacy ward?"

The proprietress looked disapproving "Aint'cha a little young? And, at that, don't the gentleman pay? Or aint he one?"

"Of course I do." Replied Harry after a nudge from Luna "And she asked you a question."

After rolling her eyes "Children these days."

"Don't be concerned." Luna gave her best spacyness "If you're morally concerned, we can show our marriage certificate. Or would proof of pregnancy suffice?"

Harry blushed, swallowed nervously and put a finger on her lips "No need for that dear. Here madam. Ten Galleons should about do it, right?"

Abcij

"What the bloody hell was that about, Luna?" Harry wanted to know as soon as they were in the honeymoon suite. It was three stories above the tea shop and provided an excellent view of Hogwarts.

She smiled "Well done on those fizzing whizzbees, Harry. Always arrange for an alibi just in case it's needed. We will not be forgotten. We can come and go practically unnoticed. Now ideally we should frame Lucius for the next murder, but given who your Godfather was, the next best thing will have to do."

"Huh? Wha?" a godsmacked Harry jabbered.

She pushed his jaw shut "Don't want to swallow humdingers do you? Now, Sirius Black is…well was…the unvested Head of House Black which means he was, of course, closely related to Mrs. Malfoy…..What?...Did you not know? She obviously would not cooperate. If your skill with resisting _Imperio_ is not another Skeeterism you should have no difficulty casting it."

"Probably not." He automatically answered, then demanded "Why?"

She answered "Things cannot seem to fit together TOO perfectly. Nymphadora Tonks is also a Black, through her mother Andromeda. Fortunate they are more Muggle than Magical. She is undoubtedly skilled, but likely rusty." It took only a few hours to locate, and travel to, the Tonks residence. During which time the scheme was revealed.

Abcij

Appearing outside 1941 Portus Ct, the young witch and wizard struck like lightning. The skylight needed a _Reparo _after they entered but that was easy. Luna stunned Ted Tonks and _Obliviated _him. Harry had some little trouble subduing the dynamic witch, but ultimately succeeded. He compelled her to write a short note.

_Snape_

_You pathetic worm! Could you not even protect your own godson? Only you will be able to read this. And after the poison begins to work. No. Not even that Beazor you keep in your robes will help in this. We Blacks have many secrets. Die in agony._

On top of that was a complicated, but very slightly flawed, set of runes. All Luna had done was reverse one sign in one equation. A good Unspeakable would uncover it with just enough trouble to make it seem genuine. Then Andromeda was compelled to write a mournful note.

_Dear Severus_

_Of course me and Lucius do not blame you. Do stop torturing yourself. There is no need. You were second only to Lucius in our beautiful son's eyes. We would not hear of you missing the ceremony to free Draco's spirit. With our note is the best aged Ogden's, over a century old. A mere token of our goodwill._

_Expectantly_

_Baroness Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

Their work done and all evidence of the breakin meticulously eradicated, the young pair portkeyed onto the next step.

Abcij

The magic of Hogwarts recognized two of its students at the gates. Despite the offseason, they were admitted without question. For safety sake, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over them. Harry did idly wonder how it seemed to manage their older bigger forms as opposed to the first time he'd used the cloak. But soon enough he had another concern. This, too, was a fortunate pass - no Moaning Myrtle.

"This will be a remarkable place to live once it is touched up." Luna commented as she looked about "Where, I wonder, are the other Founders' chambers? And there is your snake? Most impressive, Harry. Pity he could not be reasoned with. We could've learned so much."

Harry frowned at her "It was trying to eat me!"

"A Parseltongue speaker should realize snakes are quite intelligent." She chastised him as she approached the gaping maw "Ahh! Here we are, the poison sacs. Great Merlin! At least five gallons of the stuff! We must preserve most of it exactly where it is. For now, I think a pint or so will meet our foreseeable needs. Behold, a typical Muggle syringe with an overlong needle."

Again, Harry expressed his doubts "And just how do we get this into Snape, let alone framing Malfoy for it?"

"That was why we had Mrs. Tonks write the letter." She explained "My slightly flawed runes will also slightly distort the magical traces on the letter. The DMLE will assume the lack of an exact match for Mrs. Malfoy is caused by that. We add a few drops of Basilisk venom to this bottle of firewhiskey and deliver it to the Potions classroom."

The wizard just goggled at her "Luna! That is so deeply devious! How did you NOT get sorted into Slytherin? And why do you put up with all the shite you do?"

"Any REAL Slytherin who TRULY wants power will not goto that House." She answered "As to how? Well, if you ever get the chance to ask the Sorting Hat, feel free to do so. And Looney? Well she is a wonderful cover, is she not?" With that, she took the syringe from Harry and quite detached, plunged it into the cork, made sure the tip could be seen inside the bottle and injected it. After that, she waved her wand at the bottle causing it to shake violently.

The delicious looking purplish liquid briefly turned an unpleasant shade of black then returned to normal.

"Off you go, Harry." Ordered Luna, resuming her Looney persona "Best only one under your wonderful cloak. Besides, I have some other housekeeping to do here."

Wondering what she might do, Harry set off to deliver the poisoned gift to his least favorite teacher. Something at the back of his mind wanted to know why this active participation in coldblooded murder bothered him even less than simply NOT revealing who committed the previous act.

Abcij

"One of your lot knows how to properly use a phone?" Petunia demanded of her nephew as she inconsiderately shoved the door open without knocking.

Harry looked up from his Sixth Year Charms textbook and sneered "A lot probably. Why?"

"One of THEM wants you." She growled, oozing disgust "Make it short I have important calls coming today."

He snapped back "Gossip club? You can just talk over the hedges….Hello?...Oh hi Mione. How's the summer?"

"Did you hear? Is it not just awful? And can you believe what Madam Bones said?" was the rapid-fire near inquisition that came through the speaker in less than 2 seconds.

Harry pulled the handset from his ear and grumbled "Slow down and try again. Maybe I can work out what you're talking about."

"Did you get this morning's _Prophet?"_ his female best friend tried a calmer approach.

Grateful she couldn't see his face, he was proud of his cool voice "No, Mione, you know I don't read that rag. Only thing I like anymore is Luna's _Quibbler."_

"Well, never mind that." He could almost see her waving a dismissive hand "Brace yourself. Professor Snape is dead. Madam Bones, she is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…..I am sure she must be related to Susan somehow…. issued a statement, that evidence points to murder. AND here's the shocker of the whole thing! Did you know he was Draco's godfather?"

Harry grunted at the information, hoping it was convincingly a surprise sound "So they know who did it? Must suspect about everyone ever lost points in Potions."

"Harry!" she scolded, voice showing distress "The man's dead. Anyway, _The Prophet _doesn't say why but Draco's mother was arrested. Can you BELIEVE it?"

Harry was busily formulating some kind of response when Aunt Petunia yanked the handset from him and declared "Far too long as it was. And don't expect to use our phone time again."

Though he gave her a nasty look and stomped away, Harry was actually content with his Aunt's actions. He sent Hedwig off to Luna with a thank you note.


	45. Ch 45:Azkaban Harry: Weasley Revenge

**[a/n0]**Nice catch alix on the Catherine there, just your chronicler's mother. But Enirehtac was a legendary 15th century potioneer, and creator of Hedwig's 2nd favorite treat. Right after freshly cooked bacon of course.

**[a/n1]**No one sees Dark Luna coming!

**[a/n]**Thought **SoHDD**#**38 **was the conclusion of my superpowered Harry tale but BJH & magitech gave an embittered next gen idea that I then sort of tied into current events.

**Harry Does Different CCXCV**

Azkaban Harry: Weasley Revenge

"Stupid bloody seal-fuckers!" [_looked up derogatory terms for Canadians, figured it fit him at his worst]_ Ronald Weasley bitterly cursed the government of Magical Britain, for hardly the first time. But he only got to do that in the privacy of his own home. His other major topic being "Scumbag Potter, murdered my sister."

Over the years, patiently or otherwise, depending on who else was present Hermione would counter "Uncle Harry did NOT kill Aunt Ginny. And we have been through this again and again in History of Magic."

Rose Weasley, as soon as she turned 18, left home to join the army. She was a remarkable young woman who could match any man. She qualified for SAS, served in several classified missions in the Middle East, was decorated numerous times. She served quite honorably and after participating in the killing of a high ranking terrorist in 2020 was promoted and given leave.

"I wish you could stay longer, love." Hermione Weasley embraced her oldest daughter, tearfully.

Rose struck a military pose and saluted Rupert, her youngest brother. The boy was an above average wizard born after Harry Potter's apocalyptic solution to Voldemort and now in Hogwarts, which was being run by a mix of magicless Brits and imported Canadians. "Love you, too, Mum." She assured the former witch she so resembled, except for the hair of the man she turned to "C'mon Dad, get me to the airport."

"You can do this without danger to yourself?" asked Ron as soon as they were well away from the castle "I want revenge so bad I can taste it, but I don't want anything to happen to you, Rosie."

There were equal parts of the young woman and a ruthless soldier in the answer "Daddy, we've talked about this since I was little. Potter needs to pay for Auntie Ginny and Uncle Charlie. I've been training and fighting for years. I can put a bullet through a Knut from across a Quidditch Pitch and I don't need a cloak to be invisible."

"Forgive an old man worrying about his little girl." Ron didn't take his eyes off the road as he squeezed his daughter's knee and slipped a paper into her hand "Cursebreakers, warders, access to our Gringotts account, anything you need. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Your mother won't like it, but - - -"

She leaned over and pecked his cheek "but she WONT tell. Best we don't exchange messages for a few months. I'll go back on duty."

"Love you baby." Said Ron like any father, embracing his child.

Abcij

Harry Potter was a happy man. He had a beautiful wife and three school-age children. There was some disappointment when Joanne was confirmed as a squib, though she was no less loved. But, quite abruptly, the anniversary of his false imprisonment came upon him. No particular milestone he was just hammered and felt the need to be alone.

Eleanor Potter quietly held her husband for a time then kept their children in their American Niagara home as he left. The redhead did not have quite so high an opinion of herself as her husband seemed to, especially after three children and the lifespan difference was starting to tell. Eleanor might have looked younger than her husband when they met, but now the reverse was true. But while that thought worried her, she felt decidedly ill.

"Mom goto the doctor." James, her oldest ordered with more authority than his teenage voice allowed "We'll stay at Winona's until you come for us."

Abcij

Snipers were trained to be patient and Rose Weasley was one of the very best. At three days she was feeling the need to depart, maybe return at a future date. The Pontiac Solstice belonging to the wife pulled into the American home she was staking out. A suitable misery, kill the wife, lure in Potter. Rose settled in took aim and fired. Exhaled with great satisfaction as the wench dropped with a belly wound in the carport. Not an immediately fatal one. Potter did appear, looking utterly horrified, only pausing to look briefly around for an assailant. Rose prepared for another shot.

"Hey asshole!" and a spell struck the SAS operative's back. A second spell all but mummified her.

Abcij

There was a minor international incident between Britain and Canada. Britain wanting the case handled by an English Muggle court. The over fifteen years since the fall of magical Britain changed the ICW and the case went before Canada's Magical Ministry.

"And once again, this matter should be referred to the International Confederation of Wizards." Percy Weasley concluded his niece's defence.

His Honor Mr. Diefenbaker, sitting in judgment smirked down from the bench "The times, Mr. Weasley, have changed in the past…ooohhhh… almost two decades. And most importantly, the crime happened on CANADIAN soil and therefore is subject to CANADIAN jurisdiction! Now is there anything else?"

"I submit into evidence Defense Exhibit #18, a photo at the time of arrest, noting police abuse of- -"

Savoir Faire, the Canadian prosecutor, interrupted "I remind the court the accused is charged with murder, attempted murder and who knows what other crimes she may have been planning had she not been stopped."

"Court adjourned for the jury to deliberate." Judge Diefenbaker gaveled the end of arguments, and the next morning "Madam Foreman has the jury reached a verdict?"

An elderly woman with scraggly white hair bowed to the bench "Yes your honor. Guilty all counts."

"Mr. Potter, as the victim" Judge Diefenbaker ruled "I do NOT authorize death, Canada does not have capital punishment, but otherwise you may indulge yourself."

There was considerable official protest behind that simple sentence, but the man who most everyone knew as a quiet well-to-do professional man-of-leisure showed just the right people his real power.

Percy screamed "I FORBID IT!" while Hermione sobbed "Mercy! Please Harry!"

"Remember Second Year, Granger?" asked Harry maliciously "Rose Weasley, for the crime of traveling to my country I remove your legs."

More precisely, just like Lockhart's misfired healing spell, the bones in the attempted assassin's knees disappeared below both knees. The woman and her parents gasped in horror.

Harry's next act was on the gory side. He crucifix-styled Rose to a far wall then fired a pair of simple "_Diffindos!" _bloodily slicing off her hands, declaring "I take your hands for the crimes of use of a weapon against my family. Lastly"

"I'll pay you back Potter!" Ron roared "Even to your children's children's children!"

Hermione was wrapping the stumps of her daughter's arms in her red-soaked jacket, pleading "Mercy, Harry!"

"I'll deal with you in a second Weasley." Said Harry "Last. You should never have seen my wife. _Caecus aeternum!"_

Only the few people close to the attempted assassin could see her pupils and irises simply vanish...without a trace. Like a little girl, she whimpered "Daddy? Mummy? I cannae see!"

The courtroom was emptying of spectators as Harry took his revenge. Eleanor had long since sent out the Potter children, but she stood loyally beside her husband. And, while he entered a trance and spoke a language no one knew, Mrs. Potter passed judgment "The family of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger has proven unworthy. All power of magic and reproduction is stripped of them. None shall have children together or with any other. A taboo is upon the Weasley family. Should ANY Weasley EVER murder ANY Potter EVERY **LAST** Weasley will die."

"I can't believe what you did Har-" Hermione was saying, her husband was stunned and her daughter was being rushed to a hospital.

He pulled his wife behind him and spoke in a deadly whisper "Your bitch killed my son and would've killed my wife if I hadn't got there when I did."

"I don't care for you calling my daughter a bitch." She complained.

Harry gave a disgusted snort "You're nearly 50. Get over it. Regardless, my statement stands."

"And your cruelty?" she countered.

This is where Eleanor butted in "Explain your daughter, and your husband."

"Ginny would be ashamed to ever have known you." Hermione ignored his wife and fired a jab at Harry.

He stiffened, it was a thing Eleanor wanted no part of, she backed away. Harry seized her by the throat and drove her into the wall. Then snarling hatefully into her face "If I EVER see you within a hundred miles of my house I WILL KILL YOU!"

Several punches to the soft underbelly left Hermione sucking for air until Harry was long gone. Court officers remained with the Weasleys until they left the country. Boarding a jumbojet, with a court order never to return.

It took a couple decades before everyone believed it, but no intervention of either magic or muggle techniques could create a viable conception. All of Ron's brothers had grandchildren... a few greats even... by 2040, but not him, not her, none of their children could. Even the one grandson conceived before Rose's assassination attempt. Last-ditch cloning attempts just shriveled and died. The owners of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheazes quietly sent ever growing dividend payments, but despite having a store in Niagara, respectfully avoided the circle which they were never explicitly invited into.


	46. Chapter 46:LT8 - World of Riddle

**[a/n0]**Common theme from **#45** bitterness ends with the last generation. Characters in Harry Potter don't bear that out on either side, be they Weasleys or Malfoys from 1st War. Delphini certainly didn't seem the forgive & forget type either. There wouldn't've been a WW2 without the Nazis and their 'Jews stab in the back' theory. And my country is 6 generations out still with a KKK.

* * *

**[a/n]**Sequel to **HDD**#**225**

**Harry Does Different CCXCVI**

Lone Traveler VIII

World of Riddle

Many visitations to many places had left Harry Potter rather weary. The powers that be decided he needed a respite and a happy ending. They sent him to FZ2JER09 as it was coded for them. The Lone Traveler didn't need to ask the date as he entered Hogwarts, a clock overhead provided that down to the second Wednesday April 29 1992 10:14:36. This Harry found odd, why would students be gathering in The Great Hall when they should be in class?

"Pardon sir, are you from the Ministry?" a girl asked.

Only a long history of interacting with younger versions of longtime friends kept Harry from blurting out "Indeed, Miss…?"

"Chang, sir, Cho Chang. Hoping to be Ravenclaw prefect one day." She offered a hand and not quite a smile.

"Evan Jameson" he introduced himself using his typical alias, returning the shake. He only brushed the girl's surface emotions "Easy to see the sadness of the day. Want to come aside, chat for a second?"

Cho snorted and sobbed "Auntie Meri was the best. Poor Professor Riddle. You MUST know them."

"Pity me, hadta settle fer a Texass edacatison." He dropped into a thick western American accent for effect "A popular pair, then? Give me the short version."

She smiled and wiped away a tear "A real sad beginning. She potioned a Muggle she was in love with and had a baby. Thought he was really in love with her, but as soon as he missed one dose, he ran out on her. Almost died in childbirth. But a kindly healer took her into an orphanage, delivered Professor Riddle and kept her from dying."

"Remarkable! Tell me more!" the Lone Traveler exclaimed, remembering even after many hundreds of different visitations. This was clearly the future of where he'd already had an impact.

Cho looked up apologetically "Sorry, sir, you should maybe join the Head Table. They're starting the ceremony." She ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Staff, students, guests" Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and addressed the somber crowd. His eyebrows disappeared under his hat as his glance touched Harry but he resumed "We're here today to say farewell to a beloved fixture. Dear Merope had such a difficult start here as you all know. Hers was a landmark case that basically outlawed love potions and rightly so as they are little different than the _Imperius_ Charm. But she worked tirelessly …here… all the rest of her days to show us the best a magical can be. As witches go, she was perhaps, not the most powerful. But, she so exemplified the traits that Professor Sprout has consented to step aside for the rest of the term and allow your Auntie Meri to be Head of Hufflepuff for the remainder of the year."

The traditional photograph of a Head of House adorning the Great Hall changed accordingly to muted applause. There was a black strip running diagonally across it.

"I hope Professor Riddle can manage a word or two." Said Dumbledore as he yielded the podium.

The Lone Traveler was still Harry Potter, it was impossible for him to NOT react, and that very negatively. He went for his wand before his brain even knew his hand was moving. Just barely, he managed to restrain himself. This did raise his threat level in the Headmaster's eyes. He desperately controlled his breathing and focused on the crowd of students. Himself, among the Hufflepuffs? Interesting. Next to Susan Bones. Ron Weasley in Ravenclaw? Really? How rare! But across from Hermione explained that. Now THAT was interesting! Exchanging meaningful glances with Slytherin Theodore Nott?

"…today, please, everyone I want to be just Tom." Professor Riddle was saying "Everyone's condolences have been wonderful and I do thank you, truly. But in a way, they feel almost unnecessary. By that I mean, like all of you, I will certainly miss my Mum, I do not feel as if she left anything unfinished behind. Forgive me, that was a bit clumsy, no unfinished business would be more proper. There is always something else a person would like to do, but look around Hogwarts. It would be selfish of me to talk all day but perhaps Mum's single most noticeable achievement is what we now call the Magical Forest. In Headmaster Dippet's time we called it The Forbidden Forest because it was entirely too dangerous for our pupils to visit, even with armed escort. I plan to take a leave of absence with the family then return in good time for finals. Thank you all again."

As the hours passed it became apparent to the Lone Traveler that he must both confront Albus Dumbledore and have an honest chat with Tom Riddle. As the mourners' line dwindled sometime after 2pm, he approached.

"Tom, I caution you, this man harbors ill intentions toward you." The Headmaster warned.

Harry shook his head "In another place I was all but your grandson, except for you preferring wizards to witches." Noting the embarrassment, and the blank expressions, he merely smiled "Classified. Sir? Sorry. You might recognize a couple impossible things in me related to several of your students. If that doesn't convince you, please hold my wand for the duration of my chat with Professor Riddle. That would be another impossible factoid to add to your list, of course. Plus you have my oath I would never besmirch the Holy Site of a funeral with violence."

"But this is MY wand!" exclaimed Dumbledore in high exasperation.

The visitor winked "Quite the conundrum, eh Professor? Professor Riddle, I'll honor what your speech requested and just offer, I am sure you will miss your mother."

"Elegantly phrased, sir." The suave professor held out a hand, which was shaken only reluctantly "You hesitate. Why?"

Harry was still highly suspicious "What are your views on immortality?"

"There is one method to achieve that without harm to others, the Sorcerer's Stone; as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor I teach how to protect oneself against numerous others without telling the children exactly what ritual they are guarding against." all Riddle's barriers flared into being "As for myself; I believe I have already exercised the only true path to immortality. I have three children and five grandchildren."

Harry smiled and visibly relaxed "That much aligns with my philosophy Professor. Let me tell you the truth about me. I fibbed to Miss Chang over there, though I can make a vague claim to James Evanson: I am the son of an Evans and a James."

"James? Potter! Evans? Lily!" the professor didn't lack for brains "You are a time traveler."

Nodding, the visitor said "The little blonde Ravenclaw there dubbed me The Lone Traveler many thousands of travels ago. In the prime time, you were obsessed with personal power and immortality. You used a particularly evil method that I had to deal with before I killed you myself. And one of my first travels prevented your first murder."

"You refer to horcruxes." Riddle was nodding "Yes, Horace and I discussed them shortly after I joined the staff. We worked out, in collaboration with Filius, a counter-charm. You see, we reasoned that as a murder of an innocent is a required ingredient to horcrux creation, you must simply jinx all possible innocents in such a way as to make them useless. Without, of course, harming them in any way."

This was a vast idea with such great potential, the years of Travel fell out of Harry's face as he asked with near-childlike eagerness "Can you show me? It could change EVERYTHING?!"

**REMOVE THE TEMPTATION STOP THE CRIME **was the title of the scroll Tom Riddle offered as a light swelled.


	47. Chapter 47:Oaths and Contracts II

**[a/n]**A little random sequelizing here **HDD**#**103, **yep **waaay **back.

**Harry Does Different CCXCVII**

Oaths and Contracts II

Hannah Abbott's engagement to Neville Longbottom assured her already bright career. She opted to start under Madam Rosmerta running The Leaky Caldron. The post-Voldemort world looked good for a member of the Wizarding elite on the winning side. She welcomed the most famous wizard in Britain into her establishment with no fanfare, whispering against the din of conversation "The Greengrasses are in dining room #5. But I think Neville is sidetracking at least one Malfoy."

"Try putting my name on #3." He snarked, pecking her cheek. "I know more than a couple wards. If BOTH can get in before we're done chatting ….hehe…. well, they'll've earned it."

Cyrus Greengrass was an impressive man, from a long line of impressive men. He married an impressive woman, not a trophy wife and he didn't produce trophy wives. His daughters could easily find themselves running the show as it were. He sat, like his wife, while Daphne and Astoria stood, perfect protocol, when the host entered he finished a drink and stood "Duke Potter, I am honored."

"The honor is mine, Count Greengrass." Harry gripped wand arms in the customary form, gave a flower to the Lady, something a tad presumptuous, but nothing compared to his greetings to the sisters whom he kissed with tongue for a full minute before releasing each.

It was Morticia who spoke for the family "We took this meeting, My Lord, understanding you had a contractual commitment with the Weasleys?"

"Ginevra has a gift for speaking foolishly." He semi-explained the truth of the matter "And I will no longer be pursuing her…Just a moment, I need to focus on my warding…there, sorry…To continue. Your family's patterns are rather Dark, sources tell me you would probably contract alternately with Goyle or Malfoy. That is unacceptable."

Lord Greengrass sneered "You do not dictate my other associations, boy."

"Voldemort called me boy too." Harry countered stonily "No, Count, part of any arrangement we make is that I have the right of veto power over any other arrangements you make. As it happens, I know Daphne better from classes than Astoria. Do you young ladies have a preference in the matter? That is if we come to agreement?" That was the start of a long negotiation.

Abcij

Harry liked Kingsley as Minister, but the political necessities that landed Umbridge as Speaker of the Wizengamot made his stomach knot. He rose and lit his wand. And waited. And waited. And waited. Then HEM! HEM! HEM! And after legislative business was allowed to drag to a halt until she recognized him "What is it you want, Potter?"

"To have been recognized in a timely manner, Speaker." He began his scolding "Which, let the record show, I was not. And further, to be called as is my proper due."

After about thirty seconds Umbridge ruled "Since the Potter House declines to speak we shall move on."

"Mr. Minister" Harry spoke over her "is it not procedure for the presiding official to address members of the House by their noble title?"

Kingsley frowned at a definite rival for power "Madam Speaker, you are suspended for the day. Please relinquish the chair. Madam Minority Leader Longbottom will assume the chair. IF NECESSARY ENFORCED BY THE SERGEANT-AT-ARMS. Excellent."

"Lord Potter, I yield such time as you may consume." Said Neville's grandmother, to some disfavor. Harry was not universally popular.

Offering a regal bow-of-equals to the two centers of power he gave his prepared remarks "For centuries Potters have been looked to as leaders of the light. Wizards, and witches, who would stand against tyranny and oppression. My family tree, however, is not merely Potter. Dorea my Grandmother was a Black, and though not a direct relation, Sirius Black was my Godfather. The so-called untarnished light has been unkind to both of my bloods. Now all but extinct. I'll not dwell Miss Weasley, Rita Skeeter has covered that quite adequately, I'm sure."

A distinct noise of disfavor came from the former fiancée.

"I believe it was our American cousins who said when life throws you lemons, make lemonade." Noted the young lord with no sign of the bitterness that he was receiving "The law really did a number on me. Keacher my House Elf, reported 1219 assorted marriage contracts to be replied to before a week before my next birthday or I'd be married to everyone. My response, forgive the vulgarity, oh shit. Simple solution. Well, we all know how that went. I sent out a select handful of carefully worded preliminary acceptances."

Coming from the Malfoys "Replacing your little whore with several, Potter?"

"For that insult!" Cyrus was on his feet pointing at the Malfoy box "I demand a duel!" And only seconds later, several other members of the Wizengamot, and their daughters, and sons, were standing as well.

As Speaker-Pro-Tem Augusta ruled "That must be suspended, Count Greengrass. We can handle that tomorrow. Meanwhile, Duke Potter has the floor I believe."

"The remainder of my announcement will be brief, Madam Speaker." Harry addressed the chair then "First, my personal marriages. By law, I must take two wives for my Moste Ancient and Moste Noble Families of Black and Potter. They will be Susan Bones and Astoria Greengrass. Events in my life would have allowed me to restart BOTH a Gryffindor and a Slytherin bloodline, we shall see. Last, I am authorized to announce that my future sister-in-law is betrothed to Percival Weasley. Take a good look around you, people. The Dark, Light and Grey Alliances are going to be gone in a generation. Anyone who really saw Voldemort for who he was will know one key fact that he demanded absolute loyalty without offering any in return. Same was true of Grindelwald."

One elderly witch shouted "What do you know boy!"

"Just a couple last thoughts." Promised Harry, not directly answering the heckle "Look at these couples that have been made. Everyone would've gasped back when I was born. My granddad might've been exposed. Purebloods like to think you breed for power, can you be SURE all of mine came out of my Black and Potter blood and none from my Mudblood Mum?" Harry had used the word deliberately for shock value "Everyone agrees Voldemort was a scary powerful wizard- - - But, hey, knowledge you get yourself really sticks. Don't take my word for it. Rita, babe, I know you're in the audience."

He drew his wand and wrote in five-foot tall firey letters **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT** then simply flicked and the still alarming name rearranged itself to **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

The Wizengamot waited for him to resume but he didn't speak. Instead, he left the Potter box walked to the Greengrass box, collected both sisters, dramatically offered Daphne to Percy. Then arm-in-arm led Astoria to the Bones box. Harry finally enthroned himself in the Black box with Susan and Astoria on each side. Looking around, he blushed. He was the absolute center of the world.

"Don't you DARE apologize." Both young witches cautioned, squeezing a hand.

Harry merely nodded regally "Madam Speaker I yield back."

The Wizengamot lost their minds. It should be noted in passing Ginny Weasley, had departed early.


	48. Chapter 48:Hufflepuff Sorting

**[a/n0]**magitech I don't think Daphne is in much need of pity, Mr. Prefects Who Got Power might be a good match for the Ice Queen. And if not, he deserves what he gets.

**[a/n]**This was intended just to fit into the title theme, and Harry's early Muggle school teacher rather faceless. But then Kobe Bryant died in the helicopter crash in California on 1/26/20. I'm not a basketball fan, but honor his post-career work.

**Harry Does Different CCXCVIII**

Hufflepuff Sorting

Harry began working hard as soon as he could speak. It continued as he started school. There was one fundamental difference in that learning was something Harry enjoyed doing. Art and music, well…hadn't found a niche that first month. He could outrun anyone in gym class. Reading, the lad leapt on. It was math that the teacher watched him just devour. Then it happened, the first test that went home to the parents. DUDLEY DURSLEY – **64 **HARRY POTTER – **98 **

The following Monday the teacher notices the much smaller boy favoring his side. A simple enough ruse he commanded sharply "You will clean my erasers, Harry Potter! Instead of recess!" As the bell rang. Predictably most of the children sniggered as they fled for the yard.

"Yessir Mr. Bryant!" the underdeveloped boy rushed to the front of the classroom to begin his task.

He looked more like a pre-K than a first-grader. The tall kindly black man sat on top of one of the student desks near the boy "I apologize for the act there Harry. But more and more you're confirming my suspicions. If I was to ask you to lift your shirt on the left side, you would refuse, which of course you can. I could insist you goto the nurse, but let's cut the bullshit." He purposely smiled at the curse "We both know she'll find a bruise. One you got because you're smarter than Tubby? Am I right?"

Harry gave a disconsolate shrug.

"One of these days, when you trust me some, maybe you'll explain some more about your situation." He said, not even extending a hand, knowing it wouldn't be a welcome gesture "Pass a note or something in class, so I can give you a detention after school and we'll talk again, right?"

Harry became Mr. Bryant's special project. He taught the boy how to work hard. In fact Harry worked harder than probably any other pupil in the school, because he had the need to outperform everyone else, but then had to make his schoolwork seem like he was underperforming the Privet gang. Mr. Bryant, knowing the system, could do little but offer a sympathetic ear to the bullied boy and promise the hard work would result in a better life later.

**August 18 1991**

"What mischief brings a troublemaker like you to my classroom in the dog days of summer?" the first grade teacher sounded severe, but his smile belied any anger.

The former pupil returned the grin and only leaned on his old desk "I've been walking by all week, sir, waiting to see your car. I wanted to say goodbye and thank you in person."

"Something a little better than Stonewall High?" queried the towering teacher.

The still undersized boy nodded "All came out in the mix a couple weeks ago. First my never recognized birthday is July 31…..Thank you, sir….My parents were Lily and James and get this, no, they didn't die in some drunken car crash like they taught me. A terrorist leader ….in person….murdered them because Dad was some kind of agent after his group."

"Really!" gasped the teacher "What else do you know?"

Harry shrugged "Sounds all glorious, but - anyway I got special rights to goto Hogwarts… it's called, way up north… I leave September 1. And it's where my parents went as kids."

"That sounds very exciting, Harry." He replied "It is horrible what happened to your parents, but… somehow … knowing the truth is better. And a school where they grew up sounds nice. Let's not sugarcoat it, your life here sucks. Getting away is the best thing that could happen to you."

The boy gave that an emphatic nod "Still hafta come back for summer. But I don't have to worry about comparing grades with dudders. You'll still be here?"

"Until Surrey has no more children to teach." Mr. Bryant promised, offering a firm shake and smile.

**September 1 1991**

"Ickle firsties for Peevesey to teeseey! Yippeey!" it was a bluish apparition that cackled over the heads of the new arrivals who were still wondering over every site. Well this one shrank to a pinpoint then exploded in a shower of light and noise.

_The Deputy Headmistress appeared and gave her speech "…you must be Sorted 'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. 'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait -quietly.' _

Again what muggleborns could only call a ghost appeared, this time oddly bloated.

"Come along then." Professor McGonagall appeared briefly.

Peeves floated down as the deputy began leading the way, his expression one of a person with a violent case of constipation. Underneath the glowing mass a cheery frecklefaced boy, a rather pugnosed girl and a redheaded girl. Harry gave little thought to himself, throwing an impressive shoulder into the redhead who caused a chain-reaction effect.

"You smell of Mudblood." Pansy Parkinson's relationship with Dean Thomas got off to an auspicious start.

He sneered at her impressively and let the girl fall into a wall "Ooops. Just a dumb kaffir here, ma'am." He'd dealt with her type before and just hoped he wouldn't be in the same House.

"Nice show there, Potter!" Draco Malfoy chuckled along with his tagalongs and led them away. But not before nudging Harry's ankle a little out of alignment causing him to slop all over the puddle of mess.

Susan Bones and Seamus Finnegan cooperated in pulling their rescuer to his feet. The pair smiled and thanked him, never mind getting some of the goop over the them as well. "Auntie would say that shows some of the best, and worst, qualities of Gryffindor." The girl declined to allow him to disentangle his arm from hers.

"Me Mam'd never forgive me if I let this pass Harry." Said the Irish boy "Now, sure, goop's no life threatenin matter, but it's the principle behind the act. I will repay this favor one day."

Harry was the amusing center of attention all the way to the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony. Or, in the case of one snide professor "Just like your father, Potter."

Harry reflexively recoiled from the man, still dripping from the pranking poltergeist.

"Now now Severus" Headmaster Dumbledore placated "young Harry has clearly been victimized by Peeves. A simple drying charm will allow us to proceed without any delay. If any students would? Please clean anything that may have trailed in? Thank you. Let the Sorting begin."

"Susan Bones" "HUFFLEPUFF" "Anthony Goldstein" "RAVENCLAW" "Draco Malfoy" "SLYTHERIN"

When Professor McGonagall called out "Harry Potter" what little commotion there was came to an end. The bespectacled boy with a scar on his forehead, who was at least clean and dry stepped forward and sat on the Hatstool. He shot quick nervous glances to new friends from the train and now the pair he'd walked in with.

~~Well, quite the life young Potter~~

Harry spun around

*chuckle* ~~It's all here, in your head. Hardworking to a degree I've not seen since possibly Artemisia. Taking a fall for people you barely know, though? Sir Cadogan would have difficulty keeping up with young sir. But then again it shows Hufflepuffian loyalty. So! ~~ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

From some quarters there was shocked silence. The-Boy-Who-Lived with The Duffers! Professor Sprout was more than a little pleased, and her House cheered. The son of two of her favorite students not in her House? Professor McGonagall deflated some, as did Ron Weasley who just knew where he was going.

**September 7 1991**

"Mark Williams!" rumbled sharply through Surrey Primary's First Grade Class and several children jumped. Then the teacher lowered his voice "I would think you more concerned with the spelling quiz than the trees, hmm?"

The redhaired boy's ears turned almost purple as he replied "Sorry Mr. Bryant. But there's this Snowy Owl out there. Hardly seen anything like it afore. Got something on its foot too."

"I'll write that down for a future grammar lesson." The teacher promised then clapped his hands "Everyone! Back to your papers. Five more minutes. I'll see to Mark's bird." Quite to his surprise, the large white bird briefly looked him over, squawked, then hopped into the room. Landing on the desk it extended a leg "Hmm? A letter for me?" And indeed it was

**KOBE BRYANT**

**ROOM 104 SURREY ELEMENTARY, LITTLE WHINGING, ENGLAND **

Mr. Bryant 9/13/91

Arrived safe in Scotland at my new school. My new classes are real interesting. A defense course, a chemistry course, one dealing with plants too. Thanks again so much for being my friend over the years.

Owls are the way kids at my school write home. The best way to describe them is like carrier pigeons, except way smarter. Watch your fingers. Sorry. I asked her to hang around the school until you can write an answer, and yeah, she'll know when it's ready. She likes water, but not our pumpkin juice. She practically steals bacon out of my mouth, so if you could get some that would be great.

I'm in what they call here a House of like-minded kids called Hufflepuff, named for one of the school founders. She was big into hard work and loyalty. In the picture with me are my friends so far Susan Hannah and Ernie. They are in Hufflepuff with me. The other two are Ron and Seamus. They're in a House called Gryffindor. They say he would jump in where angels fear to tread. I almost went there after I kept Seamus and Susan from getting slimed the first day, made a great first impression on everyone.

See you in June

**Harry Potter**

The pair corresponded fairly regularly and of course Harry saw his former teacher during the summer. Naturally, he edited his tales in such a way to keep the Statute of Secrecy. Until he got a reply letter

**HARRY POTTER **

**HUFFLEPUFF BOYS DORM HOGWARTS HOGSMEADE**

Dear Harry October 3 1994

This Athletic Tournament you mentioned in your last letter sounds very exciting. But, really? Deaths previously? Please reassure your old teacher STAY OUT! A mass murdering godfather was quite enough don't you think?

I do have some bittersweet news for you. This is probably our last letter. Fine Post-owl that Hedwig is I don't think she can cross the Atlantic. The fine lady I introduced you to this summer has agreed to be my wife. She's an American and I'm going to move there with her. I even got a different kind of job there playing a game called Basketball. Being tall like I am helps they tell me.

We're moving to a city called Los Angeles. If you're ever in town. If not, it's been a pleasure knowing you

**Kobe **

Life pushed thoughts of the man out of Harry's mind for years. American basketball news didn't make it to the UK let alone into the Wizarding World. And can you blame him? He fought a war. Got married. Started a family. Took over the Aurors.

By January 30, 2020 The-Boy-Who-Lived was getting ready to yield his busy desk to his Number One, Susan Hopkins, so he could guest lecture to Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts and referee a few Quidditch games. "All yours, Red."

"Something before you head out, Harry." The former Susan Bones touched his elbow "You mentioned this American a few times and an American muggle sport. This one story is all over the world right now and I wondered - - -"

The picture from a newspaper was of a man in yellow shorts and tanktop. There were assorted other pictures of the man, some also with a young girl. Obviously his daughter. Harry choked back a sob, closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts "My first stop is home, for Ginny. Floo Minerva, or at least Neville, to expect us. Uhmmm… I'll need the Muggle government's authorization to wear my dress uniform off British soil. Anything else…ahhhh"

"Need I remind you who really runs this place, Harry?" she scolded him lightly "By the time you are ready to leave the country I will have all the diplomatic ducks in a row. And the dozen other orders you haven't even thought of."

He gave a sloppy salute and said "Ayeaye ma'am." Allowing himself to be hazed from his own office.

Abcij

Harry and Ginny registered themselves with MACUSA authorities at the first international portkey stop for transatlantic travelers in New York City. Yes, he is a high foreign dignitary. No, his trip is personal. Uniform? The Bryant funeral. That story raised an eyebrow among the border agents.

The British pair wandered through a city that seemed to go on forever. The place Kobe built it was called. Flowers, stuffed bears dressed in uniforms, basketballs. Turning a corner, Ginny tensed and went for her thigh holster "_Tereneb_ \- - -"

"Th'bloody hell ya doin Gin?" he demanded, grateful that the cool evening air still required light jackets that conceled their wands. As subtly as possibly he trapped her arm between their bodies.

Her eyes flashed urgently "There! Biggest giant ever seen!" she twisted with him.

"It's a PICTURE Ginevra." He complained, exasperated, in her ear, making seem a lovers' moment "Of the same man I've been telling you about. And no, giants aren't 200 feet tall, YOU know that. Even Gwamp is only about 30 feet." He managed to stifle anything further not attracting muggles or even any MACUSA agents, who were doubtless in the crowd.

After huffing at her husband Ginny looked around for a subject change "All these people knew your teacher? There were tributes in New York Orlando Chicago and El Paso."

"Nah, just like you got a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived Gin." He teased her lightly. The VIP couple generally enjoyed a quiet anonymity. At least until the funeral in the Catholic Church where Harry's full dress uniform drew attention. It was unintentional but he ended up thrust into a central but not starring role.

An organizer for the public funeral approached "Sir, we weren't expecting a Representative of Her Majesty. And you certainly should be more appropriately seated. Follow me please. And I am sure Mrs. Bryant would appreciate meeting you briefly. You'll want to say some words, I am sure."

"Oh no I didn't come here for that." Said Harry waving his hands in surrender, but it was futile.

Ginny was of no help "Come on dear." She said lovingly "Public speaking is why you got into politics."

"I shall have someone see to appropriately seating Mrs. Inspector" promised the organizer, correctly reading the uniform "And, sir, follow me please and I will give you speech guidelines."

Harry rose, shook hands with the previous speaker, spoke for a moment with Mrs. Bryant then took the podium "I am Harry Potter, holder of the Victoria Cross, I imagine I will get a bit of a scolding upon my return to England. But certainly Her Majesty mourns the loss of whom she would undoubtedly call a young man who nevertheless achieved much, besides all the other tragic loss. Kobe Bryant was a larger than life figure, as my wife can attest to. Haha. We were near the Staples Center and that rather tall display of Kobe startled her into all but yelling giant."

Cameras televising the funeral zoomed in on a very embarrassed young woman glaring at her husband.

"Right. Now my flight home is trouble too." Harry continued in a light moment "My ceremonial duties concluded, everyone has spoken about the great things accomplished by a great man. I'd like to tell everyone about an abused little boy who was helped, not by a great man, but a GOOD man. This boy went to school in England. Unfortunately, the boy's Uncle was influential and abuse accusations would never be believed. The very first day he did better than his cousin in school, he came with clear signs of abuse. One teacher showed him how to avoid abuse and get the best of school. I was that child, Kobe Bryant was that teacher." With that, he copied everyone's example leaving the podium, Crossing himself and returning to his seat next to Ginny.


	49. Chapter 49:Slytherin Sorting

**[a/n]**And as a pair of reviewers eloquently pointed out Kobe would've been 7 as Harry's primary teacher. Well that's ok, he also went to school 5 time zones away from Surrey. And LA is 8 time zones away.

**[a/n1]**Here, in response to magitech's comment, which has validity, that the other victims were forgotten **Gianna Bryant**, 13, was his daughter::**Alyssa Altobelli** was a friend and basketball teammate of Gianna::**John Altobelli**, 56, was Alyssa's father::**Keri Altobelli **was John's wife and Alyssa's mother::**Christina Mauser** was an assistant coach of the girls' basketball team::**Ara Zobayan** the helicopter's pilot::**Sarah and Peyton Chester **were a mother and daughter who lived in Orange County. This off 1st site I found that offered info about the other victims.

**Harry Does Different CCXCIX**

Slytherin Sorting

Harry walked up to the Sorting Stool and smiled around the entire 360 degrees of the Great Hall. After accidently setting a snake on Dudley in the zoo he'd found a dictionary which had the definition of _Parseltongue _in it. And come hell or high water and Ron Weasley notwithstanding only one House would satisfy Harry Potter's Hogwarts experience.

Perhaps Draco Malfoy's time under the Sorting Hat was briefer. A stopwatch would have been needed to settle the matter. Regardless, the magical object that went unquestioned through ten centuries of ceremonies bellowed SYLTHERIN! Of note, Blaise Zabini became a Gryffindor as a result. Be that as it may, Hogwarts didn't know how to react to the notion of a Potter in the House of the cunning.

Harry talked politely with any number of his new Housemates, not counting Draco Malfoy, different Years too. And a couple Ravenclaws who sat behind him.

"Barnaby Lee. I am Head Boy. Your Slytherin Prefects are Liz Tuttle, Richard Rosier, Marcus Flint, Delores Synde, Gemma Farley, Adrian Pucey and Paula Urquhart. The Head Girl is Nymphadora Tonks, a Hufflepuff, you are expected to only seek out another prefect as a LAST resort." The senior student cut himself off and flicked his eyebrows toward the HEAD office.

Professor Snape fixed each First Year with a personal eye "You will all learn from your seniors. But basically, keep your feuds in this room. Bad grades are not tolerated as they drag down the House average. No one is allowed to be bottom three weeks running. Potter? How did you land in my House?"

"Permission to ask a question, sir?" queried Harry with a neutral tone. A raised eyebrow and a hint of a nod led to a highly risky "No one identified Hogwarts' Houses as Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Snape, sir?"

A deafening silence fell over the Common Room. The Head sneered "Are you challenging my authority, boy? Arrogant as your father!"

"James Potter? Haven't heard his voice in a decade. Any more than I have my Mother's." countered Harry "I believe most of this lot call her a Mudblood. And, no sir. Not today. No classes yet. Maybe in 95."

Tone almost deadly Snape whispered "Dorms. Now."

Abcij

"Pronouncing the spell, Sue, matters less than concentrating on the effect you're going for." Harry was helping his desk partner.

The redhead Hufflepuff's matchstick almost bounced off the desk. She frowned across the room at her usual partner. But the Transfiguration Professor had thrown everything into chaos by scrambling the whole class. Honestly! The misplaced Gryffindor no less! "You do it you're so clever!"

"Five points for talking in class Miss Bones." Professor McGonagall scolded "And, Mr. Potter, advising a fellow student when one has not achieved success oneself is not generally -" she was forced to stop talking as the young Slytherin had a pin twice the length of the original match, and just a bit decorative "Ten points to Slytherin Potter and Miss Bones, you would benefit from listening to Potter's suggestions."

Abcij

Everyone watched Neville Longbottom land - - - hard - - - Draco Malfoy particularly chortling at the sight, except he stopped to scoop up the red-clouded ball the Gryffindor was particularly fond of. Madam Hooch bustled the whimpering boy toward the castle "Oooh that wrist looks broken, boy. Come along, I'll get you to hospital. And if I see any of you in the air you'll be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch!"

"Maybe if he'd used this he'd've remembered to fall on his fat arse." The blonde Slytherin tossed the rememberall mockingly from hand to hand.

Harry challenged him "Give it here Malfoy!"

"I don't think so scarhead." Was the retort as he mounted his broom and circled away.

Ignoring the objections of assorted students, Harry pursued with ill-practiced effort "Give it up or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Have it your way then. I'll leave it for Longbottom to find. How bout on the roof!" The blonde boy taunted, and heaved it with all his effort in the general direction of the battlements.

Harry tore off like a bat out of hell. It was scant feet before impacting with a window that the ball landed in his hand. Everyone, except Draco Malfoy and his cronies, cheered the aerial performance. He purposely landed among them.

"Hand it over, snake." Ron Weasley ordered.

Harry simply sidestepped him and offered it to the excessively rule-obsessed girl "Just two conditions Granger. Tell Longbottom EXACTLY what happened after Hooch took him away, and WHO got back his rememberall."

"Thank you, Potter." She replied curtly, little more than what you might expect between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

Abcij

The meeting among the House Heads and principle participants was most memorable. Draco proclaimed he was 'only curious' about Neville's rememberall; and had Greg and Vincent to support his claim. This did not simply jibe with the necessity of Harry having to fly almost the length of a Quidditch pitch to retrieve the Gryffindor's property. All other eyewitnesses admitted to the blonde Slytherin throwing the rememberall. Some, more like proclaiming it.

"Mr. Malfoy, stealing is completely unacceptable in this institution." The Headmaster declared upon conclusion of the case "To begin, you will apologize to Mr. Longbottom … publicly. You will further serve two weeks detention with Mr. Filch who will assure your hands do not again go where they do not belong. So that your House also understands the seriousness of the offense, I am deducting 50 points."

The newcomers had it figuratively beaten into them NO First Year had ever lost THAT many points in one go. And it was infinitely worse to have had Dumbledore himself inflict the punishment personally! Draco's eyes bulged as he exclaimed "FIFTY!"

"That will be another 25 for 75 total Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster's tone was flat. Then he looked at Harry "As for you, Mr. Potter, I am deeply impressed. Standing up to one's housemates for another, even rival, something that BOTH your parents would have been proud of. Were you in ANOTHER House, or if we were discussing a separate incident …well… as it is, how about this, I award Slytherin 35 points for YOUR actions in this matter. And strongly suggest to Professor Snape that he take advantage of my overlooking a particular school rule regarding First Years on Quidditch Teams."

Abcij

Back in the dungeons, Draco complained "Wait til my Father hears of this outrage!"

"Lucius indeed will, Mr. Malfoy." Sneered Snape "You will sit a detention with me this evening during which you will compose a letter detailing your actions during this affair. For now, I am sure your time would be well spent at some homework activity. In a last bit of news, the Headmaster has seen fit to give Mr. Potter the opportunity to qualify for the Quidditch team. Mr. Flint, you will see to the arrangements."

The entire Common Room gasped at the departure from custom. But no one would dare question orders from the Head. At least, not openly. Terence Higgs was Seeker for the team and quite determined to step into the professional circuit. The Potter brat's catch of Longbottom's rememberall was by all accounts gameworthy. Worrisome coming from someone supposedly never on a broom before. He couldn't be bumped from the team in his Seventh Year, especially by a Firstie! He needed to know more about The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Abcij

What Harry kept secret since that fateful zoo visit was that he fully knew he could talk to snakes. And that one day shortly after his arrival at Hogwarts an eggling of one found his room in the dungeon. Not much more than four inches long and as a bonding, the snake bit him. Harry's trunk became _Ssslar's _home.

"Well well well Potter, didn't know you were one of those type." Draco held his hand limply and Crabbe, his only goon present, dutifully snorted.

Harry only gave a confused look, honestly not understanding the reference "What're you blabbering about Malfoy?" but he did notice most of a leg extruding from under his four-poster.

All his blonde roommate heard was hissing.

~~The oaf let in the cold and tossed about my nesting~~ _Ssslar _complained.

Harry sighed ~~I see. No sleep for me tonight. I assume he's not dead?~~

~~Maybe if I met him in three or four seasons.~~ lamented _Ssslar._

After the commotion of taking the victim died down it was of course time to face the music, "Harry snakes are not allowed in Hogwarts as pets." The Headmaster scolded.

This Harry as a Slytherin was armed for "Begging pardon, sir, the introductory letter says and I quote may bring as they desire for example an owl a cat or a toad unquote. I do have Hedwig certainly and she is a wonderful owl as well. But the letter does not disallow snakes. Indeed, how could it? May I remind everyone, with no disrespect, of the symbol over this door."

"An adder, Harry, is a poisonous snake." Dumbledore pointed out.

The boy nodded "It's almost three weeks into the year, sir. This is the first incident involving _Ssslar. _He goes in and out of the dungeons all the time, hurting no one. Not witch or wizard." For the moment, he kept silent about knowing how to get into every other Houses' Common Rooms.

"This matter, Harry, will simply have to go before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore concluded the meeting. "For now, I trust you'll find it acceptable for Mr. Hagrid to watch over your snake."

The student frowned, but nodded "I'll have my say in this matter. Higgs will be fine. Even if _Ssslar _was adult he wouldn'tve killed him. Because I told him not to."

"Explain to me, Potter" the Head of Slytherin started in the moment non-Slytherins were gone "why you never deigned to inform myself or any of your fellow students of either your second pet or your rare ability."

Harry spoke respectfully to his Head "Well sir, the ability isn't popular thanks to Voldemort- -"

"DON'T use the name" ordered Snape harshly.

To this, the student snorted "I know, everyone does the You-Know-Who. Yeah, very scary, Hitler killed a whole lot more people than Voldemort. So, no, sir, I will never obey that order. Deduct all the points you want. Nor will I do a minute detention over Vol-dddd-mort."

"Do not make an issue…publicly…Potter. And neither will I." he failed to repress a cringe "However, now the ability is known, you may expect a change in the House dynamic."

Harry's smile didn't touch his eyes "I expect it will, _sir_."

"A second point" the Head noted with a sneer "you have at least twice this week ALONE been noted breaking House ranks. That is a much more serious matter."

This brought a smile that was more genuine "In both cases I was rewarded handsomely, as was Slytherin as a whole, with House Points. As to WHOM I assisted...well...I had my reasons. You'll find me helpful in The Pit too. Night, sir."


	50. Chapter 50:Live With You

**[a/n1]**Yes there is a Ravenclaw Sorting a coming, couple other ideas butted in line.

**[a/n0]**And why last time did Slytherin have 7 prefects? Snape assigned a special one to watch Potter's spawn! Naw, your auther cant count.

**[a/n]**A magical moment :: My **300th** 1shot twisting of JKR's universe. Amazingly, the ideas don't run out. I've currently got 44 outlined upcoming, including [not more than 10 away] Lucius dying in DE garb during the QWC, Harry using the Map to bag Peter, Harry insulting Dudley. Sometime later; taking Percy to task for CoS, H&G publicly destroying TMR's school trophy.

In **HDD**#**200 **I thanked a long list of reviewers alix33,StrongGuy159,Fallow56, magitech,Hands Off MY Wolfie,Slytherin66,Ryan Chessman aka Crys, Miriam1,mwinter1,VashonBeader,Kairan1979,katmom,Vukk,LWJ2 ,nfosurfer, Lord Mortensen,Luiz4200,Noble Korhedron,tumshie,Jimbocous,Jake Crepeau, Polydicta,BJH,old-crow, have all been with the collection from way back {or longer I've been fanficcing since 2007} And are still here today. Hope you'll all still be here in 2023.

**Harry Does Different CCC**

Live With You

"I imagine we'll see a bit of each other, even with me on the run." The gaunt scraggly man smiled at the teen from aboard the Buckbeak. "If I had the choice- - -"

Harry gave his friend a sidewise glance, wondering what she might be thinking. Ultimately deciding to choose for himself, he scratched at the proud hippogryff's neck and interrupted Sirius "My parents made you my Godfather and my place is with you."

"I am not sure about- -" began Hermione, and Sirius looked reluctant too.

After a bow, he climbed aboard "Either you or Ron take my trunk home please. We can figure it out later. Address a note to me and give it to Hedwig so she can find me."

"Smartest witch of your age." Sirius leaned over, almost dangerously, to kiss her knuckles "And beauty to match your brains. Not sure if this is wise, Harry, but Buckbeak my friend if you would…ummm, thataway!"

Hermione Granger watched as the grey dot disappeared in the black sky. She couldn't move until the red in her cheeks faded from the compliment. Making her way down the tower, she saw Dumbledore and reported "We did it, sir. And Harry's with Sirius."

"Oh no that won't do at all." Complained the Headmaster worriedly "Harry simply must return to his relatives."

The young witch looked after the departing old wizard wondering "Whyever for?"

"Miss Granger if you happen to encounter Mr. Potter or exchange correspondence with him during the summer" he was still walking away "please inform me post haste. It is absolutely imperative!"

Abcij

Grimmauld Place was the sight of a spectacle most peculiar. Had anyone witnessed it they would have said they saw a giant bird land atop the unit row of houses. But since it was barely the crack of dawn even the one gentleman who happened to be out with his morning pipe hadn't noticed.

"Few good things I can say about my family Harry." Sirius opened the attic entry to a fully equipped paddock "Here you go Buckbeak, with my compliments. We'll equip it better tomorrow, but this should be comfortable for the night. Thank you for the ride."

The hippogriff walked around and gave regal approval of his surroundings.

"Bit like the Slytherin Common Room." Harry looked around the upper floor with some distaste.

The escapee blinked with newfound respect "You been there? I don't think a Gryff has managed that since the Colonies were founded! That HAS to be a tale!" And after Harry's recanting "I might've underestimated Miss Granger. James' power in Charms AND brewing skills of Snivilus. Not taking away from you and Ron fooling Lucy's spawn in his own nest. Well not surprised you'd be reminded of Snakeville. This is the home of the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black. Kind of dilapidated, but a decade'll do that."

*yaaaawn* "Right now I could sleep with Buckbeak." Harry cracked his jaw and spread his arms and legs.

Abcij

Harry Potter, equipped with quasi-legal driver's license, made a left off the highway onto Grint St. down a few blocks and finally the 600 block of Harris Terrace. He knocked on the house that was the most affluent looking, thinking in passing how outraged Uncle Vernon would be.

"May I help you?" a woman opened the door "And what is that in my driveway?"

The visitor mildly shellshocked replied "My cycle ma'am. And this is … that is … Hermione Granger here?"

"And whom may I ask are you?" her tone chilly, arms folded across her chest.

Unable to repress a snort of amusement he replied "Sorry. Now I know where she gets it from. Harry ma'am, Harry Potter that is. From Hogwarts."

"If that is YOUR motorcycle, I believe you are a bit young to drive it." Mrs. Granger scolded.

He'd been infected quite thoroughly over the last couple weeks by Sirius, he shrugged at her "Well you see" he was interrupted by a half-dried from a shower missile "Hello Hermione!"

"You didn't drive that here did you Harry!" complained Hermione, pulling out of the hug and eyeing the same vehicle her mother had "You could've been ticketed."

Hedwig chose that moment to offer a squawk. Harry chortled "I quite agree. See, I have a license with a nicely modified date of birth. And even at that, I didn't mostly drive it here. I flew it here, with my faithful owl navigating of course." Hedwig preened.

"But you could have been seen!" the young witch pointed out worriedly.

Again only producing more delight "You forgot _'could have died'_ I thought you'd want to share reports."

"Oh absolutely! Come in!" she nearly popped his shoulder out of its socket dragging him into the house. Pushed him into a seat and practically fell upstairs. "Be down in a minute!"

A man who looked powerful but somehow gave off an aura of nerdiness, for lack of a better term, got up from an ancient rolltop desk "Ian Granger, you man address me as Doctor." *SNIFF*

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you. Lovely house." The young wizard said politely, again and nodding at each parent.

She offered "Young Mr. Potter has a flying motorcycle with a not exactly legal driver's license."

"Does he Really!" the man was suddenly gleeful "Oh come on dear, bout time we saw some of what this witchcraft can do. Even our trip to Diagon Alley was a bit disappointing."

Of course that was when Hermione bounded down the steps "Wha'd'ya get? Wha'd'ya get? Wha'd'ya get? Wha'd'ya get? Wha'd'ya get?" Shoving a scroll into her friend's hand and seeking his. "This is really good, Harry. Well except for Divination and Potions."

"I got sick of predicting my own death." Harry groused "And you know Snivilus hates me."

She frowned "That's not a very nice thing to call a Professor."

"I'd have to concur, young man." The parents were barely a syllable apart.

Harry began to flinch but stopped all at once "The man is a git and a bully. He calls my father names all the time, publicly, in class. And I'm learning a lot about him this summer. But if that's not enough for you, did Hermione happen to mention when he subbed for Professor Lupin? Called her quote insufferable-know-it-all."

"Harry!" the girl nudged him in the ribs as she received looks from her parents.

Unrepentant he added "Or first day, expecting me to know Third and NEWT material." That was when Hedwig landed on his shoulder, to which he requested "Can I get her some water?"

"I understand Defense, how did you beat me in Astronomy?" surprise was tinged with envy.

His eyes darkened a bit "Spent more than one night in the back yard." He said curtly "But, looks like I got a plus fromt it. Anyway, best summer ever. Yours? Sirius is taking me to America tomorrow."

"Pretty good. I've been hitting the books because we're going to Paris in a couple weeks." Answered Hermione, then took serious tone "You do remember what I wrote you about what Professor Dumbledore told me at Hogwarts? And I told you he's written me twice."

This, of course, the Grangers were fully aware of as well and listened in with great interest. From the sidelines.

Harry nodded and made a few impatient gestures "And he got Sirius and my answers on the matter. Now I understand you're on the fast track for prefect, but answer me this: With all of his high Muckity Muck titles, do any of them include Guardian of Harry Potter?"

"No." she admitted monosyllabically.

He flashed a smile and lightly touched his fist to her chin "So, by way of example, Drs. Granger? Suppose you got a letter from His Supremist Muggymist telling you must not to goto Paris next week? You would tell him?"

"To piss up a flagpole." Ian replied, thereby earning a glare from Michelle.

Harry quipped "I think Ron would like your Dad. Sir, you have earned a flight on my cycle."

"Oh I don't think so." Both females cautioned.

Harry only had to half-drag the man onto the three-wheeled vehicle. The women watched through magical glasses as it departed quite normally and headed for the highway. Hedwig following. As soon as the wheels touched the ramp, it vanished from normal view, a special filter activated still allowing them to see as it left the ground. For Hermione they were rather sedate moves from Quidditch practice, still worrying when involving her father, a couple horrified Michelle. But of course, within twenty minutes they were back on the ground and returning.

Getting off, then man clapped the boy on the shoulder "You can call me Ian! Hermione, you'll invite him over as soon as we get back from France. And, Harry, we'd love to meet Sirius if he can."


	51. Chapter 51:Snape's My Dad II

**[a/n]**Too many insisted there needed to be a followup to **SoHDD**#**41** and there were lots of fertile ideas in the reviews. Everyone cry for poor Severus. I have an image of Harry looking like Kylo Ren during most of these 2. Think Snape and Ren are related?

**Harry Does Different CCCI**

Snape's My Dad II

With the departure of Scandal-mistress, Headmaster, Potion master, Headmaster and Aurors a shellshocked Hall was left behind. Harry bounced off the stage with a completely pleased-with-himself smirk. He chivalrously tipped a salute to Susan Bones and said "So sorry your aunt couldn't visit longer."

"Stop your lying Potter!" came a banshee screech and a push from behind that took down Harry "Only Professor Umbridge is a better teacher than Snape in this school!"

The sugary sweet voice tittered "Well, I could be disappointed with losing my spy, Miss Edgecombe. But the cause was just. Well spoken. 50 points to Ravenclaw."

"_Ossifus fractum!" _Harry was taking advantage of everyone's distraction, hitting his attacker in the leg, then as Marietta went down screaming in agony lectured "You see, class, if the enemy can't stand he…or in this case…she…can't fight." He quite ruthlessly concluded the show by stepping on her wand hand and banishing her wand even he knew-not-where.

Before battle lines could be drawn the teachers issued their proclamations.

"Potter! You are expelled forthwith!" Umbridge declared, looking sadly as Marietta was taken away on a stretcher and you will recover her wand.

Harry snorted in disgust "Piss off bitch."

McGonagall cut in "A more appropriate action is to punish BOTH offenders in an incident. Miss Edgecombe and Mr. Potter will both lose 50 points for disorderly conduct. Miss Edgecombe's prior award of 50 points is rescinded as it was tainted by the assault on Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter will serve a detention with Professor Flitwick tonight as punishment and Miss Edgecombe's detention will be with me when Madam Pomfrey heals her knee."

"Minerva! I am the senior Ministry official NOT to be overruled here!" declared Umbridge, making an effort to increase her height.

At more than eighteen inches taller, Professor McGonagall sneered down, voice loud enough for the closest pupils and all her colleagues to hear "And I - - - you little toad - - - am Deputy Headmistress, so appointed while you were but a ickle Firstie I believe. NOW not another word in **MY** Hall or I will do unto you as Mr. Potter did unto Miss Edgecombe!"

There was considerable cheering.

Abcij

It was only overnight before the Headmaster was back on his throne. Though he opted for the attack circuitous. Just an occasional word. Well at least until he and Inquisitor Umbridge approached him on December 23. "Mr. Snape! Mr. Snape!"

"Harry, she means you, you know." Hermione addressed her physically changed, though still best friend, in a hesitant voice.

He paused and looked at her impatiently "You heard what I said last month, so did she, so did the whole school."

"Ah yes thank you Harry for awaiting an old man." Said Dumbledore.

The boy plastered on a fake smile and countered "What can I do for you Albus?"

Ron sniggered, thus earning himself the same elbow Harry took unrepentantly.

"Proper names for your Professors Mr. Snape." Chastised Umbridge in a giggle "I will just have to have you in detention the day you return."

Harry ignored her utterly, looking at the Headmaster "Was there something else you needed?"

"Where are you planning to stay?" asked Dumbledore.

The teen's curt reply was "HQ"

"I would suggest at least a few days with your family." A hand ran down the length of the white beard.

The Inquisitor clapped her hands sharply "Come come Mr. Snape! The Headmaster CLEARLY was not making a suggestion but OBVIOUSLY was issuing a command that you WILL OBEY!"

"Merry Christmas, Albus." Harry deliberately pushed between the two professors in the direction of the carriages to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione lacked the courage and circled around then caught up.

Abcij

Platform 9¾ was the site of a minor incident just before the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. In fact, it was interrupted by the train's arrival. Anyway, it went like this, a long blonde-haired man with a snake-head cane looked with decided disfavor upon two most unsuitably dressed people and sneered to his wife "Every year more and more muggles."

"GRRRRAAAAWWWWWWWUUUUUURRRRRRFFFFFF!" a particularly large grim managed to loose itself from a small pink-haired, in fact pink all-over girl of about six, that is except for her bright green eyes. The grim pounced on the man, seized the cane in its maw, and spit it into the tracks right in front of the oncoming train. It was destroyed before any human could react. The girl slapped her pet across the snout, apologized profusely to the victim and went back to the man everyone assumed to be her father.

Abcij

On the Express, Ron just said "And no visit from the three numbskulls."

"Potter!" the cabin door burst open.

Harry shot a scathing look at his friend "Spoke too soon. Well never mind that. Least ferret-boy gets my name right. Need something?"

"Wait'll my father hears of this!" Draco promised.

Harry just laughed "I'll send Dobby after him. Merry Christmas ferret. Hey look! I see everyone all together! Weasleys, Lupin. Snufffles. Little Nym. And Grangers."

The Express began emptying onto the Platform and for a while that became more crowded. The Weasleys reunited with their children, ditto Grangers, others, Harry was reticent. Pulling his wizard hat over that face that wasn't his. George pulled him by his tie while Fred pushed him off the train by his shoulders.

It was, of course, the first time Sirius had actually seen Harry since his remarkable change so Snuffles paused and cocked his head at first sight. But the canine nose can't be fooled, he padded up, planted dog legs on boy shoulders and slobbered all over boy face.

Abcij

Ministry Holding Cells

Visitors' Log December 27 1995

PRISONER -+-+-+VISITOR -+-+-+AUTH OFFICER +-+- TIMEIN +-+-+-+TIMEOUT

S Snape -+-+-+- Harry Potter +-+Amelia Bones Dir-+-+0904

S Snape +-+-+- T Tonks Esq +-+-+Amelia Bones Dir-+-+0905

"Harry Harry Harry!" Albus effused grandfatherliness and directed the surly others to rise "And while not opposed to seeing a former pupil, Ted… Harry, I anticipated your father's attorney would direct all our legal needs. Keep us all on the same page, as it were. Allow me the honor of introducing Brian Borgin."

This was the product of the upper crust of Knockturn Alley. He blew a stream of smoke from a cigar and shook hands with Harry, gave Ted Tonks a contemptuous look declaring "Looks like a Mudblood."

"My best friend is a Mudblood." Harry used the full power of his Snapeish sneer. Remus and Sirius both agreed, distasteful as it was, his current appearance, was useful. He squeezed the other lawyer's hand painfully and added "So was Lily Potter! You'd do well to remember that."

Dumbledore charmingly separated the pair and said "Of course, gentlemen. But our main focus is dealing with this current unfortunate situation. Now, of course, Harry was upset with some incidents over the years. Severus, in hindsight, recognizes his part in souring what clearly could have been a more positive relationship. I am sure his correspondence reflects this."

"Seems to, yes." acknowledged Ted.

Borgin, still smarting from the handshake, snarled "I'll not associate with a Merlin-be-cursed Mudblood!"

He barely finished the last word when Harry lashed out. A backhand across the face, couple knees in the groin, then kicks to the stomach before guard Aurors came in to remove him to a temporary cell.

Abcij

Albus Dumbledore entered with the feeling of everything, if not going according to plan, at least flowing his direction. Harry had committed an act of violence upon a …ok, not exactly respected, member of the legal profession… while in the jurisdiction of the DMLE. He smiled his way in "Well! Harry Ted! Here's the way we'll do things. Ted will, of course, withdraw his involvement. Harry will apologize for his assault. In return, Mr. Borgin will not press charges. Harry will publicly acknowledge Professor Snape as his biological father and support him in his upcoming trial. Things will return to normal."

"With all due respect, I don't think so." Said Ted politely speaking for his client "Mr. Potter's position has hardened on his first concern."

Dumbledore stroked his beard "What concern might that be Harry?"

"Clearing Sirius." He pointed out.

The oldster acknowledged "There might be something to be done there. After your father is cleared."

"Snape is in possession of exculpatory evidence that clears a member of the Wizengamot of a crime he was never even tried for." Ted pointed out "Evidence he lied about to Minister for Magic Fudge."

Acknowledging that, but at the same time waving dismissively "Yes yes we can cover all that at some future time. Surely you can see what a serious miscarriage of justice we are facing now?"

"Somewhat amusing" Ted chuckled sourly "you are most punny Albus. But don't you think young Harry would be more inclined to a warm resolution with Severus if he is seen acting on behalf of his Godfather? You do know there is a tight bond there."

Dumbledore took what he saw as an opening "Then if I were to prevail upon Severus to testify in such a way that leads to an acquittal of Sirius- -"

"I'd be glad to offer whatever I can to offer whatever I can during Dad's case." Harry still had Lily's green eyes, regardless of the shape of his face.

Abcij

Sirius Black was in his place representing The Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black. He hated it, but he put on the appearance of a historical Pureblood. But he went out of his way to tweak all his fellow Wizengamot members. While not quite daring to bring Hermione's parents, he did dare sit a Muggleborn on the floor. She looked nervous, but was steadied by Remus holding her hand in her lap.

"Well they're leaning toward guilty, it seems." The teenage witch studied the jury/legislature of the Wizarding World with a critical eye.

Sirius spun about in his throne-like seat to face her and explained "Don't kid yourself. They care more about tweaking the overgrown nose of the Leader of the Light. Ironically, leaves poor Lucius in a boondoggle. The main problem is Lily is just another Mudblood in their eyes. Snape is just a step higher."

"Harry Potter" Minister for Magic Fudge called from his podium "it is against my better judgment but at the insistence of your biological father's defense team this tribunal seek your input."

Umbridge raised her hand and coughed "Beg pardon, Minister, I would just like it noted for the record that I find Mr. Snape to be the absolute worst sort of liar imaginable."

Harry really wanted to step on her for misusing his name, but instead settled for using his current looks sneering "I wonder why Madam Umbridge feels the urge to insert herself in a something she has yet to open her mouth on. Be silent you insignificant toad!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione complained from her seat. Then squealed when Sirius pinched her knee. In a different corner, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott giggled together.

Fudge chose to hold himself above the squabbling "We address those concerns with a simple truthfulness oath. I assume you have no problem with that boy?"

"You know what happens to people who assume don't ya, Fudgey?" quipped Harry, utterly disrespectfully. He flopped himself into the witness chair and declared "I solemnly swear to tell the truth. That cover it?"

Dumbledore nodded "It will do, Cornelius. Precisely according to law. Harry why don't you tell us of the court about your father in your own words?"

"Well it depends on just who you mean, sir." Harry almost couldn't believe the codger had thrown open the door with such an open-ended question. He flashed a look of glee at a few strategic places.

There wasn't a magical who didn't know The-Boy-Who-Lived was actually the son of Severus Snape. Murmurs echoed through the chamber during the deliberate pause.

"My Muggle Aunt and Uncle called James Potter a layabout drunk and freak." Harry used the strongest Snape sneer to good effect, drawing boos "When Rubeus Hagrid introduced me to my true heritage, I learned the man I believed my father died a hero trying to save his wife and baby from a mental case with delusions of godhood."

This brought noises of disapproval and fear.

Harry swept the room with a truly Snapeish look of contempt "None of you question the fact I defeated Voldemort that Hallowed Eve. A shit-stained nappy I suppose? Back to where I was. I hear mostly two versions of my long-presumed father: Auror, dark fighter, loyal to the death. From one source, from the day I arrived, I got much the same as from Petunia and Vernon; arrogant, swine, toerag, obnoxious bully."

"Frankly, Harry, I think you are straying from the point of discussing the man who is sitting in the courtroom today." Dumbledore was no fool, simply walking round the witness chair would go a long way toward dispelling the building negativity toward his needed ally. From the stern professor he switched to kindly grandfather "Your correspondence has been most favorable of late, I notice. Quote _Thank you for helping Sirius _unquote Quote _I look forward to getting to know you my boy _unquote. And so on."

The teen sighed "And a couple letters just about starts things. Twenty points, Potter, for breathing too loud. Exceedingly arrogant just like your father. Ironic? Ain't it?"

"But it is the progress that is important, my boy!" Dumbledore argued, both for the witness and for the benefit of those it would influence.

Teen and grown wizard so similar locked eyes then Harry let loose "You know, the Hat said I would've done well in Slytherin. What I can tell the Wizengamot, by Albus Dumbledore's OWN admission to me, is that Severus Snape did in fact rape Lily Potter during a Death Eater attack. Weren't a couple important spell researchers murdered? Everyone said how much I looked like James, except for Lily's eyes, well the accident in Potions revealed the truth just as surely. Given the choice, I imagine my mother could have selected from her husband's friends perhaps Sirius or Remus. An act of love. Not hate. Those letters? Too little too late."

"I am deeply disgusted Harry." Dumbledore scolded harshly.

Harry snatched a fistful of papers off the defense desk, ignited them and flung them at Snape "See ya at sentencing Daddy!"

Abcij

A few days later, the sentencing hearing was convening and Hermione Granger was on the arm of a man unknown. The pair were contemplating the throne that was reserved until the Potter heir attained his legal majority.

"Not having been in Hogwarts this week, Miss Granger, I can only assume you have Professor McGonagall's permission to be here today?" it was Headmaster Dumbledore offering a polite greeting. "I had hoped young Harry would be here, make amends with his father….. And, forgive me… I never forget a face, but yours seems to have- -"

Harry took his hand, while she introduced "Well, yes, sir. Well she knows my plans for the future, Harry actually didn't wish anymore confusion over his name, so since he does have Black blood through his grandmother Dorea, he and Sirius are using blood magic to adjust his appearance. You see a partial result before you."

"You intend to reject anything your father may have offered you, Harry?" Albus yanked away his hand as if suffering an electric shock. "I must admit, now that your friend points it out the Black markers are rather obvious."

He smiled "Yes, and you should've known if I wasn't Ron Weasley I had to be Harry Potter. Since I can't seem to quite get the James look back, me and Sirius are going to work on this Dorea look."

"Madam Speaker? Has the Right Noble Wizengamot reached a sentence regarding the criminal Severus Snape?" asked Minister Fudge formally.

Augusta Longbottom gave a sour look across the room, she wasn't entirely satisfied "We have, sir. Severus Snape is to be stripped of all past honors. The Order of Merlin 3rd, Hogwarts Tenure, Professor Certificate, Potion Mastery, Hogwarts NEWTs and OWLs. You will serve 25 years in Azkaban."

Fudge gaveled "Court is adjourned." The prisoner was hauled off by a trio of burly Aurors.

"A day will come, Harry, when you will regret the outcome today." Dumbledore paused by the Black box "And I assure you I will do all in my power to see to it you do not inherit the Potter votes here."

Sirius got between them "That would be most regrettable, Albus, as it would cause an irrevocable divide in the alliance against Voldemort. Clearing me, restored me to my role as Regent of House Potter. And EARL Potter acknowledged Harry Potter as an heir. Since he and Lily died without further issue, Harry James Potter is their SOLE heir. Let's see you fight that."

"I will act, Sirius" said the Headmaster "as I always have, and always will, and that is…for the greater good."


	52. Chapter 52:Ravenclaw Sorting

**Harry Does Different CCCII**

Ravenclaw Sorting

Harry began working hard as soon as he could speak. It continued as he started school. There was one fundamental difference in that learning was something Harry enjoyed doing. Art and music, well…hadn't found a niche that first month. He could outrun anyone in gym class. Reading, the lad leapt on. It was math that the teacher watched him just devour. Then it happened, the first test that went home to the parents. DUDLEY DURSLEY – **64** HARRY POTTER – **98**

"Alright there Duddikins." Mummy comforted her precious son.

It was left to the man of the house to deal with the miscreant "I expect you cheated, boy."

"I just like math, Uncle Vernon. And I'm good at it." Harry had hours to work out a response the massive man would appreciate "Mrs. Lavelle pointed out my mistakes and I won't make them again. So if Dudley doesn't get it in class I can help him at home. Respectfully, sir, I have a use. My good grades will help Dudley."

The heavier boy fought with the concept "Do you mean, the better you do the better I do?"

"Exactly." Harry clapped his shoulder "Course, a minor condition for me. Y'know, nothing major, no more cupboard. No more just scraps off the table. And you and Piers stop picking on me in school."

Vernon snarled "We'll not be blackmailed boy!"

"64 don't get the best job, sir." Harry pointed out, sounding braver than the stain in his pants "Be a shame I get a job at your company and Dudley don't. Huh?"

Vernon considered that dose of logic from a six-year-old and concluded it was sound, rounded on his son "Right! Effective immediately, the little nerd here is in charge of homework. And you! I'd best see some improvement if you know what's good for you."

"He could just flash me the answers." Suggested Dudley greedily.

Harry rolled his eyes "Didn't you pay attention to that Star Trek episode last week? The one where the Pakleds wanted the photon torpedo? Right. Dud, I might not always be around to GIVE you the answer. School teaches you how to figure out the answer. If you can great. If not, I'll work out a way to teach you that you DO get. See?" Harry hid a smile, he had a victory.

"Still be easier!" Dudley groused, slapping a meaty fist on the kitchen table.

Some five years later Minerva McGonagall received a response with an interesting turn of phrase.

**PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL HOGWARTS CASTLE**

I find the notion of attending a school that actually teaches something that violates all the known laws of physics and causality quite intriguing. The method of correspondence [owl] is fascinating. I hope to use that to continue my non-magical studies through contact with my cousin.

Thank you for the offer, though I have concerns about paying tuition

**Harry Potter**

"Have either of you seen a toad?" a girl with bushy brown hair pushed the door open and addressed them perfunctorily "A boy named Neville lost one."

Both boys shook their heads, thinking her rather bossy. Ron seemed to want her to leave, Harry wanted to help "Do you happen to know the name of his pet?"

"Trevor" she answered.

Harry spoke authoritatively "You could certainly summon a lost pet, but that could be bad if it got caught somewhere. The spell wouldn't know any different and you'd end up bringing in half of it. I prefer a locator." He put his wand on his open palm and chanted "_invenio Trevor_" His wand glowed for a few seconds, then reoriented itself. He explained "Fifty feet, about three compartments, back that way."

"Thank you" Hermione acknowledged as she was leaving. A few minutes later, she returned curiosity written all over her face "Where did you find that spell?"

Harry grinned at her "I like books. Went back to Diagon a couple times after my official visit and just browsed. Made a few notes; weren't really schoolbooks."

Ron yawned as the subject drifted to books, but later he pulled it to "What Houses you wanting?"

"Gryffindor for me." answered Hermione "Headmaster Dumbledore's House. Though I imagine Ravenclaw would fit me too."

Ron declared while chewing on a chocolate frog "No self-respectin Weasley would be anythin else but a Gryff. How bout you Arry?"

"Well I read about them all." Harry opened up "Hagrid told me both my parents were Gryffindors, but I wouldn't be surprised if I landed in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff? Not so sure."

Ron gave a frown "Not a witch or wizard who went bad wasn't in Slytherin."

"Just wait and see." Harry was dismissive, flipping through the Charms text.

Abcij

Harry considered his first week at Hogwarts an unqualified success. The class he was actually most looking forward to as probably near easiest in the Wizarding World, like Herbology, from his life at the Dursleys, Potions would be both easy and enjoyable. Like cooking. He was wrong.

"Harry Potter…our new celebrity…what would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" the Potion Professor snapped as he glared among the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry blinked "I don't know sir."

"And where would you look if I asked you to locate me a beazoar?" he pressed.

Further shellshocked the boy only shook his head.

"Clearly fame isn't everything." Snape sneered.

Harry countered in a lecturing tone "Fame, _sir_, does not include pre-knowledge of a subject that I have just matriculated into. And, while I admit I do not have an eidetic memory, I do not recall any of the three ingredients you mention in the Potions text. For reference, what page are they on, sir?

"For your information, Potter," he sat himself menacingly across from the pupil "powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood will produce a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Living Death. A beazoar will save you should an enemy, which someone like yourself may have any number of, might slip into your drink." He swept back to his desk "On the board is a simple boil cure, you have until the end of the class. And Ravenclaws note, five points will be taken for your classmate's cheek."

Harry had his quill to paper "Again, beg pardon sir, what pages can I find these items on?"

"It is not my responsibility, Potter" the Potions Professor stalked away back to his desk "to address your deficiencies. The clock is ticking."

Abcij

The part-goblin Head of Ravenclaw listened attentively to the tale one of his newest students related and promised "As this involves another Head of House, I will have to involve the Headmaster. But I entirely agree with your evaluation."

Abcij

"Mr. Potter was one hundred percent correct when he pointed out the deficiency in Professor Snape's discipline." Professor Flitwick stood at the main podium in The Great Hall the next day "The Draught of Living Death is not taught until the end of Sixth Year and the description of a beazoar is first offered at the end of the fourth chapter of your Third Year textbook. Since Headmaster Dumbledore generally supports actions by professors, I therefore, under these circumstances, award Mr. Potter SIX points for …ahhh…. Coming to breakfast with his tie straight. Plus 25 points for the report he provided regarding this matter. It was well written and researched."

This announcement was highly polarizing.


	53. Chapter 53:Dangerous Detention

**Harry Does Different CCCIII**

Dangerous Detention

"Sorry lot this, Hagrid." The grimy caretaker handed his charges over with a smirk "Into the forest you'll be going."

Draco looked into the distance "We can't go in THERE! There's werewolves." AAAAAAAARRRRROOOOOOO

"More'n werewolves you cn believe tha boy." Filch was positively gleeful with his announcement. Giving an especially nasty look at the blonde boy.

Hermione nodded compliantly and fell in beside the bearded wonder. Ron only hesitated briefly before joining in. Despite his fear and, in truth, because he was pushed by the caretaker Draco stepped in line with the Gryffindors.

"I'm not going." Declared Harry firmly.

Filch nudged him "Move it boy!"

"Push me again and I'll hex you!" countered Harry, pulling his wand.

Hagrid spun around and scolded "Now you heard what Fesser McGonagall ordered Harry Potter. You move it! Nuttin dangerous!"

"Really?" argued the boy "Says you with the crossbow? I ain't impressed. Think I'll do a sensible detention like write lines or clean cauldrons."

And while Harry marched back to the castle, Hagrid in his infinite wisdom assigned tasks "We're lookin fer wat's killin the unicorns. Ron and me'll head toward the bogs. Ermione, you'll take Draco torwards Black Lake. Ere's me second lamp ter light yer way and off ya go."

"I get Fang!" declared Draco, the while glaring at Hermione

Hagrid gave his pet a grunt and agreed "Fine, just so's ya know, e's a bloody coward." And the parties went their separate ways.

Abcij

Draco hefted the lamp as high as he could complaining "Honestly! This is servant work!"

"One would think you're scared Malfoy." Hermione taunted lightly, though not quite able to repress the tremor in her own voice as trees seemed to close in around them.

Giving a baleful preteen glare, the Slytherin shot back "No one asked you! Filthy little Mudblood!"

"Why you foul mouth, nasty, wicked little cockroach!" Hermione advanced on him, wand out.

Draco was backpedaling, Fang was running ahead of the quarreling humans, but suddenly the overgrown mutt whined and dug his paws into the mud. There was a gruesome sight against a large rock was a unicorn emitting its last death scream as something mostly human ripped its throat open.

Silvery blood dripping from its fangs, the creature turned to hiss malevolently at the children. In the dark and half-cloaked it was barely recognizable as human. Terrifying. Fully trained adult wizards would not be called cowardly for fleeing this truly evil apparition. It charged, seizing the boy by the throat. Hermione, quite bravely, but futilely, punched at its legs.

An arrow, meant for the thing's head, passed straight through the Slytherin boy. And the Gryffindor girl had a vague impression of a man-horse before losing consciousness.

Abcij

The scene had brought most of those Gryffindors still awake down to the Common Room. A good castigation was always an exception to curfew. And this? Even the Sevenths were whispering that they hadn't seen anything like it. The younger students felt truly privileged to be in on the moment.

"…and you, Potter, have earned a punishment I will have to think further on." Professor McGonagall was concluding her speech "Have you anything to say by way of mitigation? You do understand pupils DO NOT have the right to refuse assigned detentions?"

Argus Filch stood at the door looking like he wanted to find some old-style thumb-screws.

Harry had stood meekly while the Head of House lectured but her pause and apparent questions seemed an opportunity answered "Well, it's like this ma'am, Professor Dumbledore DID call it the FORBIDDEN Forest. So, I wasn't REALLY disobeying you so much as I was obeying him. And even just before we they started out, I mean HONESTLY Hagrid had a crossbow! Malfoy was sure he heard a werewolf."

"That is neither here nor there Mr. Potter- -" she was gearing up another full-blown lecture. By now, not a single Gryffindor was in bed. And they were sure they were witnessing the end of Harry Potter.

Suddenly the door burst open, leveling the caretaker and Ron tumbled in hardly noticing. In fact he was barely aware that he'd interrupted his Head of House in the very act of a dressing down. He grabbed her cloak while catching his breath "Fess…orr…gotta goto 'spitil NOW!"

She gave him a scathing look and commanded "You will EXPLAIN why you are not in detention Mr. Weasley."

"We were …ttack" Ron was still panting "Malfoy dead…think…Mione hurt…centaur in the hospital wing."

Harry was all set to roar out of the lions' den even if it meant going through his Head.

Her wand was out in the blink of an eye "_Petrificus totalis!_" leaving Harry to topple like a fallen tree "I expect you senior students to maintain order. Concern for a Housemate is admirable but misplaced when one is already in hospital. Anyone following me will be out of bounds. I trust I am clear?"

Abcij

Dumbledore really didn't want this meeting to happen, but in the end his political influence couldn't prevent it. The occasion was made worse when Lucius Malfoy insisted both the Wizengamot and Hogwarts Board of Governors sit in joint session **and **the affair be open to the public. And he took the lead in prosecuting the matter "On behalf of myself and Narcissa, we are deeply relieved Draco received the wonderful care of Madam Pomfrey and is well on the way to recovery. He should return to school soon. I do apologize for his unavailability, but I would not dare go against healer advice. Miss Granger's testimony, I think, is most applicable here."

"You'll be fine, sweetie." Ian Granger squeezed his daughter's shoulder.

Hermione flashed an uneasy look at the man who so resembled her classmate and whispered "Draco's totally bigoted and you only learn something like that at home. I can just tell about him."

"You are new to magic, is that not correct, Miss Granger?" asked Mr. Malfoy with all surface politeness. There was a ripple of hostility from the deeply Pureblood faction.

She focused on her parents and replied "True."

"Your parents, then? What do they do?" he asked.

Hermione answered "They are dentists."

"Can you define that, briefly?" asked Lucius, a false politeness in his tone "Not all of us have an understanding of Muggle society."

The girl was able to bury her nervousness in fact "I guess the easiest way would be that they're Healers, like Madam Pomfrey. Except they specialize in the care of the teeth and mouth generally."

"Must have come as quite a surprise when you were told you were a witch?" this question a light one.

She smiled "It explained so many strange occurrences. The time I didn't blow out all my candles when I was five and they suddenly went out. The time I wanted to read after Mum said lights out and, well, my room was lit without the bulb being on."

"And a hundred others, I'm sure." Mr. Malfoy wasn't quite impatient "The night of your detention, please?"

Hermione swallowed "Professor McGonagall ordered that we were to go with Mr. Filch and then to Mr. Hagrid's hut, who would conduct our detention."

"Without detailing reasons, my dear" the man was now smiling slightly "I would assume you have served a few detentions in the past. My own record isn't spotless, believe me. What are your typical punishments? And please feel free to think of your Muggle life too?"

She unconsciously tapped her teeth then answered "Cleaning the blackboards, or scrubbing floors or cauldrons."

"The point being to punish the offender" now he shifted to the adult "and to teach the child not to repeat the improper behavior." He then became friendly "But tell us, Miss Granger, as unpleasant as any of those activities may have been, did you ever feel your life was threatened?"

Hermione was somehow made uncomfortable by that, she swallowed and answered "No sir."

"What happened to you that night Miss Granger?" he asked.

After covering the preliminaries she concluded "…that creature, whatever it was, was sure going to kill us. The centaur, Frienze, I learned his name is managed to drive it off. But one of his hooves crushed my knee. I had to be treated with skelegrow."

"Draco told me of your bravery in trying to help him." At this Lucius approached and touched her shoulder "Probably not wise, young lady, but stereotypically Gryffindor. I would be remiss in my duty as Head of the Noble House of Malfoy if I did not acknowledge that action and thank you. Publicly."

Hermione gave a nod, offered a timid "You're welcome." And started to leave. Susan Bones ran down from the Bones seat in the Wizengamot and whispered rapidly in her ear. After an exchange between the girls, she spoke carefully "I recognize this debt of honor as stated before this body. However, I do not feel sufficiently educated in custom to properly handle this. Lord Malfoy, may I seek a future favor?"

Lucius' face turned to stone. How dare the Bones chit involve herself? Well, the phrasing lacked polish, nevertheless "A wise thought, especially for one so young." He hated praising the Mudblood, smiling for the audience "I await your pleasure."

"What was that all about?" Michelle Granger demanded of the redhaired girl who accompanied her daughter back to her seat.

Susan only had a moment while Lucius was refreshing himself before having to return to her place she gave a quick instruction "My Aunt Amelia, come to her office after this wraps up. It's the nearest place we can talk without being overheard. Magical Law Enforcement."

"Thank you." Said Hermione with a brief nod as things resumed.

Mr. Malfoy was ready "Members of the Wizengamot and of the Hogwarts Board, the other witness to the night in question…And someone with a different perspective…Mr. Harry Potter. Now, I am sure you've heard Miss Granger's description of the events, but YOU were not there were you?"

"No sir." Acknowledged Harry.

The man smiled "And I would not want you to testify to what you yourself did not see. What I believe this inquiry should be interested in is what you did. Now, just like your classmates, you were caught out of bounds after hours true?"

"True." the boy mumbled.

Lucius waved dismissively "As I told Miss Granger, no one in this room can claim a completely spotless record. And because of that, you were assigned a detention?"

"Yes." Harry could only agree.

Lucius swept about dramatically "And yet YOU a mere First Year chose to defy the instructions of those placed in authority over you. Witches and wizards older and wiser by far."

"That was not my reasoning at the time." Said Harry, looking around at people who didn't seem approving "Just the opposite actually. Professor Dumbledore even told us at our Opening Feast it is called The Forbidden Forest for a reason."

There was a ripple of unease that swept the room, but Lucius dispelled it with a chuckle complimenting "Remarkable presence of mind for one so young. And I quite agree! Surely a hundred lines of **I shall not be out after curfew** is a more fitting punishment than sending practically untrained children into a life or death situation."

Cheering filled the Great Hall turned-courtroom.

"And who do we have to blame for this outrage?" demanded Lord Malfoy, voice turning brittle "Albus almighty Dumbledore. Who, and forgive me if my son may not have got the quote perfect: promised a violent death if anyone entered the third floor corridor, of a school full of OUR future."

At this, Rubeus Hagrid thrust himself to his full height and thumped on a wall, taking out a bit of stone and thundered "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS A GREAT MAN!"

"Yeeeeeeessssss, our headmaster's yes man." Malfoy drawled out, pretending to notice him for the first time.

To this, Harry protested "Hey! Hagrid's my friend!"

"You'll forgive me if I'm less than impressed, Mr. Potter." Sneered the previously friendly questioner "The bearded oaf put an arrow through my son."

To this the young wizard deflated "Wasn't for Hagrid and Frienze that thing woulda killed both Draco and Hermione."

"For which I commend Madam Pomfrey." He made a nod to the mediwitch "No one here is questioning your performance. Your work in saving my son was exemplary. I do not think the oaf who shot him is praiseworthy for getting him help. But the problem with decision making at this institution stems from the top."

Augusta Longbottom, generally an opponent of his in the Wizengamot, demanded "What do you propose as a remedy, Earl Malfoy?"

"Two-fold, Dowager Regent Longbottom" Lucius used his silkiest tones "And the reason I sought this joint session. I would propose the Hogwarts Board of Governors dismiss Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. Second, though it would be non-binding, the Wizengamot consider a resolution expressing support of the action."

Professor McGonagall stood in outraged offense "You dare! I shall NOT accept the position after this shameful action!"

"In fact, Madam" he looked at her with disdain "you were the next topic of discussion. To the Board, I ask if Professor McGonagall is a suitable replacement Headmaster for Dumbledore. She is as responsible for this near fatal incident as he, if not moreso. I would not question her teaching skills and experience. I do not believe merely not considering her to replace Dumbledore, assuming a motion to remove him passes, is sufficient. She should be disciplined, sharply. Loss of the Deputy role, certainly, Head of Gryffindor is very nearly as prestigious."

Minerva McGonagall stumbled back in shock, having to be caught between Professors Sinestra and Flitwick.

Dumbledore was removed, the Board voted 8-3 with 1 abstention. The Wizengamot resolution passed 70-27 with 3 abstentions.

"I do not need Sybil's remarkable gift." McGonagall sat stiffly "I shall forfeit all pay and bonuses related to both positions effective immediately. I offer to assist whosoever the Board selects to replace me, to ensure smooth transitions."

Lucius hid a victorious smile "I think such a solution may indeed be in the best interest of Hogwarts. One last matter, then, is the final member of this conspiracy of stupidity. Without a sitting Headmaster I would say personnel decisions rest with I and my illustrious colleagues. I move for the termination of one Rubeus Hagrid and his expulsion from all Hogwarts property."

"Hogwarts is me home! You rotten Dea- -" Hagrid surged from his seat most violently. And was promptly stunned by Wizengamot security.

A defeated Dumbledore weakly pleaded "At least allow him to remain in his home."

"When Draco's survival was in doubt, my Lady Narcissa" Lucius had a vicious gleam in his eyes "suggested his eyesore be burned to the ground. With him still in it. In light of that outburst, I ask the Wizengamot to take up exiling this dangerous individual completely from the entire area to include the town of Hogsmeade as Hogwarts weekends are a frequent activity."

In the final analysis Lucius went home for a huge celebratory firewhiskey. But not even that third glass could quite get rid of the taste of Hermione Granger.


	54. Chapter 54:Malfoy Honor

**[a/n0]**This flowed out while I was watching the SC Democrat primary debate

**[a/n]**Slytherin66 **SoHDD**#**49**"Thank you for pointing out Draco stole, that like the duel he failed to turn up to is often overlooked."

**Harry Does Different CCCIV**

Malfoy Honor

"A wizards' duel, Potter!" Draco challenged "What's the matter? Scared? Crabbe's my second, who's yours?"

Ron jumped in "Me. Name the place and time."

"Trophy room. Midnight." Declared Draco with a superior snort and the four shook.

They arrive at the Trophy Room, the site of the duel, but Malfoy is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, they hear Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris, enter the room. With it obvious that Malfoy tricked them, they begin to hide and then run away. Not sure where they are going, they accidentally end up in the forbidden area on the third floor, staring at a large and scary three-headed dog. The children manage to get back to their dorm safely, though they are terrified. Hermione reprimands Harry, but stirs his curiosity by pointing out that the dog was standing on a trapdoor.

"We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." —Hermione complaining about their "adventure"

Nothing untoward came as a result of their excursion except that the next morning, Harry was a little too vocal complaining to Ron as they were heading for breakfast "Can you believe that yellow coward of a Malfoy not showing for a duel HE challenged!?"

"Miserable snake." Mumbled Ron "Wonder where we can get a mongoose."

To this Harry snorted in amusement and quipped "No but I know where I can find a weasel or three. Draco keeps reminding me."

For once Ron wasn't offended by the pun on his name.

But this conversation did not go unobserved, particularly noting it was the eldest current Weasley in the school "Did I understand you two to say Draco Malfoy challenged you to a duel? Complete with seconds? And did not present himself on the agreed upon field of honor?"

"Look Percy" Ron went into pleading mode "I don't wanna lose points or get detention! Can't we just forget about this? Don't goto McGonagall! Pleeeezzzeeeee!"

The older redhead grabbed a handful of each younger boy's robes and replied "Oh no. This isn't a McGonagall thing. This is Flitwick's area of expertise." In the Great Hall, deliberately not trying to attract the attention of their Head, Percy approached the part-goblin "Sir, can we speak to you? In private? About dueling?"

"My most favorite subject!" the small professor enthused "Come! Come! Then boys!"

Percy held up a quieting hand "All due respect sir, we are trying not to attract attention." There was a strain on his face at speaking that way to an authority figure.

"Come on Perce" moaned Ron "they got bacon and eggs!"

Percy bustled them with as little fanfare as he could, although it did attract the attention of the twins. Who immediately began quizzing Hermione. And, once they turned an additional corner and were semi-private, he ordered "Tell Professor Flitwick exactly what happened between you and Malfoy. Word for word would be best."

"Well it depends how far you wish to push this, Mr. Potter." The duelist had listened intently "By a strict interpretation of ancient wizarding laws, which have never been superseded or repealed, Mr. Malfoy forfeited an honor duel. And because he is a presumptive Head of a Noble House and you are a Titular Head although not vested."

Harry blinked "Waait! What? Malfoy is always spouting off about his wealth, but I - -"

"You should have been told, Mr. Potter" Flitwick was appalled "You are Head of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You are several social rungs above Mr. Malfoy in Wizard society. However, a key point is that Mr. Malfoy violated the code duello and you can, in reparation, demand essentially anything. As can Mr. Weasley of Mr. Crabbe."

All three boys were shocked by this "Huh? Wha?"

"Do you want Mrs. Malfoy as a wife? You can demand that, though you're a bit young." The professor mentioned as a suggestion and chuckled at the blushing thus elicited "Malfoy Castle and its vineyards can be yours. Perhaps you desire the contents of his Gringotts vaults. Young Mr. Malfoy failed to make any terms of restriction when he challenged you, and more importantly, as a Pureblood noble, he knew the rules."

Ron wondered "But, sir, what does that have to do with me?"

"You Mr. Weasley, were Mr. Potter's second." Flitwick pointed out "Both of you can confirm NEITHER Mr. Malfoy NOR Mr. Crabbe appeared as agreed. Of course, you couldn't be expected to know all this as you were Muggle-raised. And you also would not know of the danger in pushing this course, or the permissible loopholes. Allow me to explain…"

Abcij

It took a couple days and a few back and forth letters, and a chat with Mr. Filch, who turned out to be more than willing once he knew he could profit as well. And Professor Flitwick spent every available minute with Harry teaching him exactly one spell, and as quick of a draw as he could manage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Harry announced, just as everyone was assembling for supper that Friday. He and Ron stepped up on the platform with the professors' table "My second in a recently challenged wizards' duel, Mr. Ronald Weasley."

The redhead took the scroll from Harry with exaggerated gestures and read "Be it known to all Wizardkind, that on September 15 1991 Draco Lucius Malfoy did challenge Harry James Potter to a Wizards' duel. The location and time agreed upon honorably, seconds Ronald Bilius Weasley and Vincent Jamie Crabbe. Be it further known numerous witnesses testify to the challenge. The challenged party and second did appear as agreed, this too is witnessed. Neither the challenger nor his second, in craven and cowardly manner, did not. Instead using the code duello as a mere tool of petty entrapment."

This was suddenly infinitely more interesting than any mere meal. Particularly among the more senior students who additionally were from the Pureblood elite. Disapproval even flashed within the usually unified Slytherin table.

"As Titular Head of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Potter" now Harry spoke, though the pitch of his voice somewhat robbed him of the presence needed "I declare Draco the na-Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy in breach of Section 2 Paragraph 3 of the code duello. I further declare Vincent the na-Head of the Noble House of Crabbe in breach of Section 2 Paragraph 3 of the code duello."

While the majority of the school looked around rather clueless, the truly educated paled at the implications.

Ron took particular delight in claiming the scroll at this point. He flashed a smile at his brothers then declared "My principle is loathe to reduce a matter of honor to mere Galleons, but with no other recourse, the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Potter calls upon the Wizengamot to strip Noble House of Malfoy and the Noble House of Crabbe of their wealth and titles in payment of the cowardice of their heirs."

"Potter is a liar!" screamed Draco Malfoy, violently red-faced.

Harry coolly ignored his raging rival, again claimed the scroll, formally presented it Dumbledore "Supreme Mugwump, our formal complaint and request for emergency hearing before the full Wizengamot."

"My boy, the course you are taking" the white beard leaned forward but did not accept the proffered scroll "there are so many pitfalls and dangers. I wish you had come to me to discuss this. I can still bury this in procedure."

Harry looked sheepish, but extended the scroll to the point where there was just no choice "Sorry, sir. I don't really know what that means, but I do know Malfoy's Dad supported Voldemort. But don't worry, I'm getting smart help." The boy smiled down at the Charms professor who tipped his hat.

Abcij

"And this jumped-up brat dares to attempt to defraud me ME of my proper place!" Duke Lucius Malfoy raged to his peers in session at the Wizengamot "I demand my rights! I DEMAND **SATISFACTION!"**

Giffard Abbott cut in caustically "Oh that would be a fair fight. I believe you outweigh young Harry by a hundred pounds, are two feet taller and have four decades magic experience. Mighty victory."

"I remind my noble colleague of the mysterious defeat of the Dark Lord." Jamie Goyle interjected "Some may actually wager against Lord Malfoy."

Lucius sneered at his ally "I assure you, I do not fight to lose. Well Potter? You were brave enough quoting rules and regulations at Hogwarts. Surely you have been made aware of Section 2 Paragraph 7. You accuse my heir of cowardice, you face me."

"Actually, Malfoy, you face me." An unexpected voice was heard and confusion filled the Wizengamot.

The verbose speaker paused then smirked "You look like a Weasley to me. As such, you have no place in this, except as a spectator."

"That is no longer my name." the man said confidently "My biological father accepted my renunciation of allegiance to House Weasley. I am now Charles Septimus Potter. Regent and Head until Heir Harry comes of age."

Lucius blinked "Yet again! Another manipulation of the system!"

"As Harry originally pointed out." Accused the former Charlie Weasley. People were taking the time to notice that he was adorned in Potter finery "Draco cowardly tried to trap an uneducated classmate in an honor duel and got caught. Now we see where he learned the cowardice. You wanting to murder a little boy. Well, at least he's not still in diapers."

The Wizengamot jeered.

Charlie went on to explain "Section 9 Paragraph 7, the topic of which is endangered Houses, allows for the adoption of a willing adult member of a family whose Head approves. I think everyone would agree Arthur Weasley doesn't have an heir problem. And while there is a recommended waiting period, it may be waived if the situation is considered especially desperate."

"Or if the right Ministry official is bribed." Lucius suggested.

Charlie only smiled "That and a _imperio_ claim'll keep you out of Azkaban."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the Malfoy Lord utterly lost his cool.

Had a proper duel been setup, as the situation was certainly leading to, the proper protections for bystanders could have been established. It would have been an historic fight, surely. Nor could Charlie be blamed, he merely had the reflexes to dodge the spell. Unfortunately, revered, ancient Gerbold Ollivander lacked the youth to do so.

There was total outrage. Lucius was thrown through The Veil by unanimous consent. The Wizengamot awarded all Malfoy holdings to House Potter, all Crabbe holdings to a House Weasley that would be considered for elevated status. Instead of **GG**5000 as promised Harry gave Argus Filch **GG**20000 on the condition he retire. Harry was happy, he had a brother. Only the smallest bit of the estates were kept under Wizengamot control, enough to educate Draco Malfoy and Viincent Crabbe through Hogwarts.


	55. Chapter 55:Bags a Marauder

**[a/n0]**I did almost cast Flitwick as Harry's sub at the Wizengamot, but figured that's the easy choice. One reason being he's a professor who has to be neutral among the students [well that's the official line anyway]Other being JKR supplied us with lots of Weasleys. Charlie gets the job under the heir and a spare law.

**[a/n1]**A couple suggested claiming Narcissa, but she's got nothing to offer. 11yo Harry wouldn't care about sex. The shrewd adviser would point out the dangers of inviting a acromantula to your home. Let her work reparations for Ollivander, who I did leave out as multiple reviews observed. The Wizengamot was concerned with the code duello I guess.

**[a/n]**Why does that Map see so little action?

**-HAPPY LEAP DAY-**

**Harry Does Different CCCV**

Bags a Marauder

Susan Bones was bogged down with work. The Hufflepuff wasn't even paying attention to where she was in the library. She had one eye on the bookshelf and the other trying to read her own poor handwritten notes of what books she'd need for her Wizard Government project. Busily muttering the reference numbers Madam Pomfrey had provided "40…41…411…4112…4112…4114…41147…411479…AHH! BLOODY IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Could say the same Suzy." A completely unaffected Harry Potter quipped at the sprawled girl, offering a hand. He whispered "Mischief managed" tucked parchment under his shirt and pulled the redhead to her feet.

She shot a quizzical look "What did you say?"

"Sorry, classified." He replied mysteriously as he flicked her nose. Then drew his wand, a simple spell reassembled Susan's armload and shrugged "Guess we both need to be more careful."

The witch licked her lips and caught them between perfect teeth "Looking good, Harry. Especially with your shirt half unbuttoned." She watched the rather absorbed wizard move off, feeling just a little insulted…heard a rustling of parchment and an oddly random phrase. Knowing her classmate's penchant for adventure, the Hufflepuff opted to follow at a discrete distance.

"Figures, snacking in the Great Hall." Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's predictability but noting on the Map "There HE is though Peter Pettigrew. I guess, to be fair, he's not the only muncher. Bulstrode, Goyle, Kinney." As he turned into the last corridor he steeled himself and drew his wand muttering "Well, Neville forgave Hermione. If I'm wrong, I'll plead temporary insanity or _Imperio. Worked for bloody Malfoy."_

Susan watched with eyes trained by the top ranked Auror, she too went for her wand wondering '_What could be the emergency?'_

"Potter, hold up a second, I want to discuss this new Seeker move I heard about done in Japan." The team captain interrupted the younger Gryffindor's mission as soon as he entered the Great Hall.

Harry was forced to pause, he barely listened with less than an ear while his eyes scanned for his friend, and using the absolutely least likely excuse imaginable "Can I get back to you, Wood? I need Ron's Potions notes. Bye."

The burly Quidditch captain looked at the back of the retreating Third Year in immense irritation and set off in pursuit. This, unintentionally, disrupted Susan's view of what was going on. She was rapidly lost in a clot of students caused by the movement of the Gryffindors.

Ron was sitting with Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and his sister Ginny currently in the middle of devouring an apple with one hand while turning the page of his Potions book with the other. Scabbers was curled about his neck.

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _Harry didn't take the time to explain or apologize, he just struck. Ron toppled like a tree, if a small one. Harry's aim wasn't quite dead on as it only hit his friend in the shoulder. The rat squealed and jumped from the falling boy, landing on the table.

By now, most Gryffindors were fairly accepting of Scabbers … at least when he was sort of part of Ron's clothes. It was another when, well let's face it, rats are considered vermin. Lavender jumped away yelping, as did a couple older girls and so did the Hufflepuffs sitting closest to the situation. Pulling their snacks with them.

All of this was occurring within a couple seconds, so Scabbers didn't have time to be especially alarmed, except for the shock of Ron toppling. Therefore he was unprepared for Harry unleashing a second, and perfectly aimed "_Petrificus Totalis!"_

"What are you doing Harry!" whined Lavender "Get it off the table!"

He glared at her "Shaddup. Where's a professor when you need one?"

"Mr. Potter, kindly explain yourself." Demanded the Astronomy Professor.

Harry grinned as he turned "Ah! Excellent! Someone who will listen to explanations before handing out detentions. Tell me Professor Sinistra, if I were to offer absolute proof someone supposedly dead is alive would it change some things?"

"I would assume it has something to do with stunning your friend and his pet?" the black woman demanded in cool tones.

The teen scratched his ear with his wand then tucked it away sheepishly "Well I wasn't aiming at Ron. But I know Scabbers isn't really Scabbers. Or well, he's not JUST Scabbers anyway. As to how…well…err- - "

"Never mind the hows, Potter" she commanded gruffly "that can wait for Professor Dumbledore, I imagine. I will merely address the what for now."

Harry nodded "Well, like we learned in Defense, THAT's an Animagus." He was pointing at the rat.

"Fortunately we can test for that. _Sugamina!" _and she twisted her wand in a series of figure eights. Even stunned it caused the subject intense pain to be involuntarily transformed. He still remained stiff as a board. She followed up "_Incarcerous! _You know this person, Potter?_"_

He nodded "Yes ma'am Peter Pettigrew. Supposedly murdered by Sirius Black."

"Let us free Mr. Weasley _Finite!" _and anticipating his reaction, was standing between them "Calmly Mr. Weasley, as I see it, Mr. Potter likely saved your life and the lives of many here. Now, before you do a thing or say a word I want you to spend at least five minutes thinking about what just happened. More of the staff should be arriving momentarily."

That was almost the queue for much the staff, all armed, and they were followed by hangers on. First to speak was less than charitable "Center of attention as usual Potter?"

"Wormtail? The Map? No!" on his heels was Lupin, who knew exactly what Harry's parchment was.

As of course did the two boys who heard the gasped words and looked in curiosity at the bound man on the Gryffindor table. While curious about him, the Weasley twins weren't impressed. They did look upon their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor with much interest.

"There seems no immediate crisis" Headmaster Dumbledore said to the assembled crowd in his measured tones "So, please, Harry. I expect it has something to do with that piece of parchment."

Susan had adamantly refused to be pushed into the background. To her, it looked ordinary if somewhat ragged. She wasn't impressed.

Looking at the twins apologetically "Sorry, I'll have to." And he briefly explained "I also overheard how Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for the murder of my parents and of Peter Pettigrew and a dozen Muggles. But then, on this I saw him running around Hogwarts. And just now, right here."

"And you felt you had to act all on your own?" asked McGonagall coolly.

Harry gave a shrug "Susan was backing me up." And gave an exaggerated wink.

To this, the redhead blushed and tried to hide.

"I believe your Head of House was referring to your failure to take your concern to ADULT authority Potter." Snape clarified rather unnecessarily.

Harry didn't reply to that instead continuing "I really didn't plan on stunning Ron. But the spell is pretty harmless. Sorry mate. Anyway, if Black didn't murder Pettigrew back, then he didn't betray my parents either. Which means his conviction was wrong and can be reversed. I can get away from the stinking Dursleys since he's my Godfather."

"That is not a certainty Harry." Said Dumbledore "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Trials are difficult things to overturn."

Susan volunteered "Auntie would want to know about this right away. Professor Sprout? Can I use your floo?"

"By all means. Come dear." She said. Every Head office had a connection.

Dumbledore spoke to the entire Hall "Attention! The matter will be investigated. This man will be taken to an unused classroom and secured. Rest assured you will be safe in going to your classes, please have your usual day. Severus, please excuse Harry for the next period as he will be needed for quite some time."

"Special treatment for Potter never surprises me." The Potion Master growled and departed.


	56. Chapter 56:Order of Merlin

**[a/n0]**Does Snape hate Harry because he's a DE or is he a DE because he hates Harry? Ahh the proverbial chicken-egg boys and girls.

**[a/n]**Here we look in on the postwar era.

**Harry Does Different CCCVI**

Order of Merlin

"How was the months-long honeymoon?" Susan Bones asked of her visitor.

Harry Potter grinned, gave his longtime schoolmate a warm embrace and a kiss "We saw fifty cities on six continents. Things I never did as a kid. Next time I think we'll do a year away and stay longer in some places."

"You rushed home and the first place you visit is a stogy Wizengamot office?" she observed teasingly "Mrs. Potter should think the sex was poor." And gave a delighted smile at the reaction.

It took some time for Harry's blush to fade and recover his power of speech "Anyway! NO. I'm here on business. You're on the Judicial Subcommittee."

"Harry Potter paying attention to government?" she mocked him gently "I'm impressed! Noooo. That's Granger knowledge."

He rolled his eyes "Of course it is. Why I let her sit the Potter seat except for formal occasions where my presence is expected. I'd rather be playing Quidditch."

"I know. I know. Don't get all testy on me." She gave an amused smirk "So what can I do for you? I assume this is business then?"

He nodded "And it's probably not going to be popular. And I bet it's a lot of work too."

"Sounds serious, but we're here to do what's best for everyone." The answer was a little hypocritical and they both knew it.

The response pushed him to bluntness "Alright, Sue, Peter Pettigrew got a Order of Merlin First Class at the end of the First Voldemort war…good job, no twitch…The little bastard was a lying cowardly Death Eater. Without him, maybe Cedric Diggory would also still be alive too. I'm probably playing what if a bit too much and someone would've got him a body back about that time anyway. But the point is it wasn't ANYONE. It was someone the Wizengamot and the Ministry as a whole recognized as a hero who helped bring down that sick fuck in 81. That's a lie Sue!"

"Such passion." She observed with a tilt of her head and a grin. Then frowned in thought "Well, OOMs can start in my committee, though it's a little irregular. Usually the Military Committee handles that, but I understand why Hermione pointed you this way. What you're proposing is ugly with a capital UG."

To this he frowned and snapped "Why?"

"Some of the faces have changed." Susan explained "But, Harry, the basic of government hasn't. it took Fudge being out of office to get your Godfather a pardon and it was after he was dead and only in the aftermath of that very public Ministry fight. A lot of people are going to have to admit they were wrong in voting to award the absolute top prize for heroism Britain has to bestow."

Harry slapped the arm of the chair he was in "But dammit Sue! Wouldn't they want it back?"

"In theory sure." She acknowledged readily enough "But consider, we still didn't get every Death Eater out of positions of power after the Second Blood War. And there's the reality of politics, it takes two-thirds of a committee to recommend a OOM. It's going to take three-quarters to take one back. The other requirement is you'd need at least a majority of those who voted for the original award. The Minister for Magic could veto it."

This time, the arm snapped off in his grip "You make it seem there's no point even starting! Sorry."

"No Harry I just wanted you to be aware this won't happen tomorrow." Susan began coolly "Don't worry about the chair. A little Elf magic and it'll be fine. I'm telling you, babies could be conceived and born between my first reading and a real vote."

Swallowing his anger Harry said "Well, thanks for listening Sue. Bye."

Abcij

"For what purpose does the gentlewitch seek recognition?" asked the Chairman about a month later.

Susan spoke for the record "Mr. Chairman I have a new bill before the Wizengamot."

"The clerk will read the title." Ordered the Chairman.

Clerk stated "Bones bill #9 for LY2001 for the purpose of addressing certain Order of Merlin matters."

"House Bones is recognized."

Susan coughed briefly nervous "Mr. Chairman on behalf of Harry Potter, and in his name, I ask this committee take up the revoking the great honor of the Order of Merlin First Class from Peter Pettigrew. In the aftermath of the Second Blood War Sirius Black was cleared of the mass murder of Pettigrew and twelve muggles with evidence provided by Duke Potter." She paused, seemingly to take a breath "This meant the posthumous Order of Merlin award was given under the false assumption he actually was dead. When in fact he deliberately hid in animagus form among people in a position to be aware of signs of the Dark Lord's return. That second rise, begun with the cold-blooded murder of Cedric Diggory, and climaxing in the bloodbath we call The Battle of Hogwarts. The honor is undeserved and indeed a stain on this body that must be rectified."

"House McNaught desires to co-sponsor this legislation." An elderly witch rose and declared in a cracked voice.

A youngish wizard stood "I rise in opposition and would know the reason why. McNaught favored inclusion of Pettigrew among the honored of Merlin."

"Now is not the time for debate." Ruled the Chairman "Bones will control time for the affirmative. Nott will control the negative. Three hours for initial discussion. The clerk will put it on the calendar. Next new business?"

Abcij

Nobody really paid much attention to bills working their wearisome way through committee, especially given how many of them tend to die there. Not even when Ginny Potter sat quietly in the observers' balcony of the hearing room being used by the Judiciary Committee.

"By vote of 11 – 6" the Chairman announced "The Committee sends to the full Wizengamot the bill to strip Peter Pettigrew of the noble Order of Merlin First Class. The Chair recognizes Baron Nott."

The man stood "I wish the record forwarded to show the Committee did not meet the three-quarters majority vote required."

"Countess Bones? A response if any?" inquired the Chair.

Susan rose "Thank you. Indeed my Lord is correct. However, the law does not stipulate a supermajority in committee. Only that the FULL Wizengamot do so when considering the dishonorable behavior. The record will include the vote. I think our illustrious peers can do basic arithmetic."

"_I think our illustrious peers can do basic arithmetic_." Ginny quoted to Susan after the hearing concluded, then burst into laughter "You sounded more pompous than Nott!"

The other redhead snorted "We should be offended by your commonness, woman! Begone! Now, no pun intended, BUT that is definitely NOT a happy man. He pulled every reasonable, logical, rational argument during committee hearings. That having failed, it will only get uglier from here."

Abcij

"Madam Speaker" Lord Nott was still the main opposition to what had in the past weeks become a very public fight "I frankly think it is time to put up or shut up, to put it crudely, the clerk has my amendment."

Augusta Longbottom ordered "The clerk will read the amendment."

"Nott Amendment #1 to Bill to Strip Pettigrew of Order of Merlin First Class." Clerk reported the title, then explained the text "The proposal, in addition to stripping honoree Peter Pettigrew of all honors and merits associated with our nation's highest award, the cash award paid must be forfeited to the Ministry forthwith. This in accord with Statute 12 Section 3 Paragraph 5."

As the two main proponents, Harry and Susan were sitting close and conferring in rapid whispers.

"Madam Speaker" Lord Nott again spoke "I direct the attention of this body to the balcony. To the woman who has been without her son for over two decades, through no fault of her own. Mildred Pettigrew. Whose only solace has been the benefit received in the honor due her lost boy."

Susan yanked Harry back into his seat and spoke harshly if private, then sought recognition "Madam Speaker, parliamentary inquiry? What is the cash value of the Order of Merlin First Class?"

"There have been many presentations the last few years, Lady Bones." Augusta was slightly reproving "You yourself hold a Second Class. The First includes an award of **GG**100,000."

Susan nodded accepting the rebuke "I was asking for the record, Madam. Now I speak for my colleague who I've found it necessary to _silencio. _We do support Lord Nott's amendment. Lord Potter was orphaned by the cowardly actions of Pettigrew, of which the Wizengamot will hear full testimony. And, to be honest, my friend feels why exactly should family of a craven traitor profit from what deprived him of so much?"

Harry Potter was the star witness in the trial that followed. Nothing in the Statutes prevented him from voting when it came time to decide. Perhaps the most poignant was when Mrs. Pettigrew testified.

"Tell us about Peter." Said a compassionate Lord Nott.

She offered a sad smile "A good boy. Always tagging around behind that naughty Potter and his crew. But it's good in a way for boys to get into a bit of trouble. He never seemed, as a little one, particularly powerful. So when he showed me his Animagus I was astonished and so very proud. Knowing he was working with Headmaster Dumbledore against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and one of his most important advisers! Well what mother wouldn't be thrilled? All this is such a nightmare. That nasty Black."

"Thank you Mrs. Pettigrew. No more questions." Lord Nott concluded.

Ginny was usually quite happy on the Quidditch pitch, with less interest in government than her husband. She did have the legal right to sit in the Potter box. Today she did, with strict orders from Susan to keep Harry on a short leash.

"So, despite everything we've seen and heard, Mrs. Pettigrew" Susan was the harsh prosecutor "you believe Mr. Pettigrew was the great hero? And Cedric Diggory died of what? An accidental blast-end skrewt?"

The witness stiffened "I had nothing but sympathy for The-Boy-Who-Lived. But it's obvious to me I should have taken Miss Skeeter and Madam Umbridge more seriously. And, no, I do not believe that lie of my son murdering that poor boy. As for 81? Well any fool can see the Potter brat has been thoroughly cunfundused by either Black or that werewolf Lupin …how Dumbledore let such a creature teach children I'll never know."

"I'll point out that creature, as you call him Mrs. Pettigrew, was at one time one of your son's closest friends." Susan cut in.

She snapped back "Don't tell me about my son! All I have of him are my memories!"

"And a six bedroom house." Susan sneered at her "Bought with, as was quite eloquently expressed, money that was undeserved. Profit made on the bodies of the parents of an innocent baby. One who survived by the barest luck and some ancient magic."

Mildred Pettigrew was equally resentful "Brat girl. Who are you to tell me I shouldn't have a few comforts in my old age? Especially my son whose memory you miserable lying lot are trying to besmirch?"

"Yes, a standing order for century-old firewhiskey from Ogden's." Susan opened a folder and flipped a page, then another "The Wizengamot can also see pictures of how your home is furnished. Completely outside your normal means, well except for a certain award. And tell me, is it necessary for a widow mourning her dead son to own silver service for twelve?"

The witness suddenly burst into tears and fled from the chambers screaming "YOU HATEFUL BITCH!"

Abcij

"You've all seen the projection memories I've offered." Harry was concluding the case in a carefully crafted speech "It is corroborated by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Peter Pettigrew DID betray my parents to Voldemort. He also murdered Cedric Diggory on orders of his semi-resurrected homunculus form. All you have to ask yourselves is if you believe what you've seen. If yes, you must strip Pettigrew of the award he was erroneously given."

Lord Nott got to speak last "In no way has the case against Mr. Pettigrew been proven. And consider this, my peers, the Order of Merlin has existed for five centuries. In that time it has been awarded - - in all three classes - - 104 times. Only four cases of multiple awards. NEVER has it been stained by what my opponents so nonchalantly calls _error."_

"You may now vote." Declared Speaker Longbottom "Green will be AYE and for stripping Mr. Pettigrew of his honor. Red will be NAY and for allowing Mr. Pettigrew retention of his honor. The 114 members of the Wizengamot have 15 minutes to vote on the matter."

In seconds 14 greens and 10 reds appeared, obviously some made up their minds quite early…..At the five minute mark the score was 30 greens 20 reds, a majority but not as required….The ten minute mark seemed likely, but it was still mathematically possible to fail with 62 greens 25 reds….

"Time has expired. Any member wishing to change their vote?" announced Augusta Longbottom in her most formal tone "Very well, then. I note two abstentions" there was considerable catcalling, which she allowed longer than typical legislative rules permitted "The yays are ninety, the nays twenty-two. A sufficient number of the Wizengamot having agreed, Peter Pettigrew is stripped of the Order of Merlin First Class."

Harry stood "Permission to remind the Speaker, the Nott amendment required forfeiture of the cash award as well. I recommend Wizengamot security be sent to the home purchased with said funds to protect the value and ensure enforcement."

"Are you suggesting an old woman would defy this council?" a voice scoffed.

Harry chuckled sourly "I remind you her son blew up most of a city block. And as far as old goes, so were …by most standards… Grindelwald Dumbledore and Voldemort. I say better safe than sorry."

**THE QUIBBLER**

**Four Aurors Killed**

**Acting on the recommendation of Lord Potter four of the Ministry's finest, names withheld until families' are notified, were slain last night. They entered the home owned by one Mildred Pettigrew to enforce a Wizengamot forfeiture order. Onlookers report that moments later the well-appointed structure detonated. Nothing is left of it but a crater.**

"**I have no doubt Mildred Pettigrew is still alive." Harry Potter offered during an interview "Just like her coward son. She may even be an unregistered animagus. The trick worked for Peter."**


	57. Chapter 57:Harry v Cornelius

**[a/n0]**magitech commented on people's ages, so thought I'd touch. Dumbledore was born in 1881 died aged 115. To be his OWL/NEWT tester/Professor someone would likely be at least 5 years older than a 7th year[born 1875]when AD was a 1st, born 1869. Youngest OWL/NEWT tester/Professor assuming they're still alive couldn't be less than age 126.

**[a/n]**Revan Nonaka requested "what if Harry blows up in Fudges face after the fight whit Voldemort and shows Fudge his hand and tells about Umbridge."

**Harry Does Different CCCVII**

Harry v Cornelius

The arrival of Aurors had driven off the Death Eaters, and fought to a draw by Dumbledore, The Dark Lord himself apparated away but he'd left a bit of himself in his nemesis.

"Please kill me." Red-eyed Harry ground out "Death can't be worse than this. Ron? Hermione? Ginny! You more than anyone! AHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!" And suddenly he was free.

The Headmaster knelt down and affectionately squeezed the young wizard's shoulder "Ahh my boy. Tom just learned he cannot possibly fight against the bond of friendship. Your friends do not need an avada to free the good person you are."

"I'm free." Harry stood, leaning on the bearded man, speaking shakily "I'm free of the evil bastard. Thank you. All of you." He smiled at his friends. They surrounded him in a circle of love.

A phalanx of additional Aurors, specially unformed, arrived. Wands drawn. All very impressive. Surrounding one man, who studied the devastation then spoke in a worried tone "He's back? He's really back?"

"He's back? Is that what you fuckin said?" Harry shoved through the circle, eyes glowing red "Fuckin bloody moron! Think we had a tea party down here!" Raw magic poured off the teen in waves.

Dumbledore cautioned "Harry calm down. Nothing to be gained by overreacting."

"**PROTERO!" **Harry screamed at the wall of Minister's troops, who were instantly blasted to the opposing walls, leaving Cornelius Fudge quite alone and looking very small.

Luna commented "Harry looks a little miffed and that odor seems like what we smelled when we met Buckbeak, does it not, Ginevra?"

The Minister was still taller than the Hogwarts pupil, so it looked somewhat incongruous for a boy to seize a man by the lapels and nearly throttle him. Nevertheless that is what happened. Soon the politician was on his knees "See reason Harry!"

"REASON!" the boy screamed in the man's face "MY GODFATHER JUST DIED AND I SPENT THE LAST YEAR BEING TORTURED BY YOUR PSYCHOBITCH! DON'T EVEN LIE ABOUT KNOWING!" he backhanded him in rhythm with "Where…**smack**…do you…**smack**…think I got…**smack**…this…I will…not…**smack**…tell…**smack**…lies!"

Hermione in the background "That was a bit harsh."

"Oh I don't think so." countered Luna "While Harry may not be a psychiatrist, he may have a point about Madam Umbridge. And she certainly is a witch."

Neville offered by way of clarification "He called her a bitch, with a B."

"Nev mate! Didn't know ya had it in ya!" exclaimed Ron with a slap to his shoulder "Um, Mione, I suggest letting Harry run his course."

Harry only looked at an Auror who'd just grabbed his shoulder for the woman to fall over frozen.

"I'll give you anything you want Harry." Fudge stammered as a crawled away, mouth bleeding. "Anything at all!"

The teen gave the groveling leader of Wizarding Britain a spiteful kick "MAKE THAT SICK BITCH OF YOURS USE A BLOOD QUILL LIKE SHE DID ME!" A stomp to the head, after which he walked off.

Within hours Delores Umbridge was arrested. Abandoning his minion didn't save Fudge's regime. The Wizengamot removed him during the next meeting.


	58. Chapter 58:Harry v Tom & Ginny

**[a/n0]**Wish I could thumbs up a couple of #57's reviews

**[a/n]**idea credit Slytherin66 what if someone had noticed and helped Ginny that would have had a huge impact

**Harry Does Different CCCVIII**

Harry v Tom & Ginny

"Throwing that diary in the loo was stupid!" Ginny was scolding herself "Now where could the stupid thing even be? I've got to find it! Oh Tom! I miss you so much!" Gryffindor Tower was empty "Only place I haven't checked is the boys' dorm." And the shade of Tom enabled her to get past the sex-based wards.

Abcij

Far from the beginnings of mayhem the Gryffindor second years were heading from History of Magic to The Great Hall for lunch. Pausing near the Great Tower Hermione announced "I am going to swap out my books."

"Nah. I'm hungry. Come on Nev, Harry, Dean, Lav? Let's go eat." Ron nudged several of their Housemates along the corridor, but nevertheless a few agreed.

Including, in this case Harry "I see her point. Never know when Snape's going to pull one of his '…infusion of wormwood' quizzes.

Hermione wanted to both beam in delight at Harry for his foresightedness and frown at him for criticizing an authority figure. But she was pleased with a studious attitude. She encouraged "Go on up, I'll wait. I already have my Potions textbook with me."

Abcij

"They been messy but McGonagall would have a fit if she saw this mess." Harry was gloating as he climbed the Gryffindor tower. The place was setup with a certain hierarchy. You had to climb longer the younger you were. So Harry saw all the messes as he passed, then he got to the Second Year dorm which was in the process of being ripped to shreds. At the specific moment he entered, the lid of his trunk slapped him in the chest. No particular damage except it tossed him out of the room, he ran back in as soon as he could breathe again. The sight fairly shocked him, he wheezed at who was assaulting his trunk "Ginny!"

"Potter! Stole me!" a red-eyed furious girl snarled at the discovery of her burglarizing the dorm.

Something Harry pointed out "Hey! You're the one where you don't belong!" near the end of that sentence he dodged a red spell that ripped apart several of Dean's class robes and all of his casual wear. Moments later, a second red ball hit him and he cried out in agony, but it didn't last long.

"Curse this brat's weakling body!" hissed Ginny "Can't even cast a proper curse! Kill you the Muggle way Potter!" And she pounced on him.

Each preteen had some advantages, Ginny hadn't suffered under a Cruciatus. But Harry was an athlete and enraged, also he wasn't being drained by the effect of partial possession. Once the fight turned his way and some of his fury faded, he'd sated much of his rage by snapping her wand, he staggered down the tower seeking help.

"Harry! My God!" it was Hermione at the base of the tower who he first encountered "You look like you fought Quirrell all over again!"

He shook his head, panting "Gin…ny…tacked me." He was also bleeding from his forehead and favoring his ribs.

"Girls aren't allowed in boys dorms." She pointed out adding "And the wards will not let you or us go - -"

He cut her off "Mione …think you…get Pomfrey…details later?" the last word weren't really spoken as Harry was in the middle of falling over.

Abcij

"GEROFF!" Harry lurched out of bed fighting, or more accurately, tried to.

Poppy Pomfrey had long years of experience of youngsters waking up in her hospital. Her spells were calibrated to the second when a witch or wizard would waken. Further, the Mediwitch knew all her charges' most likely responses. So this particular patient had a gravity intensifying spell dealing with any possible rebelliousness. She pressed a potion bottle to the boy's lips and upended it lecturing "Now Potter, you can either argue with your Healer and spend seven days here. Or obey me and be out in two."

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry sagged back into the pillow, just barely able to move.

She scolded him "ONLY when I decide."

"Poppy I wonder if I might have a word with your patient?" asked the Headmaster.

The Mediwitch gave her patient a stern look, then a protest to her boss "I'm staying. Potter shows the slightest sign of relapse or stress and I'll force feed a dreamless sleep that'll keep him out for the next three days."

"Ginny had red eyes!" was Harry's first worried report "And she was after a diary I'd found. The name was T.M Riddle!"

Dumbledore held up a hand "This is important, Poppy. Are you quite certain dear boy?"

"And she threw a real nasty curse at me." Harry went on "Red, maybe purple, and it felt like my whole body was on fire. Pulling me apart cell by cell."

He looked at the Mediwitch "Not to overlap your field Poppy, but I believe young Harry would benefit from a Cruciatus potion. Now while you and Miss Weasley did a certain physical damage to each other, I think was perhaps for the best. Harry see your way clear not to hold a grudge against Ginevra. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some rather dark magic to contend with."

Abcij

"Good morning Harry." The soft voice of Ginny Weasley brought him to full wakefulness "I wanted to be the first to tell you … and thank you… and apologize."

Harry was surrounded by redheads, some smiling, some…not so much. "What happened? And what happened to your tooth?"

"Ahh, picked that up did you?" despite the sour expression of a couple of the aforementioned redheads, hers was light "Madam Pomfrey offered to fix it, naturally. I told her no. Kind of a fair trade for my soul. That diary, Harry… it belonged to Voldemort- -"

Harry remembered the woman as Mrs. Weasley, nudging her "GINEVRA! Don't use that word!"

"Mum! Didn't you hear Professor Dumbledore?" the young witch shot back blushing slightly "I fought him for months! If anyone's earned the right to use the name it's me!"

Harry gestured wildly and snapped impatiently "Back to the story please!"

"Professor Dumbledore didn't have a name for it." Said Ginny "But it was REAL dark. Tom Riddle became Voldemort" she briefly locked eyes in a battle of wills with her mother before resuming the narrative "The thing was slowly taking me over, becoming stronger. I threw it away, but the compulsion to get it back was overwhelming. That's what happened in the Tower with the fight. Professor Dumbledore destroyed it, breaking me free … thanks to you. So, even if you didn't understand what was going on and even if you punched me in the mouth and threw my wand out the Tower window. Thank you Harry." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Mrs. Weasley did as well, followed by a teary handshake from Mr. Weasley. Ron and George quickly did as well. In a rare split Fred joined Percy being most sullen in offering barely grudging acknowledgement.


	59. Chapter 59:Testing Lockhart

**[a/n0]** magitech-Hard on DD? He's gotta tell all once in a while. Besides he had Howler Weasley to contend with.

**[a/n]**yet another credit idea Slytherin66

**Harry Does Different CCCIX**

Testing Lockhart

"Can you all see me?" Professor Lockhart strode impressively up the length of tables "Can you all hear me?"

Students thronged eagerly around oohing and aahing.

The gorgeous Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor spun around like a runway model and gathered his cloak around one arm, flinging it into the crowd. Slytherin Millicent Bulstrode caught it, cooing and stroking like a beloved pet. "To start out, a little show and Professor Snape has sportingly agreed to assist." The pair faced off and paced off. Then the Potions Professor promptly blasted the Defense Professor halfway across the Hall.

"Do you think he's alright?" lamented Hermione.

Ron chortled "Who cares?"

There was a total gender based reaction of boys nodding and girls sneering. Even crossing typical House-based rivalries like Granger-Parkinson or Weasley-Malfoy reactions.

"Might it not be wise to show the students how to block unfriendly spells?" Professor Snape recommended, his voice clearly insulting if one knew the intent.

Professor Lockhart of course didn't "Excellent suggestion Professor Snape! How about a volunteer pair? Ahh? Potter? Weasley? You two?" he flicked his thumb.

"Weasley's wand spreads destruction far and wide." Snape sneered down at the Gryffindors "We'll be shipping Potter home in a box. How about - -"

Harry cut in, raising his hand "Actually, just a sec sirs. I was wondering something. How qualified exactly is Professor Lockhart?" He ignored the elbow from Hermione.

"Go on Potter." It was almost a smile from the Potion Master.

Harry was surprised "Well, right. I saw a NEWT DADA book in our Common Room so I read through a few chapters. How about I have a go, sir?"

Most of the pupils laughed off the declaration. Really? A Second Year Challenging the Defense teacher? Snape winning was one thing, but this would last about as long as a sneeze. Somewhere in the background Fred and George Weasley immediately began taking bets on the subject. Even across the room people were signaling their amounts and the odds for various terms.

"Harry! No way!" exclaimed Hermione. Seamus offered his hands as stirrups to boost him onto the table and Justin from Hufflepuff slapped him on the back. Susan had a disapproving frown.

Lockhart swished his wand and declared with bravado "Right then, Harry. We'll put on a little show. I won't hurt you a bit."

"Not worried about pain, sir." The boy countered chivalrously "Madam Pomfrey is real talented. Besides, maybe it's you going down."

The boys cheered. A look of worry flickered across the teacher's face before he announced "You'll count us off Professor Snape."

"With pleasure Professor Lockhart." The Potion Master again almost smiled "I find myself oddly rooting for you Potter."

Harry's eyes glanced up as he passed and he whispered "Your secret's safe with me, _sir_."

"8…9…10"

At the same time the duelists spun and fired matching disarming charms, neither of which hit their marks. Harry was small and quick, able to dodge. Lockhart did have a fair shield. Ultimately he fell short of his hype "_Mimblewimble_!" "_Somnius_!" It didn't last five minutes.

"Well consider this a moment of weakness Potter." Professor Snape announced into the absolute silence that filled the Great Hall "Twenty points to Gryffindor." He hopped off the table and swept out, robes billowing, not bothering to revive his colleague. The place erupted in cheers.

Abcij

That evening Headmaster Dumbledore stood at his podium looking grave. There was an empty chair at the Head Table. He spoke solemnly "Everyone, your attention please. I will be plain. The notion that a Second Year student, no matter how famous, could outduel a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was a truly disgraceful occurrence. The finest institution of Magical learning in Britain deserves better. Mr. Lockhart is no longer with us, though I wish him well in his future endeavors. In the short term, all of your existing professors will provide lessons in Defense while a replacement is sought. Mr. Potter, for your dramatic demonstration of our shortcomings I award Gryffindor 50 points. Everyone, enjoy your supper."

His House cheered Harry's praises, even the formerly smitten females. And yes, Hermione acknowledged the truth. That didn't mean they weren't brokenhearted. And now a certain boy hero was a object of affection that he didn't understand.


	60. Chapter 60:World Cup

**[a/n0]**Yes Snape gave Harry points, but it's an aberration. And remember the Gryffindors, well the boys at least, cheered when Snape sent Mr. Best Smile across the room.

**Harry Does Different CCCX**

World Cup

"Krum! He's like a bird!" Ron was extoling the virtues of his hero.

Ginny threw a pillowcase over her brother's head and taunted "I think you're in love Ron."

"Ronny and Krummy" began Fred

George continued "sitting in a tree"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Harry even joined in the chorus

A burst of orange a red filled the tent's window "Looks like the Irish are really pouring on the party." Said George.

"Put out the lights. Get dressed. Everyone keep together." Mr. Weasley suddenly came in and commanded sharply. There were several more bursts of light and this time they were accompanied by explosions. Close too. The festive mood vanished in a heartbeat. He watched them and nodded approvingly "Wands out. Excellent! Fred, George, your sister will be your responsibility. I'll have to check in with other Ministry personnel."

**Earlier**

"But father! I want to participate!" Draco Malfoy complained.

Narcissa cuffed him, none too gently either "At least you have the sense to address your father under the cone of privacy. But you are not thinking boy!" she cuffed him again "The trace in your wand will go straight to the Ministry! Your place is beside me this night."

"Obey your mother Draco." Ordered the Malfoy lord curtly as he subtly dug into his robes prepatory to moving off.

Abcij

The blasts were getting louder. The ceiling of the tent was sheared off and an impossible wind whipped through. All the Weasley kids panicked. Percy tripped over a chair. Ron and George crashed into each other. Fred pushed Ginny under the table and covered her body with his.

"This is a load of bullshit!" growled Harry. Even Hermione was too scared to object to his language. He whipped out his wand and, rather foolishly, charged outside. It was fortunate for him that the black-robed silver-masked troop had gone past the Weasley tent. It wasn't much but he fired his best "_Incarcerous!"_

The spell hit the second-to-last-attacker whose legs were tangled in ropes. The last, however, landed decidedly wrong. The group continued, completely unaware two of their fellows dropped. One struggled violently, but futilely, the other was very still.

"Stop! Drop it! Who cast it!" the Ministry, in the form of Barty Crouch Sr., had his wand out and was accusing everyone in sight.

Harry's head was aching "What's he talking about?"

"Up there" Hermione pointed into the sky "You-Know-Who's mark."

Mr. Weasley slapped away the threatening wand "Barty! You idiot! MY children didn't cast it! And do you see who that is? It's HARRY POTTER! You think HE would?"

"Winky!" the wizard shouted accusingly at a forlorn creature "What are you even doing with a wand? This means CLOTHES! Get out of my sight you rotten THING I never want to see you again! And now that Aurors are present, let's deal with who we've caught in Death Eater garb. Right. First, who did the deed?"

Fred and George each seized one of Harry's hands and held them high "The man…the myth…the legend."

"Cut it guys." He complained bashfully.

Mr. Crouch flicked off the mask of the struggling "Well well Waldon Macnair. Guess his _Imperius_ claim might not be all it was cracked up to be. You will have to give a formal statement Mr. Potter. And who is our casualty?" He rolled over the body and removed the mask.

"**Bloody hell!**" exclaimed Ron "Lucius Malfoy!"

Mr. Weasley bustled into action "All of you! Out of here! **NOW! **Percy, take your sister home at once. Tell your mother I will be here until further notice. The other boys will be sent by portkey as soon as their statements are recorded. Harry probably won't be permitted to leave for quite some time."

"Yes Father." The oldest boy agreed taking the girl's elbow and leading her away. She was in shock "Come Ginevra. Mum'll know best."

Abcij

Harry's wand was checked for spells. He was cleared of any wrongdoing even if he felt guilty over the result. Lucius had crashed into Macnair and landed face-first on a large rock. The impact sent parts of his nose into his brain. Only two Aurors and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke to Harry about what he in particular did. Though he brooded for much of the rest of the summer, he was mostly cheered up by the time of the Hogwarts Express ride.

A more than surprising, but most welcome, non-event was the lack of a visit from Draco Malfoy. This however, was a false peace, because the Malfoy influence was good for learning what really occurred and the new Malfoy lord wasn't known for subtlety. The instant he could break away from his guards he charged his father's hated murderer, drove his wand into his back and snarled "_Crucio! _Suffer Potter!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" and Harry cried out in agony. Initially from the simple stab wound, which by itself would be no trifle. But he hadn't just been hit with the torture curse, the spell had erupted inside his body.

Abcij

Ginny was doing her Potions essay while on duty at Harry's: A job she took very seriously. In fact, her grade would probably suffer a bit because one eye would be one him while the other would be going between textbook and scroll. Snape would certainly not accept the explanation given the cause. At the patient's slightest stirring, homework was swept to the floor "Madam Pomfrey! Harry's awake!"

"Gin? Tha uu?" his voice was faint, very weak. "Apen na me? Ow!"

She had been stroking his hand, eased off, set it on the bed and only covered his with hers "Draco Malfoy stabbed you with his wand and used a real nasty spell. You've been asleep almost a week."

"Ron? Mione?" he asked faintly.

She grinned "Don't ever change hero. He only targeted you. Found out about the World Cup incident. Snape, believe it or not, set Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott to keep him away from you. They swear it was only a second. Might even be true." She ended with a shrug, noting his yawn.

"I warned you not to stress him Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey bustled in and scolded the younger Gryffindor.

Harry only smiled "I did ask. How are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're fine." Answered Ginny with a touch of concern.

The Mediwitch waved it off "He'll probably be fuzzy on much of what is said for the next few days."

Abcij

"Mr. Potter about time you could finally join my class." Defense started off much to the amusement of the Slytherin contingent "No clas - -"

In ignorance, or possibly uncaring of consequences, Harry cut her off "Might've had to do with a certain junior Death Eater trying to murder me."

"You are clearly used to different rules Mr. Potter." Said Umbridge in sugary tones "So just this time I will only deduct 25 points from Gryffindor for interrupting a professor. Of more importance at the moment is the disparaging of young Mr. Malfoy's reputation. By the end of this class I want a formal letter of apology for your remark."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was cleared for classes, but still impaired. His response was monosyllabic in its elegance "No."

"I beg your pardon?" the Professor demanded sweetly.

He didn't look at either of his closest friends. Mostly to keep them out of trouble. "Wasn't I clear?" his tone hardened "Borrow from an old school mate, piss off!"

Hermione squeaked and clamped a hand over Ron's mouth. Barely did she manage to hide the action from the teacher.

"You …will…leave…my…class…at…once…Potter." She ordered, it was clear to every pupil that Umbridge was keeping a tight reign on her temper "And…you…will…give…this…note…to…Professor…McGonagall."

"Thought our tuition paid for these rooms." Harry walked up, took the note, snatched it from her hand, performed a Benny Hill salute, declared "See ya, shortie!" and marched out. Using the cover of his back to wink at his friends.

Abcij

"I would assume you not being in Defense has some significance Mr. Potter?" the Head of Gryffindor said to the opened door. The roomful of younger students giggled.

To which Harry gave an unabashed salute "I declined Professor Umbridge's first writing assignment."

"Could you be a little more specific?" she asked with arched eyebrow.

He shook his head "In front of First Years ma'am? I don't think so. Did borrow some words from my favorite school chum."

"I see." Was her clipped response, abruptly McGonagall marched through her classroom and pulled the door shut behind them "Note please…I don't believe you would refuse an assignment for no reason."

A bit of tension left Harry's shoulders "Thank you. Yes. She expected me to apologize to Malfoy. First for not liking he nearly murdered me, then for the whole saving lives at the World Cup. Dunno I'm rather proud I took out a couple Death Eaters. Got a few wins against Voldemort too!"

"I do not…Potter…had I…my suggestion would have been" the Head of Gryffindor was uncharacteristically doubtful of herself "No, Delores would not have allowed you to keep a low profile. And I was too far away to do anything other than witness what Mr. Malfoy did, I would not expect you to offer any sort of apology."

Another layer of tension sloughed off, but not all "Thank you Professor. But ma'am this is going to get ugly. I know it. She's gonna take points after points and give me one detention after another. I can't do anything about the points, but if what my friends told me is any indication her class is useless and there's no reason I should goto even one. And her detent- -"

"I shall…after my classes…be discussing this with Professor Dumbledore." She promised.

Harry just muttered under his breath and walked off. She didn't hear him say "Didn't even visit me once."


	61. Chapter 61:Dumpy

**[a/n]**Son of is now officially all grown up and of legal age. And I've got a solid 40 in the queue. Just wrote a quickie idea of Harry taking Percy to task for CoS failings.

**Harry Does Different CCCXI**

Dumpy

"Stamps all over the bloody thing." Uncle Vernon grumped as he turned the envelop over "Never seen the like."

Harry immediately recognized the writing from Hogwarts "That's from my friend Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley."

"Your sort?" he almost dropped the package in distaste "What's wrong with her anyway?"

Harry shrugged "What's the matter? Not enough postage?"

"Watch your lip boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped back "Who is she?"

Harry thought how best to describe his friends "Mmmm…you met them. At the train station. Big friendly family. Colorful clothes. Red hair, I guess that's their trademark."

"Ahh! Now I do remember! The dumpy lady!" Vernon exclaimed as though retrieving a long lost thought. "Well boy? Why would she be writing me?"

Harry's answered in reverse "Well, it's addressed to you and Aunt Petunia, not me. And dumpy? Really? Ever look in a mirror? Or at Diddikins?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Dudley, doing an impressive job of matching his father's coloring.

Harry snorted and waved a hand at both Dursley males "Him calling Mrs. Weasley dumpy? Hahaha! What a joke! I mean come on! Ever look in a mirror? He's wider than he is tall. And Dudders you're right behind him. Ooh bet that hurt." The wizard had dodged a punch that went on to make a minor dent in the drywall behind him.

"Mummmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" Dudley was whimpering and cradling his hand that was already turning purple.

Vernon was reading the letter "What's this quid-dok thingy?"

"Quidditch." Harry corrected automatically "We play it on brooms at Hogwarts - -"

His uncle shook the letter violently "Ah-ah-ah not another word! Apparently they want you to leave for the rest of the summer. Don't see any reason we should make you happy. Just hurt Dudley."

"I should let him hit me?" Harry was incredulous. And added sarcastically "Either way I'll be with dumpy people, right Uncle? She's skinny as a snake by comparison. Remember snakes Diddy?" he raised his eyebrows tauntingly.

Dudley whimpered more. Whether fear of the snake memory or the pain his knuckles were in?

Vernon snarled "Fine brat! Shaddup! We'll be happier with you outta here too. Write back you can go. The sooner the better."

"Cool." Harry grinned happily. He toyed with the thought of sharing with the Weasleys, particularly Fred and George, that Uncle Vernon called Mrs. Weasley 'dumpy' but opted to tuck the bit of juiciness away for future use. He settled for giving his cousin a slight poke in the belly and quipping softly "_Dumpy_."


	62. Amelia Bones & The Prisoner of St Mungos

**[a/n]**idea credit:_Kairan1979_ P.S. How about a one-shot about Lockhart and his OoM? After all, not a lot of people knew he was a memory-erasing liar.

**Harry Does Different CCCXII**

Amelia Bones & The Prisoner of St Mungos

"Think it's time to put a stop to this." Harry ripped rather savagely into an orange and stood, giving the Hufflepuff table a hostile look "And I think I just figured out how to best go about it."

Ron was filling his plate with a full second helping of breakfast and making an effort to read the first chapter of his Potions text.

"Don't do anything stupid Harry." Hermione recognized that glint in her friend's eye.

He merely smirked "You know me." And making his way around, he was chewing on a bite when he sat across from Susan Bones, ignoring even the almost friendly Hannah Abbott. His introduction was blunt "I'm sure you heard about my little farce of a trial. I encountered your Aunt, bit of a hard ass."

"How dare you!" the quiet redhead flushed angrily.

Seemingly oblivious to the angry looks surrounding him, Harry smiled and dropped the husk of his orange on the table "But fair, for which I thank you…and her. Now I notice some nasty looks coming my way from this direction and can guess why."

"Don't bet it's going to stop anytime soon Potter." Snarled Justin.

Harry grinned unaffectedly and patted his shoulder "Best not tangle with me or I'll sic a snake on you. Right. For a number of reasons, you Susan are best suited to…call it an exchange of favors. Perhaps you'd be amenable to getting even with good old Gilderoy for not quite being the hero you thought he was? Among other things."

"Don't threaten my Housemates, Harry. We don't like it." Susan glared at him "Auntie might be inclined to hear something about Lockhart, but you'd need a bit more." She was offended at the unmitigated gall!

He winked at the redhead and touched the back of her hand with his middle finger and promised "Can do. Saturday's Hogsmeade, right? You and me and Auntie in Madam Puddifoot's? My treat of course." He picked up her hand, kissed her palm, then grabbed a fresh orange, juggled it from hand to hand as he whistled back to Gryffindor territory.

Abcij

"My niece was quite infuriated with you, Mr. Potter." Amelia Bones said coldly once formal introductions concluded and the party was enclosed in privacy wards in the most secluded booth. "Her letter was lengthy."

Susan put in "I'll say Auntie that he's been nothing but a gentleman today."

"Noted." The woman's expression softened infinitesimally "So? You mentioned quote a number of things? And you are here alone. Quite brave."

Harry shrugged indifferently "Several topics on my mind. It would mean a great deal to me if you would look into the matter of Sirius Black, while not having your department so aggressively hunting him. You'll find at least three will be quite agreeable, Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora Tonks, Alastair Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Curiously well informed." She frowned "Why those three? And why would you not want your parents' murderer found? And brought to justice?"

This elicited another indifferent shrug, his response evasive "Credit my Boy-Who-Lived status, Ma'am. And, with all due respect, knowledge you find for yourself is knowledge that sticks. May I suggest starting with Black's trial transcripts. Moving on, the cause of Cedric Diggory's death was curiously suppressed. I wonder if we have a mutual interest in seeing that more public."

"Why?" asked the senior Bones.

Harry's response went to his classmate "Are the Hufflepuffs happy with what's being said about his death? Do they believe it?"

"That's a House- -" she began petulantly, then "Auntie, you never liked Minister Fudge. Professor Umbridge saying a tragic accident like he had some bad apparation. It rings hollow. And she hands out detentions to anyone disagreeing. If there was PROOF."

Amelia nodded confidently "There is. One of two ways, which we can go into further detail later. Veratiserum, or truth drops if you like. The other, drawing the memory directly from your mind. Now, tell me about former Professor Lockhart."

"Twit!" scoffed Harry, while Susan blushed uncomfortably "My friend Hermione Granger went on a tear on the subject. I think she's got seven feet on it but just one example. On page 73 of _Wanderings with Werewolves_ he claims to've cured lycanthropy on December 23 1986. That wasn't even a full moon. Now why don't the packs have the cure? Been almost ten years? And I know we can apparate and all, but how could he also have spent exactly that same year in _Year with the Yeti?"_

Amelia took the scroll as she readjusted her monocle and only briefly perused it "And what, Mr. Potter, would you suggest as a remedy here?"

"I would find out who really did those things he claimed he did." This was more than a suggestion "And give them his Order of Merlin and the money to go with it. I know it comes with quite the cartload."

It was almost a reflex for Susan "Kind of harsh Harry."

"All those books from Second Year?" added Harry, giving her a look "Maybe some good fiction, but not really textbooks. Seriously ma'am, take a look at my friend Ron. His parents had to buy **five sets **of those books. And all at once. Now Mrs. Weasley fancied him, so she might've bought the set…maybe over a year or so. BUT ONLY ONE SET."

Madam Bones studied the boy across from her, again twisting her monocle, ultimately deciding "It will probably not be popular. In fact, none of what you presented me with this morning will be. But this is often a fact of life. Personally, I will benefit from taking down that toad woman a notch, not that I wouldn't support the truth about Cedric in any case. How about a short answer how did he die?"

"The TriWizard Cup in the maze was a portkey." Harry gave the oft-repeated narrative "Took me and Ced to a cemetery. We barely had the chance to get our bearings when Peter Pettigrew, carrying a homunculus form of Voldemort appeared and was ordered to quote Kill the spare. That sick green light and it was done."

Susan buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

After a few minutes Amelia spoke softly "You have my full support. Not least of which because of the compassion you just showed my niece."

"And mine, Harry" said Susan clutching his bicep as she wiped away the last tear "Auntie's right, toadie needs to go. Lying about Cedric is as unforgivable as …well…an Unforgivable. Professor Sprout will support us too. As for Professor Lockhart, what can I say? I was twelve."

Harry snorted, waving somewhat dismissively "Your desk partner was just as bad …as I remember… so I guess I can forgive you too. But hell, Ron, Seamus, Malfoy, even his Twin Towers had more brains than to be sucked in by Lockhart."

"I shall leave you to your date." Amelia ignored the protestations "Harry, tell your friends Hermione and Ron to expect correspondence from me. And you may see something in _The Daily Prophet_ from me shortly."

abcij

"All time for debate in the matter of Wizengamot Bill 1996/1701GL having expired" Speaker Longbottom called for the vote "Ayes, indicating a stripping of Mr. Lockhart's Order of Merlin, will illuminate your wand green. Nays, indicating a retention, of Mr. Lockhart's Order of Merlin will illuminate your wand red. This will be fifteen minute vote."

The clock ran down to zero.

Neville's grandmother flashed her wand and allowed it a ceremonious burst of sound "Has everyone voted?" she queried formally then "Does anyone wish to change their vote?" and finally "Very well. With two abstentions, there are 108 Ayes and eight Nays, the Legislation is Passed. Mr. Lockhart's Order of Merlin is hereby stricken and recalled."

Up in the observers' balcony, a young dark-haired wizard grabbed a redhead witch and snogged her to within an inch of her life. When then separated both sets of lips were quite thoroughly bruised. Bozo the Photographer was there with his camera.


	63. Chapter 63:Potty

**[a/n]**So in US the coronavirus is raging. Death rate in Italy awful. I personally think the Chinese govt has alot to answer for.

From my state a fascinating little story: ALL non-life-sustaining businesses were ordered closed. So if you're not a gas station, drug store, hospital or grocery store**::CLOSE UP::**Why are Beer Distributors allowed to be open?

Goodbye Kenny Rogers

**Harry Does Different CCCXIII**

Potty 

Harry Potter generally thought himself a right screwup this year. Managed to get a classmate killed and a Dark Lord raised from the dead. Yep, definitely down there pretty far on the list. Now he'd saved his idiot cousin from a fate worse than death and he was getting expelled for it.

****THUMP******THUMP******THUMP** Came from the front door and an only slightly muffled "That freak of yours did something to my son Dursley! I demand you fix him!"

"I wholeheartedly agree." Declared Uncle Vernon, heaving himself out of his seat, heading for the door. He eagerly admitted the raging Mr. Polkiss "Come right in Sage. We've just been lecturing the troublesome brat ourselves."

"P-p-potty!" stuttered Dudley from the loveseat, while Aunt Petunia mopped his brow and tried to calm him. The oversized teen was sweating profusely and she was struggling to keep him upright.

Harry giggled from his spot by the window "Potty? Really? That the best Diddikins got? What are you when you invented that? Two? Still in nappies?"

"Nasty brat." Piers Polkiss learned his bullying from his father, who; as soon as he saw the Potter freak, instantly struck. His fist flew right on target.

Unfortunately for Sage Polkiss, Harry Potter had a dozen years of Harry hunting, key chasing on brooms, Seeking in Quidditch and other such misadventures that gave him a finely tuned sense of danger even if he wasn't looking in its direction. He simply flinched aside landing on the couch.

Sage clenched his bloody fist as the massive wall mirror shattered and crashed and fell in pieces.

"Looks like that hurt, wha, Diddy?" Harry quipped at his cousin. He callously shoved the man who was in so much pain he couldn't even make a sound.

Vernon snarled as he helped his fallen neighbor "You freak boy! Crazy powers of yours! Make him right!"

"Wha'ever chu talkin 'bout Unca?" Harry affected a Hagrid accent and twirled his wand "Wan me give lil piggy a talley? Yahhuk!"

Dudley got even paler than the near-Dementor experience. He stumbled from the loveseat and fled the room with remarkable speed.

"I'll kill you for this!" Sage Polkiss threatened snarling in the boy's face.

Harry wasn't the least bit intimidated. He drove his forearm into the man's belly then his knee into the groin several times leaving him barely conscious, then declared "Think I didn't learn anything at St. Brutus?" Before sweeping out of the room, leaving a trail of destroyed Dursley finery. "Eww...Polkiss...smells like you went potty."


	64. Chapter 64:Lily's Letter

**[a/n-2]**_MeinGimli_ has answered that mindboggling mystery! Keep the masses comatose! Beer Distributors are necessary.

**[a/n-1]**Another coronovirus observation. Went shopping at Walmart. The recommendation[semi-order]is for necessities. Now yes, ok, your author did end up with a box of donuts among the groceries. But did that guy REALLY need a 65" tv?

**[a/n0]**4points to alix33 for recognizing the rather ironic name of Mr. Polkiss last time

**Harry Does Different CCCXIV**

Lily's Letter

_August 4 1995 _

"Teller Rugmuncher, I've come to this institution several times in the last few years to withdraw a pittance to shop for a few school supplies." Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley and …umm? What was the name of that tall black man he'd just met? Then back to the goblin "One or two classmates have hinted I might have a bit more than just one vault. So, I'm asking… point blank… do I as the SOLE Potter have more than the contents of Vault #687?"

The goblin looked stunned "Of course not, young wizard! While not our richest depositor your account is certainly well up on the Code Five list. We have been surprised you ask for so little. The trust vault is meant as mere pocket money. There are three main family vaults. One for metal. One for jewels. The last for personal effects."

"Thank you for the information Rugmuncher." Harry said appreciatively "I would like a list, as soon as possible, of the metal and jewels. Could someone take me to the personal effects vault as soon as I tell my minders?"

Mrs. Weasley looked dissatisfied with the thought "I don't think this is a good idea Harry. We have a great deal of shopping to do for school."

"We have seven weeks until school starts, Mrs. Weasley." Countered Harry "And frankly I might stay here for a couple days to see what my parents or grandparents and greats might've left."

She shook her head "I don't approve of you staying out unattended."

"Being in Gringotts is hardly painting the town brown." Harry point out "I mean they'd probably cut off my hand if I caused any mischief. Now, there's nothing to worry about, just tell Sirius I'm in the Potter library."

Molly made a move to stop him, but Shacklebolt held her off shaking his head warningly "Don't be a fool!"

Harry went off unaware of the near confrontation.

_August 8 1995 _

"Hah! Got it bloody right!" exclaimed Harry as he stepped through the fireplace just in time to have his nose assaulted by toast eggs and best of all bacon "I know Hedwig is all over this!"

Hermione had a moderately disapproving look but offered a hug "Thank you for the daily updates."

"You might be a bit grumpy with me." He kissed both her cheeks unapologetically "But I can totally make it up to you. No offense, but I've been in the mind of the witch- -"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted "You Harry Potter are in a heap of trouble. You did not have Professor Dumbledore's permission to go off - -"

"If you'll tell me where Albus has Potter anywhere in his name" Harry cut off her rant "No? Point me. Outside Hogwarts Sirius is my guardian, even IN Hogwarts he's not ALL powerful."

Mrs. Weasley pointed her cooking spoon at him and commanded "Room now. I will not have Albus Dumbledore spoken of in that manner."

"I SHALL NOT HAVE HARRY DEPRIVED OF A MEAL!" Sirius spoke harshly as soon as he saw his godson's expression. The remainder of the meal was consumed in a deep silence. The pair then withdrew to Sirius' chambers without a word.

_August 9 1995 _

When Dumbledore and Snape arrived the next morning the pair deliberately delayed making appearance. And when they did it was the Potion Master who struck first "People have better things to do than mind an arrogant brat Potter."

"Then go do them you hook-nosed greaseball." Harry shot back, unhesitatingly. Into the silence he added "Fred, George Weasley users emeritus of that most useful particular object we'll not name in mixed company allow me to introduce myself Mr. Prongs Jr. my friend Mr. Padfoot and HIS friend Mr. Moony."

Snape got over his shock and pulled his wand. He was promptly stunned by Sirius and Harry "No one attacks my Godson. Particularly in my home."

"Harry Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hermione whispered worriedly.

He shrugged "Here he's just a dick intruding in MY home on MY summer vacation."

"Harry James Potter!" scolded Mrs. Weasley and firing an "_Episky!" _Or almost.

The young wizard, to everyone's surprise was faster "_EXpelliarmus! _I do respect you Mrs. Weasley. You're the closest thing I have to a Mother. But you've never seen him in my class._"_

"Professor Snape aside, Harry" Dumbledore put in "you spent considerable time in Gringotts."

To which Harry answered, as Sirius advised "Yessir."

"Please don't be difficult Harry." The Headmaster complained pinching his nose "What were you doing in Gringotts?"

This one Sirius overrode "Family business."

"And what does that mean?" sneered Snape, struggling to his feet.

To which Harry smiled "Well Snivilus, I suppose that means it's family. And it's CERTAINLY none of YOUR business." His expression was calculated to infuriate.

The look of rage on the Potion Master's face was a thing of delight to the Weasley children, though they instantly hid their expressions from their mother.

"We are clearly getting nowhere today." The Headmaster offered a most displeased expression "Harry, Weasleys, I look forward to seeing you in the Great Hall in September. With, hopefully, some changed attitudes." His expression particularly landed on the bespectacled wizard.

_September 1 1995_

By school day tensions in #12 Grimmauld Pl had largely subsided. Sirius, of course, had to bid Harry farewell as they left the house and not at Platform 9¾. Harry even hugged her as they separated "I even have a peace offering for Professor Snape. Seems he was friends with one Lily Evans and she left him a letter that was in the safe. I talked it over with Sirius and he confirmed it. They had a bit of a falling out in Sixth Year, but I guess the letter was an apology."

"That would be nice." She kissed his cheeks "I too am sorry for all the bad feeling this summer. Have a good term Harry."

Abcij

Professor McGonagall called out "Anna Xander!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" answered the magical item on its 1013th annual outing.

Professor Dumbledore stood "Thank you Professor McGonagall for that wonderful Sorting now just a few words. I - -"

"Sir, actually I wonder if I might address the assembly briefly?" requested Harry from his place, actually a little closer to the Head table than his Fifth Year status was supposed to place him. But this was intentional.

Severus sneered impressively "Attention seeking brat."

"Fact is this does directly involve our Head of Slytherin, sir." Said Harry, deliberately refusing to be baited "Please sir."

The Head of Gryffindor stood "I cannot imagine Potter doing anything derogatory. Of course I endorse and support his moment now."

"_Hem hem_! Students do **not** speak to the school. It is a violation of all custom." Said a new unintroduced professor.

Dumbledore held up a hand "Professor Umbridge, please note that Professor McGonagall HAS supported Mr. Potter speaking. So I don't imagine Mr. Potter will take up much of our time as I am sure he is hungry as well."

"My friend Ron has been glaring at the clock and his stomach has been rumbling almost nonstop." Joked Harry "Five minutes tops. I promise. So let me get started by saying this summer I spent a lot of time in my Gringotts vault. What I wanted to make public tonight was a prior relationship between one Severus Snape and Lily Evans Potter."

Dumbledore had cut in on the last few words, but was unable to silence him "Harry it is inappropriate to air people's dirty laundry…as it were."

"Really?" Harry's tone was caustic "Snape's been airing on me since 91."

Professor Umbridge "_Hem Hem"_ed "Mr. Potter I do not believe it is your place to question the actions of your professors."

"Moving onto things of relevance." Harry simply disregarded her "Oh…please note, Slytherins…Lily Evans, the crush of your Head of House, was a Mudblood." The Hall gasped at the word "So? Professor Snape? Bet you'd love to read the last words of your childhood friend? She addressed this before she married my Dad. Sitting there almost two decades." He twirled the envelope tauntingly between two fingers.

Snape pulled his wand "_Accio!"_

"Seriously Snivilus?" sneered Harry "The correct procedure is to ASK for it poLITEly.

Shockingly the Potion Master plastered on a smile "May I please have Lily's letter?"

"See? Mr. Snape?" Harry was as condescending as the Potion Master at his worst "That wasn't so hard, now was it? Professor Dumbledore may I award Slytherin two points? Wingardium Leviosa!" The envelope floated the short distance between the Gryffindor table up to the Head table.

Severus was already plotting his revenge on the brat. They wouldn't call it murder, the term was justifiable homicide. Floating into his hand was an envelope addressed simply to **SEV **Which no one had done since, well, since the writing he recognized. He had just enough time to read **DEAR SEV **before it flashed into flames. In seconds it was ashes. As much from the burns as the fury he screamed "POTTTTTTTTTERRRRRRRR!"

Abcij

"Miserable brat." Professor Snape snarled in the Headmaster's office when Harry arrived an hour later.

Harry didn't even blink "Fuck you Snivilus."

"A hundred points from Gryffindor and a month's detention Potter." The Potion master ruled.

Harry glared at Dumbledore "You gonna let that stand after HIS namecalling? I'm writing to The Board, then to the papers. What do you want?"

"Why did you do it Harry?" asked the Headmaster.

The student was less than forthcoming "Specify."

"Destroy your Mother's letter to Professor Snape." Dumbledore turned on the grandfatherly expressiveness "Have you any idea what such an offering might have meant? A healing from the past? It was not yours to destroy."

Harry snorted "Your father was an arrogant toerag Potter! Stop breathing too loud! Cut Malfoy's brainfarts! Kiss Parkinson's ass! Day in! Day out! In a word REVENGE! Whatever Lily Evans wrote, Snivilus didn't deserve to know!"

"Another hundred points from Gryffindor Potter! You will tell me the contents of that letter!" Snape demanded.

Harry turned his back and yanked on the office door "Kiss my ass **Snivilus**!"

"_Legilimens_!" the spell hit the teen wizard in the back of the head.

Abcij

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing with Hermione half-snoozing by his bedside, knowing exactly what had happened AND exactly what to do about it. He poked her knee "Hey! Hey you! Do me a favor. Madam Pomfrey won't let me budge, of course, but I need a visitor. One of the redheaded variety. Female. Hufflepuff."

"You know they don't much like you after - -" she began but trailed off delicately.

Harry was insistent but not really able to properly organize his thoughts. He waved her out of the hospital wing while taking quill to parchment.

Susan came, read what Harry wrote, flooed her Auntie who arrived with a full squad of Aurors to arrest the Potion Master. This knowing she might need to override the objections of the Headmaster. Quantity was sufficient and Albus counseled his minion to go quietly…for now.

One of the first protests brought by Snape's defender was that it was clearly entrapment as Harry never actually read his mother's letter.


	65. Chapter 65:Greatest Sorcerer

**Harry Does Different CCCXV**

Greatest Sorcerer

"You may've killed the basilisk but as that silly little girl breathes her last Lord Voldemort returns very much alive." The shade of Tom boasted as he felt himself becoming solider and almost able to draw breath.

Harry dropped to his knees, panting weakly, beside Ginny clutching the Sword of Gryffindor and the basilisk tooth and sneered "Think you're all that and a Coke, Tommy?"

"I AM THE GREATEST SORCERER IN THE WORLD!" he roared preternaturally loud. "Albus Dumbledore has been driven out by the mere MEMORY OF ME!"

Harry scoffed "Bah! Any louder, you'll wake Ginny. Bet it was my dirty nappy last time. Harry Potter! Greatest Sorcerer in the World!" With that he drove the fang into the diary.

"Ahhh!" Ginny Weasley gasped and sat up "Harry it was me. But I swear I didn't know, Riddle made me do it. Harry you're hurt!"

He nodded, beginning to shiver "i-I l know. N-n-need h-h-h-elp go t-t-t-o-o end of t-t-tun-un-ule f-f-ind R—r-ron.

"A warming charm." She cast on him then ran at top speed for her brother, determined to find help for her hero.

That spell would have very nearly earned an OWL, but it just wasn't enough to keep Harry warm in that cold chamber. And it actually helped pump the basilisk venom through his body all the faster.

Abcij

"Someone from the Ministry threatened my Father last night." Ginny stood at the podium in front of Harry's casket "She warned him that I better not say the wrong things today. Well Harry Potter saved my life. No more than that, he saved my bloody soul from Voldemort! Or as I got to know him Tom Riddle. Look him up in the records all you blood purists. Son of a squib and a muggle."

There was a rumble of noise.

"You lot don't impress me!" this little red-haired girl snapped at the crowd. She affectionately patted the coffin. "Only he does. So? Lucius?" she looked the Malfoy lord square in the eye "Bet you're getting a _Crucio _or two for wasting your master's Horcrux, huh?"

He snapped back "I have no idea what you are talking about, stupid child?"

"Madam Bones, after the ceremony" she looked at a stern redhaired woman "with my parents' supervision of course, I would like to be questioned under veratiserum. And have a particular memory viewed by the DMLE."

Lucius snarled "We've heard quite enough from this brat."

"Oh this part you'll actually like." Ginny laughed at him "Whose incompetence is really to blame for this? Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbasadoor."

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and yelled "GINEVRA!" she rushed up only to bounce off a rather remarkable shield.

"Sorry Mum." Ginny only half apologized "Something I picked up from Tom. But face it. At the very least the man is past his prime. Ron's first year, he never ONCE noticed his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was possessed. All this year, you had a student increasingly possessed by a horcrux. What gives Headmaster? Too much paperwork?"

Dumbledore stood and said most kindly "Miss Weasley, I wonder if your words are not being influenced by your unfortunate experience."

"Am I possessed?" she retorted and gave a sarcastic laugh "Way to go! If you'd come up with that even a week ago Harry would still be alive. So everyone, there's the whole truth. The-Boy-Who-Lived saved the day one last time. And you have the cast of villains. The ultimate Darkie. May he rot. The lousy minion." Ginny pointed to Lucius, who sneered in character "The white wizard" she waved at Dumbledore, who shifted uneasily "who sends the totally unprepared hero into battle and wasn't even here FOR the battle."

"Ministry business, an unfortunate bit of bad timing." The Headmaster defended himself, the while disliking that he even needed to do so. "While not your fault, your actions in this affair have been less than stellar. What I think we have heard enough of is your current tantrum. Harry, I think, would be most disapproving of your disgracing this solemn occasion."

Ginny gave a shrug "You know, when I got here, I thought you were the greatest wizard since the Founders. Voldemort thought he was, but that's only because he used magic you wouldn't. Harry? Well, too bad that bloody chicken of yours didn't hang round long enough, huh?" With that she turned her attention to the coffin "Thank you for my life, Harry. Thank you for my soul. You've more than earned paradise. Say hi to James and Lily for me." She kissed the coffin and left the podium. As she passed Dumbledore, she spit in his face. "Harry was a greater wizard than you AND Voldemort!"

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was ready to scold her daughter, but Mr. Weasley gathered her onto his lap and allowed her to cry as she was suddenly a 11-year old again.


	66. Chapter 66:Sticky End

**Harry Does Different CCCXVI**

Sticky End

"Open it." Harry whispered down at the poor abused creature, for the third time.

His eyes widened in delight as the former horcrux fell open "Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby is free!"

Harry gave a gloating smirk at the large wizard, flashed his eyes downward and lifted his pantleg. There was a notable lack of covering on his ankle.

"**You lost me my servant**!" Lord Malfoy raged. He yanked his wand from his snakehead walking-stick and brandished it high "_Avadaaaaaa"_

Dobby intervened "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" his hands glowed blue-white and the towering wizard flew about twenty feet down the hallway.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too Potter!" Lucius scrambled to his feet and roared "Mark my words! Someday soon you'll meet the same STICKY END!"

Harry looked down at his new friend "That spell he almost used? Was it bad?"

"Dobby knows it, sir." The elf tugged at his ear worriedly "Was the same He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used on Harry Potter's parents."

The boy's eyes glowed with power, rage, he saw red and roared. _The same spell as his parents? _He charged.

Lucius backed away, reflexively from the furious boy. He wasn't especially scared, it was just automatic. He could now go ahead and kill the brat with justification and without the stupid elf's interference "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"Bloody bastard! I hate you!" Harry had shoved the much larger man, who only too willingly _c_ooperated for the sake of getting some distance from the boy.

What neither wizard gave thought to was their struggles brought them far too close to the balcony that Dumbledore's quarters opened out to. And, in this case, regrettably, the pair had been tangling five stories above the courtyard. The railing was little more than waist high and Mr. Malfoy's momentum simply carried him right over.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" Lucius' arms and legs flailed all the way down until he hit.

Harry's vision had cleared, he watched the whole thing, knowing he couldn't do anything to save him, jaw almost literally in his chest.

"The wards warned me something was going on, but my ears and whiskers!" Dumbledore was on scene moments after the impact. He commanded "Harry, my boy, come in here from there. Now please. This House Elf, I do not believe you are one of Hogwarts - -"

Shaking his head "Oh no ise being Dobby, Headwhiskers, mees taking care of Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"That is an excellent idea." Said Dumbledore "Harry, this is very important. You may discuss what happened with your friends Ronald and Hermione what just happened. Dobby kindly pop our young friend to the hospital wing. Harry, Madam Pomfrey swears a Healer's Oath of secrecy. Tell her the truth and ask her to examine you for any dangerous spells or spell damage. Understood?" ….After receiving a nod….."Good I have a great deal of work to do. And, I expect the Department of Law Enforcement will need to speak to you shortly. But NO ONE ELSE!"

Harry nodded "No sir. I mean yes sir. Err… just Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey."

Abcij

"No, Mr. Weasley, I will not be feeding your friend to a Dementor." Amelia Bones just finished writing, _verbatim_, Harry's testimony on a DMLE dict-a-scroll "That's not to say he might not need some legal help, but based on this, Mr. Potter you certainly have no charges coming from my investigation. There are basically two defenses, a rather broad one called Justifiable Homicide and the more specific one of Self Defense."

He looked uneasy "You did hear what I said about hating him?"

"Perhaps I can step out of my Director persona, Harry?" she asked then went on "I'm Amelia. And you're in class with my niece Susan, from Hufflepuff. This might be where Justifiable Homicide fits. Susan is an orphan, like you, and for the same reason. I won't lie to you: some people will hate you for this. On the other hand, I say this as warning, some will actually cheer you for having killed Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, around the ward uneasily then back "Madam Bones? What happens to me, now?"

"Well, that is largely up to Headmaster Dumbledore I should think." She answered after a moment's thought "For the short term, I imagine, having you in class would be too controversial. Long-term consequences are probably minimal." She got up, shook hands professionally with all three youngsters, and departed.

Ron offered "Lucky bastard. No school!"

"Ronald! This is serious!" Hermione scolded "Harry can't neglect his education. Don't worry, I can bring you any assignments. We'll work something out."

Harry could only nod appreciatively.


	67. Chapter 67:Lumos

**[a/n]**I'm a suspected Corona patient took the test 4/2. Means I'll know thru my Dr by 4/9. Symptoms haven't really been serious. 99.5 fever headache chills, but throwing up been the worst, cant keep so much as toast down. Symptoms since 3/25, but gee still writing. Had to push the laptop aside many times. Best of health to all.

**Harry Does Different CCCXVII**

Lumos 

"_Lumos Maxima" _and Harry read from the opening pages of his Third-Year Charms book "Recognizing a spell from its –"

The bedroom light flashed on and the door banged opened "What're you doing up at this ungodly hour boy?"

"No boy here, Vernon." Countered Harry making zero effort to conceal his text "Just lil, ole Harry. Funny I thought all hours had a bit of Godliness in them. It's what Bishop Jackson used to say."

Not remotely liking an article of faith being tossed back Vernon changed tactics "I told you not to have that freak stuff out in my presence."

"My room, my stuff, my business." Harry countered coldly "Hey Vernon, did you know you could tell some spells from others just by their color?"

Vernon slapped the book to the floor

"Excellent example!" the young wizard pulled his wand "_Accio _Text! Now normally there's no color, but what I read said a little act of will could add some blue. Neat, huh?"

Vernon stomped his feet "You stop this! Little freak! If you remember Church, you remember how they burned witches!"

"Haha! Wanda the Weird used the flame tickle spell when they tried to burn her." The young wizard explained from Binns' class "She sat there in the middle for almost a half-hour. Great fun 1422 was."

The obese man seized the book and threw the book through the bedroom window "Ruddy freaks! Rewriting history to suit yourselves."

"_Accio_!" Harry fired at the flying book "Thanks for the airconditioning Vernon. Was getting a bit warm in here and they haven't covered cooling charms yet. Off you go, foolish muggle. Oh, _Lumos! Maxima!"_

The burst of light was so intense it literally blasted Vernon Dursley from Harry's room, quite violently.

"Now where was i?" wondered Harry at his textbook "Ah...here we are. Page 14."


	68. Chapter 68:WooHooo II

***-* - *Coronovirus news official answer is NEGATIVE, but while I'm getting a higher fever most of the other symptoms are breaking. DR guesses I have a stomach virus. Just have NO energy to move. Hey Walmart guy that TV is a survival device! Thank you everyone for their good wishes and prayers.**

And the 1st of the frivolous lawsuits has caught my eye. The ticker on FoxNews reported a guy in Illinois sued Walmart for running out of stuff last week. Didnt name product.

**[a/n-0]**_miriam_ #67 was based on the opening scene of the 2nd movie where Vernon is trying to catch Harry doing homework and he keeps covering himself in bed, studying.

**[a/n]**_Katzztar chapter 229 "Haha_ This reminds me of part of one story set in third year while Harry was staying in Diagon Alley. Harry kept visiting the bank for the reason of riding the cart. The goblins added a rule that customers can only make one visit per day to their vault because Harry had gone 'visiting his vault' and take out only one galleon, then return to ride again."

**Harry Does Different CCCXVIII**

WooHooo II

Harry Potter's First Year at Hogwarts was a smashing success. Well, leave off the three-headed dog and the Dark Lord trying to murder him. Oh, forget Snape too. He had a couple great friends. Now he was just free-styling and hanging in Diagon Alley until Hermione and the Weasleys arrived on September 1. That gave him near a month to amuse himself.

"Good morning there, Mr. Potter." The hotelier greeted him obsequiously "Breakfast perhaps?"

Harry flicked a finger at Hedwig's feathers and said "Eggs would be lovely, with toast, and bacon and an extra order of bacon."

"With pleasure, sir." Tom bowed again "Just a minor thing. Scarcely worth mentioning. The matter of your room rent while you're staying?"

Harry gave a nod "Oh, no problem. I'll goto Gringotts, do some shopping, carry some extra Galleons."

"Thank you, Thank you, kind sir." The hotelier served a steaming hot plate of eggs, bacon and toast with chilled chocolate milk. And departed.

Abcij

Harry ate his breakfast casually. Quite liberally sharing the bacon order with Hedwig. He ignored the disapproving looks of his fellow patrons. More precisely, he gleefully grinned at them while offering a piece. Leaving bacon remnants and a cleaner than average pile. Hedwig flew off a few minutes later.

Harry only window-shopped the various stores of Diagon Alley, knowing he had just a Knut and three Sickles in his pocket. His goal the alabaster tower of Gringotts Bank, the dominant structure of the Alley. He chatted with Hogwarts acquaintances as …eventually… he opened the door.

"Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" asked the teller with a challenging sneer.

The young wizard smiled "But of course. Vault #687 I believe. Looking forward to another spin on the coaster. WooHoo!" he eagerly dropped his key on the counter.

"Very well, this is authorized." The teller handed back the gold key after a moment's examination. "CART!" He looked forward to seeing the boy-wizard suffer running through the caverns.

The goblin looked familiar but not quite the same so Harry introduced himself then "I assume you must be related to Griphook, he was great last year."

"I am Gripmccaine, we are fourth-tertiary cousins through our third mothers." Thus the goblin explained more about goblin heredity to a human than any ever knew, not that Harry grasped it. "Your interaction with Griphook was less than stellar in the opinion of the Bank, Mr. Potter."

Harry eagerly made his way to the tunnels "WooHoo! Sorry bout that Gripmccaine." He stopped at the door and grinned unaffectedly "So? They approve a higher setting? I was hoping so. Maybe a second trip?"

"Humans are fragile." The goblin sneered, especially giving the boy's frail form an eye "But, if you will sign this release? A setting of Six is approved."

Snatching the clipboard he quickly scrawled **HJPOTTER **Hopped over the metal fence door and hollered "WELL? Let's go! Gripmccaine! Time is Galleons and all that rott, right?"

"Indeed." The goblin acknowledged the sacred creed "And I would be remiss in my duties if I failed to point out proper use of the safety apparatus. Keeping hands and feet in cars at all times is advisable."

Harry matched his expression "Or they might be left behind. Six you said? *Yawn* So be it. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Vault #687." The goblin guide stepped out, coolly unaffected by the rush of the ride through the tunnels. He hid a smirk at the human child panting and red-faced. From fear he assumed. Just looking over requested "Key please."

Harry blithely unhooked the safety belt, hopped out of the car and yelled "Whoohoooo!" He rolled around on one leg a bit unsteadily, but grinning "Here go Gripmccaine. Need enough to pay my stay at The Leaky Cauldron, do some browsing round the 20… I guess… no … 30 Galleons."

Abcij

"Mr. Potter! Almost dinner time. How has your day been?" asked the hotelier, the moment he recognized his youngest guest.

The boy showed something the size of a capsule. "Can you believe it, Tom?" he enthused "All my Potions equipment shrunk down. Anyway, let's see, house special for dinner please. Plus an order of bacon for Hedwig, who will arrive the moment she smells it."

"And about- -" the elderly man began.

Harry waved him off "I'm a wizard of my word, sir. Little less than I thought. Just had to have a chocolate shake. I only got my Potions supplies, left me with 12 Galleons, some Knuts and Sickles."

"This WILL actually go quite a long way sir." Tom's eyes bulged hugely at the pile "I'll not pester you again until checkout week."

Abcij

Harry greeted his favorite goblin with a smile "Morning Gripmccaine. Vault #687 please, setting 7, or 8 if possible. Heck turn off the breaks."

"Foolish human child." The vault guardian snorted under his breath and climbed into the cart "Well, come wizard."

Harry squealed "Whooohooo!" and his arms shot into the air. He loved every minute. "Hey Gripmccaine, I was thinking even if you couldn't go much faster you could spice the ride up a bit."

"Faster? Spice?" the goblin did not look happy.

The wizard didn't notice "Yeah, ya know, maybe run the ride backwards or turn the cart upside down."

"You wizards want no such enhancements?" the goblin looked alarmed.

Harry shrugged "Y'know, for kids. Muggles do it all the time. Just saying. But, Whoohooo! This was great! Oh guess I'll take a pile of Knuts and Sickles. Kinda silly them taking up space, ain't it?"

"B-b-b-but that w-w-w-would br-br-bring you back all the sooner." Stammered Gripmccaine.

The wizard nodded happily "More rides for me! Hey, see about those addons I mentioned, kay? Ready to go back up."

"The Board will not be pleased with such use of resources." The vaultgoblin snarled.

A chocolate shake at Florean's and his Astronomy book bankrupted Harry for what he could hold. He was back as the bank opened for the lunch rush "Thanks again Gripmccaine! WhooHooo! See you tomorrow for more Sickles and Knuts!"

Abcij

"With every WhooHoo that boy brings disgrace to our institution!" King Ragnok hammered his axe on the table in fury "Spin? Upside down? BAH! Griphook, come forward, report."

Having spied in the Muggle world for a couple months the goblin nodded "Yes, Horrible One, it is as the boy has said. Muggles have, purely for amusement, trains that make our mines seem….well…there is no other word, Sire, tame."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" howled the King, and it was done. After a pleased grunt he went on "There MUST be a way to legally stop the boy from abusing our system that will not offend his people."

A goblin reluctantly stood "Your Majesty, I have the honor of being a Senior Cash Disburser and have a helpful observation. Below one percent of our clients access their accounts more than once per day. Meaning such a restriction would cause no harm whatsoever."

"Determine the most profitable method for dealing with this wizard." The King snarled "It shall be National Policy with my approval."

Abcij

Harry was surprised to see this posted very prominently the next night; in several places, clearly to make sure it wasn't missed.

**GRINGOTTS POLICY CHANGE**

**Vault Visits**

The Bank continues to allow every client access to his or her vault access once per day. However, due to increasing expenses and security concerns, multiple visits will incur a sliding scale charge as follows. A second visit includes a 1 Sickle fee. A third visit includes a 1 Galleon fee. A fourth visit includes a 1 Galleon fee plus 1.125% of the amount withdrawn.

Goblin escorts will begin explaining this policy immediately. Gringotts will fully implement within one week by August 1 to give our valued depositors time to adjust.

**Thank you**

**Ragnok**

**President Gringotts UK**

"Where's Gripmccaine?" asked Harry of the goblin escorting him to his vault that morning, receiving only silent sneering he smiled tauntingly as he settled in the cart "Setting nine please?"

The nameless goblin growled "Human."

"That was about a three." Complained Harry as he offered his key "Barely worth a Woo let alone a hooo."

This goblin only smiled and sarcastically asked "Noble depositor's key please?"

"Guess I'll snag a good hundred Galleons." Grumbled Harry

His escort gave an unnecessary bow and merely held open the cart door "Is sir ready to return to the surface?"

"WooHoo" Harry held in the unenthusiastic remark until he was out the main door. He shot the goblin a sneer.


	69. Chapter 69:I Miss the Screams

**[a/n]**Still recovering but keeping up the writing pace. Today-Filch bashing

**Harry Does Different CCCXIX**

I Miss the Screams

"All this pansy ass writing lines and making you little brats clean cauldrons." The unpleasant looking man sneered down at Harry. "I miss the screams like from thumb screws."

The student stepped away from the reaching hand "You're one sick bastard!"

"Mr. Potter! Hold your tongue!" Professor McGonagall was not pleased with her student's vocalization.

The Caretaker grabbed Harry by his tie, making a hateful face, drawing back a fist "My cat's been murdered! I wanna see some PUNISHMENT! I'll kill ya I will!"

There was a crowd of both professors and pupils looking on in shock. A particular few in delight.

Harry acted in his own defense, spinning and twisting in the filthy Caretaker's grip. He pulled free and out came his wand "_Pertificus Totalis!"_

If one bystander could sympathize as Filch fell it was Neville Longbottom. The boy cringed when his fellow Gryffindor delivered a kick to a vulnerable underbelly, giving Hermione a fearful glance.

"Quite enough of that Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Harry complied, that is after planting his foot solidly one last time. His tone was utterly unapologetic, everyone heard it, but he offered "Sorry ma'am, self defense."

"I think we'll discuss this matter in a detention Potter." The Head of Gryffindor ruled coldly, to the amusement of several.

Dumbledore waved his wand "_Finite Incantatum _There you are Argus. Good as new. Now, Mrs. Norris can be healed as soon as we manage a simple treatment. There will be no death threats, off you go. To everyone else a good night."

"Hey Filch!" Harry called him out as the crowd mostly thinned out, ignoring Hermione's hand on his shoulder "Touch me again and you'll be dead." The crowd parted for him to make his way unimpeded.


	70. Dirty Deed But Good Intentions

**[a/n-1]**Recovery is about peaks and valleys. Got it right now, after a couple tests. Yeah on a new med, but oh well. I'll soon be antsing to at least get out of the house and wander the neighborhood.

**[a/n]**Vixen Uchiha I like your thoughts on #69. Got 4 in the queue so it'll be #74 or CCCXXIV. Happy reading.

**Harry Does Different CCCXX**

Dirty Deed But Good Intentions

***AHH* *AHH** **AHH** **Harry Potter was weakly walking the Great Hall after the epic Battle of Hogwarts. Could barely look at the faces of the people, let alone look at the sheets covering the bodies. The noise? He pulled his wand and rushed to help. He gasped at the sight "Fred!"

The surviving Weasley twin was blasting angrily and futilely at what was the thickest wall in the whole school. He wasn't verbalizing spells, his wand was just flashing and bricks were coming off. No one interfered.

"Georgie! Stop it!" Mrs. Weasley came rushing in.

Well, Harry figured he was entitled to mistaken identity. Besides? Was the Weasley matriarch conclusively right? Nah, she couldn't tell them apart on 9¾ way back when. Regardless of thought processes, he decided to intervene. "_Expelliarmus." _Just plinking away her wand.

***AHH* *AHH** **AHH** **George was still lashing out furiously.

"Harry James Potter!" Mrs. Weasley spun on him violently "How DARE you disarm me? What I do with my children is MY business!"

He glared at her "He's not a child! He's a man, mourning his brother! Stay out of his way until he needs you."

"That is NOT YOUR DECISION!" she ended almost incoherent.

He caught her blows on his chest "No it's his." Tone harsh, physically shoved her away.

***AHH* *AHH** **AHH** **George was still lashing out furiously.

Mr. Weasley finally involved himself putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "You've made your point son. I'll make sure Molly lets George vent." The older Weasley still gave his son a worried look as he gave no sign of tiring. "Thank you for looking out for us. Why don't you see to yourself?"

"Yes sir. Could use a nap." Harry acknowledged.


	71. Chapter 71:Space Camp II

**[a/n-1]**A late Happy Easter to all who celebrate. And to my Jewish readers פסח שמח 

**[a/n]**sequel to HDD**#**150\. Requests for this go back to the reviews. Finally got to it.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXI**

Space Camp II

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry marched through Surrey in her Muggle disguise once it was established her primary potential student was not at home. As a witch, she did, of course, have an unerring sense of exactly which direction to pursue Harry Potter. The sight at the public park raised her hackles!

"The Area of a circle is equal to pi times the radius" this not particularly impressive fact coming from the text read by a certain recent letter recipient. What was unusual in this was the particular boy had his legs curled in the top of the Jungle Gym, was hanging upside down, doing curl-ups, while reading from the text that was floating in mid-air.

In a deeply restrained tone she said "Mr. Potter, you are risking exposure of our world. One of the subjects covered at Hogwarts. I am here to discuss the matter in greater detail with you. The use of magic in that way violates the Statute of Secrecy."

"It kept my cousin and his goon squad from their Harry hunting game." The boy expertly crawled down the skeleton of brightly colored metal to the ground. He then extended his hand and the book snapped into it.

BOTH eyebrows shot to her brow "That is a remarkable skill Mr. Potter, one that I assure you should and will be encouraged at Hogwarts. Just, again, please refrain from public displays. It is against the law. I notice you are reading a muggle textbook."

"Fourth Grade Math, ma'am, before Mr. Hagrid delivered my letter I more had to use my smarts protect my against my cousin Dudley and his gang." The boy showed her the book then tucked it under his arm. In truth, he'd decided to attend but for a different reason, but wasn't going to let her off the hook "Professor McGonagall, I've picked enough tricks to get by and what I really want is to goto the Moon before my thirtieth birthday. Can being an auror, curse breaker or dueler get me there?"

She shook her head "That, Mr. Potter, is an impressive line of reasoning. Thoroughly Slytherin, to my mild dismay. If you don't grasp that meaning you have its fundamental weakness. I could, and would, remove all your knowledge of magic. While purely within the law and for the protection of the Wizarding World, not at all an act of maliciousness on my part, I believe a less than satisfactory outcome for yourself is at least possible."

"Right back where I started." The boy muttered kicking a stone "Didn't think of that. Got me a bit over a barrel, Professor. Truth is I figured on going once I started reading some of this. Most of it is still gobbledeegook" he paused at her look "What's funny?"

At that she frowned "Apparently I need to pay attention to my shielding. Be that as is may, a brief side-note gobbledeegook is the language of a magical race called Goblins. Continue."

"I think learning magic WILL benefit my future, perhaps talking with whomever runs it over in America." Harry replied, he noted another flicker of distress cross the witch's face and smiled "Coordinated from Hogwarts maybe. I think I'll be very busy for the next ten years.

**October 31 1996**

The date was especially chosen by the recipient in honor of his parents and jointly agreed to by Her Majesty and The Minister for Magic. Harry knelt before Dexter Fortescue and handed his wand repeating the Auror's oath "I swear my life and magic to the people of Britain."

"Junior Auror Harry James Potter I promote you to full Auror with all the rights and responsibilities thereunto." He took the teen hero's wand and tapped it on each shoulder, then bid him rise, releasing him to the Queen.

Naturally this part wasn't televised, coverage began below.

"Temporary Ensign Harry James Potter, Royal Navy, kneel." She commanded regally, claiming his dress sabre "There was some infighting as to who would read the citation. But, as I believe I heard once I am the Queen. This boy, and you are STILL a boy, began life well enough but suffered the catastrophe of murdered parents. Young Harry was poorly treated by his Aunt and Uncle, but when given a unique opportunity he excelled beyond measure."

Little Whinging, Surrey

"SLANDER! I'LL BLOODY SUE! PETUNIA GET THE PHONE BOOK! FIND ME A LAWYER!" **crash went the TV as a heavy foot went through the screen.

Of course more his wife's concern was "Vernon, I think your foot might be broke. Dudley! Call ambulance!"

Westminster Abbey

The Queen went on quite unaware of the impending lawsuit "Ens. Potter developed quite a remarkable weapon which he himself used from space. A British invention, built by a British subject launched by our great American friends. The Ensign himself launched it from the International Space Station utterly destroying terrorists planning outrages on British soil. There was no risk to British civilians." She was smiling down at the teen, tapped his shoulders with the blade "Arise Ensign Sir Harry James Potter."

"This is too close to exposing our world, Minerva." A tall figure in garish purple complained while applauding with the rest of the assemblage "Nor did his method truly deal with the problem of Voldemort. Lastly, Harry's entire school career to date has been utterly unconventional."

His deputy raised her clapping just above what was considered decorous in the revered cathedral and smirked up and him, speaking almost pure Renaissance Scottish "My Dear Albus, if anyone is risking Wizarding Secrecy, look in a mirror. I should say the boy filled _the power he knows not _quite nicely with Muggle education and a Muggle resolution to Voldemort. Unless that is, you can name me a surviving Death Eater?"

"I am, Minerva, to be honest" said Dumbledore as he contemplatively stroked his beard "as concerned about the exterminations of so many bloodlines we need in our society. They could have redeemed themselves."

***pfft*** She made as feline sound as her human form could "I suggest you reread those names Albus! Harry Potter was an absolute joy to teach. He isn't James plus Lily, he's James times Lily with Hermione Granger thrown in. I predict he will reinvent some of the ways we think of our world. But he won't murder his way there like Voldemort. He would be perfect if he were a Gryffindor."


	72. Older Brothers Cliché 2AII

**[a/n-]**My thanks for the good wishes in reviews during my recent illness. I did end up briefly in the hospital. Again no Wuhan Covid thankfully. It was a stomach virus that just wouldn't break without a bit of help. Glad to be back on pace. And best wishes to anyone suffering in any way from our modern plague.

**[a/n]**In which Susan is a little Machavellian in going for what she wants, but ultimately gets quite a bit more. Sequel to** HDD**#**131**

**Harry Does Different CCCXXII**

Overprotective Older Brothers Cliché 2A II

Sequel #131 RHR wedding meets w H before/brings SB as date

The Second Blood War left behind apathy for Aurors, they were perceived as not having done much. Besides who needed quite so many trained warrior/policemen if there weren't quite so many trained bad guys around. Was it fair? No, and worse it wasn't even true. It's why Minister for Magic Shacklebolt almost pleaded with both his boy heroes to stay on the force. Even tolerating their childish, entirely mutual, demand to keep the bulk of Britain between their respective patrol zones.

"Good afternoon Minister, you have a great many headaches, one of which is about to get vastly worse." His 9am appointment told him across the desk.

He frowned at her, a particularly scary visage, and said impatiently "Miss Bones, I respect your deeds at Hogwarts, and certainly your Aunt, but you are …bluntly… a minor functionary in The Ministry. You called in quite a few favors to tell me something I already know, though is distinctly above your pay grade, young lady."

"But given my friendship with the men involved, rather easy to figure." She had the sense to look apologetic "Sir, I wouldn't doubt half of Hogwarts knows. My position allows me, I think, to help. Of course if my career were to be sped along as well."

His frown turned to a sneer "Amelia Bones never lowered herself to sex for advancement. I am a happily married wizard. And I have protected myself against such schemes. EVERY conversation in this office is recorded in full."

"_Sir! I meant NO such thing!" _the redhead blushed violently like the schoolgirl she no longer was "Would you care to have a Healer perform a chastity test on me?"

For the first time in the interview he almost smiled, though not so it showed "Very well, how much did Amelia teach you? How do I fix my top two Aurors? And restore the public's faith?"

"Easy, but not pleasantly." Susan Bones countered, relieved to be off the accusatory topic "Simply put, one or the other has to go."

He immediately argued "But no one could stand the fallout such a move would cause."

"Appoint me Auror High Inquisitor." She put just the right fake air of Umbridgeness "And after …oh… say a month I look in horror at the Potter-Weasley feud and declare it must end. Strictly for the good of the force. Finally to take the only remedy possible. You're both great men…blah-blah…and I say just so in all the news outlets."

Shaklebolt blinked at the sheer brazenness of the scheme "What's to prevent the whole thing imploding in your face?"

"Some early buildup by you, sir. I'm Amelia Bones' niece etc." she suggested.

The Minister sat back in thought, even for a time spun his chair away from the visitor "This would be longer term project. More like four months. And an important question as to who should be fired?"

"Very well sir." Susan was most obsequious "That is entirely up to you, Minister. I will carry out your orders to the letter, but give you the deniability of not being SEEN to be GIVING me orders. But between us, an agreement I have a permanent high-ranking position within Auror command."

Kingsley gave a sardonic laugh "Let's assume this doesn't AK my government, but I have no better plan. You have no bias which?"

"I was friendly with both Ron and Harry, sir, but not so much I would choose one of them over the best for the Ministry." She replied.

It was really no choice. Ron had to be the one to get fired. And by the time it happened no one was particularly surprised. For a firing it was nearly amicable, that is still a relative term, it was still a firing. Ron still stormed out, breaking assorted items in his wake. Harry's punishment was to pay the cost.

Funny thing was that six months later everyone was happier. After some grunt work at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes', Ron was moving into the production side. George figured his baby brother was a long way from being tolerant enough to read the contract with Potter he himself still so despised. Harry was off probation and promoted to the Auror II grade between Auror and Senior Auror. Susan had a solid civilian position in the Corps. Minister Shaklebolt had swung public opinion and, as importantly, enough Wizengamot votes to get his beloved Aurors the training, equipment and numbers they deserved.

Hermione was ecstatic, she didn't have the 'two best friends' of olde. Hermione was minutes from dropping to-be for the most pleasing single syllable _wife. _And there was the young wizard who was her brother, hugging him she gave an exasperated complaint "I love you Harry Potter, but honestly dating the boss?"

"One, she's technically a civilian not in the chain of command." The-Man-Who-Won countered lightly "Two, you're worried about a fight and everybody PROMISED to be civil. Besides, today I'm Harry Granger, right Michelle?"

Hermione's mother pushed his shoulder playfully and quipped "YOU! But yes you can use our name anytime."

"Thanks." Was all he said, but it was emotional and he caught her hand, kissing it.

There was a tepid greeting from the Maid of Honor "Harry."

"Ginny, that dress looks stunning on you." He complimented silkily, "Second only to the Bride of course." Then Harry warmly grasped the Bridesmaid's hands and slowly spinning her "I think, Luna Lovegood, you have never looked more nargle-free in your life. You'll someday make a man very happy, and I hope he does no less."

The former Ravenclaw now magiczooligist snuggled into him and gave a more-than-friendly kiss, then "Witch Weekly says you may be off the market soon, so I figured why not. I think they are right, but _The Quibbler _does not gossip."

Ginny was less than pleased, but now a growing Quidditch star she could hide her emotions long enough.

That was the moment the door to the bridal room chose to open and came faint strains of the Bridal March, along with the accusation "Stealing my girls Harry?"

"Got it in one Ian, got it in one." Was the jocular retort.

Father just offered daughter his elbow, squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek "This is the moment, my job to say, last chance?...Right then, let's get you wed….Harry, Michelle, lead the way. Then Luna, Ginny; last up yours truly escorting the woman of the day. Off you go."

Hermione almost didn't invite the pack of neighborhood shrews that'd made her pre-Hogwarts years as unpleasant as a much lesser part of Hogwarts was. But her parents talked her into it on the premise of success is the best revenge. Thus, Hermione's smile grew watching them chatter about Ron. But that was nothing compared to the silence that fell when Harry entered escorting Mrs. Granger, or the groans; and instant whispering elicited when he joined another redhead nearer the front of the congregation.

Formalities long over Harry was trying to extricate himself from a cuddlesome little black woman, _Well _he thought _at least Hermione gave me advanced warning. _"I've no doubt you're VERY interesting, Cammie." Just a bit sarcastic "However, and AGAIN I didn't come here looking for a girlfriend. I have one. My only purpose was to enjoy my sister's wedding."

"I will have you Harry Potter." She declared in her most sultry voice "Now, or tonight, or I'll find you a month from now. One way or another."

After a scornful snort he almost told her the truth "After today, little girl, you'd be as likely to find me as you would The Invisible Man."

"How dare you!" she hissed angrily "You know, you're no better than that lot of redheads!"

Harry laughed at her, deliberately not airing his differences with the Weasley brothers to this viper and finally impatient enough to be impolite, plucked her hands from his shoulders and shoved them together at their bellies. He treated her to what little Parseltongue he could still pull off then "See I can hiss way better than you! Now, think I'll goto the loo, smells like I stepped in something too. Need some time with the Mrs."

"How dare YOU!" Cammie's voice rose so nearby couples could hear, then to compete with the dance music "Don't you EVEN THINK of walking away from me! NO ONE MAKES A SPECTACLE OF ME! **OHHHHHH**!"

Harry was an artist, even without a Cloak, of disappearing in a crowd. He was quickly three tables deep off the dance floor and safe from any wrath of one Miss Carter.

Susan Bones would have been about as pleased as pumpkin punch to hear Harry casually refer to her as _the Mrs. _even if that was a trifle early. Unfortunately, one of her duty dances was about as successful as his.

"So how are things between you and Potter." Asked Charlie Weasley with a friendly enough smile.

But Susan could read people much more deeply even without Legilimency, tone cool and forcing additional distance replied "Quite satisfactory. And, perhaps, Mr. Weasley you can tell me something about the dragon reserves. Never happened to've visited."

"Be glad to show YOU around." The redhaired man's voice was surly and his hand spanned her lower back a little personally, trying to pull her closer.

She shook her head "Not, I think, without Harry. He quite enj- -"

"Oh-ho!" he cut in plainly hostile, sneering "So how are my sister's sloppy seconds?"

Susan had not a vindictive bone in her body and had never hit anyone in anger, discounting war. This time, she slapped as hard as she could.

"Hahahaha" the dragon-handler wiped away a single drop of blood and gave a savage push sending her sprawling.

Harry came out of the loo still mildly irritated, he flicked the paper towel into the trash can between both genders' and scanned for Susan. What he saw lit his blood on fire. Shoving a couple other guests, he was on the Weasley brother in a trice. Nor did he pull his punch, and added a whispered "_Expelliarmus" _with his wand up his sleeve.

Charlie somersaulted halfway across the hall, fortunately not into anyone, but on a table that somehow stayed upright. He didn't move.

Four guests and several waiters got between the scattered Weasley brothers and Harry, who indicated he just wanted to attend to his girlfriend. Two waiters and a guest forced Bill from even close to Susan. Eventually there was more like a cordon between the Weasleys and Harry, who was now intent on her, asking "Are you alright?"

"Was hurt worse at the Battle, Harry." Susan pulled herself up "Stupid bloody heels…Woah! Right. Maybe a black eye, definitely a twisted ankle. Nice punch by the way."

He caught her in a half spin and quipped "Already fell for you, y'know." His pent up adrenaline kept him giddy.

"I thought this an opportunity to make some peace." Was Mr. Weasley's sad remark followed immediately by "It's probably best for everyone if you left."

As a boy such a tone from the man would have brought Harry to tears, now it left him cold "Blood really is thicker than water. Even when the prince saves the princess from certain death."

Every Magical understood the reference. Muggles were interested that his glare found Ginny; who next to Dean Thomas, her escort, stiffened at the reference. Even after nearly a decade it produced a blush, she snapped "That's my business, Harry!"

"Hero gets to tell his tale, princess." Susan was full of fight, shed of her 5" heels, and ready to fight anything Weasley "Besides, last time I checked, the bride's family hosts the wedding and our invitation came from the Healers Granger."

That was when, from a nondescript door marked **STAFF **came numerous very burly men, followed by a late middle-aged man wearing a tag saying **MANAGER **He claimed the microphone from the MC "Thank you Iris. Ladies and, I use the term loosely, gentlemen, The Fiennes Club does not tolerate any form of violence on its premises. This event is terminated. You may exit through the cloak room and will not be readmitted under any circumstances. That is all."

Abcij

"I STILL feel I owe you an apology Dr. Granger." Said Susan. She'd insisted that they wait while the hosts dealt with the fallout with club management. "I DID slap that Weasley bast - - sorry."

Hermione waved it off "Dad, Mum, without the details a spell Susan allowed me to use allowed me to experience EXACTLY what happened. Believe me, brother-in-law notwithstanding, he's lucky he's awake now. Charlie called Susan a slut."

"I agree with Sue, Hermione." Harry offered an olive branch, but with a stick "Maybe she shouldn't've slapped him, it was just words and not at your wedding. But I SAW his react - -what he DID! It was unforgivable!"

The new bride sobbed a bit "I know that, Harry, and I'm sorry too. But what could I have done differently? I love my husband and I love my brother. How could you NOT be here today?"

"Enjoy your honeymoon, Hermione." He hugged her tight and pressed his lips to her forehead "I'll be here when you get back.

Susan too hugged the bride and pecked her cheeks. Then the young couple bade farewell to the Doctors Granger and disapparated.


	73. Chapter 73:Muggle Duel

**[a/n]**People are so powerfully set on characters' appearance. Anonymous review called me "f-ing a-hole" for giving Susan red hair. Funny she does in the movies, if books comment on it there must be 1 sentence I skipped. Oh well. Was too cowardly to sign.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXIII**

Muggle Duel

"Wizards' duel Potter!" snapped Draco Malfoy in challenge "Wands. Midnight. The trophy room. What's the matter? Scared Potter? Crabbe's my second, who's yours?"

Hermione jumped in "Harry! NO Way! It's after curfew!"

"I am - -" Ron was equally in _full steam ahead_ mode.

Harry cut him off with a slice of a hand "Cool it. This is like our second week of class, Malfoy. What're we gonna do? Bleach each other's noses with cleaning spells, or swish and flick until we wipe out?"

"Well I made the challenge." Draco countered "It's yours to accept or reject. Yellow Potter?"

Again his pair of friends struck "No way Harry's a coward!" was overlapped by "You should tell a teacher."

"Will you two stifle yourselves!" the bespectacled boy complained "And NO Malfoy I haven't accepted or rejected, yet. I need answers, and Hermione, you're half-right. Percy?"

Ron's officious looking oldest brother [so far as Harry knew] strutted over "Are these Slytherins causing trouble? I could get our prefect."

"Kind of, but not yet." Answered Harry truthfully "A question came up about dueling, and as we're just First Years, I'd like a point of clarity from a senior student." He'd read the older boy like a book "Are Wizard and Muggle customs regarding dueling basically the same?"

Percy considered "In what specific way, Potter?"

"For example, in a Muggle duel, the challenged has choice of weapons and can set both the time and place of … err … what is the term?" Harry had been forced to watch more than one bad Three Musketeers show by Dudley.

Percy was only too happy to instruct "The term, young ones, is Field of Honor. Now of course, as we are all underage, so really any duels would be informal, to first blood or entirely instructional. As to your specific question, Potter, you are correct in the similarity. The challenged would be seen as at a disadvantage and the _Code Duello_ allows for him or her to select the choice of weapon and location. Though not the time, the challenged may propose an alternate."

"Thank you, Percy." And as the older Weasley departed, Harry turned back with a smirk "Malfoy, midnight is not a good time for me as I have a sleep disorder, I propose noon. As for location, what better than here in The Great Hall. And let's just go with fists for weapons, no wands."

"Malfoys do not lower themselves to behave like Muggles." Draco blustered with a scathing look in Percy's direction. "Your terms, Potter, are unacceptable. Come Crabbe. You've not heard the end of this." He spun on his heel and left.

Ron didn't look pleased, Hermione looked pensive, while Harry grinned.


	74. Vixen Uchiha req Sev Sn

**[a/n-0]**Stat of note::topped 100k words for Son of!

**[a/n]**Vixen Uchiha ch69_So can I request a sequel too this I mean Harry could contact someone about being manhandle by a member of the staff. While other members of the staff did nothing even punished him for defending himself._" I believe this checks all your boxes.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXIV**

Vixen Uchiha req Severus Snape

"Get in there Potter!" the sour Potion Master shoved the boy into his office. He sneered "Occlumency. The art of defending one's mind against Legilimency. Clear your mind."

Angrily the student shot back "Ack- -cee who? And who the fuck are you pushing me!"

"_Legilimens_!" Snape fired and relentlessly ripped through the mind thus exposed. When he finally pulled out; with all the kindness with which he entered; Snape was prepared with more helpful words "Utterly useless! The Dark Lord would do even worse! You MUST _clear your mind! _And _focus!"_

He was about to fire again, but Harry countered with less subtlty, firing "_Expelliarmus!" _Which spell, like in The Shrieking Shack, blasted the victim into a wall. He left in a fury that barely ebbed by the time he reached the Common Room. Only a fraction of that did he let his best friends see.

Ron and Hermione both blinked at each other, not recalling any such look on their friend's face.

"A word with you, Professor McGonagall." It was much less than a request.

While the tone had caught the attention of nearby Gryffindors, particularly Evanna Lynch the Fourth Year she was assisting with Transfiguration homework, whose eyes bulged.

"A few minutes Potter. I am assisting your classm- -" she was only half-looking his way.

He nudged her shoulder, just barely the right side of polite. And his tone missed polite by a wide margin "No Professor. Your office. Now. Professor."

"In all my years" she sat at her desk and leaned forward imperiously "NO student has ever pulled a stunt like that on me. Let alone! In MY Common Room!"

Wand fisted in his hand he punched on the desk and leaned forward. They might've been nose-to-nose had the desk been narrower "You can take points later." He snapped "Be that as it may, Snape just- -"

"Professor Snape" she corrected.

He shot back "Sirius called him _Snivilus_. Moving on. HE just manhandled me from Dumbledore's office all the way to his dungeon, tossed me into a wall and threw a spell at me that ripped through my memories! Where's he come off pulling shit like that!"

"I think first up we'll cover your sudden proclivity toward behaving like Mr. Weasley." McGonagall's tone was icy "That will be 50 points from Gryffindor and a week's detention. As to your issue with PROFESSOR SNAPE, on more than one occasion it has discussed with you why your similarity to your father tends to raise PROFESSOR SNAPE's ire. And I believe you have been told how to rectify- -"

He cut her off by seizing the inkwell off her desk and hurling it through the window past her head "You mean kiss Greasy's ARSE!" roared Harry accusingly "Well thanks for bloody nothing McUseless!" he wrenched the door from a hinge as he stormed out.

Abcij

Harry was also given a detention when he cut Snape's DADA class. He didn't dignify it with a response, or his attendance. But he'd been acting to defend himself and it came in the form of the next morning's

**THE QUIBBLER**

**Mind Rape pg2, Assault pg3, Snape's Purile Teen Angst pg 4 ****Harry Potter tells all**

The headlines alone graced the front page of the usually low-circulation magazine. This edition was a sellout of three printings. Poor Xenophilis Lovegood, even his self-inking machines ran out.

"Harry, I would like to see you in my office, now." Ordered Dumbledore.

In full hearing of the Great Hall, he queried "I assume it's about your mail?"

"Like your arrogant father." Snape growled, merely angry without fully knowing why.

Harry's chin shot up and he sneered at the Headmaster "You doing something about his constant insults to my parents?"

"I've already discussed this repeatedly, Harry." Dumbledore complained tiredly "You must forg- -"

Having scanned the front page, Snape's eye twitched and he was quietly disarmed by Professor Flitwick as a precaution.

Harry was focused on the Headmaster "Well, _sir, _I refuse. Mr. Lovegood is my attorney in all matters about this case. Talk to me through him or not at all. Meanwhile, stop your dog insulting my parents. You should be getting a restraining order any time now. Thank you Luna for your help."

This was where the dark Professor realized his holster was empty.

"Severus, this is an order requiring you to maintain a distance of at least 1000 yards from Harry." Announced Dumbledore on the arrival of an owl "And regrettably the court has thought of this, you may no longer teach here until further notice. Please be ready to leave within the hour."

Considerably more than half the assembled students cheered.


	75. Chapter 75:Share My Toidy

**[a/n]**A thanks to everyone who checked in with me during the last couple months. i was in the hospital from 4/29 - 7/1. It wasn't corona. I had to have a serious surgery and it was a long recovery. I'll thank everyone who pm'd me by pm. But I wanted to explain my absence. I have to have 2 more in the next few months, but they'll be scheduled in advance, this one was a rush. Meanwhile, I hope to resume my twice a week posting.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXV**

Share My Toidy

Ron gave Lockhart a nudge with his wand "Better you than us."

"Now boys be reasonab - -" the DADA Professor pleaded, just an instant before a second push sent him tumbling into the Chamber. His next comment a faint echo "- -it really is quite dirty down here."

The boys looked at each other and nodded grimly. Ron jumped.

"Harry if you die down there" the girl ghost was giddy "you're welcome to share my toidy. Heheheheh."

The young wizard at first gulped, then considered it from the Twins' point of view. He told her "Come here Myrtle. Got a little present for you. Think of it as just in case." When she settled in front of him, he rested his hands on her spectral shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

"I kissed Haarrrrrrrry Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Myrtle yowled in delight, voice preternaturally loud and long. A bright light began glowing in the ghost. It grew until it consumed her, then after a flash, she reappeared no longer a faint green apparition. While still see-through Myrtle was brightly glowing in full color.

He stepped over the hole said "See ya soon, Myrtle. One way or another." He winked at the ghost and let himself drop.


	76. Chapter 76:Marauders' Map

**[a/n0]**I appreciate the well-wishes, means alot.

**[a/n]**A little bit of current events from the Wizarding World

**Harry Does Different CCCXXVI**

Marauders' Map

"I like to visit and give all you Defense students a few displays of advanced Dark Arts." Director Harry Potter was concluding his lecture in 2020 "I hope you Second Years have learned a bit about shielding. The spells are a bit above your current power levels, but the purpose is to show you what you CAN do. Thank you for your attention and to Professor Williams for letting me speak today."

The referenced teacher gave a gracious nod and clapped "A round of applause for our DMLE Head, boys and girls." She commanded.

And everyone did, that is except for a black girl in Ravenclaw colors who was looking pensive and more than a little disgruntled. One of her neighbors nudged her, eliciting some clapping.

"For homework, a foot on Director Potter's presentation today." Said Williams as the bell rang.

Used to his celebrity status, Harry was signing autographs with smiles. He requested "I wonder, Professor Williams? Would you write an excuse for Miss Thomas here to be late for her next class?"

"Ooh trouble!" some of the youngsters taunted. Girls, not knowing quite why, wolf-whistled "Luuuucky!"

Harry sat on the professor's desk as the last of the class exited and assumed a stern visage "A dancing curse, two hair-color change spells and CUTE across my back. Quite a plethora, Miss Thomas."

"But none of them worked!" the girl protested, then adding a belated "sir"

He smirked at her and changed the subject "You ARE Dean Thomas' daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know my mother, she's a Muggle." She confirmed.

He nodded compassionately "I'm not surprised. Met her during the Voldemort War, I imagine. Anybody tells you about that period, know that their experience is probably worse than they say. I take it you're the up and coming prankster of the school?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

He had to laugh "THAT look has been used on me by experts, not least of which are the owners of the Wheezes. Well, except for the hair and skin color. And just now, call me Harry."

"I'm Belinda then." Said the girl "So if I'm not in trouble, why am I here?"

Harry dug into his robes and pulled it out and handed it to her "Most of the kids have figured out their own methods, so it's time to pass this onto a new generation."

"So what? Old bit of parchment." Belinda wasn't impressed. She turned the folded paper this way and that, opening ends and flipping pages.

He gave a laugh "Thank you dear girl for the memory. I said much the same to the pranksters that handed it to me back in Third Year. Touch your wand to it and say _I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

"A map of Hogwarts!" the young witch exclaimed "Why the labels?"

Again he laughed "It shows you everyone, everywhere every second of every day."

"Brilliant!" she almost shouted.

He touched her lips in a silencing gesture and went on "Remember those words. They're the key to open it. Also, just as important _Mischief Managed _will wipe it clean or anyone can read it. I'm giving it to you."

"Why?" Belinda asked, doubtful.

He gave a shrug "Like I said, passing the legacy of The Marauders onto the next generation. Ask Professors Flitwick McGonagall and Longbottom, they know. But DON'T mention me or the map."

"What's the catch? This is priceless." She was hesitant.

He shook his head "No catch." He assured her "Just three conditions: 1] Share it only with your most trusted friends. 2] Don't go out of your way in targeting one person or group. In other words, no bullying. And 3] To pass The Map on in your own time to a promising Junior Marauder."

"I solemnly swear." Belinda was deeply serious.

Harry gave a smile and nod of approval "Well spoken, young Marauder. Off you go."


	77. Chapter 77:Potter v Trelawney

**Harry Does Different CCCXXVII**

Potter v Trelawney

It had been two classes since their friend stormed out of the class. Ron stared at Harry and subtly, for him, yawned. Harry hid his laugh with a phony sneeze.

"Vishnu bless you." Offered Parvati, and Lavender just giggled at him.

Unfortunately for Harry, the whole thing drew the attention of Professor Trelawney. It was almost worse than Snape. Her chin almost touched the shared desk as she melodramatically goggled at the Gryffindors "Have you forgotten the Grim, lad?" she rasped.

"One of the most dangerous creatures in our world." Ted Nott reread from the text "A class XXX. To see it in a dream can only be the darkest of omens."

Harry slapped the desk, knocking over the crystal ball, startling Ron to full wakefulness and jolting the professor to her feet "Yeah yeah I'll suffer a horrible death!" he sneered up into her bottlecap glasses "Y'know what? Between my relatives and Voldemort you stand a chance of ACTUALLY getting this one right!"

"Don't say that name!" Trelawney commanded, holding up her fingers between them in a warding gesture.

He laughed harshly "I already dished out death to him once. Watch this Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! 1…. 2…. 3….. 4…. 5….. 6…. 7… 8… 9…. 10! Yup still alive! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! First Year a possessed teacher. Second a 60-foot snake. At this point, bring on your worst you crackpot old fool!"

The class all gasped in horror led by a screech from the professor "EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY! OUT! OUT! OUT! **DEVIL BOY**! NEVER COME INTO **MY** TOWER **AGAIN**!"

"Avec plasir whackjob." Harry kicked the crystal ball he and Ron shared through Trelawney's desk and stormed out. Halfway down the hall he paused in thought then smiled "That felt good. Gotta tell Hermione."


	78. Chapter 78:Delores' Angels

**Harry Does Different CCCXXVIII**

Delores' Angels

"Hermione great, it's almost fully formed …err… whatever it is." The creature was outside Harry's experience, Muggle or Magical, seemed part this, part that.

She looked at it too "It might be a duck-billed platypus."

"That sounds like one of Looney's critters." Cho Chang scoffed. This resulted in a rabbit hopping right on her head.

Harry frowned at the pretty Asian "We don't tolerate personal insults in the DA, Cho. If I WAS a teacher, I'd dock points." He did a fair imitation of Snape's tone.

*_THUD_*_THUD_*_THUD_* Came from the door, which seemed to vibrate with each impact.

Outside Professor Umbridge was lashing out with one "_Bombarda" _after another after another. She was smart enough to know something magical was involved as ordinary masonry didn't stand up to more than two of that spell. But the repeated assault was definitely producing results. Cracks were forming, deepening, ultimately the bricks revealed a door, which opened readily enough.

"Code Pink!" Harry called just as the magical wall crumbled and everyone in the group took their places. The Room of Requirement itself transformed into a perfect regulation classroom. A professor's desk with a stack of Rules of the Ministry books; the covers pink. A pink lamp with a pink shade. And adorned in pink dressing. All the DA wore pink flowers in their hats, though Luna had pink radish earrings.

Harry was walking between the aisle "Frederick! Name me the finest Minister of the last century?"

"Faris Spavin, I think." Fred answered "A redhead, I believe. From the Prewi- -"

He was tapped on the head as the instructor passed "Bad form Mr. Weasley. Miss Bones? I trust you know?"

"Cornelius Fudge, of course, Harry." The Hufflepuff answered with a girly sigh "And I just wish I was a little older."

Harry nodded "Correct, and that's 5 DA points for you. Though please just evaluate the Minister's policies and not his personal attractiveness."

"Yessir!" she snapped back "Thank you sir!"

He eyed the youngest member "Dennis? A personal opinion, your favorite Decree? Quote it. And why?"

"Educational Decree #24" the small Gryffindor declared "_No music is to be played during study hours. _It was very distracting for us younger students to learn when you older ones played that junk."

This was when Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad entered, wands drawn. She decried "An illegal club, Mr. Potter?"

"So sorry Professor, but this is only a preliminary meeting." Said Harry "Some of us wanted to see if there was sufficient interest. I would have had a report on your desk by morning in accord with Educational Decree #29. I was going to save this until the end, but perhaps you could witness it since you're here. Hello Marietta." He gave a cold smile.

The errant Ravenclaw blushed and frowned at the same time.

"And what might that be, Mr. Potter." Her tone was not a patient one.

Harry affected an embarrassed scratching his neck with his wand "All those in favor of Hermione's name proposal, raise your hand …. Well there it is 31, unanimous." A banner with DA dropped from the ceiling.

"SEE Professor!" Marietta squealed in elation and triumph "I TOLD you DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"

Harry tsked at her "Silly girl, you haven't been paying attention during the few meetings you've attended. We never seriously considered something so grating on the tongue. Ginny? If you please."

"Yessir Harry." She bowed slightly to him, then deeper to Umbridge. As she turned she shot Ron a disgusted look. After touching her wand to the banner it expanded to read DELORES' ANGELS.

Harry offered "I hope this has your approval, Inquisitor?"

"I give this group a provisional approval, Mr. Potter." She struggled with almost a giggle "However, I expect to see your report by tomorrow morning. Also a detail of the minutes of this PARTICULAR meeting."

Hermione raised her hand and waited for recognition "I am the club secretary, ma'am. You may depend on me."

"Very well." Umbridge was still fighting a smile. She turned an angry look to her spy and shook a finger "You, Miss Edgecombe have a great deal to answer for."

Outraged the unfortunate Ravenclaw pleaded angrily "Come ON Professor! He's LYING! They ALL are!"

"Come along young lady" she ordered, pinching the girl's ear.

Draco looked sickened by the whole scene, but offered "No need to sully yourself, Inquisitor. Please allow me." _May as well take pleasure in causing someone pain._

The DA breathed a collective sigh of relief as the last member of the Inquisitorial Squad turned the corner.


	79. Chapter 79:Not an Elf 2

**[a/n0] **Nope never read another 'Delores' Angels' story before. Just needed a good **A** word to fit the DA initials. But it makes sense that others have used the same idea independently to torment the evil pinko. And no surprise, everyone just lurves Marietta.

**[a/n]**sequel request ofMeinGimli from **HDD**#**230**

**Harry Does Different CCCXXIX**

Not an Elf 2

"_Clauditis_, _silencio_." And assured of privacy, Sirius gave his Godson a light slap across the chest and giggled for 30 seconds. "Right. Now I got that outta my system. Harry I agree with some of the points you made, but Mrs. Weasley IS an adult."

Much of his cheer faded as Harry retorted "I remind you, so is Snivilus. Not that she's THAT bad, but really, I REALLY haven't even opened my textbooks since exams and I do have a lot of homework to get done. Hermione's done I bet, and even Ron must've done SOME."

"A valid point. And I guess I'd be a bad godfather if I didn't make sure you did your summer studying." Sirius acknowledged "I suppose her rule over her brood … and frankly her good cooking… infected me. But you're right and I suppose those stinking Dursleys don't help."

That last elicited a shrug "Except for locking up my Hogwarts stuff, it wasn't so bad. I actually like gardening. But being told do this, do that, reminds me too much of the bad old pre-letter days when I did all the chores. And she is being a bit - -"

_Knock_*_knock_*_knock_ "Harry! Mr. Black! Can I come in please."

"Come on, Hermione." Replied Harry after a nod from Sirius.

The Marauder flicked his wand at the door, it snapped shut behind her and glowed briefly. By way of explanation he said "A simple locking spell, though tied to the Black wards. Plus a privacy spell."

"Really? How do you do that?" the young witch quick-fired questions, then stopped herself "Never mind that. I'm not here- - -That is the Weasleys didn't send me. I would just like to understand what happened down there and why."

Sirius held up a hand to Harry and said "Let me do this. Hermione, whose house is this?"

"Why yours of course." She answered unhesitatingly.

To which the man smiled "Not by any standard of the last couple weeks. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are certainly entitled to discipline their children as they see fit, but that doesn't included Harry …or you."

"But before - -" she began.

Harry interrupted "And where were we before?"

"The Burrow." Replied Hermione, beginning to think.

To which Harry nodded "And of course we did what Mrs. Weasley said. Whose house is this?"

"Mr. Bl - - sorry Sirius'." She answered.

Harry quipped "5 points to Gryffindor!" He laughingly dodged an equally ineffective slap on the shoulder before continuing "She's not my mother."

"What Harry means … more diplomatically … is that Mrs. Weasley has her priorities, but that they might not agree with mine, or Harry's, or yours." Sirius offered an apologetic look to both teens "And given a REASONABLE amount of chores, what would you rather be doing?"

Hermione answered "Studying."

"Well I have Kreature to do most of the hard cleaning, which he should have been doing for the last decade." Sirius pointed out "And yes, Hermione, I have heard what you said about House Elves. But as the adult here, I choose your education over something that won't be changed in my lifetime."

Harry gave a laugh "She could probably pass her OWLs now."

"How did Moony put it? Brightest witch of your age?" Sirius grinned at her "Well maybe YOU are ahead in your studies, but Harry himself admits to being woefully behind. May I therefore impose upon you to please catch my Godson up on what he needs to know going into this year?"

To Hermione's eager grin, Harry gave an exaggerated shiver and glared at his Godfather "You have any idea what you just got me into? Who am I kidding? Of course you do. Fine! I'd rather write my hands raw than clean another thing. Right! Professor Granger, let's get started."


	80. Chapter 80:Deathmvp Idea

**[a/n]A Deathmvp pm sugg** Here is a one shot idea for you that could be funny but I could not see in cannon.

Herm helps harry with his trile to get him off. So when the time comes he goe in and used the Imperious defense. If they try to say he can not he can cite time it was used as a valid defense and to trow it out now mean anyone that has used it in the past must be retried.

I just though you may have one with this idea as one of your one shots in Harry does diffrent as I could not see it as a whole story.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXX**

Deathmvp Idea

"Mate huh? I'll show you bloody mate!" and hardly a second later, Ron was out cold on the floor. So far all Harry knew was this was Sirius' house. He was rubbing his right knuckles, complaining "Tha bloody hurt."

George and Remus, closest to him, caught Harry by the elbows and dragged him out of the kitchen and back into the hall. Hermione arrived eager to greet her friend and took in the scene in an instant "Err…just why is Ron on the floor?"

"You're the smart one, bitch." Harry shrugged off the restraining pair "Do the arithmancy." He stormed off, no one daring to stop him.

Hermione stared at his departing back in speechless shock, then in a faint voice "He's never cursed at me before."

"Or laid out Ron, I imagine." Sirius touched her shoulder "And I'll have a chat with him about that after he's had a chance to cool down. For now, let's look at the reason. How many times has Hedwig shown up here with letters? How many times have you…or Ron…replied?"

She was immediately defensive "But we were only doing what Professor Dumbledore wanted! Why didn't you?"

"My dear" he was more than a little condescending "perhaps you'll tell me which one of us Harry's parents chose as his Godfather? In the last month have you thought of how Harry would look at his friends not writing back?"

Hermione sighed "He'd see it as abandoning him. A betrayal. Sirius?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"I have been. Though not in so many words." His tone this time was rather cold "Haven't you seen Hedwig go back to the Dursleys' with a letter from me? And, just like I pointed out about the Headmaster not being Harry's parent, neither am I yours. You might drop them a letter, see what they think. Meanwhile, I'd see about apologizing to your friend."

She emitted a disgruntled noise and complained "I did not curse at him."

Abcij

"Please Harry!" Hermione called through the bedroom door next to the master bedroom "Look! It's real hard to talk to someone you cannot even see! …. No! Ronald is not here! Frankly, he is more than miffed at the sore jaw he has! …. Finally ! THANK you! Did you use magic to open the door?"

He didn't even look up from the book he had on his lap "And to lock it. Sirius told me the wards here make magic unreadable by the Ministry."

"Right. Let's chalk it up to curiosity and move on." She approached his bed but didn't sit. "It was suggested…well more than… that I give you a few hours before approaching. During that time, Sirius' words sunk in. I do not presume to speak for Ronald, for myself, I admit to being wrong."

Still not taking his eyes off his reading, Harry demanded "About what?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" she allowed a bit of exasperation into her tone.

He ignored that and answered monosyllabically "Yes."

"Given the choice between Professor Dumbledore's wishes and your needs, I chose wrong!" she exclaimed with a sob "What would you have me do Harry!?"

For the first time since she entered his room, he eyed her. It wasn't a kind look. "I needed friends a month ago." His tone was devoid of emotion "Right now I need someone to get me out of expulsion and getting my wand snapped."

"Wizard Law sections one through three." Hermione noted as the book in his lap rose "I don't really know much. Wouldn't Professo—"

Harry snorted "You see whiskers around here? Now. Would you rather help me? Or is obeying a guy without any authority outside school more important to you?"

"Is there a second volume of that?" asked Hermione, her voice contrite but with more than a hint of greed.

Harry pointed his wand at the far wall and fired an "_Accio_! Help youself."

She grunted **oof** as the tome bounced off her stomach and landed in her lap. She took the quirk of Harry's lip as a positive sign and buckled down to work.

"You wait there one moment, young lady." little had changed in #12 Grimmauld in the week between Harry's arrival and the day of his trial before, as they now knew, the FULL Wizengamot. Well, that statement wasn't quite accurate. Much had changed, it's just that someone didn't accept the changes. That person being Mrs Weasley. And here she noted Hermione was in full dress.

Politely enough, the young witch turned away from the fireplace and queried "Yes ma'am?"

"Exactly where do you think you are going?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Still polite Hermione answered "With Harry, To his trial."

"You most certainly do not have permission to leave this house." Countered the senior witch.

A bit intimidated, but solid "In fact I do, Sirius wants- -"

"Mr Black is not your guardian, child." Mrs Weasley scolded, wagging a finger.

Sirius was about to comment, but Hermione got in her rebuttal "Neither are you, ma'am. And in fact, I corresponded with my parents about this very topic. Frankly, they are quite interested in learning something about the Wizarding legal system. So not only do I have their _permission, _they gave specific instructions to write back with all the happenings. And gave me the impression they would be disappointed if I did NOT attend."

"I would like to read that letter." Mrs Weasley was NOT making a request.

Hermione's reply was succinct "It is private. Between my parents and myself. Mr Weasley, are you ready to escort us to the Ministry?"

All the redheads were shocked by the blunt refusal. Arthur opted for rapid action, pulling both youngsters into the fireplace with him, throwing down a fistful of powder and calling out "Ministry of Magic!"

Abcij

"As the accused has not even bothered to make an appearance - -" Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had just begun to orate.

Harry and Hermione were busily pushing through a very frazzled Auror guard "Well then it's a good thing we're here." The pair of teens said virtually simultaneously "Shame about that rescheduling owl never getting to me. Lucky I was here three hours early anyway, huh?"

"Be that as it may, since you ARE here, the trial can proceed." Fudge wasn't pleased "Let's get this over with, so we do not waste anymore of The Wizengamot's time."

That was when another arrival announced himself "Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore for the defense, Minister. I was misdirected as to the time and place of this hearing. But I am completely prepared to mount a successful defense."

"With all due respect, Minister" Harry pulled Hermione up next to him "Miss Hermione Granger is my counsel in this matter. We've done almost nothing this past week but prepare for this. She has my complete trust. I've not seen Professor Dumbledore once since the incident."

Hermione put in "Please excuse my client, he means the **alleged** incident. Which leads to my first argument. Can the Ministry _prove_ Harry's use of a spell?"

*hem hem* "Child are you questioning the Ministry?" came from one section of the Wizengamot.

"And you are?" Hermione wanted to know.

*hmpf* the witch was clearly offended "I am Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to Minister for Magic, himself."

"Well, Madam Umbridge, yes" the young witch didn't seem impressed "Muggle jurisprudence, and in this I see nothing in Wizarding law that disagrees, mandates the government prove its case beyond all reasonable doubt. If you have information to the contrary, please quote chapter, section and paragraph from The Statutes."

There was a tittering of amusement all around the courtroom. Even the displaced Headmaster covered his mouth. An iron hard voice spoke "Counsel for the defense is most correct. But yes, young lady, monitoring wards in the area confirm that a Patronus Charm was used at the date and time as quoted in our warrant."

"Ahh… thank you for that clarification, Madam - -"

The same voice introduced itself "Bones, Amelia."

"Related to Susan in our classes?" asked Harry.

Fudge, as presiding officer gaveled "Silence! Stick to the relevant occurrences of the case!"

"Apologies, sir." Hermione put in smoothly "I ask for clarity in the matter of the warrant. The scroll my client received DID list the charge as violating Section 2 Paragraph 4, the Statute for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic. I have two specific disputes with that."

Fudge looked offended, nevertheless ordered "Proceed."

"Section 2 Paragraph 4 Subparagraph 19 states that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would investigate all such incidents and determine punishment, if any. I ask why something that is a simple administrative matter has been escalated to a national case?" Hermione queried "At the most, it could have gone to the Head of the Department."

At this, Madam Bones interjected "I asked the same question, but my objection was overridden."

"Silence!" Fudge gaveled again "The Wizengamot made the determination. That is all you need know."

Harry glared "I see. Make up the rules as you go along?"

There were considerable rumblings of disapproval.

"Quiet Harry." She warned him with an elbow to the kidneys, then fired her own jab "Madam Bones? You are Head of the DMLE? Perhaps the Minister has concerns about your abilities. But, regardless, Harry Potter cannot be charged with the crime of committing Underaged Wizardry as he is an internationally recognized adult wizard."

*hem hem* "Minister, I recommend this child be removed. She clearly has no understanding of our legal processes."

Madam Bones cut in harshly "To my way of thinking, she seems to understand them all too well. Minister Fudge, are you questioning my ability to do my job? If so, I can resign. Of course, taking my family's support of your regime with me."

"Now now Amelia, no reason to get confrontational." Fudge backpedaled visibly "But since the case _is _here, let us on with it. I am unaware of Mr. Potter's elevation to adulthood, please elucidate Miss Granger."

After a furtive glance at the Headmaster she replied "Of course Minister. In fact it is fortunate Professor Dumbledore is here, as he can confirm. Harry recently won the TriWizard Tournament, as I am sure everyone here is aware."

"Yes" *hem hem* "And that is being investigated for evidence of cheating."

Harry complained, loudly "I don't suppose my counsel can finish a sentence without interruption."

"Mr Potter, you'd best mind your betters." The pink-clad woman scolded.

Under a look from Hermione, he sat, but not before retorted "Not you."

"Back to my point." She resumed "We can argue the circumstances if you like. I am sure Harry would be happy to. But regarding this particular case, all three schools AND their sponsoring governments agreed that the TriWizard Tournament was to be championed ONLY by people over the age of seventeen. In other words, adults. The other three participants, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory were legal adults. Harry Potter, having participated, in fact WINNING, must be considered a _de facto_ adult."

The entire Wizengamot was dumbstruck by the concept. They all, rather comically, looked askance at each other. At least until Madam Umbridge spoke "It is not your place, child, to speculate on the intentions or rulings of your elders."

"I just figured out what a Senior Undersecretary does, Hermione." Harry commented in a faux whisper that was loud enough for all to hear "She's Fudge's chief brownnoser."

Cornelius looked offended, but confused "The accused will explain his comment to the court."

"Hermione might have the best definition." He suggested, but at a shake from his friend's head, he went on "No? Really? Must be an American thing I got from telly. See a brownnoser is someone who has her lips SO FAR up someone's arse, their nose ends up brown-stained."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" the offended witch screeched, all sweetness gone. Cornelius was gaveling for order as the room burst with a mixture of laughter and outrage.

Dumbledore addressed Harry "I really wish you'd allowed me to handle this."

"I really wish you'd actually told me you were doing something." Harry countered coldly.

Hermione looked aghast, but addressed the court "Regardless of my client's opinion of one person, he can NOT in fact be charged with violating the Underage Magic portion of the statutes. And, if this body is to enforce the law correctly and fairly, it must agree."

"I think we've heard enough." Fudge declared "The Wizengamot will cast your votes." It came out overwhelmingly for clearing Harry. He sneered directly at the boy "Case dismissed!" And stormed off.

Hermione had a parting shot for him "Perhaps we could have mounted a defense base on the _Imperius_ Curse. I hear it works if you push a couple Galleons into the right hands."

Some eyes flashed to The Minister, others to Lucius; who stood stiff as stone. The Headmaster tried to herd Harry and Hermione out of the room "Come. Quickly. Before they realize just how badly they've been bamboozled."

"A word with you if I may Mr. Potter!" called out Madam Bones from across the room.

Harry hit the brakes on the tugging "Wait Professor, she was on my side during this whole farce."

"I agree sir. Harry should talk to her." Hermione argued, somewhat surprising.

The Head of the DMLE immediately requested "If you would, Albus? A private matter." And once he moved off. Reluctantly. Offered a hand. "I have heard some interesting things about you, Mr. Potter, from my niece Susan. Perhaps we can schedule a few hours to discuss them at length. And away from certain ears. For now, let me just point out what you probably already know, you have a few enemies among the Wizengamot. And you certainly made two today."

"The Minister and his secretary." observed Harry.

Amelia gave a nod "She is not merely a secretary. Think of her as a sort of Vice Minister. And NOT, one of my friends, I assure you. I shall send you an owl."

"Because of where I'm staying…err…ma'am." Harry was a little uncomfortable "I'll send mine to you, then ask you to reply."

Her face was briefly annoyed, then "Ahh… I see… wards. Very well. I understand you have a snowy? Send her to my office. No. Address the letter to Susan at Marrow Estates. We should not correspond within Ministry bounds."

"Harry! Writing to a girl! Holy Founders!" teased Hermione.

He blushed and retorted "I write to you."

"I'll leave you to it then." Amelia again offered her hand and departed


	81. Ch 81:Daphne Explains the Wizengamot

**[a/n-1]**Revan Nonaka commented "_remember a time when you had plans to just stop at 250 chapters._" I remember thinking I'd run out of ideas before 100. Now I'm optimistic I'll hit 400. Well...as long as my health holds out And hopeful I'll get to 500, need a new title for the next anthology...hmmmmmm.

**[a/n0]Slytherin66 **Gets credit for the 1000th review!

**[a/n]**Over the years I've read a number of stories that incorporate an alliance of Wizarding Houses, not necessarily Dumbledore aligned, that wields considerable influence in JKR's world.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXI**

Daphne Explains the Wizengamot

Harry Potter hadn't had a fun New Year. His performance at the Yule Ball had be deplorable, and he knew it. The Patils had the right to be angry with him and Ron. HE was angry at him and Ron. It was causing yet another bit of tension that only waned after the First Task. After breakfast, he threw on his cloak and strolled out into the wintery Scottish Sunday morning.

"Look at this Trace, a Gryff all alone outside the Quidditch pitch." Came a lightly mocking voice.

Harry got up, eyes narrowed suspiciously "What're a couple Slytherins doing in the Gryffindor section? With a Puff, no less? I don't much like your lot, Bones."

"It's not a game time." Daphne Greengrass retorted unaffectedly, she subtly caught the redhaired girl's shoulder "And she hasn't participated in the hard time her House gives you anymore than me and Tracey support Malfoy's nonsense."

"I'll grant that." Harry half inclined his head "Apologies Susan. So? You three want something of me?"

Daphne wanted to know "Not afraid Potter? You're outnumbered three to one."

"He's got that stupid male v female thing." Tracey accused, shaking her head disappointed.

The young wizard gave a shrug "Hardly. It's just after three years of Voldemort - - oh, come on, it's just a made up name! or his flunkies - - trying to kill me. And this year a dragon … so far … sorry ***shrug***? Fear circuits are all burned out."

"I imagine there's some interesting stories there." Commented Susan, still displaying some doubt "Maybe that would explain his failure where The Alliance is concerned? Too busy?"

The Slytherin pair snorted in a most unfeminine manner. Tracey crossed her arms over her chest and grunted "Almost four years?"

"What's this alliance? What're you talking about?" asked Harry of the girls.

They looked back and forth at each other and at him, disbelief clear on their faces. Daphne demanded "How could you NOT know? All of us learned about it practically as soon as we could talk."

"What do you know about my pre-Hogwarts years?" he countered.

Susan put in "A non-sequitor. We've all read all about your childhood."

"Oh? Really?" his tone frigid "I guess I lived in a castle full of House-elves? Killed a dragon when I was four? Had a pet basilisk?" Their looks spoke volumes "You've GOT to be shitting me! Get me these books! I'm suing! Anyway, without all the gory details, No I grew up with my Mother's magic-hating Muggle sister and knew nothing about wizardry until Hagrid showed up with my Hogwarts letter. Now, you three can believe me, or beat it."

Daphne led "I think he's serious."

"No that's my Godfather." He couldn't help countering, and laughed at his own joke. To their lack of response he added "Guess you had to be there. Never mind. Alliance?"

Susan began "Over four centuries ago, Harry Potter … not you obviously … organized several families of the Wizengamot for mutual protection and governmental policy.

"Quiet Davis, and Bones clearly we need to start earlier than that." Daphne cut in "Alright Potter, we'll assume you know nothing. The Wizengamot is our legislature, the balance against the power of the Ministry and… at times… the justice system."

To that, Harry snorted "Wouldn't know justice if it bit them."

"There are six layers of nobility" the Ice Queen of Slytherin shot an icy look "Each has an assigned number of votes in The Wizengamot. A Noble House may have one vote, up to two. Ancient Houses overlap this layer and may have one to four. Though your friend Weasley's family currently has a half vote. Up from that is the Ancient and Noble House that are allocated three to five votes. Above them are either the Moste Ancient and Noble, or Ancient and Moste Noble Houses that have six to eight votes. Though sandwiched in between is the Noble House of Malfoy with 5.5 votes, your buddy there hasn't been in Britain long enough to qualify for Ancient status. At the very top are the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble Families each with nine or ten votes."

Harry gave a snort "Must piss Malfoy off no end. Always claims he's top of the heap."

"Not every Slytherin goes along with cousin Draco." Daphne sneered.

He frowned "You're related to that git!"

"Not as close as you are, Potter." Tracey defended her friend "You might want to look at the tree of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black. Even little miss Puff here is, though distantly."

Susan gave a frown "Rather not be reminded, Davis."

"Truth Bones." Tracey pressed her point "Continue Daphne."

After nodding her thanks, she continued "I'll let your pal Granger handle the inner workings of The Wizengamot, all she needs is a book. The Alliance, in its first century, controlled who became Minister for Magic. Through assorted proxies, just before your parents' murders, we controlled 223 out of the 900 votes allocated to the nobility. The Ministry itself has a hundred for a total of one thousand."

"And why are you telling me this now?" asked Harry suspiciously "Why not years ago?"

Susan took this "For much the same reason you never approached us. False expectations. You didn't know your place in the world and we didn't know that. Without a Potter to lead, The Alliance has fractured. Houses took back their proxy and went their separate ways. The Headmaster usurped House Potter's votes and has not been voting in accord with Alliance tradition."

"I DID NOT enter into this Tournament." Harry declared most insistently.

All three girls laughed, Tracey answered "Of course you didn't. You have plenty of both fame and money. I personally would've made Weasley grovel more than you did. That apology was pretty lacking."

"How do you know about that? It happened in the Gryffindor Common Room." Demanded Harry.

Susan gave a cryptic reply "You're not the only one able to get into other Common Rooms undetected."

"Stupid hat should've put you with us." Commented Daphne.

Susan gave a playful, but meaningful, glare "You can't fight centuries of family tradition."

"You three actually, really believe me?" asked Harry.

The redhead patted his shoulder "If I didn't know your wealth, I know how to read people. Comes with being Auntie's niece. You were flabberghasted when your name came out. I've tried, with VERY limited success to convince the other Hufflepuffs. But, well, there you have it."

"Great. Thanks." Harry was truly appreciative, then looked at Daphne "But, as a Slytherin, I'm sure you have some kind of plan."

She nodded "Indeed. And it is thoroughly Gryffindor. You are going to walk into the Wizengamot chambers tomorrow. Everyone will be there for the closing meeting of the year. You will apologize to Lord Patil for your treatment of his daughter. You will then publicly announce the reinstitution of the Grand Alliance and call on all the members… by name, we'll supply the list, which you will memorize… demand a vote of No Confidence in both our Supreme Warlock and Minister for Magic. And last, nominate Cyrus Greengrass for the Minister post and Mohatma Patil for Supreme Warlock, with Augusta Longbottom as Speaker."

Harry looked shell-shocked for a solid minute then asked "They'll listen to me?"

"If you tried to claim any of those positions?" Susan laughed "No. You'd be laughed out of the chamber if you tried to claim one of those posts."

Harry laughed harder "Me? Minister? Bloody hell no! Not this century! You three got a deal."

"I'd be worried" groused Tracey "It's only six years til the end of the century."

He just rolled his eyes and offered his arms "Come ladies. I believe you said I had an apology to offer. You three can make sure I get it right."

"He's smarter than he looks." Daphne remarked as the four made for the castle.

Tracey addressed one thing seriously "You'd really oust Dumbledore? Everyone takes you for his boy. Even we have our doubts."

"You haven't seen him lately." replied Harry earnestly "Before by name came out? Yes. But since? Every time he wants to talk to me, it's with Snape. Now I may have a problem with certain Slytherins, but Snape...he's hated me since ohhhh 1990 at least. No I have NO PROBLEM putting Dumbles out of power."


	82. Chapter 82:Mrs Pettigrew

**[a/n-1]**Due to loud demands for Harry to meet the Wizengamot after Daphne got hold of him there will be a sequel soon. Do have a few half-written that I'll need to finish up before giving it my full attention.

**[a/n]**Another postwar moment

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXII**

Mrs Pettigrew

**THE QUIBBLER**

**JULY 15 1997**

**Orders of Merlin**

Never in the history of magic have so many of the coveted award been issued. In fact, we'll list the names on page 2. Both First Class and Second were given in unprecedented numbers. Many Third Class will be awarded to those who donated their time and skills to repairing the battle damage.

This first part will only mention that, due to the creation of Horcruxes, the foulest of magic, any attempt to defeat Voldemort would have been in vain as he was essentially immortal. He was not killed in 1981, only defeated. Separated from his body. Three semi-educated students, armed only with their wands and the advice of their fallen Headmaster spent much of the past year on a quest to destroy these horrid creations. Without which, the great Battle of Hogwarts would only have needed to be refought by future heroes.

We of course refer to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

**By Xeno Lovegood**

"I am sick to death seeing that attention seeking brat's face." Not everyone in Diagon Alley that morning was a Harry Potter fan.

She happened to be passing the one place where she would most not be welcome. The proprietor scowled harshly "Hello there ma'am. Fred Weasley, owner of this establishment. Now, thanks to Harry…and many others… including my twin… we live in a world where you can express an unpopular opinion. Just know it will never be welcome in my store. And that I would prefer it around the back, with the dumpsters."

"Well, aren't you a rude pile of dragon dung?" she countered coldly

That was when Fred smiled pleasantly "Well, good afternoon Harry!"

"Fred." He nodded, then to the woman "Miss? Auror patrol. Is there a problem?"

She complained "This hoodlum is interfering with my right to speak my mind. I demand you arrest him. I demand you press FULL charges!"

"Of course, ma'am." Harry's face was completely serious, except for a familiar twinkle he shot his friend "Though for purposes of full disclosure, you should know he is my future brother-in-law. Well. One of them anyway. Your name please?"

This was when the witch turned to look at him "Timothea McGonagall Pettigrew! Yes, the Headmistress of Hogwarts is family. Second cousin. That should show my importan- -** -YOU!" **crack****

"_Petrifcus Totalis!" _Harry spun and fired all but simultaneously, dropping the assailant in the street. Other than an angry red pattern of fingers streaking his cheek, he was quite unhurt. Just angry. "_Mobilcorpus! _Later Fred. Got some work._"_

Abcij

Harry strolled into Auror HQ behind his stunned, bound and floating prisoner. The walk had rather washed away his anger, leaving a pleased smirk in its place. He nodded at the witch manning the desk "Afternoon, Mafalda, disturbing the peace and assault on a Auror."

"Mr. Potter, how many times have we discussed this?" Mafalda Hopkirk had received a sizable promotion in the post-Voldemort purges "Address me as Ms. Hopkirk at all times."

To which he shrugged cheerily "Too much of that in school. You're lucky I don't call you Maffy or something. Anyway, shall we get this one in a holding cell?"

"_Finite Incantatum" _the senior administrator cast, bringing the captive around. She seemed to dismiss Harry with her eyes but he remained, wand at the ready. "Name?"

After righting herself, smoothing her robes and glaring at Harry, she declared "**MRS**. Timothea McGonagall Pettigrew! And you, boy, are in so much trouble. MY son is a deceased recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class! I am entitled to the same respect he would!"

"I am deeply sorry for you los- -" Mafalda began.

Harry overrode her apology, wand shaking "Pettigrew? AS in that rat Peter?"

"I resent that characterization of my son as a rat. My son was a hero of the last war." She snarled, advancing angrily on the Auror and going for her wand.

Harry was long battle hardened and with months of patrol experience, a casual flick of his wand and a quick "_Expelliarmus!" _sent the witch's wand across the squadroom. Only then did he let go of his anger, catching her by the throat and speaking harshly "Pettigrew?! Woman, your son was a rat! Literally as an animagus! But as a lowlife traitor to his best friends! And even Voldemort didn't think him all that important. He certainly wasn't competent. I killed him escaping from a cell in Malfoy Manor."

"Murderer! Did you hear that?" Mrs. Pettigrew screeched and twisted away from him. It was not a good move, as her momentum carried her into a cell. She rebounded off the locked bars. "You lying little brat!"

Harry sneered at her "_Daily Prophet _called me that for three years. I proved them wrong! And he wasn't just a traitor, he was a murderer. Remember Cedric Diggory? Cast the AK himself with Voldemort's wand. Your precious Peter didn't deserve an OOM. Malfoy probably fed his corpse to a snake and THAT'S more than he deserved!"

"Right Harry, back out on patrol." An authoritative voice commanded.

He spun and began an angry retort but bit a word in two "Meahh - - Gawain. A caution, she's claiming Order of Merlin privileges. Something Peter Pettigrew NEVER should have received. Now, out on patrol I go. See ya Mafalda."


	83. Chapter 83:Luna v Harry

**[a/n-1]**Hmmm I do see the perception of #82 being a prequel to #56. Didn't really think of it as I wrote. But yeah

**[a/n]**Idea credit to Jake Crepeau HDDchapter 231. Coincidentally just over a year since I posted it.

**[a/n1]**This is #333. Kinda cool

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXIII**

Luna v Harry

It was a few days before Harry encountered the odd Ravenclaw. Being in different years and Houses just made that inevitable. He noticed her sitting quite isolated in the Great Hall. He sat across from the blonde witch and by way of introduction "Mmmm…Potions… just about my favorite subject."

"We have it with Slytherins and don't get many points." She commented after a pause.

To this Harry laughed "The day Snape gives us points is the day pigs fly."

"Dabberblimps? You've seen them?" asked Luna in an excited tone.

After blinking owlishly, he answered "Err…no. Don know them."

"Oh." If she was disappointed, nothing in her posture showed it "The species is sus scrofa avis, they grow to perhaps two feet long and have a wingspan of four feet."

The young wizard accepted that with a nod, noticed some Ravenclaws glaring their way. He gestured with a finger for the angriest, and oldest, one to approach and spoke tonelessly "Belby. I note you Chang and numerous others seem rather unhappy. Don't be shy, tell me about it."

"You have no place at this table." The rather tall pudgy-faced boy replied.

Luna gave a dreamy smile "Not true, Marcus, Mr Potter is sitting with me."

"The House freak doesn't get to say who can be invited here." The Seventh Year was quite hostile.

Fully aware of the teacher presence, Harry maintained a quiet even friendly demeanor and asked "Belby? Do you believe even part of what the rumor mill says about me?"

"All of it Potter." The Ravenclaw smiled nastily.

Harry returned the look "Well the truth is probably a thousand percent worse. Now do you want someone like me gunning for you? …Didn't think so. So after you leave, make it your first priority to stop people pestering Luna, or I will be."

"I don't control other people!" squealed Marcus in protest.

Harry reached across and touched Luna's hand "She's my friend and I'd take a dim view and take steps if she were troubled."

"Mr Potter, is there a problem here." The high-pitched voice of the part-goblin Head of Ravenclaw demanded.

The student gave a respectful nod "Oh, no sir. See Luna was working her Potions and since I had the same material last year I was just giving her pointers. Belby here, since he's a prefect, was basically asking the same thing. In't that right Marcus?"

"Err…yessir." The discomfited Ravenclaw stammered.

Flitwick grinned "Ah, well then, Mr Belby make sure everyone knows Mr Potter is welcome here anytime. A good job watching out for your Housemate. Five points to Ravenclaw. Mr Potter, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you sir." Said Harry "But I would've helped Luna anyway, she's great."

Left alone together, it was Luna with a curious frown "Harry Potter, you told a number of half-truths and outright falsehoods just now. It makes me wonder if you even believe in Dabberblimps or Heliopaths or Blibberi- -"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on there!" he held up his hands and grinned at the younger student "Hey, I can hear and talk to snakes when nobody else can; who am I to argue that wrackspurts don't exist just because you're the only one I know who can see them?"

Luna tilted her head in an odd sort of way "I never considered that side of things, Harry Potter."

"Well, Luna Lovegood, you've known about magic all your life." He went on, again squeezing her hand "No matter I'm a year older, I've only been a wizard five years."

She replied brightly "Thank you Harry Potter."

"Gotta go." They shook and he walked to the Gryffindor table. To his best friends' quizzical looks, his only comment was "Flitwick gave me ten points. C'mon, time for Neville's best class."

As they passed where Ginny was sitting with her dormmates, she commented "I didn't know you knew Luna, Harry."

"I like her, she's cool." He replied, then ran to catch up to his classmates.


	84. Chapter 84:Evile Moste Secrete III

**[a/n0]**Up next the much demanded sequel to** #81**

**[a/n]**A look in on that split personality.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXIV**

Evile Moste Secrete III

"Detention with me tonight, Mr. Potter." Declared Professor Umbridge in a sickly sweet tone. "Class dismissed."

As the students funneled away, Hermione whispered "I warned you. Professor McGonagall warned you. She's dangerous."

"She does seem out for your blood mate." Commented Ron in a more sympathetic tone.

Harry glared at them "She wants dangerous? I'm dangerous."

"Harry calm down." She implored.

He smirked back "Look at my track record with DADA teachers. One dead, one lost his mind, one lost his soul. Only Remus left here healthy. Umbitch doesn't stand a chance."

"Haha, Umbitch! I like that one. Haha!" laughed Ron, as so did a couple other Gryffindors who happened to be close enough "Almost as good as Snivilus!"

Hermione elbowed the redhead on one side and gave the wizard across from her a withering look "Harry don't do anything stupid."

Harry smiled, but there was something dark about it "She tries anything serious, I'll take care of her."

Abcij

"Do come in, Mr. Potter!" the Pink Professor called out, a certain eagerness in her tone. As the door opened and admitted the student, she smiled "There must be no confusion in the lines of authority. It comes from The Ministry, to me, to you students.

Harry cut in "I thought Dumbledore was headmaster here."

"I must teach obedience, Mr. Potter." She went on as if he hadn't spoken "In furtherance of that, we commence with simple truth. You shall write. You will be using this quill."

Harry took the offered instrument, sat and went for his ink. With a hint of a sigh he asked "What'll I be writing?"

"I must not tell lies." Umbridge answered, still smiling "And, no need for your ink, the quill takes care of that."

Harry eyed it curiously then asked "How many times?"

"Oh just about until you get the point of the detention." Was the sweet-sounding answer "Begin."

The moment Harry began scratching on parchment, he twitched in pain. It was like a needle in his hand, didn't really hurt, but it was unpleasant. By the time he completed the first sentence, he was feeling pain "Ouch!"

"Problem, boy?" Asked Umbridge, displaying every sign of honest curiosity.

Harry slapped the quill on his desk and replied "You bet! This CANT be legal! I'm taking this to Dumbledore!"

"You're under the impression he does not know, boy. I can assure, I am acting with the full knowledge and support of both the Headmaster…and more importantly…the Minister for Magic." Umbridge's voice was full of authority and confidence.

The young wizard was having none of it "I don't care! I WON'T use it! In fact maybe YOU should!" he whipped out his wand and, before the professor could begin to move, fired "_Imperio!"_

"You do not draw a wand on…a…pro…fe" her retort began. It faded to a robotic tone and finally no sound at all.

Harry smiled at his victory. His first command was fairly benign "Explain this to me."

"It is a blood quill." The controlled witch replied "Its only legal purpose is to sign Gringotts-endorsed contracts. The quill uses blood as the ink. In ancient times it was used as a torture device."

Harry was furious, the evil witch had intended to torture him! He would make her pay! "Sit at the desk." He commanded "And YOU will write I must not tell lies." After some resistance, which he was able to suppress, the grim revenge began.

Abcij

It wasn't until early the next morning that the consequences were discovered. Mr. Filch reported to Dumbledore "Headmaster, I discovered the Potter brat in Madam Umbridge's private office. He was barely alive, but Madam Umbridge is dead."

"I would assume, Argus, that Poppy is caring for Harry to her usual standards." The Headmaster said outward calmly "Thank you for coming to me. Please waken both Minerva and Severus. Have them meet me in hospital as soon as possible."

The squib caretaker nodded obsequiously "Yes Headmaster. At once." And bowed out of the office.

Abcij

"Ohhhhhh…hey Mione." Harry slowly opened his eyes "The bloody hell 'appened? 'm I doin' in 'ospital."

The first voice Harry heard was that of Professor Snape chastising him "Language Potter."

"Dammit!" the patient bounced his head on the pillow "He even invades my comas! Bloody git!"

Ron hid a laugh with a cough and the residual smile with his hand "Careful there mate."

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter." Snape snarled.

Dumbledore interjected himself "Now now Severus, you must be understanding, young Harry is quite groggy. But, Harry, we must discuss an important matter."

"Yes Professor?" the student made an effort to adjust his position in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and accepted his glasses from Hermione.

The Headmaster nodded "Excellent. You seem well. Now, the reason you are in bed is because Mr. Filch discovered you in Professor Umbridge's office unconscious. It took considerable effort on Madam Pomfrey's part to bring you back. You were near death."

"Eh, what else is new?" Harry wasn't impressed "Been there, done that."

Hermione gave a frown not dissimilar from Professor Snape's, though for different reasons. Ron snickered. Dumbledore favored him with a bow and explained "Let us not try anyone's patience. In addition to you, Professor Umbridge was there as well, or rather… her body was… she is dead. Though how, we cannot say. We were hoping you would shed some light on the whys and wherefors."

"Professor Umbridge gave me detention- -" began Harry.

Snape interrupted "Misbehaving as usual Potter."

"Do you have a use here?" Harry asked irritably.

Professor McGonagall scolded "None of that Mr. Potter. Though I do agree, Albus. What purpose does Severus serve?"

"He is here at my request." Was all Dumbledore replied with "Continue Harry."

He acknowledged the order "Yes, sir. She had me writing lines about telling lies, except I didn't lie. Voldemort really is back."

"Do not use the name!" Snape hissed.

Harry ignored him "Except the quill wasn't a normal one. It wrote in blood. My blood." He winced "Ouch! My hand still tingles. And I'm sorry sir, but that's the last thing I remember."

"What did she have you write, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry answered "I must not tell lies."

The teachers flashed looks at each other, then McGonagall said "The same thing written all over the parchment we discovered. And carved into her hand."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand." Said Harry.

Dumbledore explained "Professor Umbridge died of exsanguination. A complete, well…complete enough to end life… draining of blood. The means, this." He held up the quill "Which is a blood quill, a dark magical object. The few known to exist are in the hands of Gringotts for the express use of signing the most solemn of contracts."

"Last thing that's clear to me is starting to write _I must not tell lies. _If she was using that on me, well then, I can't say I feel sorry for her." The student offered.

Snape put in "A professor Potter has a conflict with? Suddenly turns up dead? The only possible witness is Potter and he SOMEHOW has no memory of the murder. I find that highly suspicious."

"Beg your pardon, Professor, but I have a question." Hermione interrupted "How do we even know there was a murder? The only ones present were Harry and Professor Umbridge. And she was making Harry use the quill. Harry might be a suspect, but one thing murderers never do is stay at the site of the crime."

"Logical Miss Granger." McGonagall praised "And five points to Gryffindor."

Harry yawned then came out with a frown at his friend "Yeah, thanks, always logical our Hermione. Look, everyone, I'm kinda sleepy."

"Very well." Said Dumbledore "That is, unless Harry, you have something else to tell me."

The teen yawned again, this time longer and stretching his arms "Sorry. No."

"I find this highly suspicious." Said Snape "My recommendation is that Potter be restricted until we can fully investigate his involvement."

McGonagall cut in before Dumbledore could speak "Restrict? As in no Quidditch, Severus? Without any reasonable suspicions? Without…at the moment…even proof of a crime?"

"Minerva, Severus, peace." Said the Headmaster "Let us leave. Ronald, Hermione you may remain briefly to speak with your friend. But do not overstay Madam Pomfrey's welcome."

They nodded and together said "Yessir." As the adults departed both queried in similar words "What really happened, Harry?"

"Hey! I was the victim here!" he protested "You heard them. It was a blood quill she used on me. I guess I passed out from the pain."

This was the first thing to be called out, and by Ron "Pain? You mate? The-boy-whose-bones-were-vanished?"

"Tell ya what, mate" snapped Harry angrily "you go break your arm, then try writing a book with that quill."

Ron made a submissive gesture "Easy there. Just asking a question. I'll check you later. Coming Hermione?"

"Of course. Have a good rest, Harry." She said, giving a wave.

Once his friends were out of sight, the young wizard latched his hands behind his head and smiled a self-satisfied smile. He played the whole affair perfectly. The foul witch had paid for her crime and while there was some suspicion, there was not enough real evidence to even prove there was a murder. There were some holes, but he was just a boy.


	85. Daphne Explains the Wizengamot II

**[a/n0]I **had to smile at magitech's review. It wasn't just the word bloody that led to the point deduction. It was calling Snape a bloody git.

**[a/n]**Not a truly representative title, but used for ease of connection to its prior **SoHDD**#**81\. **A political Harry

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXV**

Daphne Explains the Wizengamot II

January 7, 1995

"Professor McGonagall, a moment please?" Harry approached his Head of House as soon as he saw her, even before eating.

She glanced at him distractedly "Yes Potter what is it?"

"Today is the opening session of the Wizengamot term. I plan on attending." He told her.

She shook her head "I cannot authorize you to be off campus. Classes are in full swing and a pleasure jaunt is not a valid excuse."

"With all due respect ma'am, you don't have a choice." He was utterly polite "Nor do i. in fact, I should have appeared three years ago as the Head of the Ancient and Moste Noble House of Potter."

This caught her undivided attention "What do you know about that? And how?"

"That's really unimportant." This tone was a little clipped "But I don't mind. I had a chat, last week, with three heirs of The Grand Alliance. I assume you've heard of that?"

To this she looked offended "Well of course I have."

"I intend to reactivate the Potter seat and gather my family's allies." Harry spoke softly and hoped she would follow suit.

Concern lined her eyes as she answered "Professor Dumbledore is off campus today and so cannot authorize your departure either."

"Of course he is, ma'am" he replied "Not to worry though, he'll be in the Wizengamot too. So if there's a concern, he can speak to me then. I'll make sure Hermione gets all my class assignments and will catch them up."

She still resisted "You should have notified me when you first learned of this."

"It's in the book Hermione has." This was true, a polite word for this is dissembling. He tossed in another distraction "Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Ernie MacMillan are also going."

Another surprise! "How do you know that?"

"How could I not Professor?" he countered "My family leads the Grand Alliance."

She sighed all but imperceptibly , fighting to keep it that way "I expect you will advise Professor Dumbledore of your presence there."

"But of course, thank you." Victorious, he could afford a politeness.

Hermione stopped him "What was that about? And don't think I didn't notice your dress robes. Or the fact you don't have most of your books."

"Page 26." He opened the one book he had brought to the Gryffindor table this morning "And get today's assignments for me. Sorry, I imagine Snape's going to be brutal. But hey, civic duty and whatnot." He nodded toward another.

Ron tracked his friend's eyes "When'd you pal up to a snake?"

"Well, first time was before I met you. Dumped Dudley into a cage at the London zoo." He deliberately misunderstood and left them to watch as he 1]Greeted with courtly manners, the Hufflepuff pair and 2]Linked arms with Daphne Greengrass, 3]giving a similar courtly bow to her sister, Astoria. He grinned at the shocked expressions of his Housemates.

Abcij

Percy Weasley sat at the foot of the presiding officer's podium. With ceremonial movements he stood and announced "Oyez oyez! Please rise for the Minister for Magic and the Supreme Mugwump!"

"You may be seated." Said Dumbledore formally "As Supreme Mugwump I declare the Wizengamot, session 2549 open. "Minister, I yield the floor."

Displaying none of the growing animosity between them, Cornelius Fudge bowed as ceremony required "I thank you. The Ministry authorizes the Wizengamot of Britain to legislate the business of The Realm. God save the Queen." This last was the only recognition of the figurehead authority of the Muggle. "Now, Mister Speaker- -"

"I beg leave to speak." Cyrus Greengrass rose, drawing attention to his box which lit. No one really took notice of the three sitting with him. Guests were common enough. It was not unprecedented, but talking before the Speaker, Majority Leader and Minority Leader was quite rare. Though in the minority the Greengrasses could not be ignored.

After a nod from both Minister and Mugwump, Percy announced "The Baron Cyrus Greengrass, Lord of York, Protector of Haxby and Copmanthorpe."

"I greet my noble peers and thank you for your indulgence." He bowed to the center of power "My remarks will be brief. Although not required, I rise to reintroduce two dormant Houses to active membership in our noble body. First, the Noble House of McMillan. Its heir is of sufficient age to assume, with some guidance, full control. I give you Squire Ernest McMillan, Lord of Haxby."

The Hufflepuff stood, bowed formally to his overlord and made his way to his family place in the chamber. He spoke only briefly "Thank you m'Lord. Members of the Wizengamot, I pledge on my honor to defend the Realm and our Statutes."

Polite applause, regardless of politics, filled the chamber.

"Though not a part of my fief, in fact of similar status to my own House, I introduce Lord Harry James Potter. Duke of Chapel en le Firth, Duke of Buxton, Lord Sherriff of Peak Park. Head of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Potter." Lord Greengrass announced, relishing the discomfort his eyes perceived.

Harry boldly took Daphne's hand and brushed her knuckles with his lips. It was an almost scandalous act. Then he bowed, not as deeply but as an equal, to Cyrus. "I hope for your continued aid, Baron Greengrass."

"Certainly Duke Potter." Cyrus replied formally and pointed Harry, unnecessarily, to the Potter box.

Fudge and Dumbledore flashed looks at each other. The Minister's voice cracked "That boy is not sanctioned to sit in this chamber."

"Minister there is only one way for Lord Potter to be denied his seat." Said Cyrus as Harry continued to his place "It requires both you and the Supreme Mugwump to agree and a unanimous vote of the Wizengamot."

Dumbledore spoke "I am reluctant to have one so young wield such power in our government."

"Funny." Harry sneered, now standing in the Potter box "Neither of you objected to Ernie…sorry…Lord McMillan…claiming his Family seat. Have you, either of you, a problem with House Potter?"

Dumbledore held up a hand and offered in a placating manner "Perhaps a compromise Harry?"

"**LORD** Potter." Harry overrode "Supreme Mugwump, Lord or Duke is my style here. I would appreciate being so addressed."

Another voice was broke in "It is more customary for the Speaker to have the floor at this point."

"Yes Speaker Goyle, normally so." Fudge acknowledged "This matter must be resolved before general business can be conducted. It has been moved that Lord Potter be excluded from a seat in this session. Supreme Mugwump?"

Dumbledore nodded "Would Lord Potter grant me continued proxy as I have had since his parents' unfortunate deaths?"

"No." said Harry, and it was time "I call forth the Grand Alliance as established in 1604. Led, coincidentally, by another Harry Potter…my ancestor…House Abbott, House Barnes, House Bones- - -" He called out some 50 families up and down the ranks of the nobility, in sequence, from memory, as instructed by Susan, concluding "- - -House Zzzzzra. My House has been quiet too long, too long. Well no longer. House Potter is back!"

There were cheers, and admittedly, some heckling. Dumbledore's decision to not support Harry triggered the vote. Nobles were not fond of interfering with House rights, it might happen to them someday. It wasn't even close, favoring Harry 703 – 219.

"Now that Dumbledore's attempt to usurp my heritage has been defeated" Harry spoke harshly and it drew disapproving rumbles "I have a question. What has either he OR the Ministry done to find out how I was entered into a dangerous contest that's for adults only?"

The Minister merely shrugged, while the Supreme Mugwump answered "You must understand, Harry, the Tournament committee is too busy setting up and managing the events."

"A Minister who can't be bothered with the safety of his citizens." Now he was cold and distant "And a Supreme Mugwump too busy. You're always too busy, aren't you? Too busy to see how the toddler you abandoned to magic- hating Muggles was doing? Members of the Wizengamot, my noble peers, I submit to you that Minister Fudge is unfit for his job and should be removed. And obviously, Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore has too many jobs for his schedule. I move for a vote of No Confidence in both."

From his box, Lord Malfoy stood and said "This august body should consider these votes separately. A member may be willing to vote a removal of one but not the other. And, obviously, neither should preside over the session while we are voting."-

The current Speaker, Daniel Goyle, stepped up and gestured for the gavel. Minister Fudge handed it over with obvious ill grace and went to sit in the Fudge family box. Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore did likewise, apparently more accepting, but directing a less-than-pleased look toward Harry. "Does the Wizengamot vote for removal of Minister Fudge? Vote will be by wand. A green to signify yes, a red for no. This will be a fifteen minute vote. The Minister may vote his House, but the Ministry allocation is disqualified."

"By vote of 568 to 291 Minister Fudge is dismissed." Said Speaker Goyle, he did not look happy. He gaveled again and with a bit of relish repeated the formula except "Does the Wizengamot vote for removal of Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore? Vote will be by wand. A green to signify yes, a red for no. This will be a fifteen minute vote. The Supreme Mugwump may vote his House, but the Ministry allocation is disqualified."

There was a certain delight in his eyes and tone as he announced "By vote of 717 to 168 of Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore is dismissed."

"And I suppose now that the boy has overthrown our government" Lord Malfoy's tone was icy and condescending "He will expect us to vote him into power."

There were gasps at the breech of custom and procedure. And just one peal of laughter, that of a young witch in the Greengrass box.

"Ah Lucius Malfoy, Duke of Wiltshire, Overlord of Swindon, Southampton and Ferndon I see you." Harry clicked his heels and gave a half-bow in his enemy's direction.

Use of the ancient and now quaint form of greeting surprised everyone, especially the recipient. Not replying in like form would have been considered bad manners in the extreme. He had to bow back and say "I am honored to see you Harry Potter. Duke of Chapel en le Firth, Duke of Buxton, Lord Sherriff of Peak Park."

It utterly defused the potentially violent moment and Harry chuckled "I will tell everyone here what I very recently told my friends and Heirs of the Great Alliance. I have no interest in either the post of Minister or Mugwump. I'm a teenager currently in a life-threatening tournament that's giving great amusement, so I hear."

"I should like to nominate Vincent Crabbe Sr. to the post of Supreme Mugwump." Lucius Malfoy was determined to turn this half victory into a landslide for his interests.

Glancing at the Greengrass box, Harry received a nod and offered "My mentor in things government recommended Mohatma Patil for Supreme Mugwump." This led to two things, the members of the Great Alliance following the young wizard's lead, and Lord Malfoy shooting a look of anger at Harry. Lord Patil won handily.

"I respect Baron Patil's international experience." Said Lucius with as much grace as he could muster "Custom has it that a Minister for Magic be a native British. I therefore again put the name of Vincent Crabbe Sr. before this body."

Harry was again looked to and he said "I would like to see a man of action at the Ministry's helm. The nation is entering a time of crisis. Baron Greengrass is who I feel best get us through a troubled period."

"Minister Greengrass, please take over sir." Said Percy as soon as enough votes went into his column.

Harry had a final move "With the restoration of the Great Alliance, I think it should have more influence over the agenda. So I nominate Augusta Longbottom as Speaker."

"There is no justification for removing Lord Goyle from his position!" Lucius protested most vehemently.

This was an even easier victory than the other votes as Minister Greengrass had the 100 Ministry votes at his disposal.

"Lord Patil" Harry addressed the newly minted Supreme Mugwump "I have already apologized to both Parvati and Padma, however I wish it known publicly, that I recognize my poor behavior at the Yule Ball recently held at Hogwarts. The only excuse I have is I am still trying to figure out girls."

Supreme Mugwump Patil nodded indulgently and addressed Harry "With apologies to our new Speaker, I find that an ongoing process. A teenage wizard may be expected to make mistakes."

A thoroughly disgruntled Lucius Malfoy departed the Wizengamot chamber having been swept from power. At least as soon after the painful ritual of congratulating the new officials would allow. His influence in the Ministry had been dramatically reduced. Of course he missed out on the chat that happened after the session ended.

"Harry! What did you do?" Mr. Weasley approached and immediately questioned him. "Professor Dumbledore is our leader!"

Before the boy could even form a response, the elderly wizard interrupted "I insist on a word with you Harry! There will unfortunately be substantial detentions for your actions here!"

"I think that would be inappropriate, Albus." Said the new Minister "School disciplines are for violating school rules. None of which occurred here today."

Albus replied "I can certainly think of one. Harry did not have permission to leave school grounds. In fact, as a student, he is currently missing class."

"Actually, right now it's almost lunchtime." Harry quipped, earning himself a disappointed look "But the fact is I did inform Professor McGonagall of my plans. She is my Head of House as well as Deputy Headmistress. So I'm covered. And I will make up any classwork. And I can name six other Hogwarts students here today."

Albus sighed "There was an appropriate time for you to be exposed to the political world."

"And from this point on, Cyrus will control my proxy." Harry ignored the remark "We worked out everything that happened here almost word for word."

This raised the old wizard's eyebrows to his hat "I see, and does the Great Alliance have plans for my school?"

"You're not perfect, Albus." Said the new Minister "Not by any stretch. Despite your flaws, you are the best man for the job. But let's see some more positive action when it comes to Harry. Oh, by the way, this is the first time we've met and I would like to introduce him to the rest of the Great Alliance. And a couple potential allies."

Most begrudgingly the Headmaster acquiesced "But of course, Cyrus. Can I expect Harry for supper?"

"More than reasonable." Cyrus gave him that victory "A pleasant day, Professor." And after his departure "A political lesson, Harry, remember we just took the three most powerful positions in Wizarding Britain. You can afford to be polite, especially to a defeated non-enemy."

Mr. Weasley had been intimidated to silence, but now that Dumbledore was gone "Harry! What you did is going to cause so much trouble!"

"Not necessarily a bad thing, squire." Said Cyrus with a slight smile "Ask your twin boys. Daphne always has interesting stories about them. You have been good to Harry, join us and learn of the Great Alliance. There is room for more." Daphne took Mr. Weasley's arm regally.

Abcij

To say Hogwarts was abuzz with rumor would be an understatement. Professor Dumbledore returned and curtly commanded Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to stop eating follow him to his office. The headmaster ignored greetings from students.

"Nothing really exciting as far as my vesting is concerned." The newly minted Lord McMillan offered rather modestly when he arrived in his family finery, complete with ring. "Was Potter and Greengrass, Bones supporting, really brought the house down…Sure I could tell you, but why deprive them of all the fun. Let's just say it's front page news."

Harry returned as the last class of the day was concluding. Ron arrived with the first trickle of those looking for supper, and he wasn't pleased with his friend's company "Bones is alright I guess, but what's that snake doing here?"

"DAPHNE is technically standing in an aisle." Harry caught her arm and made a point of emphasizing her name. He was set to rip into Ron, but someone going by changed his tactic "Hey Turner, my friend here isn't very welcoming to visitors. Bit of namecalling, too."

The Ravenclaw 6th year prefect flashed a surprised look "A Gryffindor reporting a Gryffindor? Over a Slytherin no less? Well, Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for that and a detention to be assigned by Professor McGonagall. And, Potter, five points to Gryffindor for honesty and cross-House decency."

"Well thanks for that!" Ron growled "Some best friend." He bumped shoulders with Harry while passing between him and Susan to sit much further down the table.

The Slytherin offered an understanding look, Susan kissed his cheek and made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Touching the spot where the redhead's lips had just been, Harry offered "Sorry 'bout him."

"Don't apologize for what someone else did, Harry." Said Daphne "Maybe he'll get there someday."

After rolling his eyes, he wondered "Still thinks all Dark Wizards come from Slytherin, odd when one of the worst is a Gryff."

"Really who- -"

Cutting off that line of conversation was Hermione who spotted him across the Hall. She yelled "_Harry_!" And cut the usual travel time by a factor of 5. Her speaking was even faster "Why is Ronald all the way back there? How was the Wizengamot? Professor Dumbledore came back very unhappy. Do you know why? Were you involved? You were, weren't you? Oh Harry what did you do?"

"Not much." He shrugged nonchalantly and winked at Daphne "Really. Just overthrowed the government."

Hermione didn't process that, just corrected his grammar "No such word, it is overthrew or overthrown." Then it did "_Wait_? WHAAAAAT!"

"I think I'll go see what my House thinks of the whole matter. Luck with this, Potter." She strolled away wearing an amused smirk.

Harry only had time to retort "Thanks Greengrass."


	86. Chapter 86:Snape's Pensieve Sequel

**[a/n-0]**Of note: Last time I confused Supreme Mugwump with Chief Warlock

**[a/n]**Unsignedreview of **HDD**#**6** prompted this. I know WAAAAAAAAAYYYY back. Had to go back myself and reread it. I worked much of it into various dialogue.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXVI**

Snape's Pensieve Sequel 

"Mr. Potter, you will kindly remove all of" McGonagall spoke agitatedly and indicated the whole Great Hall with her hands "THIS!"

Harry offered a sheepish look and scratched at his neck answering "Well, you see, ma'am, the fact of the matter is …ahh… it won't work."

"And why not?" demanded Snape harshly.

Harry didn't look at the furious prank victim, instead keeping his eyes on his Head of House, replying "Well, you heard me use parseltongue. Seems transfiguration and conjuration done in parseltongue are resistant to reversal. It's why Professor Dumbledore couldn't undo my work." He deliberately didn't use 'our' to take all the blame on himself.

"He is lying!" Snape gritted out between clenched teeth.

To which Harry shrugged "Ok. Professor Dumbledore, perhaps you should invite another Parselmouth here? Think Tom would drop in?" and when looks of confusion confronted him added "Oh, right, calls himself Voldemort today."

There were fearful gasps at the name.

"Oooh watch me get struck by lightning." Harry laughed sarcastically. "Moving on- -"

Dumbledore cut him off, magically enhancing his voice "ENOUGH HARRY! Very well, I have long gone out of my way to protect people's feelings and reputations. You made this public, be it on your head."

"Headmaster!" growled Snape.

Dumbledore simply went on "You have built up James and Sirius, particularly James, as saintly heroes who did no wrong. Somehow people… people here at the time… always seem to conveniently forget that, James and Sirius weren't good people in school. Bullies, in fact. And, though as court records show, and the parents of many here witnessed, Professor Snape did recant and help the light….Hmmmm… people seem to just ignore the fact that James and Sirius basically pushed Professor Snape into becoming dark. If anyone is the real victim, it's Professor Snape."

"Woooooooowwwwwwwww!" pretty much summed up the reactions of the thoroughly captivated audience. Having gaped at the Headmaster during his speech, all eyes turned to Harry. A glance at Snape showed unalloyed fury.

At this point Harry faltered, unsure how to respond. He saw some looks of disapproval among his fellow students. The silence grew, but his eyes finally found George and Fred. His expression hardened again "So? The Marauders weren't angels. I bet the professors that were here then can say Snape fired back. In fact, considering how he treats me, I bet he fired the first shot. Seeing Dad flip him upside down was probably just the latest in a LONNNNG string of pranks and counterpranks."

No one dared laugh at the idea of the Potion Master being upended and made fun of by a group of fellow students.

"And what justified him calling Mum a Mudblood?" demanded Harry "Looked to me like she was there defending him."

"I am not saying it was right of him to say what he did," Dumbledore replied "but in the end, he was just humiliated in front of everybody, including the girl he liked. Would you expect him to be calm and gentlemanly, "Ah, yes! My red-haired companion, these fine young gentleman have been so very rude to me! Please tell them off so we can get ourselves some tea."

Snape looked far paler than ever. The worst moment of his life was being broadcast through the whole Wizarding World "Are you finished yet, Headmaster?" he sneered

"You seem to think, Harry, James was right in this." Dumbledore gave his spy a kindly look "In all your heat, I've never gotten a SINGLE actual reason as to why Professor Snape was the bad guy in that scenario. Your whole argument is a simplistic Harry good, that mean James good. Snape dark, dad light. Good James. Professor Snape bad."

There was a ripple of laughter at the Headmaster's denigrating Harry's argument. And again, he faltered.

But Fred and George bailed him out "Sir, as the resident troublemakers

F: we'd like to point out

G: shots were likely fired by BOTH sides over the years.

F: Indeed oh handsome one.

G: Thank you oh smart one.

They bowed to each other before continuing "There is a difference.

G: That was a fight between equals.

F: Snape is no schoolboy now.

G: He uses his position to bully

F: insult

G: pick on

F&G: Harry." And the pair sat back down to considerable, but not unanimous, applause.

"Severus, Minerva, Pomona, Filius" Dumbledore spoke to the Heads of the Houses "I believe we should speak at length in private. Professor Sinestra, please take over the meal."

The Astronomy professor nodded and moved to the Headmaster's seat as it was vacated. Her dinner plate floated to her new place. Student eyes followed the departing group.

The professors all eyed Harry, though with varying expressions, as they passed.

abcij

"There is only one response that is acceptable" Severus declared as soon as they were gathered in the Headmaster's office, and privacy charms were applied, most liberally "expel the arrogant brat."

Pomona put in "This is not good for discipline and teacher credibility will suffer."

"I am deeply impressed with the spellwork displayed." Said Filius "I must reconsider Mr. Potter's grades for the past week. Also those of the Mr.s Weasley and Miss Granger."

Minerva nodded "Yes it is apparent Mr. Potter did not do this unaided. That is unless he had two months to create that prank."

"Very well" Severus sneered "all the more brats to expel."

Dumbledore stroked his beard in deep thought, allowing the back and forth to merely wash over him, then "Severus? Is there a basis for Harry's accusations? Have you been singling him out in class?"

"Potter singles himself out." Snape's tone was clipped and hostile.

Pomona had been quite pensive after her first comment and wondered "Perhaps I have been unfair to the boy. My expertise is plants, not Charms, but I do understand children. They do not rebel against authority without powerful motivation."

"Severus, there will be no retaliation against Harry in this matter." Dumbledore finally ruled "Further, you may count on me visiting your classroom…whether i am seen, or not. Minerva, you will monitor any point deductions or detentions issued by Severus. Report to me any you perceive as unreasonable. Last, understand this MUST be generally imperceptible to the students. A professor must not lose the respect of students."

Severus snarled "It is utterly clear Potter does NOT respect me."

Filius climbed off his chair "Perhaps no one else noticed, but that point deduction was oddly coincidental. Really Severus? 1980? It is obvious, to me at least, you have a personal…not professional…problem with Mr. Potter. While I agree, the prank should be punished…well, for the remarkable Charms work I award Gryffindor 1880 points."

"How dare you?" growled Snape as he pushed out of his chair.

Flitwick's hand flashed and his wand was out, though not aimed. He merely said coldly "I am only answerable to Albus. And I am always ready for violence." He offered a nod to the headmaster and backed out of the room.

"Headmaster! I demand- -" Snape began.

Dumbledore leaned forward and calmly asked "I beg your pardon?" After a moment of silence finished "Very well, this meeting is concluded. Minerva, let us speak to young Harry about the removal of his prank."


	87. Chapter 87:The Quibbler v Snape

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXVII**

The Quibbler v Snape

_James Potter and Sirius Black were laughing uproariously, Remus Lupin was much more reserved during the incident, Peter Pettigrew arrived last huffing and puffing; was delighted at the scene of Severus Snape upside down dangling in midair._

"_JAMES POTTER YOU BULLY! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" came the one voice capable of making the chief Marauder cringe._

_He argued, quite lamely "But Lils, it's just Snivilus. He deserves it."_

"_Finite Incantatum!" the redheaded girl fired, lowering the Slytherin to the ground. "Oh Sev, so sorry about them."_

_Face red with the blood that had rushed in while upended, and deep embarrassment, the teen lashed out at his rescuer "I don't need your help you filthy little Mudblood!"_

_Lily Evans face changed from righteous anger to a study in deep hurt._

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER!" Professor Snape bodily yanked Harry out of his pensieve and threw him into a wall "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Harry mumbled an apology and complied. He was deeply ashamed of what he saw his father do. Sixteen year-old James was clearly a bully. During the next couple of days he was quiet among his friends, talking little outside of the need for studying. Little by little, his perception of the incident changed. He wrote a lengthy letter to the last Marauder and received an equally lengthy reply. It solidified his viewpoint. But how to act on it? Just as he finished reading Remus' letter a blonde-haired witch skipped past where he was sitting and the whole scheme flashed into his mind.

"Harry Potter? Have you an infestation of wrackspurts?" asked Luna with a concerned look.

The Gryffindor gave a nod "You know best about these things, so I think so. But I think I know the cure for this particular batch. It's talking to a reporter."

"You don't have much success with my profession Harry." She observed.

He grinned "I know, but I was thinking, if someone could interview me being on my side, I could get the truth out about something that's bothering me. So I'm thinking you and your paper could help me?"

"We're so small Harry Potter." Luna looked reluctant "How much help could _The Quibbler _be?"

His smile grew "Well, putting a headline up like The Boy Who Lived Speaks Out would be great for sales."

"Indeed it would!" the witch replied brightly.

Harry held up a hand "One thing, though. I'm a little tired of everyone making money off my name…except me."

"We'll talk with Daddy." Luna spoke confidently "We can work something out."

Abcij

Professor Flitwick was proctoring Study Hall when Luna's father arrived "Why Xenophilius Lovegood, what a pleasure seeing one of my student's parents."

"Indeed. Moonbeam is a treasure." The lanky blonde man with long stringy hair greeted the Head of his daughter's House. "I would like to chat with her for a while. And is young Mr. Potter? ….Ahh, there…perhaps we could walk down to the lake? I find the scenery lovely, and we can be assured of privacy."

A revenue-sharing deal was struck within the minutes it took for the little party to walk to the edge of the lake. They sat on some rocks in a spot where it was easy to look around. No one could approach closely enough to overhear without being seen. Harry then told his tale.

_**THE QUIBBLER**_

_**HARRY POTTER IN HIS OWN WORDS**_

I was deeply appreciative that The-Boy-Who-Lived would select our humble publication as the first paper to ever conduct a willing, nay! Knowing in some cases… interview with the young man we credit with saving our world. So, Harry? What is on your mind?

HP: Well, first, thank you Mr. Lovegood and thank you to Luna for setting this whole thing up.

XL: Feel free to call me Xeno. All my friends do. And if you are my Moonbeam's friend, you're mine.

LL: DADDY! **blushing**

HP: Since coming into the Wizarding World, I've learned next to nothing about my parents.

XL: Oh come now. Surely your family would have great tales about your mother and father.

HP: Anything but, sir. My mother's sister and her husband told me how Dad was a layabout, unemployed drunk and Mum was a two pound whore. Sorry, Muggle money, four or five Sickles…I think.

LL: That's horrible.

XL: Indeed, And not at all what we Magicals know.

HP [nodding]: I learned I was a hero for something I don't even remember. After all I was in diapers and could barely walk back then. James and Lily Potter were equally celebrated as the ones who killed V-**censored**-t

XL: Please Harry, not his name.

HP: I never get that. It's just a madeup word. Not even his real name. I mean, I'm not trying to be especially courageous or anything. His real name is Tom Riddle. Feel free to look it up. Hogwarts Head Boy back in the 40s.

LL: Daddy, maybe we should follow that up.

XL: Yes, but back to the main point of the interview please.

HP: Sure, sir. I can sum up what I know about my parents in a few words. Dad was good at Charms, an Auror, and a great Quidditch player. Both a Seeker and a Chaser. Mum was great at Transfiguration and Potions. I look like Dad, except for my eyes, which are totally Mum's.

XL: That's it? Great stuff of course. But really there's more to people than that!

LL: I am truly sad for you Harry.

HP: Thanks, Luna. But anyway, if there's one person with the same view of my parents as I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle it would be … I get it most from Severus Snape.

XL: Snape? This would be the same Severus Snape who is your Potions master? A teacher?

HP: Yes. He's targeted me since day one. I sincerely believe he hated me BEFORE I showed up at Hogwarts. During his first class, First Year, he expected me to answer questions about NEWT material. His major theme when giving me detentions or taking points is how my Dad was an arrogant toe-rag.

LL: Don't forget about the pensieve, Harry.

XL: Pensieve?

HP: Professor Dumbledore wanted me to learn Occlumency to protect my mind from …Tom… and he thought Snape was the perfect teacher. He would drag me into a room. Yell '_clear your mind' _and hit me with a _Legilimens. _In his office, he had a pensieve and recently I was left alone there and typical kid curiosity…I dove in and here's what I saw "…."

XL: Quite a scene to see, Harry, and doesn't exactly show your Father in the best light.

HP: No, it doesn't. But I got to thinking about it, plus I wrote to Remus Lupin who was also in Hogwarts with my Dad and Snape. You need to have some context. I learned from Remus that, well my Mum's birthday was a few days earlier and Snape fired a tripping jinx at my Dad. Destroying his present for her.

LL: Sounds like young Severus was jealous.

HP: Ewww! Disgusting! Not an image I needed Luna! Besides, as I see it, he hates Muggleborns just like V-**censored-**t. He called my Mum a Mu-**censored-**d and he does the same to my friend Hermione Granger.

XL: A teacher, using THAT word to a student? Outrageous!

HP: Well, no. I admit I never heard Snape call Hermione that. But, more than once… in class… just because she could answer a question, he's called her an Insufferable-know-it-all. I personally think it's because she's my friend, or maybe because she knows more than his precious Slytherins.

LL: Maybe both.

XL: So what do you conclude from your interactions with Professor Snape?

HP: Well, that scene doesn't say good things about my Dad. Makes him look like a bully. But maybe Snape started it and this was just one battle Snape happened to lose. Professor Lupin mentioned a lot of confrontations. But I wasn't there so it's hard for me to judge. I'd like to take my parents' side, but the hate was definitely mutual.

XL: You bring up a point I am not sure you really noticed, Harry. It does not especially matter who was right or wrong back then. It was twenty years ago and any argument between Professor Snape and your Father should be over. To all appearances, the man seems determined to carry his grudge with your Father onto you.

HP: It's not b-**censored-**y fair!

LL: Sorry, Harry, Daddy can't print that word, either.

HP: Can he print Snape's a git?

LL: As it's a quote from you, yes.

XL: Well, thank you, Harry. This interview was most enlightening. I do hope your situation improves.

**by:Xenophilis Lovegood**

The issue was, by far, _The Quibbler's _most successful. Xenophilius Lovegood showed up a week later with a mixed expression on his face. He was most grateful to Harry and presented him with a check for 5000 Galleons, then addressed the Head of Ravenclaw rather coldly "Mr. Flitwick, might we have a private conversation."

"What can I do for you, sir?" he asked after closing his office door.

The tall wizard glared down at the part goblin "Your job, Mr. Flitwick."

"I am properly addressed as PROFESSOR Flitwick, Mr. Lovegood." the Head of Ravenclaw stiffened and countered.

Xeno snorted "You have NOT been acting it when my daughter is involved. Tell me MISTER Flitwick, do you do nothing when a student is bullied? Not just by fellow students, but by another professor?"

"It is not appropriate for me to question how another conducts his classes." Filius deflected the accusation.

The angry parent almost laughed "No problem with who I am talking about huh? Well, when I drag Snape into court for abusing my Luna, you may tell Dumbledore that you and him are named for negligence in failing to do your jobs."

"In goblin society, I could challenge you to a duel for that." Filius warned.

To this, Xeno shrugged "And probably kill me. Earn your title, MISTER Flitwick. Defend the rights of your students. I remember Snape from the war. My Luna will NOT serve any detention that Death Eater assigns. It's nothing more than retaliation for something her Father did. Much like Harry Potter, isn't it?"

"I don't see that as ending well." Said FIlius "Your daughter could be expelled."

Xeno smiled coldly "My presses are still producing copies Harry Potter's interview and my subscriptions are up 140 percent since it came out and more every day. How would the public react if Mr. Potter left Hogwarts?"

"Are you threatening me, sir?" the Head of Ravenclaw demanded.

The angry father retorted "Hogwarts isn't the only school in Britain that would love The-Boy-Who-Lived on its rolls. And how many of my new readers would follow? Good day, MISTER Flitwick!" He left a copy of _The Quibbler_ on the Ravenclaw Head's desk


	88. Chapter 88:Damn Turban II

**[a/n]**Sequel to **HDD**#**232** and dedicated to BJH's review

Harry gets arrested for killing Quirrell since no one can confirm it was actually Voldemort. Inspite of witness' testifying that Quirrell was attacking Harry, he is convicted but since he is too young for Azkaban, his wand is snapped and he is exiled. Not wanting the freak back, the Dursleys refuse to take him back so in old-school British fashion he is sent away to Australia like any convict.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXVIII**

Damn Turban II

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, his best friends beside him, but feeling totally alone. He had allowed his steaming hot meal of spaghetti and meatballs to cool and congeal into an inedible mess. He flicked a meatball into the mound of spaghetti.

"You really should eat. Madam Pomfrey said so." Advised Hermione.

Vastly older eyes looked at the witch, as he mumbled "I'm na'ungry."

"You mind, then?" Ron asked, uncaring of the actual state of the food. And taking the lack of response as permission, he took the plate and dug in.

Hermione groaned in disgust and Harry emitted what was almost a syllable of a chuckle.

It might have been seconds, or whole minutes later, when the one half-shut door to the Great Hall burst open and half-a-dozen harsh looking uniformed men and women entered. They didn't speak and within seconds spotted their quarry. Wands exploded with spells that all converged on the target. In less time than it takes to tell the tale, Harry Potter was blasted out of his seat, stunned and finally wrapped in conjured ropes.

"YES!" Draco was torn between cheering at the event, or laughing. He managed to do both "HAHAHAH!"

Professor McGonagall was the first adult to react to the invasion of their usual meal "First. Mr. Malfoy, that will be 20 points from Slytherin for celebrating another's misfortune. Now, I taught all of you in the past. You will explain this outrage." Her tone brooked no argument.

"Sorry, ma'am. Professor Dumbledore you too." Said the leader "But these orders come from way up. Potter is being charged with murder."

The Headmaster twinkled a suitably disappointed grandfatherly expression "Now now my dear boy, I already explained this to the Minister. My investigation concluded Mr. Potter did nothing intentionally, which precludes a murder charge. I have, in fact, argued this."

"And surely, even if you are taking the case this way" McGonagall spoke angrily "nothing justifies coming in here like a bunch of Hitwizards and…and assaulting an 11-year old boy."

Harry was pulled unceremoniously to his feet. His wand was yanked out of his back pocket, and he was frisked most thoroughly. He struggled feebly, and futilely, against his captors. Speech was impossible due to ropes in his mouth, but the pleading eyes searched for Ron and Hermione, who instinctively tried to help. The First Years were rebuffed harshly. Draco Malfoy was standing on the Slytherin table and leaning to get a better view.

All six of the team looked uneasy and again the leader spoke up "Better safe than sorry, Professor. Or as most of us have learned _Constant Vigilance_. He can defend himself in court."

"I thought the state had to prove his guilt." Hermione argued, to no effect.

Abcij

Harry's trial, the judge was Barty Crouch, was very short and at the end sentence was pronounced "Having been found guilty of murder and the use of Dark Magic, you are lucky the court is not empowered to lock you in Azkaban and throw away the key. Harry Potter, the maximum sentence I CAN impose is to have your wand snapped and exile you …for life… from the British Wizarding World. Sentence to be carried out forthwith! Court adjourned!"

Abcij

"My boy, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am." Albus Dumbledore was escorting the murder convict from the apparition point in back of the playground, down a row of identical houses "I argued most strenuously that your actions were in self-defense. I am deeply disappointed that things didn't go our way."

Harry scuffed his shoes along the ground as they walked, grumbling "I really didn't mean to kill him, sir."

"I believe you, Harry. I always did." The Headmaster spoke kindly "I will never stop arguing your case."

The boy sighed, at least he wasn't crying anymore "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Hermione and Ron."

"Well I know Mr. Weasley lives quite a distance from here." The oldster began "But there is nothing preventing you using your fine feathered friend. As for Miss Granger, I know no reason you could not meet her if you so desired."

Hedwig squawked happily at the compliment.

Harry smiled for the first time in weeks. It was faint though, and fleeting as they had reached their destination. "Good old #4" the sarcasm was worthy of a much older person "and my ever-loving auntie."

"There really is no other place for you, Harry." Said Dumbledore kindly "Come, and I will return your trunk to full size."

The exile gritted his teeth, went up the steps and rang the doorbell "Hope she's in a good mood."

"Well? What're you selli- -" Petunia was complaining as she opened the door. After gaping at who was on her step, for… well… it seemed forever she shouted "YOU! What do you want? VERNON!"

Harry mumbled "Hello Aunt Petunia."

"A situation arose at school" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Petunia was somewhat bedazzled, but Vernon arrived and was even louder than his wife "YOU PROMISED HE'D BE OUT OF OUR HAIR TIL SUMMER!"

"Do be careful Mr. Dursley, you might cause a heart attack. It is more difficult for muggles to recover from than wizards." Cautioned the older visitor "As I was beginning to explain to your wife, young Harry had some difficulties at school."

Vernon was already red and starting to turn purple. Nothing could have made it worse than mention of magic. He shoved his wife back, stepped out the door and yanked it shut behind him "Wha'd the brat do?"

"I shan't sugar coat it." The twinkling had gone away "There was an incident. One of our professors died."

Harry interrupted "Died! Yeah I murdered him."

"WHAT!" Vernon exploded.

Dumbledore ignored him and addressed the boy "Harry, I know that is the way Barty interpreted the events. But I would like to think you released Professor Quirrell from a horrible fate."

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED ON MY PROPERTY!" blustered Vernon.

Stroking his beard, Dumbledore turned back "Our justice system acted very swiftly, and did find Harry responsible. He was deemed too young for jail, so his magic was bound and he was exiled from the Wizarding World."

"And what?" Vernon was remarkably quick on the uptake "You expect me to welcome a murderer into my house?"

The Headmaster nodded "The circumstances and conditions that led to Harry's placement here, have only worsened and become more dire. If Harry does not st- -"

"NO! I WON'T HAVE IT!" declared Vernon, the purple patches were returning "The brat is no relative of mine! He's your kind! YOU deal with him however you want! NEVER DARKEN MY DOOR AGAIN!" He spun, incidentally knocking Harry off the step, and retreated into the house. The whole thing was punctuated by a door slamming.

In the midst of helping the fallen boy, Dumbledore stiffened and exhaled sharply. He paused and flicked his wand experimentally, after a moment commenting "Well that is indubitably that. No more wards. There is no choice now. You must leave Britain. This Harry is a portkey and will take you to the place long known as a destination for convicts. Perhaps distance will keep you safe when Voldemort returns to power. Goodbye Harry."

abcij

"Wait! Professor! Where am I going?" asked Harry, his voice rising in alarm. But the slipper sucked him into a tiny hole and Privet Dr. vanished. It was almost a whole minute before the world returned to normal. Harry was on his hands and knees panting from not being able to breathe all that time. When he could stand he found himself facing a man, but one the like of which he never encountered before "Hello, sorry, I'm Harry. Can you tell me where I am?"

The man had quite dark, leathery skin. And you could see most of it, as he was clad…or, more accurately, minimally clad in skins. He also had a spear. But any thought of danger vanished when he smiled broadly and greeted "Welcome, Harry Potter."

"You…you know me!?" stammered Harry.

He gave an uproarious laugh that attracted the attention of the more normally dressed, to Harry's experience, people. He answered "Your arrival is the fulfilment of a very old prophecy. Come. We will leave these Australians to their concerns." The word Australians was spoken with loathing.

November 1 1995 Australia time

The Australian Ministry of Magic was, for days, working around the clock caring for incoming refugees. Many from Britain were malnourished, some injured to varying degrees. Not a few were both. Scattered among the Ministry workers were some Aboriginal magicals using their own brand of sorcery to help the refugees, some most resistant to the strange ways.

~~I will take care of this one.~~ one aborigine spoke to the other in a language the patient was not familiar with.

She watched the exchange and commented, through the pain of a leg that was crushed, and the younger one beginning to work "Thank…you for…helping me, sir. But forgive me, aren't you a little young to be a healer?" She gasped in surprise as his hand glowed bright orange and the damage began to reverse.

"Perhaps so, Hermione." He replied, easily, while concentrating on his task.

The British magical blinked in surprise "You know me? How?"

"Find another way to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." He quoted from a long ago adventure.

Pain forgotten, she studied him narrowly "Harry? You can't be. Where's your scar?"

"It was dark magic. My adopted people cured it after I arrived." He answered, hands still glowing and rubbing the damaged limb. "Been a long time, Hermione. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but one minute I was on my uncle's porch, the next I was here."

She grunted as he touched a still damaged area, then "I really missed you. Ron never stopped talking about you. I'm shocked to see you, yet you do not seem surprised to see me."

"All was foretold by Native Australian seers long ago." Answered Harry after a rather lengthy delay "There, the rest must heal on its own. You'll need to lay still for at least a day. Don't worry about Ron, he'll turn up shortly."

Hermione looked quizzical "Thank you for healing me. That was amazing. Can I learn that? How can you know that? I was separated from the Weasleys weeks ago."

"The seers had no frame of reference to understand what the prophecies were telling them." He said by way of an answer as he moved to sit beside her "All they had was the words passed down through the generations. Worse is yet to come for your country."

She shook her head "Worse? Do you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back? That he is a threat to the whole world? And hold on! My country? Is it not yours too?"

"Britain hasn't been my home since it kicked me out." This was the first time Harry showed emotion, and it was bitterness "Like I said the aborigines didn't really understand what the visions told their ancestors. When they told me, I was able to interpret them. Voldemort is going to make magic known to the Muggle world and start a war between the United States and Russia. Everything will be destroyed."

Hermione attempted to move, but found herself magically restrained "You have to stop it…him! Billions of people will die! Why didn't they tell someone sooner?"

"Did you take Divination? Would a bunch of Outback doom predicters be believed? Even by other magicals?" his bitterness became more pronounced "Then there's me, a convicted murderer."

She shook her head violently "No! I never believed that! You-Know-Who possessed Professor Quirrell! You were NOT to blame!"

"Thank you for saying so." He smiled, now recognizable as the boy who came to Hogwarts "Of course, your opinion would be meaningless to the people who convicted me. No, I learned there were two prophecies here about me. One in which I was victorious after a bloody war that only killed maybe a few thousand people; the other predicted a full-scale nuclear war. I was the key. The second Quirrell died it became inevitable, because I wasn't in Britain. You need to rest."

Ian Granger, Hermione's father, spent a lonely vigil next to his daughter while she slept fitfully for the next three days. Worry for her, warring for emotion with mourning his dead wife.

The shell-shocked, grimy, battered Weasley family…well, most of them…arrived about in time for her to awake. It was a bittersweet reunion. They were rather dismissive of the doomsday prediction.

"Our satellites are tracking missiles." A more conventionally attired wizard approached Harry while he was treating Ron for a head wound "India and Pakistan launched on each other five minutes ago. USA and Russia are supporting opposite sides and demanding the other back down. The Ministry's people in the military say North Korea is massing its army to invade the South. The Americans will undoubtedly threaten the use of nuclear weapons to stop them."

Harry nodded, despite his Outback appearance, he was fully aware of the consequences concluding "China won't tolerate it."

"What are we going to do?" a groggy Hermione sat up in bed.

Harry's eyes looked ancient "It'll be months before any radiation comes here. We could always use some extra help with the shielding plan."

By the next Australian sunrise the only lights north of the equator were those of fires. The war was over.


	89. Chapter 89:Skeeter v Snape

**[a/n]**On the Beach [1959] Starring Gregory Peck. Sorry _Pipothefreak_ I never saw it. But I did make a point of doing so after seeing your review. The Australia storyline was based on the review BJH posted, as mentioned in the author's note. Which btw, _alix33_ ,any grammatical errors there are _BJH_'s Hahahah.

**[a/n1]**When writing #**88**, I didn't figure any details of the world situation during 1991-1995. Voldemort likely came back during the CoS incident, with Harry not there to kill the basilisk. And, as HPDH showed, Voldemort is an effective terrorist, but a poor ruler. His regime wouldn't last. The best analogy, I think, would be the fall of Nazi Germany. Hitler just couldn't abide by a treaty. And he believed if Germany couldn't win Germany didn't deserve to exist.

**[a/n2]**To _BJH_'s interest in the last line, I did paraphrase from the ending of Nightfall by Isaac Asimov. The plot is a civilization facing its end because of a cosmic alignment that causes a total eclipse once every 2000 years. The world which never knows darkness, and its people not adapted to it, will go mad during the darkness of night.

**[a/n3]**A major nuclear exchange is theorized to collapse civilization, possibly wipe out humanity. But some 'experts' on the subject believe, with few or no nukes hitting the Southern Hemisphere, it would be spared the consequences. So power could stay on indefinitely postwar.

**[a/n4]**I appreciate the aptness of Kairan1979's want of the nail' observation.

**Harry Does Different CCCXXXIX**

Skeeter v Snape

*_slam**bang* _The door to the Potions classroom burst open. Professor Severus Snape swept in, robes billowing and he immediately started lecturing "There will be no silly wand-waving in this class. You are here to learn the exact science that is Potion Making. As such, I do not expect many of you to be particularly successful."

Harry felt he was being singled out.

"But for those select few" there was a brief pause as his eyes lingered on the blonde-haired Slytherin "who have the predisposition, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death himself. But maybe there are those in possession of skill so formidable they need not pay attention."

The bushy-haired girl poked Harry's arm with her elbow and nodded to the front of the class.

Harry stopped taking notes. Now he KNEW he was somehow a target.

Expression just a bit unpleasant the professor sneered "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me Potter, what would I have if I mixed powdered asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know." Replied Harry, quietly.

Snape grunted in annoyance "You don't know. Then tell me where to find a beazoar."

"I don't know." Repeated Harry, more quietly.

Look far more unpleasant "And tell me what is the difference between munksford and wolfsbane."

Harry just shook his head.

"Clearly fame isn't everything." Commented Snape, much to the amusement of the Slytherins.

Abcij

Harry obsessed over his first encounter with the Potion Master right through dinner. And finally, when they were in the Gryffindor Common Room, he made an attempt and knocked on the Head's door. Admitted, he said "Hello, Professor. I think I have a problem. Professor Snape hates me."

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Replied McGonagall, only at the end did she put her quill down and look at the student "It is not part of his job to hate pupils. It is his job to teach. Yours is to learn."

At least her answer wasn't as bad as some of the ones he'd received in the past. He continued "I know what hate is. Believe me, Professor. He has a look as bad as…well…I've seen it before. He asked me questions I couldn't possibly answer. They weren't even in our text! And then he took points for _cheek_ as he called it, for not knowing."

"Mr. Potter, even if I were to take you at your word" her tone was not especially inviting "professors have considerable authority in their classrooms. Potions in particular, due to its potential for volatility. Now, as we have hardly started the semester, I am inclined to allow this to slide. You may go."

Harry took the reply for exactly what it was, nodded and walked out. In the Common Room again, he looked around not exactly sure what he was looking for. Then he spotted the oldest Weasley he knew and walked over "Percy? I was wondering, Muggle papers have a _letter to the editor_ section, and I wanted to know…do we…I guess first, have papers? And if they have one?"

"Ahh…yes, Potter." Percy wasn't hostile, it was part of his responsibility "The biggest one is _The Daily Prophet. _And, yes, they do."

He nodded "Thank you." And went on his way. He sat next to Ron and resumed his Housemates didn't think it important enough to actually ask. Besides his homework, he spent considerable time and effort on a letter. Hedwig flew in shortly after he was done addressing it and offered her leg.

Abcij

The student body was assembled for breakfast. Everyone was eating while reading one textbook or another. The ceiling was suddenly full of post owls. Some, letters from family, others delivery of a newspaper. The front page headline fairly smote the reader's eyes.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED**

Ever since that wonderful day, all of us have wondered what happened to our boy hero. Well, gentle readers, the mystery is over. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Stories have abounded on how he lived in a castle and rescued maidens in distress. In an exclusive to this publication, we can disclose nothing is farther from the truth.

Arriving on the Express with the rest of the First Years, you might expect him to be quite knowledgeable of his heritage. Not true! Harry grew up in the home of his mother's Muggle aunt. He was taught James and Lily Potter were layabout drunks who died in a car crash. A car crash! Can you imagine? Scandalous, isn't it?

But let us address current events. Harry reports most of his classes interesting. A typical boy, he complained about too much homework. Wait til he gets to OWL year! Unsurprisingly, History is less than exciting. But what rates a front page is the terrible treatment dished out by one Severus Snape.

Be it remembered, Severus Snape was a Death Eater in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He only avoided a stint in Azkaban when the enormous political weight of Albus Dumbledore [he of a lot of titles] personally vouched for his conversion to the Light. One wonders what was exchanged…well, letting my imagination wander there.

So, Harry Potter arrives at the school his parents spent seven years and fell in love. He knew nothing more about our world than any Muggleborn. Less in fact, as his introduction was conducted by Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid. Now, don't get me wrong, I adore the big teddy bear. But that is the job of a Head of House at least. Returning to the main narrative, walking into Potions for the first time, a Muggleborn would not be expected to know anything. Yet Professor Snape fires a barrage of questions, one of which is a NEWT subject, at an unsuspecting new student.

What, you ask, could a teacher who never met a student have against said student? Well, here we must speculate a bit. Just a little research revealed that James Potter attended Hogwarts during Severus Snape's time. In fact, the same year. As Slytherin and Gryffindor were paired for about half of the classes, like today, we may infer frequent encounters between the boys. That at least some of the encounters were less than cordial seems likely. Were they actually each other's nemesis? Is there an old love triangle that Professor Snape can't let go? THAT your dedicated reporter is still trying to learn.

And, unrelated to The-Boy-Who-Lived, there is an odd coincidence involving Hogwarts' Potion Master. Starting three years after his taking the job when Horace Slughorn suddenly retired, there was a drop in the number of qualified candidates for Auror training. A NEWT in Potions is a prerequisite for the job. Stay tuned for a followup on this as I question other careers with the requirement.

Anyone who was at Hogwarts at the time and has information about a Snape/Potter rivalry of some kind is very much invited to contact me here ritaskeeter & dp . wiz **[**ff doesn't like email addresses, or the AT symbol; You know, the A in a circle above the 2**]**

**By:Rita Skeeter**

This article was more than the really quite short letter Harry wrote to the paper. Considering all he knew of his parents was he looked like his Dad except for his eyes. Nice, but even barely a week in, it was getting old. Harry didn't much get the last accusation.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Hermione, as she too finished reading. She happily filled in that little detail "This article accuses Professor Snape of deliberately sabotaging people's education! That's horrible!"

Percy Weasley went over the article with a disapproving expression "I have always, despite Mother's fascination with her, always disapproved of Miss Skeeter. Ginevra has all of the Harry Potter books and none of them refer to these events."

"Books?" Harry was mystified "Who's been writing books about me!?"

That was when the owls started arriving. Many with red envelopes tied to their legs. They all gathered about the Headmaster's seat.


	90. Chapter 90:Harry v Percy re Ginny

**[a/n]**I think I'll explore Snape's fate at Rita's hands

**Harry Does Different CCCXL**

Harry v Percy re Ginny

"Now, naturally, The Ministry cannot approve of a schoolboy receiving the Sword of Gryffindor." Minister for Magic Scrimgeour had just finished reading Dumbledore's will "It was not his property to pass on. I demand you turn it over to me."

Harry gave him a look "Well I don't have it, _sir_. It only came to me when I needed it to kill the basilisk."

"Come off it, Potter, you're noted for lies." Percy Weasley pulled away from the hug his mother was offering "And that is no way to speak to our head of state." He was interrupted by an owl entering, landing in front of Ginny and extending its leg. He snatched the envelope and spoke even more officiously "I believe it my job as the eldest brother present to monitor what you receive, Ginevra, after the poor behavior of your First Year."

All the Weasleys were completely stunned by the action. Even Ginny was as motionless as if she'd been struck by a _Petrificus_.

"Seems it was me and Ron saving the day." Harry counter-snatched the letter from Percy "Where were you while I was in the Chamber of Secrets? Saving Ginny's soul from Voldemort? And killing a basilisk?"

Everyone flinched at the feared name to one degree or another, except Ginny. Who, rather subdued, took the proffered envelope. "Another of your lies, Potter." Percy sneered "Basilisk? Killed by a child? I don't think so. As for You-Know-Who, I have my doubts about that."

"And I suppose I made up the snake that attacked Mr. Weasley, too?" Harry invaded the redhead's personal space and poked him in the chest.

Offended at being ignored, Scrimgeour interjected himself "Well, all of this ancient history is very interesting; however, the Ministry priorities supersede any family issues. I am warning you now, boy, if I find out you've been hiding the Sword. Or if you find it and fail to IMMEDIATELY surrender it to- -"

"Assuming it presents itself to me, _Minister_." Harry spun away from Percy and fixed an icy glare "It will be for the purpose of helping ALL of us. The Sword doesn't belong to you any more than it does to me. Call me boy again and I'll hex you a good one."

Percy interposed himself between them protectively and warned "Threatening the Minister can be construed as treason, Potter. OOOWWWW!"

"That was a stinger." Harry smirked as several other Weasleys covered their mouths to hide smiles. Ron wasn't so subtle, he burst out laughing "Now, you've embarrassed Ginny and been outdrawn by a Sixth Year. Maybe I should've been Head Boy instead."

Mrs. Weasley cut in "Enough of that! All of you! Now Percival, you don't have the right to check your sister's mail. And, Minister, please excuse all my children for their behavior."

"But of course, madam." The politician gave a half-bow while squeezing Percy's shoulder "I suppose we'll be leaving. Come along lad."

Percy offered curt nods to his siblings then "I'm warning you, Potter, don't tangle with me. You won't like the outcome."

"If everyone's depending on me to stop Voldie, I don't think you'll present a challenge." Harry shot right back.

It was only after the Ministry pair departed did the Weasleys laugh. Led by Fred "Nice job there, Harry. Hasn't been here in a year and comes in making demands. Good riddance to him."

"I do not like to see my children fighting, and that includes you Harry Potter." Said Mrs. Weasley in a scolding tone "And you shouldn't underestimate Percy, he was Head Boy."

Ginny patted Harry's arm and said "Well, thank you for protecting my privacy. My hero!"

Harry was suddenly The-Boy-Who-Blushed.


	91. Chapter 91:Tom's Trophy

**Harry Does Different CCCXLI**

Tom's Trophy

H steals it from case. Him & G destroy it. S furious

Gryffindor had won the House Cup, for the second year in a row. Hagrid was freed from Azkaban. Year end exams were cancelled. All in all, a great wat to end the year at Hogwarts. Well, Hermione Granger had a different view of the last one. Harry's eyes found Ginny Weasley sitting among her classmates, looking rather despondent. He looked at his best friend as he stood and said "I think your sister needs a bit of fun."

"Hi Harry." She looked up at her rescuer, ignoring the giggles of the other First Years "I'm sorry about…well…everything."

He squeezed her shoulder and shrugged "Didn't listen to Professor Dumbledore, did you? It wasn't your fault. No one died. Justin and Colin aren't mad. Hermione…well…she'll get over missing tests I'm sure. As for you, I know how you can get a bit of revenge and have fun at the same time."

"How?" asked Ginny, looking a bit hopeful.

Seemingly irrelevant Harry asked "How are you on a broom?"

"Better than my brothers think." Her tone had a bit of challenge to it.

He caught it and smirked "Come with me."

A pair of young Gryffindors leaving the Great Hall caused little comment. The only group who paid any attention were either Harry's or Ginny's friends.

Abcij

Harry led Ginny to the trophy case. Sitting beside it was a pair of brooms. Harry's Nimbus and Fred's which he'd…err…borrowed. He instructed "Go on, take it."

"Ok, now just for the record, the twins will probably prank you a hundred ways from Sunday." She pointed out, not angrily, merely confused. It turned to shock at his next action "HARRY!"

The young wizard had used his broom handle to shatter the glass of the case. He ordered "Look at the second shelf from the bottom; far left."

"Award for Special Services to the School" Ginny read uncertainly, then rather distressed "Thomas Riddle Jr, 1945. Harry? Why would you show me this?"

He squeezed her arm "Thought you deserved a little payback. Want to play a little catch?"

"Seems a bit childish." She resisted the notion.

Harry rolled his eyes "That's Hermione talking. Come on! It'll do you good."

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

He mounted his broom, dropped her brother's between her feet, said "UP!" pointed his wand at the case and cast "_Accio_!" at the award. It snapped into his hand and he slapped her knee "You're it!"

"What?" squealed Ginny. The whole sequence left her a little off, but she reacted to the sudden tag as expected "Get back here Harry!"

The wizard was a natural flyer. Being on a broom was like walking. And he did it frequently due to his position on the Quidditch team. He whipped and spun his way through Hogwarts' halls, squealing in delight at the passing scenery. He could hear Ginny cheering as well. Upside down and within inches of the ceiling he slammed on the brakes when he encountered students in the corridor outside the Great Hall. He called out "Ginny! Stop!"

"Chicken!" the witch called ahead, but complied. She knew the truth, however, Harry was better. And he was on the broom more often. The inverted pair waived cheerily at their fellow students and "Hi Forge! Gred! Don't mind my borrowing? Right?"

The twins, along with everyone else, looked up in astonishment. Ron protested "Ginny! You're too young to do things like that!"

"Harry played Quidditch all last year." She argued, sounding more gleeful than angry "And I've been on brooms longer than you think!"

As he eased himself back into an upright position, Harry playfully taunted "Not bad. Bet'cha can't do that on the pitch."

"Potter! What are you doing? What is that? Get down here at once!" Professor Snape was quite agitated.

Harry threw the object more or less to Ginny, saying sharply "Think fast!"

"That is a Slytherin award!" declared Snape harshly, he only caught a glimpse "Weasley! Potter! That will be 50 points from Gryffindor! EACH!"

Hermione was on the scene "Harry? What are you doing?"

"Throw it back, Ginny." Said Harry ignoring both her and the angered professor "You do know we already got the House Cup. HEY!"

Snape very accurately fired an "_Accio_!" at the only partially identified object.

"Ah-ah professor." Said Harry as his broom shot forward, snatching the award from the air three solid feet from Snape's outstretched hand. He rocketed out of the castle, Ginny hot on his tail.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived and simultaneously asked the same question "What is going on?" All they'd managed is to feel the gust of wind from the pair and Ginny's broom bristles as she shot straight up after exiting the main door.

"Nice move!" Harry complimented "And now…the pitch!" he raced away at maximum acceleration. They covered the distance in seconds and once there Harry orbited the whole stadium, then tightly circled the goal rings. He threw Tom's award in a high arc.

Ginny slapped it, hard, directly at a goal-ring, fully expecting it to go right through. She frowned a little when she saw Harry catch it. Now totally into the game she yelled "Throw it back!"

"Ickle Gin-Gin thinks she can score?" he taunted playfully. He threw the trophy right at her.

Ginny effortlessly snagged it easily and charged the rings. The game went on until it gathered quite a collection of spectators, professors and pupils alike.

"I know I have a full roster, Professor" Oliver Wood was speaking to the Head of Gryffindor "but I want that girl on the team. Reserve? Substitute?"

A very angry looking Professor Snape, carrying three brooms, arrived and tossed two at Slytherin players. He directed them to go after the Gryffindors, then launched himself. Harry and Ginny managed to dodge and play keepaway from the trio for a bit, tossing the Slytherin jem back and forth. They gleefully ignored the teacher's shouted commands. Eventually, however, Harry was cornered by the students. He managed a throw to Ginny, which Snape ALMOST intercepted. Panting, he commanded "You …will hand that…over or…you will…regret it!"

"Have it your way then!" she retorted, and raced toward the stands. Intentionally or not, straight for the Slytherin ones. She was little more than halfway there, when her broom was tugged on from behind. Ginny didn't hesitate, at the first jerk, she threw it with all her might. Directly into the empty stands. Hitting a wall, Tom's service award fairly exploded on impact.

Ignoring his pursuers, Harry raced to where Snape was forcing Ginny to the ground. He had to land at the edge of the crowd surrounding them and force his way through.

"Weasley, you little brat!" Professor Snape was scolding her "How DARE you destroy a precious Slytherin artefact? That will be 200 points from Gryffindor and detention!" He was ready to rip into the young witch again, but his eyes caught "Potter! This is probably more your fault than hers 250 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry only grinned "Sorry Professor, can't do that."

"I am a Hogwarts professor." Severus snarled "Do not presume, Potter, to tell me what I can and cannot do." Malfoy and his cohorts snickered at the sheer level of trouble the Gryffindors were in.

A space was made for the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress to come through. She demanded "Mr Potter, Miss Weasley explain your behavior!"

Harry started to reply, but a giddy Ginny declared "It was great, Professor! I got to destroy something of Tom's! I'm not sorry for it, I don't care about points. And I don't plan on doing detention."

"Ginny!" hissed Hermione, almost simultaneously with a similar objection from Percy. The Headmaster only stood quietly.

Harry spoke in a nearly subservient tone "So sorry, Professor Snape, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I only meant that it's something you literally can NOT do. Professor Dumbledore already awarded the House Cup."

"There is that loophole, Severus." Albus acknowledged "Nor can any such deduction be carried over to the next year. Points cannot be awarded, or taken, until the students arrive for the fall term. As for Miss Weasley - -"

She interrupted, quite loudly "Tom Riddle was Voldemort! That award was for falsely accusing Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't deserve it and I won't apologize for smashing it!"

"Do NOT use the name, girl!" ordered Snape, while most of the other magicals could only cringe.

Harry gave her a proud smile that melted her heart "Well done, Gin. Now if everyone will observe- -" Drawing his wand he drew red letters in the air **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE **then hissed the parseltongue he'd heard teenage Tom use and flicked his wand. The words rearranged to **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**. "And, no, it was my idea to do this and I won't apologize for it either."

"Headmaster! I must protest this misuse of The Dark Lord's name!" exclaimed Severus, glaring angrily at Harry. He was really no less furious with Ginny, but it was just easier to glare at the brat. "And the flagrant contempt for a piece of Slytherin history."

Dumbledore held up a calming hand "Now now Severus, young Ginevra and Harry have been through a most trying ordeal. I think Poppy would refer to this bit of mischievousness as cathartic in nature."

'Ginevra'? was on the lips of about all those in hearing range of the Headmaster.

Ginny gave Harry a warning look and gestured a slicing motion with her hand. In response, he simply shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore? If there isn't a punishment forthcoming" asked Percy "should we not be getting about packing for home? I mean, I am, but some of the younger students tend to wait until the last minute."

The Headmaster nodded "Off you all go. Well, except for you two." He gestured at Harry and Ginny "You too Minerva, and you Severus." Once he was alone with the students "That trophy case DOES open without breaking the glass. So I think the appropriate punishment here is you paying to replace it, Harry."

"Yessir." Replied Harry with a nervous nod.

Ginny had to ask "How did you know, sir? I mean, you didn't have time to go there and back."

"Ahh… Ginevra… leave an old man some secrets." He chuckled, enjoying the annoyed flush in the young witch's cheeks. "And I trust we will not see similar behavior next term." He walked off without waiting for an answer.


	92. Chapter 92:Skeeter v Snape II

**Harry Does Different CCCXLII**

Skeeter v Snape II

**Dear Rita Skeeter**

Thank you for your article. I learned more about my parents from it than I learned from my aunt and uncle. I'd really appreciate more. The main reason for this letter, however, is to tell you about a couple incidents that occurred just after _The Daily Prophet _arrived. The first was in the headmaster's office:

"Enter!" came from the other side of the door to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Harry walked in and was immediately defensive. He nodded at the assembled staff "Professors. You wanted to see me sir?" Three of them were sitting around his desk.

"Indeed Harry." Said Dumbledore "Are you really surprised? You've been called many things, but stupid is not one of them."

He couldn't hold back a smile "Oh, Miss Skeeter's article."

Miss Skeeter's article." Snape repeated with a sneer. "50 points from Gryffindor."

The student glanced at the third occupant "Professor McGonagall, sorry, but could you tell me what school rule I broke to justify that?"

"How dare you question me?" growled Snape.

Dumbledore replied "You embarrassed Professor Snape, Harry. And on top of that, you spoke of things you were not there to witness."

"No I didn't." countered Harry "My letter to _The Daily Prophet _only covered what happened in class. I didn't expect a front-page article."

Snape slapped the desk "LIAR!"

"I'm sure Miss Skeeter still has my letter, Professor." He looked squarely at his Head of House "I'm NOT lying and I resent the accusation."

Dumbledore gave a dismissive wave "That is neither here nor there, Harry, the fact is your involvement with the media has embarrassed the school."

"Professor? Can I ask a question?" the student looked at McGonagall, and on receiving a nod "Thank you. You were here when my parents were kids? Right. Did Miss Skeeter's article say anything untrue?"

She shook her head once "No, Mr. Potter, it did not. Though I shan't speak to the speculations. Miss Skeeter is noted for inflammatory remarks."

"Well I don't know anything about that. She seems nice enough to me." He answered "But, regardless, Professor in the Muggle world there's a certain freedom of speech and freedom of the press. Is that true in the Wizarding World?"

She glanced at her colleagues, smirked and nodded "Indeed it is, Mr Potter. Indeed it is. And for that well thought-out argument I award you 51 points."

"How dare you!" Snape growled at her.

McGonagall only smiled "How many times, Severus, have I questioned your actions in classes? We are not now in class. And I SHALL be checking future point deductions, ESPECIALLY as regards certain young Gryffindors."

"Severus, Minerva, peace." Commanded Dumbledore in a soft but implacable tone "Harry, regardless of the law, some things are not to be done. I expect there will not be a repeat. You may go."

**The second incident, Miss Skeeter, was in my next Potions class**

"Aww dammit!" Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas both exclaimed when their bubbling potion overflowed their cauldron. Both boy glared and snarled "Malfoy!"

The Slytherin assumed an innocent expression and "What? Professor, how could I do anything? I'm on the opposite side of class."

"Longbottom, Thomas! 5 points off! Each!" ruled Snape "For making a mess in my classroom. Now clean it up!"

Harry muttered to Hermione "Not right."

"Your contribution was not invited Potter." The Professor snapped "And why didn't you stop Longbottom's screwup?"

The student flinched, but then challenged "From a row in front and three seats over? How could I even SEE what they were doing?"

"Harry!" hissed Hermione, giving an unsubtle elbow in his ribs.

"I do not require your assistance, Miss Granger." Snape sneered at her, then glaring at Harry "Just as arrogant as your toerag of a father. Brat. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry mumbled "You're the toerag."

"Care to repeat that, boy?" the professor was glaring furiously.

If there was a word more set to anger Harry, he slapped the table and stood going off "Not just deaf, I see. I called YOU a toerag, you hook-big-nosed, greasy-hair obnoxious bully of a git!"

**I was, quite unwillingly, dragged by a certain greasy-haired bully to the Headmaster's office, where: **

"I cannot remotely condone your behavior, Harry." Dumbledore scolded him, looking most disappointed "I not only support Professor Snape's punishment. I add to it that you must apologize, _publicly, _before supper tonight for your namecalling. It is not tolerated in this school."

The young wizard countered "What about Snape's namec- -"

"That is PROFESSOR Snape, Harry" the Headmaster cut him off "And, no, we are here discussing YOUR behavior. Now, if you are clear on my instructions, you are dismissed."

**I'm rather proud of what I did that night**

Dumbledore stood from his throne at the head table and nodded to his deputy, who dutifully clinked her glass with a fork "Before dinner tonight, we will hear some words from Mr. Harry Potter."

"I think Snape should apologize first." Said Harry.

The Headmaster's expression darkened "That is PROFESSOR Snape, Harry. Do not make me repeat myself. Now, I believe you have an apology to offer…"

"Right. Sure. I'm sorry." Said Harry, much to the heads' satisfaction. But then he added "I'm sorry Snape is a greasy-haired git."

There as an uproar. Harry didn't know which, but one of Ron's twin brothers slapped his back so hard he fell over.

**I'm writing this letter during just one of my detentions.**

**Thank you**

**Harry Potter**

"Yes, Harry, as much as I hate to admit it" Hermione looked half disgruntled/half delighted "you're probably as well prepared for the Astronomy test as I am."

Harry deadpanned "Better." To Ron's amused snicker.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said as soon as she opened the library door "come with me please. You have a visitor."

Ron wondered "Your aunt, or uncle."

**zzzyybrrrrt** Harry raspberried and countered "That'll be the day." He got up and followed. Right up to the Headmaster's office. He didn't need an escort after all his visits already, but he didn't say that out loud.

Abcij

"Harry, may I introduce you to Rita Skeeter." Said Dumbledore as soon as he entered. He didn't look happy.

The blonde witch offered a hand and cracked her bubblegum "A pleasure to meet The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Ma'am." He shook and "Really pleased to meet you too."

She grinned and cracked again "Well well and a polite young man, too. There's an element out there telling me you're not so nice. Haven't reported on that until I got my own experience. I'll be reporting them dead wrong." And another crack.

"If we could get on with this then." Said Dumbledore, sourly. McGonagall looked unpleasant too, but that was because she saw the rumormonger making inroads with the son of two of her favored Gryffindors. She looked away before the student could see the expression.

Another crack. "Yes, we at _The Prophet_ are deeply interested in this matter. Circulation has soared."

"Really?" asked Harry "Just for me?"

Dumbledore frowned "I do not believe you are as innocent as you are acting. Now. And, Miss Skeeter, in the interests of transparency…I will disclose to you that I am fresh from a meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Directors. They are concerned about the unfortunate publicity the school has received this week."

"I imagine so." Rita gloated a bit, but not too much **crack**

The Headmaster frowned at her and went on "Be that as it may, there was a vote concerning Professor Snape's career. It seems that Harry here is the driving force. The Board drafted a letter for Harry to sign, which it is hoped _The Daily Prophet _will publish as prominently as the negatives, that will allow this issue to conclude amicably."

"Huh?" grunted Harry.

Rita emitted an exaggerated sigh "Honestly, Headmaster, while you don't need to talk down to youngsters, you shouldn't talk over their heads either. In other words, Harry, he wants it to go away."

"I think that is an oversimplification, Miss Skeeter." Said McGonagall in a slightly scolding tone.

**chewchew**crack** And the reporter shrugged "As you say, Minerva."

"I trust this letter will have your support, Harry." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

The young wizard looked at the rather thick scroll, then over to the reporter "What do you think, Miss Skeeter?"

"I'll be perfectly honest with you." **crack** chewchew**crack** "I'm here for a story, Harry. I win either way."

The young wizard nodded and started to reach for the quill, then paused "Just a sec here. Snape STILL hasn't apologized for insulting my Dad. He's not very nice to Hermione either. Probably buys into that pureblood crap Draco Malfoy is always on about."

"Let us not stray from the topic, my boy." Dumbledore's twinkling faded "And it is PROFESSOR Snape, again. So let's wrap this up."

Harry shook his head and put down both the scroll and quill "I'll go with this when, WHEN Snape apologizes to me…_publicly…_ like you insisted I had to."

"Once this quiets down, we can discuss that." Dumbledore was most authoritative, and most insistent "Of course you can trust Professor Snape, he is a Hogwarts teacher. And I remind you, you are the child in this. You do not dictate terms to adults."

**chewchew**snap**crack** And the reporter was scratching on her parchment.

McGonagall, responding to looks from both Dumbledore and Harry, offered "I certainly do not doubt Severus' sincerity in this." She noted the frown on the young wizard's face "That said, Mr. Potter lacks experience with …well… all of us. And has not had a positive interaction with Severus. I would say the first gesture should come from him."

"I think he should." Harry was nodding "After all, he started it."

Dumbledore stroked his beard and locked eyes until Harry looked away uneasily "Harry, I really think you need to be more forgiving here."

"Why?" asked Harry "He's no different than the Dursleys about my parents. I don't know why. And honestly, I don't care. Bet Snape doesn't care about my forgiveness anyway." He glanced uncertainly at his Head.

McGonagall's expression didn't change in the slightest "No, Mr. Potter, I shan't say a word to influence you in this. And, to reassure you, no punishment will be forthcoming no matter what you decide. From me at least."

"I'll only agree to this" said Harry once he was reassured "if Snape apologizes to me…first…and publicly. Miss Skeeter, will you report exactly that?"

**snap**crack** And the reporter promised "Oh! Absolutely Harry!"

This appeared in _The Daily Prophet _the next day. And a day after that, an announcement that Severus Snape, while still 'conducting research for The Headmaster' had been removed from the post of Potions Professor. That Horace Slughorn has been recalled from retirement, for at least the rest of the year.


	93. Chapter 93:Laziness Leads to Excellence

**[a/n0]**Read a theory that Snape apologists are just Alan Rickman fans. Hey, I've liked some actors who played Hitler.

**[a/n]**Dedicatatedto** doe82's **what if Harry had taken: _Care Of magical creatures, Arithmancy, and Runes for electives and was forced to do better academically as a result? Better grades? Different career? Fighting with Ron_?

**Harry Does Different CCCXLIII**

Laziness Leads to Excellence

**August 4 1993**

Dear Mr. Potter

I am highly displeased with you at the moment. While electives are just that, it is mandatory that Third Years select a minimum of two. You received such notification with your grade report, sent THREE WEEKS ago. The deadline for elective selection, as you are well-aware, was July 31. That date should not be hard to remember, especially for you.

I can only assume this is extreme laziness on your part and express my severe disappointment.

Very well, since you have not chosen, I will choose for you. Effective September 1 you are, in addition to your core courses, enrolled in Arithmancy and Runes. Lastly, to show I am not completely harsh, you will I believe appreciate Care Of Magical Creatures. These courses were particular favorites of your parents.

I expect you to show at least somewhat more interest in the actual courses than you had in their selection. You would be well advised, Mr. Potter, to reconsider the course of your education.

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Head of House Gryffindor**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Bloody hell Harry! That's ugly. Tough luck there, mate, can't get the easy O from Divination." Ron was sympathetic, well sort of. "What am I gonna do without you in class?"

Mrs. Weasley looked it over and shook her head "I would suggest you send an apology to Professor McGonagall, Harry. I don't think this made a good impression with her."

"I did tell you about this…weeks ago." Hermione tsked "Well, best not to look on it as a burden. Look at it as an opportunity. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are weighted heavier in grading, so good marks there will boost your class standing.

Ginny just looked on silently, not wanting to show disappointment in her hero.

Abcij

In The Great Hall on the morning classes were to start, the Head of Gryffindor approached her Third Years and said "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnegan, your schedules. Miss Brown, Miss Patil, yours. Miss Granger, the terms we discussed are in effect. Mr. Weasley. And you, Mr. Potter. I do appreciate the letter I received, good luck."

Harry swallowed nervously "Yes ma'am. I'll try my best."

"C'mon Harry, let's play some chess." Ron pulled on him.

Harry shook his head "Nahhhh, wanna at least look at the first pages of this Arithmancy text."

"But it's only first day." Ron complained "Plenty of time for _homework_." The last word with a nauseous look.

Harry was eating bacon with one hand and holding the book with the other, he declined "Ask Neville or maybe Ginny."

**hmpf** The redhead grunted and attacked his scrambled eggs.

Abcij

"Hey Mione" they were sitting together in Arithmancy before the teacher arrived "does it seem to you we had this a couple years ago in Muggle school?"

The witch nodded "Well, it will be nice to review, but I do hope we move up to new material quickly."

"I shall endeavor to keep you interested, Miss Granger." Said Professor Septima Vector, rather dryly, as she walked in. She couldn't possibly have heard, yet she did. To the titters of laughter, she ordered "Qui-ett. Now you won't find much in the way of wand waving, or the bangs of Potions, in this class. A key part, Numerology, is a thing rare in the Wizarding World. It is a thing of logic and reason. If you have an interest in cursebreaking or spellmaking, it is absolutely vital. Let us begin."

Abcij

The Gryffindor pair arrived for lunch in the company of Susan Bones and Ted Nott. They stood near the doors talking about the interesting class. Then made their way to sit on either side of their friend. Hermione asked "So, Ronald, how was Divination?"

"Y'know." He grunted, distractedly, looking in dismay at his empty plate "You were there."

Harry picked up on that "How could that be? She was with me in Arithmancy."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed, with a distressed look "You can't be in two places at once."

Ron gave a shrug then turned sullen "And what're you doing talking to _them_?"

"Who?" asked Harry.

The redhead retorted angrily "_Who? _The Slytherins that's who!"

Hermione was relieved, behind her annoyed mask, that the fact there was a distraction from her time manipulations.

"Ted Nott's never been part of Malfoy's crowd." Harry defended them "And Susan isn't even a Slytherin, she's a Hufflepuff."

Ron grunted "Not much better."

"You're kidding, right?" Harry ran a hand through his hair and groaned "The Head Girl is a Slytherin this year. And, another example, Ginny's friends with that blonde Ravenclaw, don't know her."

Ron's response was inaudible, but unpleasant.

"Look, it's my fault, I know." Harry rolled his eyes "I should've sent back that selection form. But it's the way it is. Besides I think I might actually like Arithmancy. Wonder what Runes is?"

Hermione immediately answered "Runology is the study of the Runic alphabets, Runic inscriptions and their history. Runology forms a specialized branch of Germanic linguistics."

"Right out of a book." Ron gave a sarcastic snort.

Harry slapped his shoulder "Mate! Well that's more than I knew before. So, what is it _used_ for? Like foreign language?"

"Well, in the Muggle world, yes." Replied Hermione "Magicals use them for warding, security, and spell protection."

Harry gave a thoughtful nod "Gee Ron, sounds handy to know."

"Whatever. Still think it's just something harder than we need." Said the redhead between gulps of pumpkin juice.

**November 1**

Head of Gryffindor McGonagall eyed the boy sitting across her desk, considering just how to handle this meeting. She began after a pause almost imperceptible to the student "Harry Potter. Well now that you are a Third Year, besides the end of semester reports, we have these mid-term meetings to evaluate your progress."

"Ok, Professor." He replied, a bit nervously.

She looked over the report "In the core subjects, you have improved noticeably, with the apparent exception of Potions. Defense, what can I say about that? You finished number one in your First and Second years anyway. Professor Lupin says much the same. I am still at a quandary as to why you do well in Herbology and barely adequate in Potions, as they are closely allied disciplines."

"Snape doesn't like me." Mumbled Harry, almost inaudibly.

She frowned and corrected "**Professor **Snape, Mr. Potter, and we have had that discussion previously. Kindly refrain from turning this meeting negative. Professor Flitwick reports a steep improvement in Charms. He and I are both quite pleased to see that as it was your Mother's favorite. Likewise, your father would be pleased to see you excelling in Transfiguration."

"Things just seem to be coming easier for me, ma'am." Harry was almost apologetic about it "Well, most."

McGonagall nodded "Professor Babbling indicates Runes seems to be a challenge for you. However, it is NOT for lack of trying. So I cannot quibble there. And your grade there is rising. Keep at it. In Arithmancy you are fully tied with Miss Granger for top of the class. In fact, I would suspect cheating except I know her well enough to know she would not permit it. Help? Yes. Give answers? No."

"It's easy for me." He growled at the almost accusation.

She chose to disregard the insubordination "This year you are fourth overall and, cumulative, you stand seventh. Continue the good work. And keep at those Runes."

"Thank you Professor." He recognized the dismissal and stood, but paused "Professor McGonagall? I noticed Ron left his evaluation rather mad. Is there- -"

She wasn't mad, exactly, and not really at Harry. She folded her hands on her desk and replied "Potter, unless there is something critical or life-threatening, I do not involve myself in the personal relations of students. That said, I am not blind. You, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have been quite the trio…in the past. It seems that is less the case this year. Take that statement any way you like, but I cannot discuss Mr. Weasley's performance with you any more than I can yours with him. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." He replied "And g'nite." Exiting, he found his friends sitting together.

Abcij

Hermione fairly jumped at him "Well! How did you do, Harry? How did you do?"

"Fourth current, seventh cumulative." He replied and summarized his meeting.

She beamed, but Ron frowned "Brag all you want, Potter."

"Ronnnallllld" drawled Hermione "Harry SHOULD be proud of his standing, and it's rising. And so should you."

Percy inserted himself into the discussion "Grades like that do not come from laziness, Ron. You would do well to emulate your friend."

"Mind your own business, _brother." _The last word almost a curse.

Everyone noticed it, Percy included, "I am a prefect, and your brother. It is doubly my business. You had best get your act together. What was it you ranked again?"

"Top half!" snapped Ron "Not much different than Fred and George!"

Percy had an easy retort "And Mum is equally disappointed in them. It frustrates me they do not study more. As you do. Yes, I play chess from time to time, BUT I put the books first. Instead of sitting at a board, pick up a text."

"Sod off!" he fired at his brother, Ron's patience was at an end. Then he glared at Harry and sneered "Just so you don't feel left out, YOU can sod off too!"

Hermione sighed as her eyes followed the departing redhead "Well, that could have gone better."

"There is nothing preventing Ron from doing better" said Percy with more than a hint of superiority "than Ron himself."

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and flopped on a couch "I didn't think it would help matters, but out of 31 Third Years, Ronald ranked 18th. His only O was in Defense, and it was O-"

"McGonagall says I might be in line for Cursebreaker. Do you know anything about that, Percy?" asked Harry.

The elder Weasley nodded "Some. But you should get in touch with our oldest brother, Bill. He is currently with Gringotts in Egypt."


	94. Chapter 94:Harry Hasbro

**I WISH TO NOTE TODAY AS THE 19th ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY TERRORISTS USED PASSENGER JETS AS WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION. **

**Still so fresh in my memory, it is amazing to realize ****high school seniors today might not even have been born yet.**

**VP Mike Pence gave the refrain "Never to forgive, never to forget."**

**Lists are online that commemorate those victims of 9/11. But I'll just symbolize them all with the number 2977**

* * *

**[a/n]**I recently moved. In doing so I found a 3rd grade project called Miniopoly where I basically renamed all the Properties for everything in my 10-year old world. Aunts' & Uncles' houses, the corner store, Dad's work, bus routes, etc.

**Disclaimer** It didn't occur to me, when I first struck on the idea, that 'Potteropoly' might already exist. However I looked up Monopoly for some quick-reference info and sure enough, it came up. I only used the classic original, but similarities are likely as the 2 source materials are the same.

**Harry Does Different CCCXDIV**

Harry Hasbro

"I am Professor Edward Scot." The teacher welcomed his class "I work for The Department of International Magical Cooperation. As the name suggests, it is our job to manage British relationships with other countries. I will discuss in detail later what our divisions do. They are The International Magical Trading Standards Body, The International Magical Office of Law and The International Confederation of Wizards British Seats."

Pansy put up her hand and spoke "My mother always said yours is one of the most important departments in our Ministry."

"Well, thank you Miss Parkinson." Said the professor, and to the sudden noisemakers "That is quite enough of that. I recognize a gratuitous complement when I hear one, but your classmate is quite correct. By the end of this year you will have a fair understanding of Wizard government. And, honestly, it does look good for you to have at least one year should you apply for work with The Ministry."

Hermione wanted to know "Sir? Would that include an explanation of The Wizengamot?"

"That is for after the Yule holidays." He replied "But, in brief, it is our legislature and justice system. It is made up of permanent members, such as the Malfoys, Bones, Potters and McMillans all of whom I notice are here. And rotating members elected from the minor families, such as Weasleys and Goyles, who I see have chosen not to attend."

There was snickering at the disparaging remark, though Harry was also offended for the sake of his friend.

Professor Scot allowed that because of how important he thought the course was. Then went on "At the end of this course, you will be expected to hand in a project, of your own original creation, that demonstrates your understanding of the material."

Abcij

"Harry, you can't put off the Wizard Government project forever just because it's not due until June." Hermione complained to her friend.

He rolled his eyes and exchanged looks with Ron, then "Don't worry, I'm not. I actually had an idea like this back in Whinging Primary. I'm just planning how to update it."

"Something when you were 8 or 9?" asked Hermione, plainly skeptical "I do not think that wise."

He gave her a withering look and argued "Two things, Hermione. First, it's just Christmas. Plenty of time. And second, it is MY grade. I don't know if Scot will like it or not, but it's original. Something he said was important."

Abcij

"Nicely done, Miss Parkinson." Said Professor Scot at the end of the witch's presentation "And 25 points to Slytherin. A most thorough job with the International Confederation. We are doing well today, and have time for one more. How about you Mr. Potter? Are you ready?"

The young wizard nodded and went into his bookbag "Oh, yes sir, I put the final touches on weeks ago. Figured there might be enough time today. Congratulations, Pansy." And when she sneered at him, he merely smiled.

"I really wish you'd showed me what you did, Harry." Hermione groused as she watched him "I got an O on my project."

He gave her much the same smile "Well, too late now. Wish me luck!" his tone carefree. "Professor Scot, classmates, I made something like this as a project a few years ago, but due to an incident with my cousin, it got damaged. Anybody Muggleborn or Halfblood probably knows of Monoply. For you Purebloods, it's a Muggle board game invented in America. All the properties, and I'll explain that, are locations in a US city."

"What do Americans? especially MUGGLE Americans, have to do with us, Potter!" Draco seemed deeply offended.

The Professor shook his head "Tut-tut Mr. Malfoy. You were not interrupted during your presentation. That will be 5 points from Slytherin. Proceed Mr. Potter."

"That you sir." Harry couldn't hide his smirk. He'd really enjoyed this class and was glad he'd signed up. "Players are given money to start, roll dice during their turn and move their token around the board. If you land on an unowned property, you can buy it…or not. If the property is owned by another player, you have to pay them rent. If you don't have the money, you have to mortgage your properties and when mortgaged, your opponents don't pay you rent when they land on yours. The game continues until only one player is left with money."

Scot nodded "I have a passing acquaintance with the game. But I haven't played in years. That is a fair summary. You somehow adapted this game to our world?"

"Exactly. If I can just project the board to the class?" he waved his wand "I had to work American Muggle dollars into our money. So, for example, each player starts with 10 Galleons 15 Sickles and 15 Knuts. You start at The Ministry and move past the first properties. They are named for two streets in my life, Wisteria and Privet."

Draco pointed out "You missed the point of the project, Potter. It was about the Wizarding world. You know? Us."

"So it was, Malfoy. But, then, I created this game." Harry enjoyed taking his annoyance out on his nemesis "The first two are the cheapest on the board. You can buy them for 3 Sickles. I'll come back to Gringott later. After them is the dreaded Ministry Fund. Landing on that will cost you 9 Sickles or about half a Galleon. You could next land on The Hogwarts Express. If for sale, you can buy it for 9 Sickles. In the middle of each side is a similar property Floo, Apparation, Flying Car. A player that owns one gets 2 Sickles rent, if you own all, you get a Galleon from anyone landing on any of the four."

Hermione interrupted, thoroughly fascinated "I played the game with my parents, what about tokens?"

"This whole thing is ridiculous." Complained Pansy.

Scot chastised her "You do not have to compliment the presenter, even if he did you, Miss Parkinson. But give it the attention it deserves. 3 points from Slytherin. I believe Miss Granger mentioned tokens?"

"I was going to save them for the end, sir, but alright." Replied Harry "Each player picks something to represent him or herself on the board. You can choose from a griffin, a snake, an eagle, a badger, the Hogwarts Houses. We learned each Ministry Department has a symbol, there is one for each of those. Since there's nine, that should be more than enough." A projection of each token appeared over the board as Harry named them.

Hermione was impressed "Clever."

"Glad you think so." He gave a mildly flippant salute "The properties get more expensive as you move around the board. I mentioned 3 Sickles for the first two. The last two you would encounter are Minister's Office and Wizengamot Chamber. Those are 12 Sickles and 1 Galleon. Rent on the properties is as little as 5 Knuts up to much as 3 Galleons."

One Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass was fascinated "That's a lot based on your other rules. How do you get more money?"

"Ahh leads into my next topic…rent enhancement." Harry was pleased with the witch. He held up two other pieces "I called the smaller green piece a Burrow, after my friend Ron's home. The red piece is a mansion. The properties are divided, by color, into eight groups. If you get all three of the same color, you own a monopoly. The first thing that does is double the rent you can collect from opponents. Second you can put these on your properties. With each addition, it doubles or triples the rent; as listed on the property cards."

Susan Bones wanted to know "Right. I get that part. You have to land on a property to buy it. But, suppose you own two of something and someone owns the third in the set. What happens?"

"Quiet Hermione. My presentation" Harry warned his friend, good-naturedly "Release your inner goblin. The two players can negotiate a deal. No rules there. And there's a few other surprises. I mentioned Gringotts, the other set of cards is Chance. They have all sorts of treats like Advance to Go. Pay No Rent For One Turn. Go Back [or Forward] three spaces. A number of Advance to another Property cards, half say Pay Owner Double Rent, or if unowned, buy for half-price. And my favorites, if you'll notice, one corner is called Azkaban. There is a Get Out of Azkaban Free card and one that reads Goto Azkaban! Go Directly to Azkaban! Do Not Pass Ministry! Do Not Collect 9 Sickles! The space with the Auror pointing, if you land there, also lands you in Azkaban."

Justin, a Muggleborn, commented "I assume you have the usual crimes?"

"Of course." Harry nodded, his voice pleasant "If you roll doubles on the dice, you get another turn. A great way to get around the board fast. But if you do it three times in a row, you goto Azkaban."

Professor Scot commented "A complicated game you created there, Mr Potter. For those not close enough, what are the names of your other properties based on?"

"Oh, of course, sir." Answered Harry, pleased with the question "They're all shops and stores, or restaurants in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. For example Quality Quidditch, Potage's Cauldron Shoppe and TerrorTours are on the same block, so they're the orange trio on the board. Sort of the mid-rent area, right before Free Parking. Ahh… that's just what it sounds like… nothing can happen if you land there, good or bad."

Everyone in the room, well with notable exceptions, was fascinated. The professor looked around "Well, Mr. Potter, judging by your classmates' reactions, I would call this idea a success. It fills my requirement of being both creative and displaying knowledge of our world. May I say a game might also help instruct future witches and wizards in both our government and our geography. Well done. Take an O+ for your efforts. And 50 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you sir. Though I can't take all of the credit." Harry was smiling from ear to ear "Much of it should really goto Hasbro. They own the original Monopoly."

Scot waved it off "Never mind all that. I would seriously recommend you take this project of yours to the Games Department and the Copyright Subdepartment. This might actually sell well."

"I would certainly never buy such an abomination." Declared Draco, with his cohort nodding in support.

To this, Scot replied "I would not presume, Mr Malfoy, to tell you…or anyone, of like mind…how to spend your Galleons. Class dismissed."

Abcij

"I've played Monopoly with Hannah" Susan and Justin approached "she's Halfblood, Muggle from her Mum's side. Right clever, Harry. I'll get one if you get it in production." There were several similar expressions of interest in the corridor.

Draco had to put in his 2 Knuts "Barely better than a Mudblood, Potter."

"Well your opinion wasn't asked." Hermione defended her friend "And it is not desired." Then she turned away "I can't believe you made something like that!"

To which Harry only grinned "Made the first one almost 5 years ago. Pretty sure I would've got full marks if Dudley hadn't trashed it. C'mon, let's meet up with Ron."


	95. Chapter 95:Headmaster Snape

**[a/n]**Dedicated to JaceH83's review"… _Snape played a crucial role in the deaths of 4 young parents (Potters Longbottoms), goes out of his way to make the resulting pair of orphan's lives as miserable..."_

**Harry Does Different CCCXLV**

Headmaster Snape

"Good to see you up and about, Potter." Minerva was the de facto Headmistress "With all the Death Eaters purged from their positions, I retrieved and woke Professor Dumbledore's portrait. He would like to see you."

Harry didn't even take his eyes off Ginny. His face was a mix of delight and sorrow "In a little bit, Professor. The Weasleys are mourning Fred."

"Of course, there is no rush." She nodded and moved off.

Ginny pressed his hand to her cheek "You listen to me Harry Potter. I know you. Right now, you're thinking how all this is somehow all your fault. You didn't make any of Tom's followers come here to trash the school. People chose to come here and fight, they knew the risk. Accepted it willingly."

"I know that Gin." He answered.

She poked his chest "In your head…maybe…but not here where it counts. And take it from someone who lost a brother, I do NOT blame you for Fred's…passing. Understood? ….. Good….Now, come, mourn Fred but laugh with those who love you."

Abcij

"Ahh…Harry…good to see you, my boy." The painting of Albus Dumbledore spoke as soon as the office door opened "Come in, come in. And no need to remain standing. No point in ceremony as I am not really here."

The young wizard faked a laugh and slumped into a chair. NOT the one behind the desk. "Nice to see you again, sir. Well even if you're just a portrait. I'm sure Professor McGonagall told you…we won. Don't much feel like a win. Even if Voldemort is dead. So many others are too."

"I am incredibly proud of you, my boy." Said the portrait "Minerva gave me a near blow by blow report. You can finally have a life, the one you should have were it not for Tom. Ginevra, I suspect, will play a large part."

Despite everything he'd been through Harry could still blush "I hope so too, Professor."

"Excellent!" said the portrait "And no need to use titles either Harry. Were I alive, I would insist you call me Albus at this point. You are a man."

Harry made a noise, then "I feel like anything but."

"Then you need another talk with Miss Weasley, I think. Maybe something MORE THAN talking" Albus advised, the twinkling wasn't quite there. "There is something important to me that I hope you will attend to."

Harry nodded instantly and promised "Anything sir."

"Severus was a vital part in this great victory." Albus began and paused to let that sink in, then "Many people did NOT die because of him. I would have Severus take his place among us past headmasters. And, if I may be so bold, honored ones."

Harry nodded "Voldemort murdered him, you know. Well not exactly true. He had Nagini attack him. Voldemort thought Snape was the master of the Elder Wand. But really, it was Malfoy who disarmed you that night."

"Ahh…young Draco." Albus scratched his beard "I am quite pleased we managed to spare his soul from the violation of murder."

To this Harry gave a contemptuous snort "_Draco_… is still a bloody git."

"I do not ask you to overlook your past with him, my boy." Said Albus "But, like with Severus, you should be willing to forgive. You have an enormous ability to do so."

Just to change the subject, the teen wizard nodded "I'll do what you ask, Albus. I imagine, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or whatever crazy hyphens they'll create for me… will have the pull to talk to the right people."

Abcij

Repair and rebuilding of Hogwarts was well under way when, a week later, Harry honored an invitation to visit the Longbottom Estate. And the most powerful witch in Britain. He introduced himself formally "Thank you for the invitation, Speaker Longbottom. Harry, heir to the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Potter."

"You honor my humble home with your presence, Heir Potter." She replied, with title "A curiosity, if I may. Are you not vested with your earldom?"

Harry shook his head "No, Speaker, I have not claimed the title before the Wizengamot."

"Attend the next session, then, Earl Potter. I will place time for you immediately after the opening." She promised.

He replied "You are too kind. Have I your permission to greet the na-Baron?"

"You have that permission." To all appearance she was hard and cold in the ritual, but she betrayed a hint of pride with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Harry gave a 'bow of equals' and extended a hand "Neville, heir to the Moste Noble and Moste Ancient House of Longbottom, thank you for welcoming to your home."

"A Potter is always welcome here." Neville shook hands warmly "Shall we move to the patio for tea?" And indicated with a hand where to go.

Once appropriately seated Madam Longbottom called out "Xiddy! Xiddy!" and when an elf popped in "Tea and biscuits for us, and our guest."

"You know Hermione would be furious." Quipped Harry in a tone that told what he thought.

Neville smirked "Well we just won't tell her. And speaking of House Elves…how goes the rebuilding?"

"As well as can be expected." Harry lamented "But it should speed up now that the funerals are all done."

Neville nodded sadly "I think, for me, Colin's was the worst. Even though he was about Hagrid's size, I'll still remember the eager little boy who seemed to have a Ginny level crush on you."

"No denigrating the dead." Augusta scolded "It is unseemly."

Harry gave an amused chuckle, uncrossed his legs, crossed them the other way "Unseemly? Perhaps. But true, I think. Thank you Xiddy."

"Great and noble Harry Potter thanks Xiddy!" the elf squealed and bowed.

Harry thought '_bad as Dobby' _but it was kindly, and he did not voice it, merely saying "It smells delicious."

"Are you trying to steal our elf, Lord Potter?" asked Augusta, severely.

Neville quipped "He's known for it. Ask Draco when next you see him." They shared a chuckle.

"On a serious note, Speaker, may I ask a favor?" Harry's humor vanished. At her nod, he continued "You, besides being Speaker of the Wizengamot, are also a member of Hogwarts' school board."

She only looked curious "I have accepted the position, at least temporarily. Why?"

"Albus, Professor Dumbledore's painting in his…well Mcgonagall's office…asked me to ensure that Professor Snape's portrait was added to the roster of Headmasters." Replied Harry.

The temperature seemed to drop a bit, and did it seem cloudy? Neville was drumming his fingers and looking angry. Augusta noted it at once and said "My grandson is beginning to take over the reins of House Longbottom. This seems a good opportunity to allow him to decide for himself. With all due respect, Lord Potter, I never knew the man. I will follow his instructions here."

"He doesn't deserve it, Harry." The young lord spoke tightly to his former Housemate "Do you know what he did that year you were Horcrux hunting?"

To that, he only had a partial answer "Albus' painting told me he did what he could to keep down the worst of the Carrows' actions."

"I guess you really don't remember how bad I looked." Neville was less angry, at least outwardly "But if want to interpret getting only one Cruciatus Curse as opposed to three, I guess you could say he did good. But honestly, I'm disgusted you of ALL PEOPLE would consider doing one nice thing for the prick."

Augusta exerted her own personality at that "In private, among friends, that is fine for a young noble. But, Neville, do not speak so crassly in public."

"Never said he was a nice guy, Nev." Harry was hard pressed to defend the dead man. "But it's something for Dumbledore as much as anything else."

Slapping the table, Neville snarled "While thinking of Dumbledore, remember HE never did anything to rein Snape in! Can you name me one class? JUST ONE! Where he didn't take points or insult your parents?"

"Well I - -" began Harry.

But Neville cut him off "In fact, I was the one he targeted when he couldn't find an excuse to target you! Remember the time Malfoy sabotaged my potion? Took points from me and Dean, and THEN blamed you for not catching my 'blundering' Forget that?"

"Well noooo" admitted Harry "But- -"

Neville again cut in "I wasn't finished! I've looked into Snape. Only Dumbledore got him off for being a Death Eater. Here's something else I bet you don't know; Trelawney got her job because she made a prophecy during her interview. It predicted Voldemort's defeat by someone born in late 80."

"I know." Harry was beginning to get annoyed, but had a hard time because he knew the whole prophecy "And- -"

It was only a breath, but Neville continued "Snape overheard the thing and went and told his fucking Master! I don't know the words, but seems it could've referred to you or me! The greaseball is responsible…basically…for BOTH OF US being orphans."

"I know I - - " Harry didn't know what argument he had to offer but it felt weak even protesting for Dumbledore.

Neville's anger boiled over. He pushed out of his chair, sending it across the patio and flipped over the table spilling everything "And you STILL want to honor that fucker!" he raged. His next words were cold "Get out of my house Potter. Now."

"Nev, mate, I'm sorry you feel so- -" Harry stood slowly.

Neville wasn't interested "What? You're still here? Xiddy!"

"Master called Xiddy?" the Longbottom elf popped in.

Shaking with pumping adrenaline, the Lord of the House commanded "Xiddy, our visitor might not recall the way out. Please escort him. If he so much as speaks, you are to throw him out. Clear?"

"Madam Longbottom" Harry was fixing his slightly mussed clothes "please excuse me for cutting the visit short. Good day. Neville." And before apparating away, at the property line "Xiddy, please offer my apologies to your master for upsetting the peace of his home."

The elf bowed deeply "Harry Potter is still a great wizard for saving us from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Abcij

"The last item on the agenda for the day was added at the request of Harry Potter." Said Chairman Selwyn "Mr. Potter, please address the Board."

Harry nodded and stepped to the podium. He only glanced at Augusta Longbottom. He'd tried a floo call, sent a couple owls to Neville. All of which had been ignored. He coughed a little nervously "Thank you Chairman Selwyn, Hogwarts Board Members, Headmistress McGonagall and I see Headmistress Viridian and Headmasters Dumbledore and Swott are here in their canvas forms. I appear before you with a heavy heart, for two reasons. One a broken friendship and two breaking my word."

"To what word are you referring, Earl Potter?" asked Millicent, one of the most junior members and therefore uninformed as to the purpose of her former classmate's speech "Such an action is not to be taken lightly."

He nodded "I realize that Miss Bulstrode. The promise I made was to Headmaster Dumbledore; actually the very portrait observing our proceedings. The portrait reminded me of discussions I had with the living Headmaster Dumbledore concerning Severus Snape. At the end of which, I promised to speak in support of Snape being honored with a portrait among Hogwarts' headmasters."

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Albus. The voice drew considerable attention as paintings almost never initiated conversations with the living.

Inhaling deeply then going on "Sorry sir. Seeking support for my efforts, I ended up damaging a friendship that's lasted half my life." At this he did look squarely at Augusta "My friend was quite opposed to the idea and reminded me why. I doubt many will say Snape was a popular Headmaster, but that didn't disqualify Headmaster Black who is widely thought to be the most unpopular."

"My daughter was one of your classmates, Earl Potter" said Cyrus Greengrass "may this be construed as holding a grudge against a dead man?"

Harry was grateful to Mr. Weasley for the who's who lessons "Indeed Baron Greengrass. Do give Daphne my regards. Back to my agenda, Severus Snape carried on a grudge against a dead man. James Potter. Every day I was in his class. He abused his position of power as a Hogwarts teacher to abuse me and belittle me whenever the opportunity presented itself."

"And yet you are willing to endorse Professor Snape's portrait being included among the headmasters?" asked Madam Longbottom.

Harry shook his head "No, Lady. If I was the most picked on student in Potions, my friend Neville Longbottom was a close second. He reminded me of that recently. I won't second-guess the blanket immunity he was granted after the First Voldemort War ended, but consider Snape played a crucial role in the deaths of 4 young parents, Potters and Longbottoms, then goes out of his way to make the resulting pair of orphans' lives miserable."

"Not the way I remember it, Potter." Millicent was cold "Seemed you were quite the screwup in class."

He nodded easily enough "It would seem that way, but then you were in Slytherin. Remember the time Ron Weasley lost 10 points for being late to class, and you earned 5 for being on time?"

"Doesn't sound unreasonable to me, Earl Potter." The Greengrass lord argued.

Harry gritted his teeth and forced himself to be unfailingly polite "Two points about that day, sir. One, how often does a professor reward a student for merely doing what is required? Showing up on time? How about we ask Headmistress McGonagall? Second point, I am sure anyone who remembers that particular day will remember that… yes, Ron was late… but Millicent entered the classroom AFTER Ron."

"Would you wrap up, Earl Potter?" The Chairman was showing signs of boredom.

Nodding, Harry answered "Of course, Chairman Selwyn. Severus Snape is unworthy of being honored. During his regime, students were _Crucio_ed for any offense no matter how trivial, or none whatsoever just for the fun of a privileged bully of a fellow student."

"Harry Harry Harry" Albus shook his head disappointedly "Professor Snape did his absolute best to mitigate the worst excesses in a situation where he had to act like one of the Death Eaters."

Harry shook his head disappointedly "The Headmaster is ignoring the fact that Snape WAS a Death Eater, a very willing one. And at the end of the Second World War, Muggles didn't give medals to Nazi prison guards for giving a sip of water to a Jew right before gassing him. No. They usually hung him."

"That is not it at all!" Albus was deeply distressed.

Chairman Selwyn flash/banged his wand "This meeting of the Hogwarts Board is closed. We will announce our decision tomorrow."

"Lady, a moment please?" Harry approached Augusta "I am quite certain FOUR post owls could fail to deliver my correspondence to Neville."

Her expression was one of loathing "Earl Potter, your letters were flashed to ash unopened. I find this socalled change of heart of yours a revolting play to the masses. Now, I have another appointment."

Abcij

"The Board debated two subjects." Announced Chairman Selwyn and we have reached a final decision "First, by a vote of 8 against and 2 for, with 2 abstentions, the portrait of Severus Snape is denied inclusion in the Headmasters' display. Headmistress McGonagall is so directed."

The famous scandalwitch called out "Who voted how? The public has the right to know!"

"Officially, Ms. Skeeter, the Board votes are secret." Said Chairman Selwyn, coldly "Any member, at their sole discretion, MAY reveal how they themselves voted. Lastly, the Board voted, unanimously, that Hogwarts should not retain possession of the portrait. An auction will be held to sell Headmaster Snape's painting. The proceeds of which will goto Hogwarts' rebuilding expenses. Meeting adjourned!"


	96. Chapter 96:Quill v Pen

First, some current events I feel strongly about. In the USA, football had its 1st week games. And to my knowledge, not a single NFL player, showed the slightest respect for our National Anthem. In the case of my hometown; Eagles were on the field while something else played, then walked off as the Anthem started. This right after anti-Semitic postings of a player, whom I would've summarily fired. Were I in attendance, I would've walked out, demanded a refund and told them why. Maybe I'll see what I can get for my paraphernalia on EBay, if not it's trash. In conclusion, the Eagles lost a fan and probably the NFL as well. My Fan Feedback on their site is worse. I consider myself an ex-football-fan

End of Rant.

* * *

**[a/n0]**Response to _alix33. _Seems to me Neville's sentence structure was just fine. I note with amusement your _creative combvinations of swear words._

**[a/n]**I was especially curious how people might react to Neville last time. Reviews tallied at 2 very against 3 for & 2 neutral

**[a/n1]**A note to SlickRCBD: Parker Brothers was bought in 1991 for about $516 million by Hasbro. My gameset [from 1974]also has Parker Brothers on it.

**Harry Does Different CCCXLVI**

Quill v Pen

"Damn! Ouch!" Harry Potter was taking notes in early November in Transfiguration class. He dropped his quill, shook his hand and flexed his fingers "Stupid bloody thing!"

His objections were just a fraction too loud as Professor McGonagall chastised him "We customarily listen while the teacher is teaching, Mr. Potter. But since the class is wondering, please share your problem with us."

"Hahahah." Laughed the class, even Gryffindors were amused at their Housemate's embarrassment.

Still working his fingers, but aware enough to be embarrassed, Harry sheepishly answered "Well, ma'am, it's this quill. More than that actually, I'm sure this parchment was great for signing the Magna Carta, but ballpoint pen and notebook paper is much easier."

"The quill, Mr. Potter, has been used for so long I do not think Hogwarts was even built when we started." Complained Professor McGonagall in a lecturing tone.

Harry shook his hand a last few times before replying "Well if there's something better out there, shouldn't it be used?"

"What's this bobblepin thing?" asked Ron. There were a lot of blank expressions, especially among the Pureblood-dominated Slytherin.

Hermione answered before Harry could even begin to formulate a response "Invented in 1866. A ballpoint pen, also known as a biro, dispenses ink over a metal ball at its point. The metal commonly used is steel, brass, or tungsten carbide. Millions are sold every year in dozens of colors."

"What kinda tongue has metal?" asked Greg Goyle.

Harry snorted, guffawed then burst out laughing. And said "S-s-sorry, anyway, the point is they last about forever. You'll probably lose one before it runs out. And you don't have to press near as hard to write. Cheaper too, about 10 Knuts I think."

"As interesting as this is, Miss Granger, Mr Potter" the Transfiguration professor was rather dismissive "Now that we have mastered the fine art of turning matches into safety pins, we are moving onto turning water into rum."

From a few rows back there was gleeful shout "Yes!"

"I warn you Mr Finnegan, any drunkenness in my dorms will be severely punished." She declared. To the Slytherin sniggers she added "Professor Snape will not be soft on that offense, I can assure you. And I will punish ANY student I see quite harshly. Clear?... I SAID clear?"

The class replied "Yes Professor McGonagall."

Abcij

"Wha'd'u want, Puff?" asked Ron. They were in the Great Hall quite a bit later. It was two Hufflepuffs actually, and they both recoiled at the hostility.

Harry turned around in his spot "Wait. Sorry bout him. Always a bit crabby before dinner." He ignored his friend's look and continued "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. You're in my Potions class."

"We know." Said the girl, the boy took over "We all do, even us Muggleborns. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff. Heard about the pen thing in Transfiguration."

The girl was frowning at Ron "You'd think us redheads would stick together." Then she gave Harry an almost friendly look "Susan Bones, same."

"Pleasure." He shook hands with the visitors "You sit next to grumpy, there. So you know him." He looked at the girl then flicked his chin at his friend "That's Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan."

The other Gryffindor boys smiled and nodded. Ron was suddenly pleased as the food appeared.

"So what brought us here" Justin began and took a familiar object from his robes "I've been taking my notes with one of these ever since I got here. Refuse to give it up. But since all the exams have been on parchment, I've had to use the quills for that. Consider this a gift."

Harry took the pen with a smile. It was clear, you could see the ink, and had a blue cap "Thanks very much Justin. Now if I can just find some regular paper, maybe my hand will stop shouting at me."

"Give me a few days to owl my parents and I'll manage that too." The Hufflepuff offered with a laugh.

Harry beamed, delighted "Do that, Justin, please. I'll even pay you for it. Still got some money in my trunk left over from Diagon Alley….Oh, 'scuse me Susan, didn't mean to ignore you."

"I didn't feel you did." Said the girl pleasantly "But, thank you. We should go eat."

Harry watched them leave with a smile, admired the first gift he'd ever received and gave a friendly wave.

"Waz wizz yah?" asked Ron through a mouthful of pork, mashed potatoes and corn. "na—ven Gryffs."

Harry deciphered that well enough and answered "I'd like to get to know more people."

"Whatever." Ron was done chewing "Next you'll try being friends with Granger."

Their bushy-haired Housemate, who was just close enough to overhear, dropped her fork gathered up her books and stormed out quite noisily.

"That was not very nice, Ronald." Said Percy "And if I were a prefect I would be assigning detention, if not deducting points too."

Ron looked outraged "Not from your own House!"

Harry, who actually didn't have a mouthful of food, made chewing motions and did NOT comment.


	97. Chapter 97:Tom's Trophy II

**[a/n-1]**Also in**SoHDD**#**96 **I thought Percy got prefect in Harry's 2nd year. Oops

**[a/n0]**Jake Crepeau's review of **SoHDD**#**96 ** is recommended reading on the subject of quill use and abuse.

**[a/n]**Dedicated to Slytherin66's review of **SoHDD**#**91** …_Slytherin House would be very upset that the Dark Lord was half blood and a Gaunt. So many proud pure bloods had to bow or died for him. I bet Bellatrix might die on the spot you can bet the mum of Sirius would. The pure bloods would feel like they have been tricked_.

**Harry Does Different CCCXLVII**

Tom's Trophy II

"Looks like a pig with hair to me!" Ron was criticizing Hermione's new cat.

She shot back, quite as effectively "That's rich! Ha! What do you call that scrawny, old thing of yours?"

"Harry!" exclaimed the boy, and the girl spun and matched the greeting.

He jumped the last few steps to the floor, smiling "Don't ever change, you two. Good summer?"

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a suffocating hug.

Ginny, apparently over her shyness quipped "Don't mind her. She strangles everyone she meets."

"Shame on you!" Mother whacked daughter on the rear as she passed.

The twins repeated the scolding and giggled, receiving a sneer from their sister. This only caused them to crack up.

"Alright there Ginny?" asked Harry.

Mr. Weasley arrived "Harry! Wonder if I might have a word?"

"Of course sir. What's up?" replied Harry.

"I assume you've heard of Sirius Black? I wanted to warn you to be careful he was a huge supporter of - - -" the elder Weasley began and paused, unable to say the name.

The teen provided it "Voldemort."

"Don't say the name." the man scolded with a gesture, then "Black was… You-Know-Who's number two and you in particular are potentially at risk."

Harry rolled his eyes and was dismissive "Gave Voldemort the heave-ho a couple times. A little flunky ain't a thing to be afraid of."

"The NAME Harry!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley "But be that as it may, it would ease my mind…and that of concerned others…that you promise to NOT go looking for trouble."

Under his gaze, the boy wilted…well, somewhat "Sure, sir, I guess. But trouble seems to find me anyway."

Abcij

"Chu staring at my sister for mate?" Ron wanted to know during the Sorting at Hogwarts that night.

Harry finished chewing a bite before replying "I wasn't… at least, not intentionally. But I think I might be getting an idea. Somehow…not sure…something your Dad said to me has got me thinking about last year."

"How's that Harry?" asked Hermione "And what has it to do with Ginny?"

He smirked a bit "Thank you Hermione! I could kiss you! That's half the answer!"

"Don't say things like that!" she blushed.

Seamus put in "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I- - - !"

"Perhaps YOU would like to proctor the Sorting Mr. Finnegan?" came the frosty voice of Professor McGonagall, ending the tuneful melody. Poor Irish lad.

Abcij

After the Sorting was concluded, and supper; everyone was getting up, Harry did not leave with his friends "Gonna have a word with Ginny a minute." He walked over to where the Second Years were "Scuse me….Gin?...walk back to the Tower with me?...Sorry, you are?"

"Romilda Vane. Ginny's dormmate." The girl replied, grinning pleasantly. A little more than pleasantly as she entangled their arms "Annnnd you, of course, are Harry Potter."

He struggled to disconnect her saying "Well…excuse me…but I am not one for physical contact. So, if you DON'T mind, me and Ginny need a PRIVATE chat."

"If you need anything Harry…ever…..anything at all, just ask." She, well, cuddled was the only word. Walking away, her hips swung back and forth in a most exaggerated manner.

Harry watched for a moment, then shrugged the girl and the incident off, giving the youngest Weasley his full attention "I know I asked you before, but how are you Ginny? Now that we're back?"

"Fine" she replied, a little unsure of her standing. More than a little surprised that the boy she now knew moderately well was so dismissive of her dormmate. "Really. Thanks for asking. Was that it?"

He shook his head "Actually, no. You…well…between us we probably know more about young Voldemort than anyone today."

"Why are you asking me that!?" she reacted almost like he'd slapped her.

Harry held up his hands "Easy there. I once heard a saying that went _know your enemy_. I only talked to Tom for a couple minutes, you knew him most of a year. What was he like?"

"Other than evil?" Ginny's mood started to improve.

He smiled "Yes other than the obvious. What were his good points and bad ones?"

"He was handsome. Very." She blushed "More to the point, he knew it."

Harry shrugged "I'll take your word for it, but it sounds like it's both a good and bad thing. What else?"

"Persuasive. He could get almost anyone to do what he wanted them to. If he could force them, he preferred doing that. But if he had to, like with a teacher, he had a treacle tongue." She described the teen Voldemort to a tee, ending with a shiver.

He patted her shoulder "From my conversation, he seemed to loooooove talking about himself. Especially how clever he is."

"Oh yes!" it was the first time she'd laughed in the conversation "Totally full of himself. One thing though…if it's something he didn't want known…Tom would make sure you didn't tell."

They were at the Gryffindor entrance, Harry held her back and was grinning "He wouldn't like facts about himself going public. Would he?"

"ESPECIALLY the embarrassing ones." She suddenly saw what Harry'd been after.

He nodded "Especially! Something else. Do we even HAVE newspapers?"

"Dad always says _The Daily Prophet _is just a Ministry mouthpiece." Said Ginny, with a solid dose of scorn "Can I introduce you to one of my friends? Tomorrow?"

His response was automatic "Of course. We're friends too, aren't we?"

"I hoped so." Her expression was shy, small.

Abcij

At breakfast, Harry quite abruptly broke away from his two best friends. Attracting some little attention he spoke briefly with Ginny, but then drew serious looks when they walked away from the Gryffindor table. She introduced him to a Ravenclaw in her year "Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood; Luna, Harry."

"Good morning Harry Potter." Her voice was cheery, her eyes somewhat reminiscent of Dobby "You seem fairly free of wrackspurt infestations."

He glanced at his fellow Gryffindor then, receiving no clarification "Suppose that's good. Sounds it anyway."

"May we sit?" asked Ginny and after they did so "Luna's Dad owns a weekly paper, rather small, but always on the lookout for a good story."

Harry now understood the reason for the introduction "Luna, I'm sorry in advance, but I'm using you to get a story out."

"Oh goody!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed "A conspiracy! It will be like having friends!"

Now THAT comment Harry understood. He squeezed her forearm "I'd be glad to be your friend. I-if you like."

"Wonderful!" said Luna, brightly "Now, please, tell me about your particular Ratfang Conspiracy."

He looked rather befuddled, shrugged "You remember me and Ginny trashing Riddle's trophy?"

"Indeed. I am a fair flyer." Luna answered "But, you and Ginevra put on quite a performance."

The redhead Gryffindor protested "Luna! Not my FULL name!"

"ANYWAY" Harry overrode her "there are a lot of this story we don't know, but the parts we do are this: A boy was born of the Slytherin line in the late 1920s. This boy was born Tom Marvolo Riddle…"

Harry or Ginny spoke for the next couple minutes at the end of which Luna seemed to be looking right through Harry's head. In a spacey tone she began "No…no nargles…However I believe that is only a teaser part of the tale. Certainly something _The Quibbler _would be interested in as it answers many questions of the past decade. Daddy would be glad to offer some revenue sharing.

"Embarrass Tom AND make money! Don't get better than that!" enthused Ginny, sporting a major grin.

Abcij

A meeting with Xeno Lovegood and a couple days after that, the Hippogryff dung hit the fan. The Wizengamot was demanding an investigation, the goblins wanted basilisk meat and an obscure weekly magazine couldn't print copies fast enough.

"Potter, my father wants a word with you." Draco Malfoy approached him in the corridor between classes.

The trio glanced at each other. Then taking a page from his irritant's own book Harry stared him down and replied quietly with two words "Say please."

"My father is one of our leading nobles! He has the Minister's ear! He does NOT beg of you!" Draco stormed off.

Harry muttered "_the Minister's ear_!" and the three of them giggled.

Abcij

"I don't see any reason for me to say a word, sir." Harry was looking straight at the Headmaster. He was in the office with Professor Snape, Lucius Draco and Narcissa Malfoy and David Goyle arrayed against him.

Professor Snape glared "Lord Malfoy asked you a question Potter!"

"Malfoy didn't say please." Countered Harry, shooting a hostile look at the platinum blonde man. He slumped in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Ah-ah Severus" Dumbledore held up a restraining hand "And, what, Harry do you think would make this a better situation?"

The young wizard answered "How about someone one MY side? Professor McGonagall, for instance? Ron? Mr. Lovegood? Luna? Hermione?"

"The Mudblood." Draco snorted.

Harry retorted "Ten points from Slytherin!"

"TWENTY from Gryffindor Potter. You have no such authority." Sneered Snape.

Lucius finally relented from his all-powerful stance "Severus, I ask you to reverse your punishment. Don't give me that look. Headmaster, _please_ override Professor Snape. My _request_ as a Governor. _Mr_. Potter, may I call you Harry?" he struggled visibly with the kind tone.

"No. You can't Malfoy." Harry's tone, for all his higher pitch, struggled to match Snape's but the intent was there "Now, wha'd'you want?"

There was a vein above Lucius' left eye that no one had seen until it bulged "The Dark Lord was very powerful. I would know what the best decision to make is should he return. Your Headmaster seems to believe that likely. Can you prove what you said in that rag, boy?"

"We'll wait until this is a little more fair." Harry smirked and didn't say a word until everyone…well, except for Xeno, that he'd requested arrived. Then "Voldemort's own words on the subject."

Except for the Headmaster, Luna Hermione and Ginny, everyone else visibly cringed at the feared name. It was Professor Snape who spoke first "The name is not to be used Potter."

"Voldemort!" Harry snapped back, grinning at the repeated reactions. "Or call him Tom if you prefer. You know, Malfoy, I talked a bit to Dobby- -"

Draco squeaked "You said he was dead! You killed him, Father!"

"Silence!" Lucius backhanded his son.

Harry felt sympathy for him but kept it off his face "As I was saying: Dobby told me **Voldemort** would be a little upset you let one of his possessions be destroyed. You read the story. You and your precious Purebloods! You tell me, is Riddle a Pureblood name?"

"No." the senior Goyle answered reflexively.

Harry felt the man was brighter than his son "Don't know about his mother." Admitted Harry "Probably where the whole Heir of Slytherin thing comes from. But Voldemort …aka Tom Riddle… was the son of a Muggle. Not even a poor Mudblood, like Draco likes to call my best friend, but…by your own rules a filthy Muggle. Some champion of Purebloodism huh?"

"No need to gloat Harry." Dumbledore chastised him with a just perceptible bow of his head.

Lucius gestured to Goyle, the pair moved to a corner of the office, put up privacy wards for a time and when they came back, he queried his earlier concern "There is _proof_ of this?"

"Hermione?" he looked at his friend.

Lucius gave a sneer "Miss Granger?"

"Daughter of Muggles that I am" her tone matched his.

Snape growled "Proper respect girl! Detention."

"Professor McGonagall, it strikes me that kids learn from what they see adults do." Harry pointed out "Miss Granger was just following Mr - - oh beg your pardon - - LORD Malfoy's example."

Minerva nodded "I tend to agree. Miss Granger, detention revoked."

"Thank you, Professor." She beamed in delight "There is proof, Malfoy. And a Hogwarts governor, with the ear of the Minister to boot, certainly has all the access to records he would need."

Ginny was unhappy "Still needs to pay for slipping me Riddle's diary."

"A valid point." Said Dumbledore "What, Lucius, would you do with this …ahh… information, should Miss Granger point you in the right direction?"

He touched his temple and closed his eyes for a minute, glanced at Narcissa, then "The Dark Lord will find less support, considerably less, should he succeed in returning to power. As for Miss Weasley, I apologize if you were …ahh… inconvenienced last year. If you are still …umm…troubled, perhaps a visit to St. Mungo's, which the Malfoy family will cover, can be arranged."

"Or several." There was a hint of a young Voldemort in her voice "As much help as the healer says."

Draco had to be silenced with a gesture from his father, who clearly reluctant, nodded "Agreed."

"Got one over" Ron was ecstatic at the victory, his exclamation was cut off with kicks to both shins "OWWW! Gin! Mione! Tha'bloody'ell was tha'fer?"

The Head of Gryffindor couldn't let that go "Mr. Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor for language."

"Miss Weasley five points TO Gryffindor. You as well Miss Granger." came from Professor Snape, whose expression was still stony.

abcij

When, at the end of the TriWizard Tournament, the Dark Lord still kidnapped Harry and returned to a body only three marked Death Eaters obeyed his summons to the graveyard. In the days that followed, Lucius Malfoy and numerous other former Death Eaters publicly disavowed their former master.

In other news, _The Quibbler _now outsold if narrowly _The Daily Prophet._


	98. Chapter 98:Why Dont You Prove It

**[a/n0]**Current events note: USA lost a great jurist. If you agree with her, or not. Ruth Bader Ginsberg aka RBG was that.

**[a/n]**Thought this was going to be my longest 1shot. It got away from me, I even cut out some scenes I'd sketched in my mind. I glanced at some previous word counts and it comes out 6th longest out of the last 100.

**Harry Does Different CCCXLVIII**

Why Don't You Prove It

"Oh, I think you do, sir." Harry was confronting Lucius Malfoy in the corridor outside the Headmaster's office "I think you slipped that diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron…that day…in Diagon Alley."

The much taller man stalked menacingly close to the boy, shoved the tattered book into his servant's hand and sneered "You do, do you? Why don't you…prove it?" He stood there for a few seconds, then flicked his eyebrow and turned to leave "Come Dobby."

"Open it." Harry whispered to the pathetic creature "Do it!"

Dobby complied and his eyes bugged out. Inside was treasure beyond measure "Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby is frrrrreeeeeeeee!"

"I didn- -" Mr. Malfoy was in shock. Worse was the mocking expression on the brat's face. Worst was when said brat lifted his pant leg to reveal his bare ankle. Rage filled him "You lost me my SERVANT! Avadaaaa- - -!

Dobby's hand flashed a bright blue and his face lit up as his former master flew down the corridor. He merely grunted in satisfaction and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too, Potter." Lucius blustered from the distance "One day you'll meet the same… sticky… end." And was gone.

Dobby looked up with worshipful eyes "Harry Potter freed Dobby. How can Dobby repay him?"

"Just pr- -" Harry was about to ask him not to save his life again, but stopped "actually, err, why don't you walk with me. Let's see what we can work out."

The elf was skipping with glee beside his savior "Dobby will follow Harry Potter's orders."

"Friends ASK and friends do because they WANT to." The young wizard was long aware of the horrible treatment the scrawny creature had suffered "What CAN you do? You can apparate in and out of Hogwarts, but that's supposed to be impossible. It's in Hogwarts: A History."

Answering "Elf magic different than human. Dobby not know exactly how."

"Can you show me? Over the summer maybe?" asked Harry "Something better to do than chores for the Muggles."

Frowning "Dobby not liking Muggies. Treat Harry Potter like House Elf." They arrived by the Great Hall, he was reluctant to continue "Dobby not allowed in with witches and wizards."

"Are you my friend? I sit with my friends. Come. If you must, consider it an order." The boy's tone was as inexorable as fate. But he touched the emaciated shoulder lightly "Come on."

Abcij

Boisterous conversation faded as the last student arrived for the last dinner of the school year. First to low talking, then whispers and finally silence. The Muggleborns had never seen the like. Halfbloods, and some of the Purebloods, knew what the creature with Second Year Gryffindor, was. And were curious. Those Purebloods in Slytherin, particularly those of Draco's ilk, were offended.

"Dobby!" the Malfoy heir, as soon as he recognized the elf, was furious "What are you doing here? And with Potter! Go home and slam the oven door on your ears!"

The poor little thing cringed and began sobbing.

"Leave it alone!" yelled Hermione "You loathsome evil cockroach! What is it?"

Harry stepped in front of his new friend protectively "You can't order him about anymore, Malfoy. Your dear old dad gave him clothes.

"Bad little master." Dobby straightened "Great and noble Harry Potter protects Dobby!"

Harry had his back to Draco so he didn't see when his nemesis drew his wand and started a spell. Hermione was in the middle of a disarming spell, which unfortunately, was off target. Ron with a bit of malicious relish, fired "_Serpensortia_!"

The snake landed right at the Slytherin's feet. Drool dripped from the conjured creature's fangs at the smell of fresh meet. It struck like lightning.

Draco screamed in terror and pain. He kicked his leg, whipping the snake around. A Seventh Year girl, Tracey Davis and Vincent Crabbe went down as the snake became a lash. Professor Snape coolly, and dead-on accurate, fired "_Evanesca_!" vanishing the conjuration, then "Mr. Weasley, that will be 50 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a fellow student. Same for you Miss Granger, do not think I missed your ATTEMPTED assault. And if school was still in session- -"

"However, it is _not_, Severus." Professor McGonagall pointed out sternly "I, however, noticed Mr. Malfoy's attempted assault on Mr. Potter. Therefore, that will cost Slytherin 50 points. And I award Mr. Potter and Miss Granger 51 points each for acting to protect a Housemate from a cowardly stab in the back."

The Headmaster coughed delicately and declared "The year concluded I seer that in fourth place, Ravenclaw has 324 points, Slytherin has 371 points, Gryffindor 391 points, Hufflepuff with 404 WINS THE HOUSE CUP!"

Professor Sprout's badgers went crazy.

"Hey Farley!" Hermione whispered sharply to the outgoing Head Girl, she was feeling particularly good about things "You realize that stunt of Malfoy's cost you The Cup?"

Gemma Farley belonged to a light-oriented Pureblood family, but that was a matter of House pride "Silence, little brat!" Behind her unemotional mask, it only took a moment to calculate what the Gryffindor meant. She would take THIS up when the House was back in the dungeons.

Abcij

Harry was searching through the Hogwarts Express for a specific individual. He first came upon a pair of mischief lovers.

"We will" began Fred

George added "avenge you

F:"oh savior"

G:"of our sister!"

"I'm already cooking up a plot." Countered Harry, as his eyes flicked back and forth "But you're missing one of the fundamentals of a good prank."

The twins almost fell out of their seats "How dare you!?"

"You tailor your revenge to your victim." Harry offered in a lecturing tone, waved off their outrage "For instance, get some basic information you need from the best source you have. For my plans, I need to start with your OLDER brother."

F:"Did you"

G:"tell Ron?"

Harry shrugged "He lost interest as soon as I mentioned Percy. What about you two?"

G:"You have

F:"us curious."

"See, I learned a bit about my target and none of your pranks would impress him. Or humiliate him enough. I assume you wouldn't mind targeting Lucius?" Harry's look was inscrutable.

They blinked "You mean of course"

G:"Draco, his son."

"No, I'm going for the top dog." The younger wizard seemed confident. He stopped an older Gryffindor girl "Anna? Hi. You know which compartment Percy Weasley is in?"

The black girl nodded "Sure, Harry, follow me. Just saw a patch of red hair that wasn't female."

"Percy? Got a few minutes?" he asked after opening the door.

The oldest Weasley student looked up with a frown, there were a couple Ravenclaws his age there as well. All three were reading intently. Being annoyed didn't keep him from being observant "I am trying to get ahead on next year's coursework. Why are they with you and not Ronald?"

"Nice to see you too" said Fred

George finished "dear brother."

"Are you interested in getting back at the …umm… person" Harry didn't identify who because of the extra company "who slipped your sister her …ahh… diary."

If anything the frown deepened "How could you POSSIBLY know that?"

"First a question that needs your expertise." He deflected the question "How EXACTLY are House Elves classified in the Wizarding World? Hermione's already taken up House-Elf liberation."

Percy rolled his eyes, and, behind their books so did the Ravenclaws "It is things like THAT that will convince those high up in the Ministry your…errrm…what do I call him? Pal? Draco. That he is justified in using the M word about her."

"Don't distract me." Harry gave a slashing gesture "Dobby!...Dobby, will you repeat what you told me?"

The small creature looked around the compartment, unsure, but after an encouraging nod "Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Bad old master gives evil book to Wheazey chit."

"HEY watch your tone!" ordered both Fred and George in voice "That's our **sister!"**

Harry saw his tiny friend flinch and goto hit his head on the wall. Instantly restraining he scolded his friends "Let him alone guys. He doesn't know any better. Remember who he's been living under. Dobby, ignore those two and please."

"In bad old master's house. Dobby saw. Bad old master has secret place in floor." The poor elf was sobbing "Bad old master said to bad old mistress, bad book belonged to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry gave the little guy's shoulder a gentle squeeze and dismissed him kindly "You did good, Dobby. Thank you very much. Off you go. Rest up."

"Harry Potter THANKS Dobby!" he was awed. Snapped his fingers and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Then back to "So, Percy, what do you know about House Elves? In the Muggle world people are sometimes disqualified from testifying."

The senior Weasley considered, then nodded "There is some dispute in the matter. Rulings have been on both sides. However, as long as an elf can be proven competent and not ordered to lie."

"Just imagine, guys" Harry was fairly bouncing on his toes "Between what me, Dobby, Ron, Hermione and Ginny know. Can you see a certain someone locked up?"

And had Harry been a little older, perhaps not so biased against only Slytherin, he might have considered the possibility that a Ravenclaw's family might be Malfoy allies. Or more precisely, severely indebted to the Goyles. Though he was furious, Lucius was in Cornelius' office the next day with his silver tongue and pouch of gold. From there, trips to Knockturn Alley and much as he loathed the race, a contract with Gringotts for some rush cursebreaking. Buying the team's silence was even more expensive.

Abcij

"Lucius Malfoy" this was just a formality "I have a warrant to take you into custody and to search your home. Every room."

The Lord of the castle smiled unaffectedly and waved a hand in permission "But of course, Madam Bones. Do come in. My son and wife were just finishing after-dinner tea. Would you care for a cup? Earl grey?"

"Perhaps you had best be concerned with more serious matters." She phrased it as a suggestion.

His smile was nothing short of infuriating "As you say, oh Head of the DMLE. Perhaps Master Auror Moody would care for some?"

"I'll not drink anything a dark wizard pours, Malfoy!" the battle-scarred man snarled. His artificial eye was looking everywhere.

Unconcernedly, Lucius didn't rise to the bait "Dark wizard? Me? I do recall I was cleared of all wrongdoing in 1981. Something about being cursed."

"I recall Potter, a 12-year old at the time throwing off that same curse." Moody taunted "Shame a grown, powerful wizard like yourself couldn't."

That bit deep "Someday you will go too far."

"All I goto is to find ALL your secrets." Moody- was eager, and gloating. He walked off, never turning his back on the suspect.

Narcissa and Draco appeared in the foyer, and the boy acted precisely as instructed, screaming "Daddy! NO!" and throwing himself at the Aurors handcuffing his father. He wasn't deemed a serious threat and Madam Bones only lightly stunned the boy.

Abcij

"And, in conclusion" the Malfoy lawyer was addressing a meeting of the Black Magic Committee of the Wizengamot "not only did the investigating Aurors, accompanied by investigators from the Misuse of Artifacts Department, fail to find dark objects. But, a young boy, whose only crime was impulsively leaping to the defense of his beloved father was brutally assaulted by heavily armed Aurors. Where is justice for Draco Malfoy?"

In the gallery Ron and Harry looked at each other, stuck their fingers in their mouths and gagged. Hermione elbowed Harry in the side and Mrs. Weasley promised punishment to Ron.

"If there is no further discussion" said the chairman "green to refer to the full Wizengamot for trial, red is immediate dismissal."

Lucius Malfoy glared angrily at every green wand.

After voting time expired the chairman ritually announced the results "Does any member wish to alter their vote? The Committee, by a vote of 4-3 with 2 abstentions, the case will be decided by the Committee of the Whole."

"Lucius, this is not good." Mrs. Malfoy perfunctorily kissed her husband's cheek.

Glare fixed on the departing members, he spoke quickly before the guards came to return him to a holding cell. Aware of his position, they waited for the defendant's permission. "Fear not, Narcissa, I had limited influence here. And at that I almost was cleared. Acquittal among my peers is assured."

Abcij

"Uncle Vernon" in #4 Privet Dr. Harry came down the steps and entered the kitchen decked out in his full-dress robes "I have to appear at a trial."

The boy's uncle looked up from his paper "Not likely boy! I want bacon and eggs! Where's my coffee? Get out of those freak things."

"I wasn't asking permission. I was informing you of a fact. And no I don't have time. I probably won't for about the next week, maybe two." Harry's cool tone a sharp contrast to the man's building anger.

His aunt cut in, she was remarkably observant, accusing "A trial you say? Committed a crime, proved our point all these years. Well, don't expect us to taxi you about."

"Hahaha" Dudley was stuffing himself with Corn Flakes.

Facing off against a basilisk and teenage Voldemort left Harry more or less without fear, particularly in Privet. He gave a shrug "Believe what you want, Auntie. I don't feel like riding with either of you. Dobby!"

"Harry Potter sir calls his Dobby." The elf popped in.

Vernon jumped out of his seat with remarkable speed for his size "Wha' tha'ell is THAT thing!?"

"My friend Dobby, he's a House Elf. Some wizards treat them as slaves, but he's free." Explained Harry, making no effort to help with the fallen chair "You sort of met him last year. Remember the pudding incident? Dobby, Courtroom six, Ministry of Magic, please."

Dobby took his hero's hand almost worshipfully and the magicals were gone. The Dursley household wasn't quiet again for several minutes.

Abcij

The trial of Lucius Malfoy took a solid week. Harry was the last witness. After which, the defense spoke first "How can you take ANY of this seriously? The prosecution would have us believe a mentally unstable witch, a boy with a propensity for …well… to be kind, dramatic storytelling. Remember Deputy Headmistress McGonagall testifying about his belief Professor Snape was stealing an immortality stone. And the witness putting things together? A disgraced House Elf. Certainly he would have no grudge against his former owner."

"Madam Bones? Your final statement?" Minister Fudge was less than pleasant to his 'top cop'

She stood and began clapping "Very nice verrrry niiiiice!"

"**Enough**!" the Minister's complexion reminded Harry of his uncle.

She smiled and half-bowed "Apologies, noble members of the Wizengamot. Ultimately the case DOES boil down to who you believe. I would just change the characterizations given by the defense. I would call Dobby a most loyal House-Elf. A loyalty to something more than his family. His master was plotting to murder an uneducated young witch. The defense all but used the word Mudblood more than once."

The entire courtroom gasped. Though used liberally enough to bully individuals, it was not shouted publicly.

"And besides" Amelia went on after hardly a pause "consider that, one thing about _Muggleborns_ is they come to us without preconceptions. Hermione Granger had NO reason to dislike Draco Malfoy, or his father. And Harry Potter, whose bloodline is even more pure than any of the Sacred 28, his upbringing leaves him as unbiased as any Muggleborn. A last thought to take with you into your deliberations, Lucius Malfoy did NOT just endanger the unimportant poor Mudbloods… as some call them."

A confused din of conversation filled the silence thus created. Where was she going with this?

"A basilisk, one fully as big as any dragon, was set loose by the shade of The Dark Lord!" She fairly shouted her point, then quietly "Could such a monster truly be controlled? It was sheer luck no one died. And while the three who were petrified were Muggleborns, what would have stopped a 60 foot monster from killing everyone it wished? I imagine such a creature has quite an appetite. How many of you have children at Hogwarts right now? I do. Lucius Malfoy endangered EVERY ONE **OF THEM**!"

The Minister hammered his gavel furiously "That is quite enough Bones! Her entire speech is stricken from the record except for _Apologies, noble members of the Wizengamot."_

Malfoy's attorney was nervous, but not Lucius, he was arrogantly confident that he had bribed and/or spread the right blackmail material in the right places to get the desired result. And he whispered the fact "Not to worry, my wife my son, I predict an easy victory. We shall be dining with a few of our most loyal supports this evening."

"Yes father." Said Draco, nothing but pride in his eyes.

Abcij

The courtroom was tense as Minister Fudge approached the podium. He tapped his gavel and gave a ceremonial bow to the Speaker of the Wizengamot, said "This meeting is called to order. Mr Speaker, the only item on the agenda is Lord Malfoy's trial. I understand you have reached a verdict."

"Indeed Mr. Minister" a man easily Dumbledore's age intoned "By the Statutes set down by Merlin and his successors, we find Lucius Abraxas Malfoy guilty of three counts conspiracy in attempted murder, three counts of conspiracy in aggravated magical assault. Finally 344 counts of child endangerment."

Minister Fudge choked down his shock, and honestly fury, at the outcome. Forced into a neutral position he had to ask formally "You have the voting results for publication?"

"Yes Mr. Minister" the white-haired wizard replied formally "The votes on attempted murder 616-277, the votes on aggravated magical assault 660-237, last child endangerment 794-106."

Lucius pounded the table with a fist and jumped to his feet "I warned all of you! I paid all of you! Your families will suffer for your betrayal!"

"It is precisely our families we are concerned about." A voice was amplified and much of the audience was surprised to see Michael Crabbe rise to his feet "My son was as much at risk for your adventurism as any Mudblood." He was struck in the shoulder by a redish spell.

After the commotion died down, Fudge resumed formally "In the best interest of Britain, the Ministry casts its 100 votes for Guilty on all Counts. Has the august Wizengamot determined a sentence, if any?"

"We have, Minister" answered the Speaker "Attempted murder, 10 years, each count. Assault, 5 years, each count. Child endangerment, one year- - -" he paused, clearing his throat.

There were displeased mutterings, that were silenced by the Minister's wand making a loud sound.

The Speaker continued "My apologies. That was one year for EACH COUNT of Child Endangerment."

"WHAT? **NO**!" raged Lucius. He was seized by Aurors, restrained and manacled "YOU WILL PAY! **ALL OF YOU**!"

His lawyer, as he was dragged out, said "The defense moves sentences to be served concurrently."

"Denied." Said the Speaker.

The lawyer flinched, but argued "We will appeal!"

"To whom?" asked the fairly neutral Cyrus Greengrass "I have two daughters who he endangered. And a young son who is still too young. Look on the bright side, with good behavior he might earn a parole around 2100."

Hermione had been silently thinking "Ron! Harry! That works out to 389 years in prison! What did that man mean?"

"Hah!" Ron gloated "He'll be Binns before he gets out!"

Percy was well informed "That is Cyrus Greengrass. His family has a slightly Dark reputation. I understand the son, his heir, has the nickname Midnight. He will start when you are Sixths. Parole is possible after a third of a sentence is served and again at the halfway mark. It requires a board recommendation, approval of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister for Magic.

"129.6 years" Hermione's expression was a mix of awe and alarm.

Ron gave his friend's arm a nudge "Harry …err… better look at Malfoy."

"Well, he's never liked me." It was a sigh, but he crossed his arms and looked right back. Only the fact that the room was emptying ended the staring contest.


	99. Chapter 99:So Ugly

**[a/n-1]**About my antiNFL rant from #**96**, all my paraphernalia is gone. A friend texted me with the usual banter, 'my team' hadn't won Sunday. Didn't even flip once to the game. Just mentioning it because it sparked interesting PMs, some in support, some in opposition. I want to thank one opposer in particular [without naming him/her] Debate may not change either's opinion but, truthfully, it's fun.

**[a/n0]**Well no one complained about Lucius' fate. Well except for Harrison _.__He should have been thrown through the veil ex-post-facto._Hands Off MY Wolfie observed _He's also as mouthy as his son _Can't we imagine a long-haired blond terrorizing Hogwarts of the late 60s with 'Wait'll I tell Abraxas!" A sequel might be in order

**[a/n]**Meanwhile, a foray into fluff

**Harry Does Different CCCXLIX**

So Ugly

"Hello Harry Potter." The blonde Ravenclaw greeted him with a spacey expression punctuated by protuberant eyes.

The young Gryffindor backed away some, thinking for a hero he was making a pretty poor showing "I'm sorry. I remember meeting you on the train but I don't recall your name."

"Of no concern at all." Came airy reply "I am Luna Lovegood." She was holding a small wicker basket and had just tossed an apple slice to a creature.

Harry watched the odd, ungainly thing. It was small, rather a large dog. It didn't seem to have skin, except for what had to be wings. Its head recalled a dragon. A larger one, probably the mom, came up and nudged the smaller one away. It gave a brief snort at the humans before trotting off. Harry smiled and commented "Never seen the like."

**Luna Lovegood**: "_They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really... But people avoid them because they're a bit..._"

**Harry Potter**: "_Different. But why can't the others see them?_"

**Luna Lovegood**: "_They can only be seen by people who've seen death._"— Harry and Luna discussing Thestrals

"I think I like them." Harry pulled an apple slice from Luna's baske and tossed it underhanded into a cluster. A large thestral sniffed at the offering, then pushed it to a small one. This one walked right to the humans, plucked a slice from Luna's basket and swallowed it whole. It lightly butted its head on her arm. He commented with a smile "They sure are ugly."

Luna affected a haughty glare and countered "They are positively distinguished looking."

"Y-wa" stammered Harry in shock at the witch's change in demeanor. He very gently touched a wing then nodded "Feels a bit like leather. I guess you're right, Luna, distinguished fits. Do you actually fly?"

What isn't quite obvious is that wings evolve from hands and arms. The wizard was forcibly reminded of this fact as he was plucked off his feet and sat on the thestral's back. A bare second to gather his senses and the horselike creature thundered through the clearing. The wings beat a few times and they were airborne.

"Wh-ooah." At first he was scared out of his wits, but as with Buckbeak, it soon became thrilling. As they circled above the Forbidden Forset, Harry let out an almighty "YAAHOOOOOO!"

Luna was there when they landed perhaps five minutes later. Her head tilted in contemplation she wondered "You know, Harry Potter, to those unfortunate enough to not see thestrals…that must look a bit scary."

"Thank you so much!" he swung his legs and hopped off, then hugged the thestral's neck enthusiastically. He wasn't the least bothered by the feel of its skin "You want a turn, Luna?"

She looked askance "The first time I flew I broke my ankle. I barely made an A in Flying Class. People like you are artistes."

"My friend Neville broke his wrist in First Year." Harry commiserated while still petting the thestral's side "You are positively distinguished looking."

The thestral snorted, then trotted back to the herd.

"You have made a friend, Harry Potter." She waved to the creature.

He copied the gesture and added "Maybe two, Luna Lovegood. Let's not miss curfew." And the two headed back together.


	100. Chapter 100:Shrinking Cabinet

**[a/n]**Never know what's going to inspire an idea. Going through my videotapes, ask your parents about those, kids. Found a recording of _Logopolis_, yes I've been a Whovian THAT long [longer actually], and this came out.

**[a/n1]**Another milestone #100 of the **Son of** Anthology. My outline guarantees ideas into 2021 [almost Inauguration Day]

**Harry Does Different CCCL**

Shrinking Cabinet

Up in the Sixth Year Gryffindor boys' dorm were Seamus, Ron and Harry. The two were playing chess while The-Boy-Who-Lived was reclining on his bed with his prized Marauders' Map. He dropped the lollypop he'd been sucking on "Ron! Get over here!"

"Not now Harry, I'm about to smash Seamus." The redhead complained, even if he'd only advanced his Queen's Bishop two squares.

Trying to peel the lollypop off his comforter, he snapped "No Ron! NOW!"

"Go on, mate." Seamus had a wicked expression "Potter needs his boyfriend."

Ron got up from the board, glaring "Bugger off Finnegan! What's up Harry?"

"Malfoy's on the move." Whispered Harry. His desire for secrecy wasn't about the Slytherin, it was about his Map "Look, he's going up the main tower. Fourth floor. Fifth. Seventh. What's he want there?"

They came to the same conclusion almost instantly "The Room of Requirement!" Their reaction was to run like lightning. The boys didn't even slow down at the Common Room, luckily their best friend was there helping some younger Gryffindors with their schoolwork "Hermione! Malfoy! Come ON!"

A handful of random Gryffindors, all aware of the famous trio's propensity for adventure, decided to follow and see the cause of all the excitement. By the time of their reaching the entrance to the magical room, a full score of the curious had joined the parade.

First Hemione, then Harry and finally Ron walked past the spot where the enchanted door was supposed to appear. All to no avail. It was Daphne Greengrass who had the solution "If you want to access the Room of Requirement when it's already occupied, all you need is a Hogwarts elf. Spotty!"

"Young Greenie calleds?" an elf appeared.

Hermione couldn't help curiosity "I didn't know we could call elves?"

"Not the issue." Snapped the Slytherin, focusing on the elf and the blank wall "I did, Spotty. We cannot get into what you call The-Come-and-Go-Room. I know that means someone is in there, but it is possible something bad happened. Would you open it please?"

After exchanging none too cordial words with his friends, Harry approached the Slytherin "Two questions, first, from the bushy one…You seem to handle elves remarkably easily."

"That isn't a question Potter." Daphne retorted. There was, however, no heat to that.

Harry took a second to recover then said "Ahh…true…well, you may know about her desire to free all elves. From that is it safe to assume you own at least one?"

"At least." She answered after an appraising look. And a quick glance at the busy elf "Your second?"

It wasn't exactly the information Hermione had wanted, but he saw the topic was closed "Right. How long have you known about The Room?" he asked with a flick of his head.

"THAT I'll answer for free." She was quite proud here "Vladimir Greengrass was a student here in the late 1400s. A prodigy in Runes. Even the Ravenclaws didn't like how smart he was. Anyway, by his Eighth Year…that's what it used to be… he'd managed to create a door and a small room. After graduation, he came back as the Runes professor for almost a century. He expanded it during that time, both its size and abilities. Knowledge of it has been passed down through my family."

Harry was awed by the story, but that was then Spotty opened the door. He managed a quick "Thanks for the help." And offered the same to the elf before charging in, wand drawn "MALFOY! _Expelliarmus_!"

"Potter? Bloody! I don't have time for you." The blond wizard dodged and countered with a stunner. There were several spells back and forth. But as more students entered, he was quickly outwanded. What ended the brief fight was a spell by Ron, rather violent, that was about to hit a tall box. Draco dove in front of it, bodily protecting it. He screamed and hit the floor with a thud, wand clattering away.

Harry glanced around, then lowered his wand and straightened up "Everyone can come in. It's safe now. Umm… Susan… I think you're best with healing. Can you look at Malfoy? Anyone know why he would sacrifice himself for it?"

"I am quite good at Runes." Said Luna Lovegood "And, combined with the fact I saw an identical box in Borgin and Burkes, the only thing it can be is a Vanishing Cabinet."

Hermione shook her head "Hogwarts A History tells us there is no apparating in and out of Hogwarts."

"Vanishing Cabinets don't work the same." Pointed out Susan. And that was when its door snapped shut and a orange glow could be seen inside. When the door sprung open Steven Laughalot [even if no one knew his name] came out, wand in hand and ready to duel. The Death Eater invasion had begun, he sneered "Children?"

Unfortunately for the intruder, he was facing the best DADA students in years. Five spells blasted him off his feet, into a wall, bound him in ropes and stunned him.

The door snapped shut again. Luna considered the situation, tapping her wand on her cheek. As the orange light within got brighter again she recalled "Daddy always tells me _May all your problems be small_. I have just the thing! Professor Snape just had us brew Shrinking Solution. I got an EE. Please everyone stand clear!" And the Ravenclaw threw her phial at the eight foot tall cabinet.

The phial shattered against the cabinet's side. A shiny green liquid began running down it, at least until all the fluid vanished. Apparently sucked in. The cabinet turned a bright blue, except the top seemed to flash a white light. The other oddity was that an echoing bell had begun sounding. After the third bong, everyone noticed it, besides shifting about and rocking it was definitely getting smaller. By the time the light stopped flashing the cabinet was a mere eighteen inches tall.

It stopped rattling about and the door, as before, sprung open. This time Amycus Carrow came out cackling gleefully, and found herself looking at the pillar of a student's leg. The Death Eater exclaimed "Bloody hell!"

"Brilliant!" a delighted Dean Thomas bent down, flicked her wand away with a finger and scooped her off the floor. The black boy began inspecting his captive. He chased off a couple younger boys with "Ain't a bloody peep show!"

Ginny Weasley eyed him with disfavor. Apparently the fact something wasn't quite right was known on the other side. Two came through at once, next. Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters cooed over the latest invaders and scooped them up. Then Fenrir Greyback burst through on the attack. His charge was quickly turned into flight as the Creevey brothers chased him.

"Not that one!" growled Harry as he snatched a foot-tall witch from Daphne. He called "Neville! I got Bellatrix LeStrange!" Both Gryffindors quite lost interest in the melee that was going on. When his captive howled to be let go, Harry shook his fist.

She looked up at the new arrival and commanded "Who are you? Take me to my lord! At once! Or he will make you pay!"

"Name's Longbottom." Neville sneered and flicked the side of her head "Remember that name? What we gonna do with her Harry?"

The other Gryffindor was as ruthless "We could give her back. Voldie would think her useless and he doesn't have much patience for someone who's useless."

"Good point Harry." Acknowledged Neville, his expression nasty "But he might just know how to reverse this. Azkaban?"

She cackled "Go on! My Lord will just free me again."

"Can't argue with that." Neville flicked the shrunk witch again and more maliciously "We'll hafta kill her."

Still not accepting of her situation, Bellatrix pounded on the teen's hand "You wouldn't dare! Now, brats! Do as I told you. Perhaps my lord will ONLY kill you. And I will _Crucio_ you!"

"Rip her apart." Neville's voice was coldly soft. To his friend's raised eyebrow, he replied "Real simple. I can do it myself, or give me a leg and we both get the pleasure.

Harry looked at her. Really, under the insanity, she was a beautiful woman. But all he could see in his hand was the hateful evil thing that murdered his Godfather. Tone matching his friend's "Let's do it."

The human frame is fairly durable. It is not at all easy for one person to break another person's bones. A knife might easily enough cut into flesh, but it does not separate from itself at all readily. However, the young wizards were five times her height, a hundred times her weight and as much stronger. As the pair grabbed separate legs and pulled in opposite directions, Bellatrix who had known the torture curse, had unwilling screams torn from her very soul. Her reduced body parted, not evenly by any means. Organs would stay with one portion or the other, not that it mattered to the witch. She was definitely dead before she came apart.

"Neville, there you are. Why are you on the floor? Where's Harry? Didn't he have Bellatrix LeStrange?" Hermione was highly inquisitive and a little suspicious.

The formerly pudgy Gryffindor, who was beginning to stand, stopped and replied "Harry's down this aisle, and yeah…he ahhmn…did." He didn't show his right hand which was bloodstained "And, suffice it to say, she won't kill anyone…ever."

She felt an immediate shiver and approached "Oh Harry? You didn't?"

"No…HE …didn't." Neville was on his feet, leaving the small, if gory mess on the floor. He didn't let his friend pass, hiding the stained hand, he was grim "Like I said HE didn't. WE did."

She gasped as his expression sunk in "NO!" she gasped "That's murder!"

"It's justice." Harry's face was stone "Nev? Where's your half?"

He didn't answer…directly…instead spoke kindly to the witch "Off you go, Mione. Not something you need to see."

"Barbie!" "Ken!" came from a pair of First Year Muggleborn fraternal twins, a boy and a girl who were sorted in Hufflepuff. They didn't need to see what had just transpired in a far corner of the Room. From the point of view of the students, the whole event was a scramble of great fun. The Death Eaters were furious about the failure of their invasion.

It was some minutes after the Vanishing Cabinet stopped spewing Death Eaters. They were all diswanded, captured and in someone's hand. More objects of amusement than deadly dangers. Professors arrived, all of them demanding explanations of whosoever was most convenient. Professor Snape, on seeing Harry, authoritatively declared "No doubt the arrogant brat's fault. Detention for the rest of the year, Potter, and one hundred points from Gryffindor."

"Severus, I may not control your classroom" Professor McGonagall violated the general rule of adult solidarity "however none of us have enough facts to hand out penalties or rewards. Your ruling is revoked. Xuppy! ….Ah, excellent. Kindly bring Madam Pomfrey here to care for Mr. Malfoy. That business done, Miss Granger, exactly what is going on?"

Professor Snape didn't bother hiding his displeasure sneering "Naturally. The pet."

"Quite." Was her caustic retort "Mr. Malfoy was incapable of offering testimony, though I would have gladly listened to his account. In lieu, I note the presence of Miss Greengrass, Miss Lovegood and Miss Bones. That covers all Houses. In fact, I count a score of witnesses. Most of whom holding something most curious." It was the first official notice of the unusual presences, though it was the first thing she noticed.

Hermione spoke after receiving a nod, starting with Harry and Ron rallying her for the race from Gryffindor Tower. She ended with when the teachers arrived, except having to restart when Headmaster Dumbledore appeared.

After the bushy haired girl concluded, Dumbledore who seemed to know everything that had happened, looked around the room asking "Is any of Miss Granger's story inaccurate? Incomplete? Miss Greengrass? Professor Snape is most likely interested in your thoughts."

"I would not presume to dispute what Granger says occurred in Gryffindor" Daphne spoke in a tone little different from Hermione's "however, of what I witnessed, nothing is inconsistent." She wasn't even distracted by the fact of Barnaby Lee in her hand.

The Headmaster, after stroking his beard, declared "Well as I see it Misters Potter and Weasley, along with Misses Greengrass, Granger and Lovegood are all responsible for preventing an invasion of this school. Probably many deaths. Each one of you are awarded fifty points for your respective Houses. You will also, each receive, the Award for Special Services to the school. Additionally, everyone who contributed to this fine outcome will be awarded ten points."

"Headmaster, there is still one other matter." Severus looked like he had something unpleasant in his mouth.

When he didn't reply, Minerva pointed out "I believe he is referring to all of the …uhmm… invaders." She was none to successfully trying to keep merriment off her face.

"Ahh…yes… I propose Madam Pomfrey examine - - - by the way, how many are there?" Albus looked around at the students.

Luna answered "I counted 23 came out of the Vanishing Cabinet, however four of them died in the transition. By my reckoning one is unaccounted for."

"I can answer that." Neville was rather proud of himself "That would be Bellatrix LeStrange. She's out of action. Permanently."

Dumbledore opted not to address this, publicly, instead resuming his prior thought "I think it important to know if Miss Lovegood's bit of magic is temporary or permanent."

"Should that be found to be the case?" Severus wanted to know, not sure he really wanted the answer.

To this the Headmaster shrugged nonchalantly "It seems to me our students have things well in hand."

"YAYYYYYY!" that was what they'd hoped to hear ever since the professors arrived.


	101. Chapter 101:Not an Elf II

**[a/n0]**In response to BJH's thoughts on size and magical power. I don't think there is much correlation. Women tend to smaller than men, but who would you bet on, Lucius v Bella? Ginny v Arthur?

Among same gender, Harry is about a foot shorter than Voldemort. Bella didn't lose to Molly; she lost to Hermione, Luna, Ginny **and** Molly after already killing Tonks. I think a typical 3rd Year could've beat Lockhart[ignoring his celebrity]regardless of sex.

When nonHumans are brought in, Flitwick is portrayed as possibly a match for Dumbledore. Who's stronger[on average]Goblins or Humans? No Death Eater seemed eager to tangle with Hagrid, though young Riddle didn't have much trouble. This doesn't even consider Gwamp How about Maxime v McG? Dobby didn't have much difficulty blowing Lucius down the hall.

***What a Magical can do is, I think, a combination of many factors: Natural ability[the fanfic notion of a core]; Education and experience; Willpower; Emotional state[some are powered by emotion, others cool and concentration]

**[a/n]**Again going way back. July last year to be exact **HDD**#**230\. **In brief, Harry mouthed off Molly for assigning cleaning chores at Grimmauld. Coolly & calmly.

**Harry Does Different CCCDI**

Not an Elf II

"I spoke with about everyone else who was here when Harry arrived." Arthur Weasley came into the library after his day of work, nursing a headache "Mrs. Weasley is fit to be tied. I take some of what she said with a grain of salt. My wife tends to be …rather strong willed."

Harry giggled a bit "Sorry, sir. I was just remembering the first time you pulled me aside for a chat. Pretty serious, wasn't it? About black?" he flicked his chin at his Godfather.

"That is something James would say." The owner of the house chortled "Right. Enough Harry. Actually we were talking about Lily a bit, having already done the adults and kids conversation."

After several weeks under the Marauder's roof, Arthur wondered about that but didn't voice it "And what sort of conclusions did you come to?"

"I was a little less than cordial than I could have been." Harry was clearly repeating what he was told to say "_How_ever my point was totally right. Mrs. Weasley has no idea what the last couple months have been like. Cut off from my friends and _real_ family. And I meant what I said about being treated like a House Elf, even if I never actually ironed my own fingers. Vernon isn't that smart."

There were a whole range of problems Arthur saw in that comment "Harry, understand this, I work long hours. Sometimes even, in mergencies, spending the night at the office. Mrs. Weasley is used to being in charge. I may own the Burrow as my family's hereditary home, but in many ways it's hers."

"I understand that, sir, really." Harry acknowledged "And, in some ways she IS like a mother to me. Hers was the first Christmas present I remember getting. In others she's almost a stranger. Ron's my best friend. George and Fred, even Ginny are great too. But I've lived with being bossed all my life. _Where's my coffee, boy_? _Fix the garden your cousin just rode his bike through_! Some of the teachers at school are cool, but then there's Snape- -"

Mr. Weasley cut in "_Professor_ Snape."

"Who from what Sirius has told me, treats me like he does because he didn't like my Dad." Harry heard, but did not react to, the correction "And now, for just a few weeks, I can get a break. Well except for the fact I haven't touched my homework because the Dursleys don't want magic in their house. Now frankly, I enjoyed degnoming your land, especially since the gnomes didn't mind flying. But I …might have things to do… that come before what Mrs. Weasley wants."

Sirius was willing to mediate "It should be worth mentioning, Arthur, that homework is more important than something an elf CAN do. And I've got Kreacher on the job."

"I can even bring in Dobby, I bet." Offered Harry "He loves doing things for me. At least when he's not trying to kill me." He finished with a giggle as the men gaped.

Ultimately Mr. Weasley opted for a mediator role "I will try to get your point across, Harry. Please understand, Mrs. Weasley only wants the best for you. Like…well…what she is, a mother."

"Your other two sons" Harry hadn't met them yet "Do they do what she says?"

To this the elder Weasley only laughed "I admit, no. Mrs. Weasley is always trying to get Bill to cut his hair, and she wants Charlie to get a safe, office job and get married. And, to anticipate you, they have the exact same conversation every time we see them."

Abcij

"The Black Family library" Hermione gushed some hours later as the first to speak "What is it like?"

The twins rolled their eyes, in opposite directions, of course "You're drooling Granger."

"I can't believe you said those things to Mum." Ron was in some place vaguely between awe and anger, not knowing which to really feel.

Oddly, Harry felt the most need for Ginny's approval, so he focused on her when he answered "I meant everything I said. BOTH about my first present and real hug AND about the part where she's not my mother. Sirius was my parents' choice if anything happened to them."

"Well, we wish you luck" said Fred.

George continued "never seen someone"

F: "do this to Mum."

"Well I could get behind this if you actually meant homework and just weren't using it as an excuse to goof off." Hermione offered as the voice of order.

A nod at the boys and he added "They know what the Dursleys are like. At least a bit. How much homework you think I did since June?"

"Got a point Granger." The twins acknowledged.

Ginny's expression was dark "I hate them."

"One of my old Muggle teachers said hate is personal." Harry was again looking at Ginny "But, then again, I think I rather you not meet them. Best to think of them as about the same as the Malfoys."

Ron sniggered at this, drawing an especially cross look "What?! Mione, think about it, how would Malfoy react to being compared to Muggles?"

"Me and Sirius are starting early" Harry yawned and stretched "Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

[a/n]To be concluded~~~ Just have so many ideas for a wrap I need time to work out only one


	102. Chapter 102:Naughty Patronus

**[a/n-1]**Slytherin66's catching up reviews. Sometimes gets a couple chapters behind but always reviews each. True dedication. DE action figures has potential. All profits to Luna. Including Daphne in #**100** was my way of silencing Snape. I thought of Bella getting dressed as Malibu and Surf Barbie, decided Neville deserved justice, or well revenge.

In canon Luna & Harry bonded a bit over thestrals, I took it a bit further In #**99**

**[a/n0]**BJH's review of #**101** included a comment on my[a/n]about size differences and power. Hope I can address it and still be consistent with JKR and #**100**.

1st, I did have someone diswanding the arriving DEs. There isn't much in the way of wandless magic. Well that's the easy way out.

2nd, maybe the effectiveness of their magic was impacted. Suddenly they're facing kids they're about kneehigh to. Kong didn't even notice handgun bullets. It took large calibre machine guns, and lots of them, to kill him. Greyback could still cast an AK but it wouldn't work on anything larger than a pygmy puff.

**[a/n]**People have done this? Well probably, but not like this.

**Harry Does Different CCCDII**

Naughty Patronus

"All of you are doing great! The patronus is a REAL difficult spell." Harry was walking around the group. Critiquing some, praising others, encouraging all. He came across the Patil sisters and saw them struggling. All either could seem to manage was an anemic sprinkle of light stream from their wands. He corrected Padma's grip and helped with Parvati's pronunciation. Standing behind the girl he suddenly smirked and leaned into her ear "You know, me and Ron were real jerks at the Ball. Never apologized for it. Try again." He then kissed a rather sensitive spot behind it.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" the Indian girl squeaked out. The result was a powerful river of glowing specks, at the end of which seemed a form. It wasn't very substantial, but it was a vast improvement.

He winked at her and moved on "Nicely done Smith. Cho, either your memory isn't strong enough or you need to focus a bit harder."

"Kiss me and I'll deck you Potter." Zack snarled, his might-have-been-a-shark faded away.

Harry mocked him with kissy lips. A trio of Hufflepuffs were having varying degrees of success. The best, by a substantial margin, was Susan Bones. He smiled as the glowing creature wagged its tail and barked. He walked over to Hannah Abbott and took her wand hand "Not bad, but your grip is too tight. Probably why you've always had trouble with spells. You're actually left-handed aren't you?"

"How did you know?" the blonde witch suddenly looked afraid "I've been hiding it since I was little. Not even **Suzy** knows!" The redhead did look surprised, then hid it behind her aunt-trained political face.

Harry stepped close, took her wand from her right and pushed it into her left "The Dursleys believe lefties are evil, but then they think magic is too, Hannah." He then brought the witch's hand up and kissed her wrist, letting his lips linger there.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Hannah chanted as soon as Harry stepped back. Coming from a Hufflepuff, a griffon was quite a surprise. And while it needed some work, there was no doubt.

Ernie McMillan, the boy of the trio, wasn't doing all that well so Harry went over. Now he was rather unsure of his sexuality, and he felt guilty for treating Harry bad during Fourth Year. So as the teacher approached, he looked a little guilty, and his patronus attempt fizzled out. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and delivered a full-on snog. Between the joined lips he mumbled "Sorry 'bout Fourth Year."

The whole of Dumbledore's Army had been following Harry's actions with great interest, they burst out in whistles and catcalls.

"Didn't expect that." Harry was discombobulated.

Ernie's patronus was nearly identical to Hannah's.

"My turn!" declared Colin Creevey excitedly, even for him.

Ginny threw up her hands in disgust "Bloody great! They really know how to hurt a girl. My first crush kissing MY first kiss."

"That's a tough break." Dean Thomas was very sympathetic. He put a hand on her back and when she didn't object, slid it down and around her waist "Harry's pretty dumb for not noticing how pretty you are."

She smiled up at the black boy and rested her hand on his. Ginny missed Harry's kiss with Susan Boones.


	103. Chapter 103:The Assumption of Myrtle

**[a/n0] **So from Vukk's review I was waiting with baited breath for alix33 to ding me for Susan 'Boones' :)

**[a/n]**Dedicated to Mason Oury's review of **HDD**#**180 **which, just recently, led to me rereading those reviews, especially magitech's which said _Maybe Myrtle will move on once she's told th Basilisk is dead,_

**Harry Does Different CCCLIII**

The Assumption of Myrtle

"Ron? Do you have the feeling we've forgot to do something?" asked Harry, after, for the second year in a row Gryffindor House had won the House Cup. Better yet, it was also for the second year in a row, due to some last minute points coming from Dumbledore. He was the hero!

His redheaded fellow Second Year looked around the Hall, and began ticking off his fingers "Hermione, unpetrified. Creevey, unpetrified. That Puff… err… Fychee, was it? Unpetrified. Slytherin's monster, dead. The Chamber of Secrets, solved. Riddle's book, fanged. My sister, alive and well. Thanks for that, bytheway. No. Can't thing of a thing. Not even a trifle."

"Chamber?" the bespectacled wizard cogitated "Yeah something about that. Can't think of it. Noooo not there." He paused and slapped the table.

Hermione and Seamus Finnegan, sitting on either side of him, jumped and complained "No banging on the table!" "Trying to eat here!"

"That's it!" he ignored them both "Ron? What about Myrtle?"

Everyone in audio-range looked confused. They all knew OF Moaning Myrtle, but what could he be talking about? All she did was whine and spill water everywhere.

"Myrtle Henderson…" Harry paused on the name for emphasis "was the first person a teenage Voldemort murdered." He rolled his eyes at the flinching "Here. At Hogwarts. In THAT loo. I think she deserves to know the monster that killed her…that petrified Hermione, Justin and Colin…it's dead."

Curiosity seekers followed the group. Ginny, near the front, with a couple of her dormmates trailing. Justin and a few Hufflepuffs were there. No on noticed when the Headmaster seemed to disappear from the Hall and no one saw him among the followers.

Abcij

"Anyone think going into a girls' loo is creepy?" Fred Weasley wanted to know.

With a shrug Susan Bones replied dryly "I don't."

"What are all you people doing in MY BATHROOM!" Moaning Myrtle screeched in a preternaturally loud voice.

The dozen or so onlookers flinched, but neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione. "Hello Myrtle."

"Teehehehe" tittered the ghost, looking bashful more than anything else. But then she frowned "You didn't die, did you? You're not here to share my toidy, are you? What _do_ you want?"

Hermione looked offended for her friend's sake and Ron postured rather threateningly. Harry merely smiled "No, Myrtle, I didn't die down there. But there is good news. You told me you heard a made up language then big yellow eyes. What you heard was parseltongue, or snake language. I'm a parselmouth and what killed you was a basilisk controlled by Tom Riddle. Remember him?"

"But Tom was Head Boy. Headmaster Dippet's favorite." Argued Myrtle, if she wasn't a ghost she would be blushing.

Some of the older onlookers found that amusing. Tom was apparently popular with the females of Myrtle's era.

Ginny took great offense, snarling "Tom was Voldemort!" She blushed a bit when Harry favored her with a nod and smile.

"Myrtle, I want you to believe this." Harry spoke seriously "Even when he was a student, Tom was evil. He was controlling the basilisk that killed you. Think about it, big yellow eyes, just like you said. This is the entry to Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. I was able to get in because I'm also a parselmouth and I killed the basilisk. But I couldn't have done it without help from people like my friends Ron and Hermione, and you."

The ghost floated down to him with spectral tears in her eyes "Sweet Tommy murdered me? Why?"

"Sorry, other than just because he was evil, I don't know. It was long ago." Was his honest answer. He suppressed a shiver when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Myrtle cuddled him and grinned "But you said the monster is dead? Tommy too? And I helped too?"

"M-most definitely." Said Harry with total conviction, but he was uneasy with the closeness of the spirit.

It was Susan Bones who noticed it first. She pointed and exclaimed "Look! What's happening to her!"

"Thank you Harry." Myrtle said sincerely. Her voice no longer had an echoey quality that ghosts tended to have. The form, too, lost its ghostly appearance. The typical greenish-blue glow became full-color living and she lost that see-through appearance of ghosts. She hugged and kissed the daylights out of her hero and repeated "Thank you Harry!"

The embrace reminded him of the nice, but rather suffocating, one from Mrs. Weasley. The kiss was something the Second Year had never experienced. He nearly gagged when the no-longer-ghostly girl's tongue invaded his mouth. But then he wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped his hand behind the girl's head. It lasted for two solid minutes, during which the bathroom filled with cheers and catcalls.

Myrtle stepped away with a happy grin, licking her lips while eyeing the boy a little lecherously "That was SOME kiss Harry." A stream of lights appeared in the ceiling above them. It didn't seem to have anything to do with the solid stone of the castle. Myrtle looked up and despite her apparent solidity, walked into it. Her last words were heard after she disappeared "Goodbye Harry. I'll always love you."

"In my over 100 years" Dumbledore allowed himself to become visible "I have never seen something so remarkable. Some may wish to see this as killing a beloved figure. This view is to be discouraged by all you who have witnessed. Young Myrtle went happily into the next great adventure. I remember her as a most sad story."

Harry added, that is after recovering from being snogged "Myrtle told us she was crying after being teased by someone called Hornby."

"No sense going over that, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted firmly "Suffice it to say a troubled soul finally has peace. Everyone, please, let your friends know that. Now you all need to get ready for the Express."

Fred and George wore identical smirks, slapped Harry's shoulders and asked "How was the snog? Got tongue?"

"Dumbledore said we need to leave." Said Harry without answering.

Hermione scolded them "A gentleman doesn't tell."

"Aww…what's it" began Fred

George continued "matter Granger?"

F: "She's"

G: "dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes, didn't say a word, just walked off waving her arms in frustration.

* * *

My Catholic School education clearly impacted this one. The imagery for Myrtle's crossover in my mind was mostly from Patrick Swayze's Ghost.


	104. Chapter 104:Why Don't You Prove It II

**[a/n] **Forgot about 1995 Casper. Ahh... Christina Ricci!

**[a/n]**magitechreview of** SoHDD**#**98** said this was needed_…__the Malfoy name nosediving…__Draco has the cunning of a rock…__Narcissa can finally talk some sence into his thick skull_.

**Harry Does Different CCCLIV**

Why Don't You Prove It II

"You will remember, my son, not only are you a Malfoy" Narcissa spoke to Draco in a private voice "you are a descendant of the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black. You will uphold those noble traditions."

The now Third Year offered a formal kiss on the cheek replying "Of course, Mother. I am now titular Head of House Malfoy, though of course I recognize your regency. I will retain our place in society while at Hogwarts and increase it upon attaining majority."

"Go now." She commanded, though her tone was soft. Softer than anyone who knew Malfoys only by reputation would believe.

Draco entered the Hogwarts Express full of the same noble arrogance he had in 1991. It was only slightly offensive to his sensibilities that he was pulling his own trunk, it would not last past finding his lifelong servants. He did so within minutes "Crabbe! Goyle! You should have been seeking me!"

"My father gave specific instructions" Vincent had been telling his friend just moments before "Malfoy no longer deserves our loyalty."

Greg shook his head "My family is in no position to offend them when we owe them so much."

"Lucius is in no position to collect." Pointed out Vincent. He was quite shrewd, well after things had been explained to him "My orders are to befriend Potter."

"Here Draco!" Greg jumped to his feet on hearing the blonde's voice "Allow me to help you with that."

Malfoy allowed his trunk to thump on the floor and nodded his permission. He glared at his other gang member, tone commanding "Well? What're you just sitting there for?"

"I'm not your grunt anymore, Draco." Vincent said, sounding almost intelligent. Then ignoring him "Come on Greg. We don't need him."

The younger Goyle turned on him "He just told me, he's gonna buddy up to Potter."

"WHAT!" Draco was outraged "How DARE you?"

Greg stood, slowly, menacingly invaded the smaller boy's personal space. Looking down, he sneered "Father's orders. Wat'cha gonna do 'bout it, shrimp?"

"Get out!" commanded Crabbe. He then gave a forearm blow to the back of his former friend and shoved harshly.

Draco offered a curt nod of approval and spoke in Latin "Sic simper proditorem!" at the uncomprehending expression he sighed and, without commenting on the obvious stupidity, translated more-or-less "All traitors pay."

Abcij

"Wonder how Malfoy's getting on." Ron looked positively gleeful.

Harry didn't roll his eyes, barely. While enjoying his victory over Lucius, the Burrow had been a bit tiresome after the 100th such comment. Hermione did voice it though "You said the same about thirty times before summer break, Ronald. Honestly, gloating is in bad taste."

"Pish." Countered Ron without any heat. That was when the compartment door slid open. Unlike previous years, it was not a harsh shove but when the intruder was revealed he ignored that detail, snapping "Wha'd'yu want Crabbe? You doing here without your boss?"

The big Slytherin nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Vincent." said Hermione, surprising her friends, her tone compassionate "What happened to your eye?"

There was a minor cut on his nose and the beginnings of a bruise. He touched it, winced and snapped "Nothing!"

"Come in, sit down." She touched his arm and tugged enough to bring him back in. Ignoring the boys' looks, she noted "Why are you dragging your trunk?"

Expression hardening he answered "I was obeying my father when Goyle…thought he was my friend…punched me in the head."

"He was the one who spoke out so loudly against Lucius at his trial." Harry was suddenly more interested.

Ron feigned more interest in Scabbers to not address the Slytherin. Hermione studied the injury a bit "I read about the spell that could help. May I? _Episky_!"

"Didn't ask when you pointed a wand at my head." Quipped Harry, earning a snigger from Ron and a withering glare from Hermione.

Vincent first touched his eye gingerly, then patted the side of his face "Not as good as Madam Pomfrey, but thanks Granger."

"_Nobody's_ as good as Madam Pomfrey." Said Harry with emphasis, but a grin. The ride was more-or-less pleasant.

Abcij

Changes had occurred in Slytherin that were not to Draco's liking. After, with what he thought was considerable cleverness, he acted "Good job, Goyle, Flint. Not been very Slytherin lately, Crabbe. Associating with blood traitors and Mudbloods?"

"Lemme go!" Vincent struggled against his former friend and the Quidditch captain "Pretty impressive with helpers, Malfoy!"

Draco fired a bludgeoning spell at the traitor and gave a satisfied nod when he grunted in pain "That's no way to speak to your betters."

"Seems I'm better." The big Third Year snarled "My Dad's not in Azkaban for the next hundred years."

Vincent was destined to be one of the largest in the school, and he was big even compared to some Fifth Years, but not when facing a Seventh. Marcus Flint administered a jab to the kidneys.

"That'll earn you a bonus." Draco promised the older boy.

Vincent spat up a bit of blood and growled "One on one. Any time Malfoy."

"Enough of this!" came stentorian female tones "Not very fair odds there Draco. Put him down. Now!"

Draco sneered "Stay out of this Tuttle. You're out of your league."

"Way too slow, boy." She had her wand between Draco's eyes, gesturing for him to drop it "I'm not Head Girl just for my looks. Now, you may have been special for the last couple years, but face it, Malfoy, promising your Daddy's retribution just don't have the same ring to it."

He defended his actions "Crabbe's been hanging around with Mudbloods. Disgrace of Slytherin."

"Perhaps you haven't noticed" her tone was cold "but your former minion has been moving up in the ranks since he associated with Granger. Most Slytherin thing he's done since coming here. You in any pain, Vince?"

He shook his head "No Liz, thanks." As he shrugged off his tormentors he caught Draco with a vicious right cross.

Abcij

"But Sev! I am working to maintain my House's place among the elite!" the young Malfoy lord complained.

The Head of Slytherin's voice lashed the student, all but drawing blood "In this castle I am NOT your Godfather! I am your professor! And as either, your actions are unworthy. Of your House here, AND your family."

"It is not your place to make decisions for a Noble House." Spat Draco.

Severus' expression didn't change "You are right, Mr. Malfoy. I am, however, your professor. And as such you will serve detention starting before breakfast, tomorrow. In such, you will compose a letter to your mother detailing your transgressions this week. I should warn you, Narcissa already is expecting your owl. Now get out of my sight!"

Abcij

Draco Malfoy was furious at the changes that had come to his well-ordered world where people obeyed him just because of his name. Even Godfather Sev was treating him poorly, objecting to his bringing rebels like Crabbe into line. He'd fully expected the senior prefects and Head Girl to fall into line, though the blood-traitor Head Boy from Gryffindor would probably cause trouble. He fell into a fitful sleep in his bed late that night…And awoke screaming, unable to move.

"Again!" a female voice commanded "Gooooooooood. Hahaaaaaaaaa. More!"

Draco could not see but someone was mercilessly pounding on assorted parts of his body. Chest, arms, legs, belly. The torture seemed endless. He broke down and cried.

"Off you lot go, with my thanks." Said a shadowy figure. Five masked assailants, utterly silent, departed without a clue as to who they might be. The shadow came into the victim's view, holding a towel. The remaining assailant was Daphne Greengrass. She unfurled her towel and allowed a bar of soap to bounce off her victim's belly. With a falsely pleasant smile she said "Good morning, Draco."

The blond boy hurt everywhere. He couldn't hold any one spot long enough to ease his pain before another injury flared. He tried to speak, or yell for help, but nothing came out.

"Why?" she voiced the question he clearly had "This is a warning. See, my little sister Astoria started here this year. She apparently built up a fantasy from my letters …some of which included your tussles with Potter. She came to believe … I don't know how … that you two were fighting for her affections. Perhaps, before your father set a basilisk loose in this school you might have made a worthy match. But no disgraced House, regardless of wealth, is worthy of a Greengrass' attention."

Draco managed to half get to his knees "I'll kill you for this, bitch!"

"Again, that would have been a threat …last year." Daphne wasn't impressed "Consider, there were a total of six of us. Even if you get me, I will be avenged. And you'll never see it coming. Now, outside of ANY kind of violence, you will disabuse my sister of her morbid fascination with you. Get it done in thirty days." She turned her back, removed the various spells immobilizing all Draco's dormmates and departed.


	105. Chapter 105:Watch That Thing

**[a/n-1] **And yes, Nocte Furorem, Daphne is a Muggle movie fan, particularly Full Metal Jacket.

**[a/n0]**Revan Nonaka made my morning _Wife/Brother/Sister of HDD_. Got names for anthologies out to 1000 1shots. Daughter/Mom/Dad Ohhh the possibilities!

**[a/n]**pm from magitech got buried, just rediscovered it. Jun 19, 2018 at 12:38 AM _On the train first year. Having seen what a wand can do, when Granger points hers, at his HEAD!, instead of sitting there, Harry screams and dives out of the doesn't want someone who hasn't even had a single lesson casting a spell on him. Who knows what could happen as Hagrid admitted his spell didn't work as he wanted. You can even go further and Ron (a pure blood) tells Granger off for breaking the "Never point your wand at someone" rule. Much like you never point a loaded gun at someone._

**Harry Does Different CCCDV**

Watch That Thing

"_Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_!" Ron Weasley waved his wand at the pet in his lap. When nothing happened, he shrugged at Harry, who shrugged back.

The bushy haired girl at the compartment door shook her head in amusement "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good? Is it?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, though Harry thought she had something of a point.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl announced as she entered the compartment and sat across from the boys. Her eyes widened in shock "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she grimaced "And? You are?"

The freckled-face boy swallowed a candy and replied "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." She acknowledged, her face showed a different emotion from the word. Then she spoke up "I've read up on spells since I found out I was a witch. Months and months ago. They've all worked for me." She whipped out her wand with practiced ease, pointed it within inches of Harry's face and right between his eyes "For example _Occulus Rep_\- - -"

With reflexes long-trained by living with the Dursleys Harry ducked, spun out of his seat and slapped the offending wand. He was back against the compartment door in a defensive crouch. The whole thing took about two seconds.

"Bloody hell!" it was the first time Ron used the vulgarity in Hogwarts clothes. He gripped Scabbers protectively.

Hermione was shocked, the look on her face indescribable. She held her wrist tenderly as the sharp pain subsided. Not taking her hurt eyes off the boys, she bent over to pick up her wand "Well I never!"

"How many times you stick a gun in someone's face?" Harry snapped back. For all the good it would do, he had his wand out. But his stance would have made Mad-Eye Moody smile.

The witch huffed in self-righteousness "I was ONLY going to fix your pathetic glasses."

"Maybe they wouldn't be so pathetic if my aunt wasn't so cheap." He shot back angrily and flopped back into his seat.

Wizard-raised Ron was shaking his head, but acted the voice of reason "Don't know about gun, but Hermione, what you have to understand is you NEVER point your wand at someone. Certainly not without at LEAST asking first. At best, it's rude. At worst, it's a duel challenge, maybe to the death."

"That is utterly ridiculous." She was still angry, and narrowed her eyes at Harry "And YOU hurt me!"

He countered "And even if you didn't know any spells, you still could've poked my eye out with that thing!"**[1]**

"Well! You'd both better get ready." She ordered then walked out, slamming the door.

Abcij

In The Great Hall, the First Years were the center of attention as they paraded down to the Head Table. Harry was as amazed as the rest of them, especially liking the ceiling. Then he heard that voice "The ceiling is charmed, to look like the outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Now, when I call your name, come up and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head…..Abbott, Hannah…HUFFLEPUFF! ….. Granger, Hermione…GRYFFINDOR! …Malfoy, Draco…SLYTHERIN!….Potter, Harry."

The voice in his head said "Not a bad mind, plenty of courage too I see. And a thirst, to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor! Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!" Harry repeated the mantra over and over. He recognized the blonde brat from the clothing store, noting HIS House. And saw where the girl from the Express went, he didn't HER wand in his face again "Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor! Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!"

The Hat dug a little bit "Hmmm…first impressions are important. Slytherin could lead you to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Sure? How about Gryffindor? My you do fear the worst of people don't you? However I see your point…..better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Deputy Headmistress dropped the Hat in shock. The Headmaster applauded as perfunctorily as he had for every other student, but his eyebrows rose at the outcome. A rotund professor applauded gaily, while her badgers banged the table and stomped their feet in celebration. An older boy led the chant "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

When Ron went to sit at the Gryffindor table, he shot a disappointed look at the Hufflepuffs.

Harry was shaking hands with Ernie, Hannah, Susan and Justin.

* * *

**[1]**Remember the feather scene in Charms


	106. Chapter 106:She's a Nightmare

**[a/n0]**magitech's question in review _Granger's comment on having months and months of practice is very suspicious. WHY and HOW?_ My theory...without any canon support...is kids get their letter just before their birthday[whenever that is]

**[a/n]**Magitech _pm got buried, just rediscovered it. Jun 19, 2018 at 12:38 AM Ron gets major abuse for yelling at Granger after that charms class, yet book and movie show he didn't. - _This was part of that same pm as #**155 **Needn't be considered a sequel though. So you CAN be on her side.

**Harry Does Different CCCLVI**

She's a Nightmare

"It's lev-ee-oh-**sah** not lev-ii-oo_saa_!" said Ron, mocking the bushy-haired girl's tones. Then turned angry "She's a nightmare! Honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Some of the students crossing the courtyard laughed, many of them Gryffindors. And, unfortunately, Hermione Granger was at the back of the pack. The girl heard every cruel word. ****SOB**** She pushed through her housemates running no one knew where, incidentally almost knocking both Harry and Ron over.

"I think she heard you." Observed Harry rather unnecessarily.

Neville Longbottom had hardly spoke a word since start of term, but this angered the timid boy. Tone caustic, he snapped "Oh? Ya think?"

"You know what, Ron, he's right." Harry glared at his friend "McGonagall said…remember first night…your House is like your family. That a way a brother treats a sister?"

Dean Thomas added ashamedly "If my parents saw ME do that to my brother, they'd BOTH slap me upside the head."

"She was only helping you out." Parvati Patil pointed out "And my sister's in Ravenclaw, I'd NEVER do that to her."

Harry caught Draco listening keenly "Bugger off Malfoy, this is Gryffindor business. What about it Ron? I think you owe Granger an apology."

"Here now!" an authoritative voice interrupted "I happen to be a school prefect. What is going on here?"

Ron was relieved, almost happy, to see his older brother "Perce! Help me! They're all ganging up on me."

"Enough of this or I'll dock points!" the older redhead warned.

Harry stomped his foot angrily "If you're docking points, do it for the right reasons. Dock from Ron! He insulted a girl just because she did a spell in Charms before him."

"Shut up Potter!" growled Ron, then turned to his brother "Come on Perce! Who ya gonna believe? Me or- - -"

His fellow Gryffindors betrayed him. Parvati first "We should never have let a sister be picked on like that."

"Me?" Seamus asked rhetorically, almost instantly followed by Dean and Lavender Brown.

Percy could tell just by looking at the faces of the younger kids. He looked at his younger brother with a disappointed expression "I don't wish to punish our House too much, so I'll only deduct two points from Gryffindor for this. For now. But, Ronald, I'll be expecting to hear from this girl that you have apologized….sincerely…before tomorrow. Otherwise I will double the deduction AND report the incident to Professor McGonagall."

"Can't take points from our own House like that." Grumbled the younger redhead.

The Prefect didn't touch his brother, but his tone commanded attention "Did you not understand what I said? Then get about it." And as Ron shuffled off, he acknowledged the others "As for you lot, a point each TO Gryffindor for your honesty and defense of a Housemate."

Abcij

"Hiya Ron." A bubbly Third Year bounded up to the younger boy. She had a library book in her arms. "What's up? You look like you lost your best friend."

He snorted, but decided she was being friendly "Hi…Rose, right… More like someone I THOUGHT was a friend proved me wrong. Harry Bloody Potter, stabbed me in the back he did. Turned practically my whole year against me."

"Sorry to hear that, kiddo." She pulled him into a chair next to her, gave his knee a kindly smack "I sort of know the feeling, had my best friend…next door neighbor…she got sorted into Slytherin and took her about a day to dump me like month-old milk."

The boy's face twisted in disgust "Not sure which is worse, old milk or Slytherins. You're lucky, well…at least a bit… I'm gonna have to put up with my mistake in the same dorm for the next seven years."

"See? Not such a gloomy situation." Rose cheered "Already looking at the positives."

Ron rolled his eyes "Thanks a bunch."

"Always there for a Weasley. Love them twins of yours, never a dull moment. If you're like them you'll appreciate tossing around a quaffle. What say?" she got up and offered a hand, tossed her library book aside "Come onnnnn. I know I'm not an actual player, just go easy on me."

Abcij

Ron Weasley and Rose Wax returned to the Gryffindor Common Room about an hour later, she sporting a bruise on her nose, he with pants torn up to one knee. Both were laughing happily. The laughter stopped as they looked around at angry faces.

"Well I hope you are proud of yourself, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall's voice dripped vitriol. Even her lions toward whom the anger was NOT directed to cringed. "Are you possibly unaware of the danger your unwarranted abuse placed Miss Granger?"

He sought support, but found none. Even his brothers were displaying at least disappointment. All three of them. His voice shot up an octave "I didn't do nuthin! And besides! They laughed too!"

"A thing you would have learned early, Mr. Weasley" her tone was icy "had you been Sorted to Slytherin OR listened to your brothers is NEVER give an interrogator more information than asked. I am- -"

Ron looked offended, enough so to forget even common sense "I ain't no stinkin' snake!"

"_Silence_!" the word could have drawn blood, her tone shifted to her instructional voice "Every one of you, on your first day here, heard me say two things I will repeat now. First, your House is like your family. Second, that all Houses have produced witches and wizards, both great and mediocre, as well as good and evil. Albus Dumbledore sat in those chairs you are right now. But then so did Sirius Black. Slytherin may have produced the likes of Who-Know-Who, but Dorea… our own Mr. Potter's grandmother, was also a Slytherin."

Like an accused facing a hostile jury, Ron pointed at Harry and shouted "SEE! EVIL!"

"I should not be so sure, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall briefly gave an apologetic look to the older boys "Your family has a Slytherin past as well. Both sides. But enough, lesson over! Only the good offices of Misses Brown, Patil and Hopkins prevented a disaster when Miss Granger was pulled from the girls' loo minutes before a mountain troll penetrated the wards."

Now Ron looked guilty. Truthfully, even the understanding look of Rose Wax did little to help. Ears red, he spotted the near-victim and muttered "Sorry Hermione."

"I did not give you leave to use my Christian name, Weasley." She responded disdainfully "However your apology is noted."

The professor reasserted herself "That part is between you two. A proper punishment for this level of transgression would see the House in a points hole deep enough to assure loss of The Cup. But I cannot justify that in light of your classmates' actions. Percival, I endorse your awards and deductions as they are. Ronald, you will serve detention with me or Mr. Filch as schedules allow."

"How long?" Ron's tone was the wrong side of demanding.

She didn't answer, at least not what the pupil asked "Your first will be tomorrow. As it is Saturday, report to my office after breakfast and expect to remain until lunch. You have that long to consider what you might write your parents about this affair. That is all." And she left without another word.

Abcij

"Come on Harry, when are you gonna lighten up?" complained Ron as they passed through the Great Hall doors for lunch that next Tuesday.

The raven-haired wizard spun back "Not sure, try again in maybe a month. Go sit with Rose, she still likes you, God knows why." He wasn't exactly friends with Granger but he sat among the Quidditch team, of whose girls had adopted the young witch. Dean Thomas quickly enough dropped the issue and had no problem sitting with Ron and his new friend.

Seamus had been deeply offended by the whole affair and refused, just not to talk with Ron, but not sit within 20 feet of his dormmate outside of class assigned seats. When a rather sloppily-flying brown owl interrupted the meal with a crash landing, Seamus was the first to notice the red envelope. He gleefully, and loudly, announced "Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

"Better open it Ron." Advised the fairly neutral Neville Longbottom "I ignored one from my gran once. It was awful." Harry had never seen whatever this was. He barely paid it half-an-ear's attention while adding milk and sugar to his Corn Flakes. A scream caused him to drop his spoon in surprise, as the redhead opened the ominously colored envelop.

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!**

HOW DARE YOU BULLY THAT LITTLE GIRL! SHAME ON YOU! WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE DEEPLY ASHAMED! YOU _WILL_ APOLOGIZE TO THAT CHILD OR WE WILL BRING YOU _STRAIGHT_ HOME!

**_The red letter turned_** Hermione dear, please be understanding. Our Ronnie is basically a good boy.

**_Back to Ron_** It twisted in imitation of a human face and loudly went -**ZZZZZbbbbbbrrrrrrrttt**\- And as a grand finale shredded itself all over the food everyone had forgot about.

The redhaired boy's face was a perfect study in utter horror as his eyes fixed on the pieces of paper. There was a long moment of silence where everyone, student and professor, stared at everyone else. A guffaw broke the shock, giggles turned into laughs, escalated into chortles and exploded into belly laughs. Ron looked around not finding anywhere someone who was NOT, it was so deeply embarrassing he could do nothing but flee.


	107. Chapter 107:Snakes Speak Poor Dragon

**[a/n0]**re:**#106 **alix33&vukk totally contradicted each other "not nearly enough punishment" vs "should be punished lightly" It was especially perfect that one followed the other. I laughed. To the points they raised, I believe a teacher would have done about what McG did. HAD something actually happened to Hermione with the troll, I could see harsher punishment. As it is, I'd think she'd probably drop the affair after the 1st detention MW's howler was infinitely worse than the official sanctions

**[a/n00]**Lots of 'in defense of Ron' comments. Interesting thought was what happened those 1st 2 months of 1st Year**?**

**[a/n]**My take on a common theme.

**Harry Does Different CCCDVII**

Snakes Speak Poor Dragon

"Zey iz trooly magnifique!" the giantess from Beauxbatons gripped the shoulder of her smaller companion "Hagreed I canot zank ye enough for showing me zem!"

A young man approached the pair. He greeted the Gameskeeper with a hearty handshake, the Headmistress with a polite nod "Yes, they're dragons." he acknowledged "A Horntail, a Short Snout, a Fireball and a Welsh Green. We brought them for the Tournament."

"Ahh I zee." Maxime was nodding thoughtfully.

Harry was initially stunned by someone ANYone towering over his massive friend. Then one of them, he didn't know which, roared and spewed a fireball. He instinctively recoiled.

"Thank ya Charlie! Thank ya verra much." Hagrid was about as much taller as the man as the giantess was taller than him. In his enthusiasm, he pounded his shoulder.

Harry was amazed he didn't simply crumple, but the hat bounced off his head revealing a shock of red. Harry'd never met him but knew instantly "Must be Charlie Weasley!"

"My pleasure old friend." His former friend's older brother neatly kicked the fallen headgear with a foot and it landed on his head. He made a discreet 'follow' gesture with a forefinger, saying aloud "They're getting a little antsy, so if you'll excuse me."

Harry complied and once they were away from the giant pair, removed his Invisibility Cloak, sheepishly he shrugged "I need to learn to keep my voice down. Wonder why Maxime and Hagrid didn't hear."

"Their ears are tuned to a lower pitch." He explained casually and offered a hand "Let's see, dark hair, scar. Knew me. You must be Harry Potter."

The boy nodded "Got it in one. This must have something to do with the Tournament."

"Got it in one." The man returned the words "Officially, of course, no one is supposed- - -"

Humans heard a mighty *roar* from three of the dragons. It wasn't what Harry heard it was "WE ARE HUNGRY!" he automatically repeated "They're hungry."

"How did you know that?" asked Charlie once he and his fellow handlers fed the mighty creatures.

Harry looked irritated "Could you have fed them any less? Maybe give them a Cornish Pixie each? I said they said they were HUNGRY!" ~~I am sorry noble ladies~~

"You can speak to dragons?" all the handlers were astonished "And understand them?"

As if it was an everyday thing, Harry nodded "Sure I speak Parseltongue."

~~Your accent is atrocious, hatchling~~ said the Fireball.

The Horntail added ~~However, it is rather offensive to say we speak snake. It is more accurate to say snakes speak dragon. Or rather, a bastard version of it.~~

Harry translated this for the ever more shellshocked handlers, then demanded "Why are you keeping them hungry like that?"

"Sorry, orders." Replied a sheepish Charlie "They're for the Tournament, but I guess I really shouldn't tell you that."

Harry came to the only logical conclusion and told the dragons ~~They're going to make us champions fight you for something. I see you have eggs. It must involve them.~~

~~Threaten my clutch and I will roast you!~~ declared the Fireball.

The other three snarled angrily ~~Then we will tear you in apart and devour you!~~

"Harry you'd best back away." Warned Charlie "We can't control them when they're like this."

All four roared, Harry translated "They're angry because they're hungry and you're endangering their families. Personally, I can't say I blame them. This whole tournament is stupid." ~~Great dragons, there is a whole lot of spiders, many bigger than horses, over that way. If, during our contest, you just let us take whatever is NOT your eggs. I promise nothing will happen to them."

~~Acromantulas!~~ all the dragons were delighted ~~We agree!~~ They effortlessly snapped the chains supposedly imprisoning them, and flew off.

The handlers stood with their mouths hanging open. Finally Charlie complained "What did you tell them? How did they break those? They're magically reinforced."

"To that, Hermione would say something like Guess they're not as good as you thought they were. Are they now?" Harry was plainly snarky "Don't worry, they'll back after they've had a snack. Good meeting you, Charlie, even if your brother is a git."

The redhaired man watched the boy leave with a bemused expression.

Abcij

"The Horntail, of course." Harry wasn't the least surprised he'd managed to draw the meanest nastiest looking dragon of the bunch. Even the shrunk version looked capable of eating him.

Mr. Crouch looked suspicious "How could you know?"

"I think the four of us deserve some privacy." He didn't even try to answer. "Delacour? Krum? Diggory?"

The other three Champions gave suspicious looks, but Cedric yielded first telling his father "Go on Dad. He's not near as dangerous as a dragon. Besides he played fair telling about them."

"Vat iz zis about, leetle fils?" the Durmstrang Champion was as unimpressed with Harry as ever.

Harry snorted, unaffected by her veela charm "I've half a mind to let the Fireball cook your arse, but it would endanger everyone else. Just time enough to tell this. Short version, I'm a parselmouth and can talk to dragons too. They promised to let you have anything in their nest EXCEPT their eggs. All you have to do is walk CALMLY and take it. Do NOT touch any egg."

"Vy did you not tell us zooner?" demanded Viktor.

Harry shrugged "No reason to. Besides, it was fun watching you run around like chickens with your heads cut off."

"Zat iz all vee do?" Fleur looked skeptical.

He nodded, just as the Games Master entered "Don't do anything stupid." Then as one by one, the Champions were announced, he simply listened to the disbelieving noises the crowds made.

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE YOUNGEST TRIWIZARD CHAMPION IN HISTORY! HARRY POTTER!" eventually came the announcement.

Harry pushed the doorflap aside and went out, not even pulling his wand ~~Hello Madam Dragon~~ he hissed.

~~You have kept your word, young human.~~ the Horntail hissed back ~~No eggs have been lost. None of your fellows were harmed.~~ A claw plucked the non-egg from the nest and flicked it at the boy.

With his Quidditch skills, Harry easily snatched the egg-shaped object as it rocketed toward him ~~Thank you for your understanding.~~

The audience watched the whole affair with amazement. Nothing like this had ever occurred in the history of the TriWizard Tournament.

~~Why did your elders create this?~~ asked the Horntail.

Harry answered with contempt ~~Entertainment. Somehow a great test of wizardry.~~

The dragon was angry ~~Make hatchlings dance for amusement?!~~ **roars**aims flame at judges' podium. A concentrated line of flame engulfed it. And they died most unpleasantly.

"Clearly we cannot announce any point awards at this time." Minerva McGonagall spoke as the next most senior official available "I will be meeting with the other schools' faculty to discuss what next to do. Students to your rooms. Guests will leave and await an owl with updates."

Very subdued witches and wizards complied.


	108. Chapter 108:Harem Scarem

**[a/n0]**alix33 makes a point '1 of Hagrid's faves feasting on another' poor guy.

**[a/n-1]**As for the Tournament, it's great writing, but little different than Rome's gladiatorial games. A wonder more spectators aren't killed, especially involving dragons. Ever watch anything as supposedly tame as car-racing? What's to stop an out-of-control car from flying into the stands?

**[a/n-2]**Don't see a single review objecting to judge-roasting! :)

**[a/n]**Playing with the harem thing

**Harry Does Different CCCLVIII**

Harem Scarem 

6-year-old Harry Potter was unlike most boys and girls his age. See, up until about a month ago; if asked, he would more likely have replied to _What is your name_? as **Boy** or **Freak**. Things began to change almost immediately during his first day at Little Whining Elementary. He was almost relieved when Dudley, Piers and Dennis didn't pick on him during the first recess. He was wandering about the yard, alone, when his eyes landed on the why. First observation, the errant Priveters had found themselves a couple more coconspirators. Observation two, the enlarged gang had a new target.

"Haha you take her!" one bully shoved the small girl at another.

Another pulled the book from her hands and sent it flying. He caught the girl and shoved her at a third, who tripped her which landed the victim face down on the hard cement.

"LET'ER ALONE!" roared Harry. Or rather, it would've been a roar had his voice been deeper, but it did carry well. A second later, the smaller boy collided with his turning cousin. The impact was bone-crunching. The small boy's speed and wiry strength served him well for a minute or so, but five to one odds were too much to expect of anyone. He was reduced to trying to cover the girl and take the hits himself.

Help came in a surprising form, that of a 9-year-old girl. She wasn't especially large for her age, if a bit chunky, but she barreled in and took out three of the boys from behind, then shoved the other two away. Shaking with anger she shouted "KNOCK THIS SHITE OFF!"

"Helen Stewart!" a teacher came on the scene just as the kids were getting ready to go again "Explain yourself! What are you doing beating on little ones?"

Harry jumped to his defender's defense "It's them started it! Beating up this little girl!" Given his starvation diet, to call someone small really meant something.

"My parents are real important!" Dudley yanked his arm from the older, taller, girl's grip. He rubbed it, whining "Owww!"

The girl slapped the allegedly injured arm yelled "Not near as important as mine! Mummy's gonna be in Parliament!"

"Considering I saw you" he ruled, pointing to Harry "getting hit most…at first…so I think we'll start with you."

Righting his glasses on his face, he nodded "Yes sir. I saw THEM picking on her." His hair was mussed, his shirt ripped.

"Mr. Phelps, he's lying!" exclaimed Dudley "Mum and Dad said that's all the little freak does!"

The teacher eyed the even smaller girl "What have you to say, Miss …"

"Afshan Azad" she replied "sir." Pointing at Harry she continued "He jumped on that one when they were pushing me around."

Dennis sneered at her "Bloody dothead, all she is."

"That word is NOT acceptable!" Phelps' voice was tightly controlled "And were this a few decades ago…well, count yourself lucky I cannot dish out a little corporal punishment. All of us are going to pay Principal Finnes a visit. Get moving!"

Abcij

The Principal of Surrey Elementary was a balding, gaunt man in his 50s. And he had vastly less patience for things like this than his teacher. The speech was short and more than a little frightening for the children, concluding "…all eight of you will be suspended for three days."

"Yippee!" cheered Dudley, then he withered under the glare.

"Mr. Dursley do not think this a sudden unscheduled vacation." He almost growled "That time will be spent, besides whatever punishment your parents may decide, writing a 500-word essay detailing exactly your actions and why they were wrong. You will be responsible for all homework assigned for that time. I will review each, personally, for truthfulness. If I deem any false, there will be further punishments. Now get out of my office."

The scene back in #4 was ugly, in the extreme, but it was the beginning of big changes for Harry Potter. Mainly centered around the fact he had earned himself a pair of friends. First Helen, the older girl, then Evanna the small girl to whose rescue he'd rushed to. And Dudley's enlarged gang didn't seem to learn their lesson, they mostly focused on girls. Before Christmas, Harry gathered half-a-dozen more…all female…friends.

By the time Harry's eleventh birthday was approaching, his group topped out at a full dozen. He was their boyfriend, they were his girlfriends. The now 14-year-old Helen introduced him, rather early, to the joys of kissing. That she'd moved onto Surrey Secondary meant nothing.

The second change, occurring over time, was that life with the Dursleys improved to something rather like Europe just before WW1. Great alliances, both armed to the teeth, hating each other and no one willing to pull the trigger. It took a while to learn. Dudley's gang would beat Harry or one of his girls, then suffer a retaliation. The girls couldn't prevent Harry's aunt and uncle from beating him, but his cousin would take ten hits for every one Vernon or Petunia swung. Dudley's lunch would get ruined if Harry wasn't fed.

Abcij

"Harry! You won't believe what happened!" Vivian Columbus burst out of her house and pounced on him.

Her father put his briefcase in his car and scolded "Vi! How many times have I told you about being shameless with boys! And remember what Professor McGonagall told you!"

"Harry's not just a boy! He's my boyfriend!" she shot back unabashedly, then grinned "You- -"

He gave her a completely chaste kiss on the cheek in deference to the presence of her father "Did you have a good birthday with your grandparents?"

"The best. Except you lot weren't there. Sophie. Al." the blonde girl hugged the freckle-faced redhead and the black girl.

Mr. Columbus frowned in disapproval. Yes, the boy prevented possible serious injury to his little girl, but earned the father's disfavor by clearly collecting a harem. What could he do though?

"Now that we're all here!" Vi called out, she pretended to not notice the look from her mother "We got something serious to talk about. After everyone left by grandparents' last night someone showed up from a special school in Scotland. She wanted me to go there starting in September."

A dirty-blonde girl protested "But you can't Vi! Who's gonna get me through Maths?"

"Aww…poor Evanna!" the whole group exclaimed. Harry gave a sympathetic hug…then rubbed his knuckles on her head a few times.

The young hostess took back control "There's more! This teacher, McGonagall was her name, her school is named Hogwarts School of WITCHcraft and WIZARDry…Yes, real ones. She proved it. She could make herself a cat. She even dropped a teacup on the floor, then put it back together from the broken pieces. That is, after summoning it across the room."

"If you're going to this school, you must be one." The oldest of the girls, Helen, had worked it out first "So? Will you be able to turn into a cat?"

Vivian shrugged "Maybe. The professor said that's a real hard thing to learn. She said I could only tell my family and it has to be kept secret. But I couldn't NOT tell all of you. Only bad thing is I'll be breaking up the gang." She ended with a pout.

There wasn't enough of the recently 11-year-old for all of them to hug at once.

"She's going to take me, tomorrow, to something called diagonally. Shopping for all the witch stuff I'll need. Like a wand, clothes- -"

Harry interrupted a bit enthusiastic "Don't forget a broom! Witches can FLY!"

"This McGonagall you keep mentioning" the especially studious blonde-haired Kyla, who currently had the Letter, observed "she's Deputy Headmistress. Says so right here."

Helen was deeply into shopping "Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. We can all go with you."

"Absolutely not! I simply, forbid it!" declared Mrs. Columbus in no uncertain terms "This whole thing is supposed to be kept secret. Bad enough Vivian is even discussing it! All of you will stay away tomorrow. You can spend the day at one of your houses or at the park. Am I clear?"

All thirteen of them muttered as one "Yes ma'am."

Abcij

There had been a fairly heavy snow that night, in fact it was still snowing late that afternoon. Harry and the Dursleys were involved in removal. The bespectacled boy deliberately paced his contribution to match what Vernon or Dudley were doing, no more no less. A great deal had changed in the time since Harry started school. But his activity stopped when he saw, just turning the corner from Wisteria "Vivian!"

"Hiya Harry!" she ran up and embraced him in a way the Dursleys did not approve of. She looked over his shoulder and false-smiled "Mr Mrs Dursley, Dud."

Harry stuck his shovel in a snow-mound and spoke to his witch-girlfriend quietly "I thought you had to go you-know-where?"

"I did. It's called Diagon Alley and it is INcredible!" Vivian was a bit louder but hugely enthusiastic "But you'll never guess what I found out while I was there. Go on, try? Go on."

Having got to know a dozen girls for half his life, the snow-crusted preteen took in her expression, considered a moment and gave the most absurd answer he could think of "I know! I'm a witch too."

"What!" her boyfriend had ruined her surprise. She bent down, scooped up two handfuls of white stuff and shoved it into his chest. Then found herself hip-tossed into a mound. The pair wrestled about, laughing the whole time. When they were both panting heavily she demanded "How'd you… know?"

He looked quizzical "You were serious?"

"You're famous. All I had to do was mention your name and I got mobbed." Vivian answered "You killed a bad guy called Voldemort, so they say. When you were about a year old. You'll be glad to know your parents weren't layabouts, they were some kind of bobbies."

To this Harry brightened "You mean Petunia and Vernon lied to me? Let me give you my big surprise face." He gestured and gave an exaggerated look.

"We never believed it anyway. You're too nice." She assured him with a chuckle and went on "You'll do well there. About every girl who can walk ALREADY loves you thanks to the books."

His face flashed with pleasure at meeting MORE girls, then switched to horror at the notion of people writing about him. He all but begged "Tell me you're kidding."

"There's a whole series." Vivian was almost gleeful "Wait til I tell the others. Harry Potter and the Dragon, Harry Potter Saves the - -"

Harry passed out. But he recovered readily enough. And more importantly, once more of his harem were clued into the whole situation, they developed a plan. It would be several months before their boyfriend would get his letter and while none of the others were witches, that they knew of, neither were they stupid. Harry didn't like airheads. They would all simply devour the books Vivian had and when THAT was done, they would get more.

Abcij

"Morning Dursleys! Anyone know what today is!" exclaimed Harry in a cheery tone as he held up an envelope. It had an elaborate coat-of-arms. He answered his own question "No. don't worry. You didn't forget my birthday. That's tomorrow. No point keeping it from me as you know I already know all about Hogwarts. Even if you burned a thousand of them in the fireplace, uncle, it wouldn't do any good. I already know what it says, word for word."

Vernon snatched the envelope from the boy's hands and ripped it in half "There! None of that freakishness in my house!"

"As you say." Harry simply shrugged at the big man. Then proceeded to prove his point ending "…Signed Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. I imagine she'll appear shortly and you can explain to her."

Vernon manhandled him into the car shouting "PETUNIA DUDLEY WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!"

Abcij

As midnight July 30 approached a not-at-all depressed boy wizard idly drew in the dirt HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY Just as he finished the 11th candle on top of the cake the heavy wood door was shoved off its hinges and toppled. He rolled over greeting "Hi Professor McGonagall."

"Ello 'Arry! Ain't seen ya since you were a baby!" exclaimed a massive bearded man.

After a moment's confusion the boy replied "You must be Hagrid. I thought it would be a professor like who signed my letter."

"How is it ya know me name?" asked the giant.

Harry quipped "Trade secret. Oh, meet the people I slaved for the last decade." He flicked a look over his shoulder.

"Good job filling him in, Dursley." Said Hagrid.

Vernon swung his rifle into line "You are trespassing, sir! I demand you leave AT ONCE!"

"Dry up Dursley ya great prune." Hagrid bent the weapon like it was a noodle. A shot blasted a hole in the ceiling raining debris on them.

Harry failed to repress a laugh, and again showed off his knowledge "Guess you're here to take me to Diagon Alley, the wizard bank, Ollivander's."

"They didn't tell ya hoo did?" asked Hagrid while stroking his shaggy beard.

Again, Harry deflected "Magic. Lead the way?"

Abcij

"Every Year Packed With Muggles!" a loud voice echoed between platforms 9 & 10 "Fred, George, you first! And who might you be young man?"

Harry, and his many girlfriends had not a whit of difficulty interpreting the woman's disapproving expression. He leaned in for a kiss from Eleanor while cuddling Maggie and Zoe. The oldest girl wrapped her arms around from behind and nuzzled his neck, Helen was the only one tall enough to speak as a near equal "We're saying goodbye to two of the family. Bit rude to interrupt. Harry! This is right up your alley, demonstrate the proper greeting."

"Ohhhh…I see" his eyes landed on the only girl of the group of redheads. He approached, rather closely, and charmingly offered a hand "So delighted to meet a vision of loveliness. May I inquire as to your name?"

The girl blushed and took the offered hand and replied robotically "G-g-inny Weasley."

"My dear, an honor to meet you." He gently brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles "If I may introduce myself, Harry…incoming Head of the Noble and Moste Ancient House of Potter. Oh!" The young wizard had no choice but to embrace the girl because otherwise she would have hit the floor.

Abcij

Harry and Vivian were both a little depressed at leaving all the other girls behind, but at least they had each other. He was browsing the middle of the First Year Potions text, she the review questions at the back of the Defense text. He noticed a thatch of red hair and called out "Hey! A Weasley right?"

"Everywhere else is full" grumbled the boy "can I come in? … Yeah, Ron Weasley. We were all almost late after you put the hex on Ginny."

The pair just chuckled, she offered "Yeah our boyfriend does have a way with the ladies."

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not clear what I did." He didn't sound apologetic.

Ron shrugged "Gel couldn't _believe_ she met The-Boy-Who-Lived. I mean, bloody, you got _books_ written about you."

"Don't tell him that." Vivian fake whispered "He'd likely collect another harem." She squealed when she got jabbed in the ribs.

The redhead shook his head and changed subjects commenting on the rodent in his lap "This is Scabbers, pathetic in't he?"

"Just a little bit." The pair replied simultaneously.

This reminder of his twin brothers alarmed Ron more "Fred and George gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?"

"Sure." Harry was eager, but Vivian looked skeptical.

Before Ron could do more than pull his wand the compartment door opened to reveal a girl "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it. Oh? Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

"_Ahem_! Sunshine daisies butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron spoke confidently and clearly, but all he got for his efforts was a brief spark from his wand.

The bushy visitor looked somewhere between annoyed and amused "Are you sure that's a real spell? If it is it's not very good."

"I'd think your brothers were having you on Ron." Said Vivian kindly "But how about we not tell anyone about it?"

Looking at the raven-haired boy, the other girl exclaimed "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!"

"Well that's two for the harem." Vivian quipped

Hermione looked baffled, but Harry winked at his longtime girlfriend and stood. He took her shoulders and pressed a long kiss on her cheek. He looked in her eyes and said "I am deeply pleased to meet you, Hermione. I hope we can be friends."

"What he means is girlfriend." The still seated girl clarified without the slightest hint of jealousy.

A blond boy with two goons backing him up strode in "I hear Harry Potter is on this train."

"I heard that too." Said Vivian, flashing a look at Harry who kept silent. "Who wants to know?"

Looking deeply offended the latest visitor sneered "You must be a Mudblood to not know me. Well? Where is he?"

"Sorry" said Harry "nothing but us Mudbloods here."

The trio stalked off angrily.

Looking askance Hermione wanted to know "What's a Mudblood?"

"Some pureblood families are like that." Explained Ron "It's a mean word for someone coming from all Muggle parents. Not something a decent person would say. Bet he goes to Slytherin." Much of the rest of the trainride was taken up with his limited understanding of Wizard society.

Even if uneasy with this oddly magnetic boy, Hermione felt more accepted than anywhere else.

Abcij

"Now when I call your name" the severe woman the First Years knew to be Deputy Headmistress instructed "you will come up and I will put the Sorting hat on your head."

Ron looked more than annoyed "Fred and George told me we had to wrestle a troll!"

**Abbott Hannah…HUFFLEPUFF* Bones Susan…HUFFLEPUFF** and so it went… **Columbus Vivian…RAVENCLAW** Granger Hermione…GRYFFINDOR** Malfoy Draco…SLYTHERIN** Then it got to Potter Harry

As soon as the Hat landed on his head Harry heard a voice no one else could "Hmm…not a bad mind…and a thirst for knowledge AND to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!" Harry chanted internally.

The Hat expressed surprise "NO? Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. No doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure…better be…HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry shot a look at the girl from the train with only a minor regret, though he deliberately walked around the Ravenclaw table to where Vivian was sitting and gave her a hug NOT like just friends would share. He ignored the looks and went to a seat with his new House. Greeted the nearest with a friendly "Hello."

"Got a girlfriend Potter?" a slightly older boy teased.

Harry just smiled and deadpanned "Twelve actually. With two maybes. A girl who just sorted into Gryffindor and one doesn't start til next year?"

"You're full of hippogriff shit." A very handsome, even older boy scoffed.

The young wizard ignored the comment and proceeded to introduce himself "In case no one knows, I'm Harry Potter. And a pleasure to meet you pretty girls…Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones." They were the nearest girls. His smile was captivating.

"Lucky guess." Said the same boy who'd derided him before.

To this Harry replied "I know the name of every girl who was just Sorted. Hannah and Susan…" then he went on pointing to each "Jessica Tring, Megan Jones, Leanne Radcliffe, Nymphadora Williams, Sidney Puckeridge and Linda Chaddesley. Would you like me to name the other Houses?"

"And if you're such a playboy" another older boy complained "how do you end up in the House of loyalty and hard work."

Harry responded to a furtive wave from Hermione with one of his own and answered "I met the blond git Malfoy on the train. He called my friends Mudbloods. Saw him get sorted into Slytherin. Something I learned about…I have a question… all these books about me, can they do that without my permission?"

"Really!" exclaimed Susan "You know, my Auntie is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You could start there."

He gave her such a smile "I think you're just who I need to talk to. Hope we could spend some time together.

The redhead just blushed. That was when the food appeared and conversation stopped.


End file.
